La fiancée du Kazekage
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Gaara a vingt ans, l'âge d'avoir une fiancée selon le conseil. Mais ce n'est pas son avis, lui se trouve très bien tout seul. Le jour même, une jeune femme se présente à lui, mais dans quel but ?
1. Une mauvaise journée

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Bonjour chers lecteurs, pour ceux qui me connaissent, je vous présente ma fic n°3.

**Résumé : **Gaara a vingt ans, l'âge de se trouver une fiancée selon le conseil. Mais ce n'est pas son avis, lui se trouve très bien tout seul. Le jour-même une jeune femme se présente à lui, mais dans quel but ?

**Genre : **Romance, aventure (enfin je vais essayer parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé -_-'), hétéro, univers ninja, sans oublier les lemons ! Et oui que serait une de mes fics SANS lemon ? Une fic ratée, oui, oui, vous avez tout à fait raison. n.n

**Couples : **Gaa/Hina, Tema/Shika,

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont à Kishimoto, mais un jour je les aurait !

Hé, hé, donc voilà, enfin je poste ma deuxième fic avec du Gaa/Hina ! Je vais m'appliquer pour ne pas faire de OOC cette fois-ci ! Mon Gaara sera plus vrai que nature ! Et ma Hinata un peu plus confiante, ben oui elle a grandi, elle n'est plus la même gamine qui rougit et qui s'évanouit toujours devant Naruto ! Désolée d'avance pour ceux qui préférait la voir en train de bégayer et de rougir toutes les cinq minutes. u.u

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous avez déjà vu une histoire de ce genre, avec ou sans les mêmes personnages, dites-le moi, que j'évite de faire la même chose que les autres ! Si vous appréciez, ou si vous détester, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, en appuyant sur le petit bouton vert en bas de la page (oui, oui, vous savez, le bouton qui clignote et qui vous fait les yeux doux, celui où est marqué le mot "reviews")

Je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture.

_Haruko_ (pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà) ou _desiderata-girl_ (pour ceux qui me lisent pour la première fois)

Chapitre 1 : Une mauvaise journée

Un mauvais pressentiment, voilà ce qui fit office de réveil matin pour Gaara ce jour-là. Une sensation bien désagréable, qui l'avait tourmenté toute la nuit. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans ses draps sans trouver le sommeil.

Quelle ironie, songea-t-il en se levant. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il était libéré de l'emprise de Shukaku, Ichibi, le démon à une queue. Quatre longues années où il connaissait enfin la notion de sommeil. Où le fait de s'allonger le soir venu dans un lit, lui semblait normal, alors qu'avant, il avait peur de s'endormir, de se laisser sombrer dans les bras du démon.

Il savait à présent, quelle douceur c'était de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Quel bonheur on ressentait, en se réveillant le matin, les yeux encore embués de fatigue. Mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'étaient les rêves, ces moments rares qui n'appartenaient qu'à la nuit et que l'on oubliait parfois le lendemain.

Mais ce matin-là, l'ancien jinchuriki n'avait pas pu rêver, il n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir, il s'était senti mal. Une sorte de pression le pesait, et elle ne le quitta pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il pénêtre la salle du conseil où l'attendaient tous les membres ainsi que son frère et sa soeur.

Temari se dirigea vers lui, avec un sourire crispé, rien que ça, c'était mauvais signe.

_ Bonjour Gaara, tu as bien dormi ?

Le jeune kazegake, la dévisagea d'un air las.

_ Non, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit, pourquoi ?

La blonde semblait pour le moins mal à l'aise.

_ Parce que le conseil a une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Et, hum, je, je voudrais que tu gardes ton calme, d'accord ?

Gaara leva un sourcil quasi-inexistant, "une nouvelle" ? Et elle voulait qu'il garde son calme ? Son pressentiment était donc juste, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être pour qu'elle lui demande de rester calme ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de vraiment grave !

Le roux alla prendre place parmi les autres membres, et fit signe de débuter la séance. Le doyen du conseil, prit la parole après avoir lancé un regard entendu à ses confrères.

_ Aujourd'hui, notre séance portera sur un sujet non-abordé, mais néanmoins capitale pour l'avenir du village de Suna.

_ Peut-on connaitre ce sujet, demanda calmement le jeune homme roux.

_ Bien entendu, et vous êtes le premier concerné maitre kazekage, répondit le doyen.

Gaara lui lança un regard interrogateur, tandis que Temari et Kankuro semblaient anxieux.

_ Vous avez maintenant vingt ans, et grâce à l'intervention de l'Akatsuki et des ninjas de Konoha il y a quatre ans de cela, votre corps n'est plus l'hôte de Shukaku. Vous êtes à présent, un ninja comme tout les autres, à cela prés que vous êtes le dirigeant du village.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Gaara. Et le fait de se sentir observé de la sorte ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quant au discours du vieil homme, il savait tout cela, pourquoi parlait-il donc de "sujet inabordé" ?

_ Et en tant que Kazekage, le conseil pense que le temps est venu, de rompre définitivement la solitude dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement.

_ Rompre la solitude ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne me sens plus de tout seul aujourd'hui, j'ai mon frère et ma soeur ici présent, j'ai le village qui compte énormément pour moi, et j'ai de nombreux amis dans le village caché de la feuille.

Le roux ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. La solitude, cela faisait bien longtemps que ce sentiment avait déserté son coeur.

_ Oui, nous savons tout cela, mais nous parlons d'une compagnie quelque peu différente, et cependant nécessaire, maitre Kazekage.

_ Auriez-vous l'obligence d'en venir au fait, demanda le jeune homme d'un ton exaspéré.

_ Nous pensons que le moment est venu pour vous, d'avoir une fiancée.

Cette réplique fut suivie d'un long silence. On pouvait presque entendre les grains de sable voler dans le désert. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Gaara, le jeune homme était impassible. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, était-il en colère, heureux, furieux ?

Une fiancée, la phrase commença à monter tout doucement jusqu'au cerveau du garçon. Il prit son temps pour assimiler l'information, mais il refusait d'y croire. La nouvelle dont parlait Temari, son anxiosité, la raison pour laquelle il devait garder son calme, tout devenait clair à présent.

Un sujet capitale pour l'avenir de Suna... Les membres du conseil comptaient le forcer à se trouver quelqu'un, pour assurer une descendance ? Mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'encombrer d'une présence féminine, celle de Temari lui suffisait amplement ! Il était très bien tout seul...

_ Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une fiancée.

_ Vous, peut-être, mais le village en a besoin, lui, répliqua d'une voix chancelante, un jeune homme brun, d'environ une trentaine d'années.

Gaara le fusilla du regard, faisant perdre le peu d'assurance que le jeune membre avait réussi à mobiliser pour cette simple phrase.

_ Je suis le seul à savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, et si je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une relation aujourd'hui, peut-être cela sera-t-il le cas dans quelques années. C'est peut-être capitale pour l'avenir du village, mais ce n'est pas urgent, déclara-t-il d'un ton net et tranchant.

Temari et Kankuro émirent un petit soupir las, ils savaient que leur frère réagirait comme ça. Malheureusement, la séance n'était pas encore fini, et le pire était à venir.

En effet, le doyen reprit la parole en se tournant vers le jeune homme roux.

_ Maitre Kazekage, ne pourriez-vous pas reconsidérer votre décision, de nombreuses prétendantes venant des hautes familles de Suna ont déjà été prévenues et...

_ Pardon ? Vous avez osé en parler à d'autres personnes avant de me consulter ? Vous vous doutiez pourtant que je refuserais, non, s'emporta-t-il en fusillant du regard Temari et Kankuro qui essayaient de se faire tout petit.

_ Nous avions espoir que vous accepteriez, pour le village.

_ Eh bien désolé de vous décevoir, mais ce genre de chose ne regarde que moi, la séance est finie, déclara-t-il fermement.

Personne ne chercha à le retenir, et il partit vers ses appartements d'un pas furieux. Une fois la porte claquée et fermée à clé avec violence, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entreprit de prendre une douche froide pour étouffer sa fureur.

Il donna un coup de poing avec emportement contre le carrelage trempé, tandis que l'eau glacée coulait le long de son corps.

_ Mais de quoi se mêlent-ils ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme ! C'est trop tôt pour penser à ce genre de choses, protesta-t-il en cognant avec frénésie sur le carrelage.

Il se défoula pendant de longues minutes, laissant échapper son irritation et sa rage.

Comment ? Comment avaient-ils osé ? Et Temari et Kankuro, ils le savaient ! Et pourtant, ils s'étaient tus ! S'ils craignaient sa réaction, eh bien ils avaient raison ! Le seul à pouvoir décider de sa vie amoureuse, c'était lui et personne d'autre ! De toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire, il se fichait de toutes ces jeunes filles de bonnes familles, qui lui tournaient autour comme des rapaces.

Il savait ce qu'elles voulaient, son titre, et rien d'autre. Devenir la fiancée du Kazekage, cela apportait beaucoup de prestige, et nombreuses étaient les familles des hautes sphères de Suna qui lorgnaient dessus.

Mais aucune ne cherchait à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Qui était réellement Gaara, juste Gaara, pas le Kazekage.

_ Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, répéta-t-il, en se détendant peu à peu.

Il ferma le robinet et sortit de la cabine de douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Gaara s'avança vers son lit, à peine défait, et s'y laissa tomber mollement sur le ventre. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison de son insomnie, allait-il pouvoir dormir en fin de compte ?

Apparemment, non. Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte, d'une manière incertaine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Temari, demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

_ J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, euh, une bonne cette fois-ci, ça devrait pouvoir te changer les idées.

_ Attends une minute, j'arrive, grogna-t-il.

Encore une nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois-ci ? Quelque chose qui lui changerait les idées ? N'importe quoi, du moment qu'on ne lui parlait pas de femmes.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, délaissant sa tenue officielle pour celle de ninja normale. Puis, il alla ouvrir la porte, retrouvant la jeune femme blonde qui l'attendait patiemment.

_ Alors, c'est quoi cette nouvelle ?

_ Tu verras, tu verras, allez, viens avec moi, l'invita-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Gaara émit un petit soupir impuissant, et suivit sa soeur qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet, Temari se contentait de siffler d'un air joyeux, et le jeune homme l'observait avec méfiance. Où voulait-elle donc l'emmener ?

Sur leur passage, les habitants se courbaient, et les enfants s'écriaient gaiement "Bonjour monsieur Kazekage !" ce qui faisait sourire sensiblement Gaara. Elle était loin, l'époque où les gens le fuyaient comme la peste. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, il se rendit compte que leurs pas les menaient vers l'entrée du village.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau d'accueil, où les ninjas responsables des entrées et sorties du village discutaient avec une jeune femme brune. Lorsque l'un des deux aperçut le roux et sa soeur, il fit signe à son coéquipier qui s'arrêta de parler.

_ Bonjour, maitre Kazekage, merci d'être venu si vite !

Ils se courbèrent devant lui, et Gaara les salua poliment. Mais il voulait surtout savoir la raison de sa venue.

_ Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeler ?

_ Ne leur en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de le faire, répondit d'une voix douce, la jeune femme brune qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il reconnut immédiatement ces étranges pupilles blanches. Cela faisait bien longtemps, depuis l'examen chunin, de Konoha si sa mémoire était exacte. Elle avait bien changé, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés lui tombaient dans le bas du dos à présent, elle faisait beaucoup plus... Femme...

_ Hyûga Hinata, c'est bien ça ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

_ Oui, je suis ici pour la mission que vous avez envoyé il y a une semaine.

Gaara la fixa avec dureté.

_ Et pourquoi venez-vous seulement aujourd'hui ? Il faut seulement trois jours minimum pour venir de Konoha jusqu'à Suna. Cette mission est très importante pour notre village, vous auriez pu faire plus vite.

_ La mission stipulait qu'il vous fallait un Hyûga, je suis rentrée de ma précédente mission, il y a trois jours, et mon cousin Neji est actuellement sur les terres de Kiri no Kuni avec son équipe. J'ai à peine eu le temps de franchir les portes de mon village qu'il a fallu que je reparte, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

Temari lui offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de se tourner vers son frère d'un air sévère.

_ Elle n'a pas pu se reposer depuis cinq jours, tu pourrais être un peu plus compréhensif tout de même !

Hinata posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

_ Ce n'est rien Temari-san, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

_ En tout cas, il faut que tu te reposes, viens je vais te montrer ta chambre, déclara la blonde en lui prenant la main.

Juste avant qu'elles ne franchissent la porte, Gaara les interpella.

_ Nous parlerons des modalités de la mission dès que vous aurez reprit des forces. Je vous laisse deux jours.

_ Merci, mais quelques heures de sommeil me suffiront amplement, répliqua la brune avec désinvolture avant de repartir précédée de Temari.

Gaara les suivit du regard pendant quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. La mission, il avait complètement oublié... Enfin, comme l'avait dit sa soeur, cela lui permettrait de se changer les idées. Au moins, le conseil le laisserait tranquille pendant quelques jours.

Hinata Hyûga, en effet, elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle semblait plus sûre d'elle, il espérait qu'elle avait aussi fait des progrés au niveau de ses techniques ninjas. Car il n'avait aucune envie de s'encombrer d'un boulet pour une mission aussi importante.

**à suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

_"___ Ce n'est pas un peu grand pour un logement de fonction ?_

__ S'il s'agissait d'un logement de fonction, ce serait effectivement un peu trop grand, or ici, nous sommes devant le palais de Suna, expliqua la blonde avec un sourire en coin."_

* * *

**Haruko :** Hey ! Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs ? Heureux de me revoir dans cette nouvelle fic ? Non ? Ah, bizarre... Je pensais que seriez contents pourtant...

**Hinata :** Et voilà, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher...

**Haruko :** *_se mouche bruyamment, et essuie ses yeux d'un revers de main_* m'empêcher de faire quoi ?

**Hinata :** _*lui lance un regard lourd de reproches_* de faire encore du Gaa/Hina...

**Haruko :** mais euuuuh, ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais commencer cette fic, t'imagines pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu avant de savoir comment faire le début !

**Hinata :** *_soupire longuement en secouant la tête_* mais enfin, ma vie est vouée à Naruto, pourquoi tu t'entêtes avec Gaara ?

**Haruko :** *_un gigantesque sourire béat prend forme sur son visage_* parce que je l'aiiiiiiiiime !

**Gaara :** -_-' ...

**Hinata :** et voilà, tu l'as choqué le pauvre...

**Gaara :** non, non, je suis pas choqué, je réfléchissais.

**Hinata :** Ah bon ? Et à quoi ?

**Gaara :** au script, je me demandais ce qu'elle allait nous faire subir cette fois-ci, puisqu'on est sensé finir ensemble dans cette fic.

**Hinata :** O.O MON DIEU ! Tu as raison ! Déjà qu'elle nous en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres dans la fic n°1*(=un coeur perdu entre les miroirs de la solitude) qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu imaginer pour celle-ci ?

**Gaara :** je sais pas, en tout cas on peut être sûr qu'il y aura du lemon, elle l'a dit tout à l'heure.

**Naruto :** *_débarque comme une furie, et se place entre Hinata et Gaara_* Alors là, même pas en rêve ! Jamais je te laisserais toucher à ma Hinata !

**Gaara :** Naruto... T'as rien à faire dans cette fin de chapitre, ici on fait du Gaa/Hina, et on était sur le point de s'entraîner avec ma coéquipière ici présente. *_désigne une Hinata toute rouge de gêne_*

**Naruto :** *_prit de panique se tourne vers celle qui est censée être sa petite amie_* c'est, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Vous, vous, vous alliez bosser votre lemon ?

**Hinata :** *_rougit à son maximum, et tripote ses index le plus nerveusement possible_* euh ben, je, je sais pas trop, on, on devait faire ça Gaara-kun ?

**Gaara :** *_un sourire de prédateur sur le visage, il s'approche lentement de la jeune fille_* c'est ce qui était prévu, alors, tu es prête ?

**Hinata :** *_commence à avoir peur, jette des regards désespéré autour d'elle, mais Naruto est parti, et Haruko les observe avec son habituel sourire de perverse sadique_* euh eh bien, je, je ne sais pas, je, je ne suis pas sûre que...

**Gaara :** *_ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se jette sur elle, sous le regard émerveillé de l'auteur_* tant pis, je peux pas attendre !

**Hinata :** _*nous censurons les gémissements et autres cris de plaisir de la jeune fille_*

**Naruto :** *_revient tout souriant après avoir pratiqué une thérapie par l'auto-persuasion qui visait à lui faire répéter :"Ils ne vont rien faire, ils ne vont rien faire, Hinata n'aime que moi, Hinata n'aime que moi" jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la brune et le roux en pleine action_* QUE ? *_part en pleurant dans les bras de Sasuke_*

**Sasuke :** *_console Naruto en lui disant de se convertir au yaoï_* tu verras c'est beaucoup mieux, allez viens je vais te montrer...

**Naruto :** *_suit Sasuke dans une chambre à part, et découvre les joies de l'univers yaoï_*

**Haruko :** *_tape dans ses mains, pendant que Gaara et Hinata se remettent de leurs émotions_* très bien, coupez, on la garde, Gaara tu as été parfait, comme d'habitude, Hinata par contre tu as jouit trop vite, t'es sûre que tu jouais la comédie ?

**Gaara :** *_arbore un sourire sadique et pervers_* parfois on entre trop en profondeur dans le personnage...

**Hinata :** *_rouge de honte, se retourne furieuse vers celui qui vient de parler_* GAARA-KUN ! On ne dit pas ce genre de chose !

**Haruko :** _*se tourne vers ses lecteurs qui doivent en avoir marre de cette fin de chapitre qui dure des plombes pour rien, pendant que Gaara continue de se moquer d'Hinata* _bon, ben voilà, une fois de plus, je n'ai pas réussi à les contenir, donc j'attends vos reviews sur ce premier chapitre !


	2. Problèmes de logement

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Et voilà chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Mon deuxième chapitre de ma deuxième fic en GaaHina ! Qui à la base devait être la première mais on se fiche des détails ! Bon, elle est encore méconnue du public, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis certaine que j'aurais bientôt autant de reviews que pour "Les mots qui te toucheront" ! C'est malgré tout, triste que si peu de gens lisent le GaaHina ! C'est un si beau couple ! Enfin, assez de blabla, voilà ma fic ! Désolée ma Béta chérie d'amour, mais je le poste, parce que je pense que j'ai assez fait languir mes lecteurs !

Chapitre 2 : Problème de logement

Hinata suivit Temari à travers le village de Suna, c'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. La première chose qui lui avait sauté aux yeux, c'était la quantité impressionnante de sable qui s'étendait à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de la cité, quoi de plus logique pour un désert ? Mais la jeune femme était tellement habituée aux immenses espaces de verdures et de forêts présents à Konoha, que ce paysage lui semblait invraisemblable.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, interrogea la jeune femme blonde d'un air inquiet.

La Hyûga secoua la tête négativement et sourit.

_ Non, tout va bien, c'est juste que je visite votre village pour la première fois, c'est assez impressionnant.

_ Ah oui ? Mais moi j'ai tellement l'habitude, je ne fais plus attention, rit la sœur du Kazekage.

En apparence, cela semblait différent, mais au fond, c'était pareil, il y avait les mêmes enfants qui couraient et riaient dans les rues, les mêmes parents attentifs qui discutaient entre eux de l'avenir de leur progénitures avec un regard bienveillant, les mêmes anciens ninjas trop vieux pour faire ne serait-ce qu'une mission de rang D qui racontaient à qui voulait l'entendre leurs exploits passés.

Oui, tout restait similaire malgré la différence en surface. Seule une chose différait véritablement. Dans ce village, la personne qui protégeait tous les habitants, avait une apparence froide et dure, à l'opposé du désormais Hokage dynamique et survolté de Konoha.

En effet, depuis que la paix était revenue dans le pays du feu, tous les villageois avaient voté pour choisir le nouveau dirigeant, et Naruto avait été nommé Rokudaime. Ce titre qu'il avait tant espéré, on le lui avait offert, enfin.

Hinata était très fière de voir qu'il avait enfin atteint son rêve, et cela l'avait motivé pour réussir ses objectifs. Elle voulait que son père reconnaisse un jour qu'elle était digne du titre de chef du clan Hyûga. Durant des années, elle avait redoublé d'efforts, qui n'avaient pas encore payé, hélas...

Mais la jeune femme refusait de se décourager. De plus, on lui avait assigné une mission importante, il fallait qu'elle se montre à la hauteur. Même si pour le moment, elle était assez éreintée de son voyage. La brune tourna la tête vers Temari qui continuait à marcher le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Temari-san, sommes-nous bientôt arrivées ?

L'interpellée s'arrêta un instant et considéra la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom.

_ Oui, ce n'est plus très loin, encore, deux ou trois mètres, l'informa-t-elle en riant, désignant un immense bâtiment qui se trouvait au cœur du village.

Hinata demeurait perplexe.

_ Ce n'est pas un peu grand pour un logement de fonction ?

_ S'il s'agissait d'un logement de fonction, ce serait effectivement un peu trop grand, or ici, nous sommes devant le palais de Suna, expliqua la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

Les prunelles blanches s'écarquillèrent de surprise. La bâtisse lui sembla soudainement beaucoup plus imposante qu'elle ne l'était déjà quelques instants auparavant.

_ Le, le palais de Suna ? Mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

Temari attrapa la jeune femme par le poignet et l'incita à entrer.

_ Parce que tous nos logements de fonction sont occupés, et que ta présence est capitale pour la mission, donc, nous nous sommes débrouillés pour te trouver une chambre.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait à Suna, et on l'invitait déjà à séjourner au palais !

_ Mais enfin, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop...

_ Trop quoi, coupa la sœur du Kazekage, d'après ce que je sais tu fais partie d'un des clans, si ce n'est le clan, le plus important de ton village. Ce genre de choses doit être courant pour toi, non ?

La Hyûga se braqua instinctivement. Ce genre de choses était effectivement courant pour les personnes de son clan, surtout avec un statut comme le sien, mais ce n'était pas une raison, loin de là.

_ Oui, en effet, mais j'insiste toujours pour que l'on me traite comme n'importe quel ninja. Mon titre ne devrait pas me placer au dessus des autres, certains sont mêmes largement supérieurs à moi sans pour autant faire partit de clans. Naruto, par exemple, il était orphelin, haï de tous et le voilà Rokudaime.

La jeune femme blonde soupira et secoua la tête.

_ Bon, bon, très bien mademoiselle-je-veux-faire-comme-tout-le-monde, le problème c'est que je n'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit que tous nos logements de fonction étaient pris. Alors, soit tu dors ici, et tu rends service à tout le monde, soit tu essais de te faire héberger par un habitant et tu casses les pieds à tout le village. Ton choix, demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Hinata la fixa d'un air blasé et soupira longuement.

_ Très bien j'ai compris.

_ À la bonne heure, s'exclama Temari en frappant dans ses mains avec satisfaction. Ah, j'ai une idée ! Allons d'abord dans ma chambre, on va boire un coup !

La brune la dévisagea d'un air dubitatif.

_ Euh, comme ça, soudainement ?

_ Oui, j'en ai envie ! Allez, viens j'ai un excellent saké que j'ai reçu hier, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert !

La Hyûga était plutôt hésitante, la dernière fois que Kiba l'avait emmené boire pour fêter une mission, elle ne souvenait plus de rien le lendemain, et le jeune homme l'avait évité pendant une semaine après. Et à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait ce qui s'était passé, il devenait livide et trouvait une excuse pour s'enfuir.

Autrement dit, mieux valait qu'elle évite de boire.

_ Mais je, je suis vraiment fatiguée, et je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool...

_ Tant mieux ce sera encore plus drôle, s'écria la blonde en poussant la jeune femme dans ses appartements.

Une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, Temari ferma la porte à clef et installa Hinata devant la petite table basse avant d'aller chercher la bouteille et deux verres dans un placard. Elle revint le sourire aux lèvres, et s'assit tranquillement en face de la kunoichi qui n'était pas très rassurée.

_ Détends-toi, tu vas voir, ça va te requinquer, déclara la jeune femme en versant le saké dans le verre d'Hinata.

_ Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine...

_ Mais oui, mais oui, allez, santé, s'exclama-t-elle en levant son verre.

_ Santé, fit la Hyûga beaucoup moins motivée que la jeune femme assise en face d'elle. Euh, qu'est-ce qu'on célèbre au fait ?

Temari se mit à réfléchir en buvant le liquide alcoolisé, une fois qu'elle eut fini cul sec, elle posa son verre et le remplit une seconde fois.

_ Le fait que je sois toujours en vie !

Hinata la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

_ Pardon ?

La kunoichi blonde vida d'une traite son deuxième verre et soupira d'aise avec un sourire de soulagement.

_ Oui, le conseil a annoncé aujourd'hui à Gaara qu'il devait se fiancer, en tant que Kazekage, il a des responsabilités, le clan No Sabaku doit se perpétuer et ils comptent sur lui pour assurer une descendance. Autant te dire qu'il n'était pas enchanté mais bon, il n'a tué personne, que du bonheur...

En entendant le discours de Temari, Hinata s'assombrit. Sur le coup, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme. La Hyûga ne comptait même plus le nombre de prétendants que son père lui avait présenté ces dernières années, depuis sa majorité. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de s'entendre répéter qu'il fallait un héritier pour perpétuer le clan.

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était dans la même situation qu'elle, le Kazekage lui paraissait soudainement beaucoup plus sympathique. Hinata attrapa la bouteille et se servit un nouveau verre, elle en avait bien besoin finalement.

_ Il a bien raison ton frère, on a le droit de décider si on veut ou pas, maugréa-t-elle d'une drôle de voix.

Elle voyait trouble, son regard était vitreux et une sensation de chaleur commençait en parcourir son corps.

_ Hinata ? Tu ne serais pas déjà ivre par hasard, demanda Temari légèrement perplexe.

_ Moiii, dit la jeune femme en se versant un quatrième verre, noon, poas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire çaaaa ? Et pis d'abord, pourquoua vous nous demandez jamaiiiis notre aviiis ? Moua je voulais me marier avec Narutooooo, mais cet imbécile il est devenu gayyyy ! C'est pas justeuuuh !

La soeur du Kazekage se mit à rire, elle avait eu raison de l'inviter à boire, la jeune femme était hilarante, une fois bourrée !

_ Te, te moques pas de moua, j'suis sérieuse d'abord ! Maintenant c'est sûr, j'vais rester célib' touteuh ma pauuuuuvre vie ! Parc'que tous les mecs qu'il me présente mon père, eh ben, c'est tous des crétins sans cervelle, moches et qui pensent qu'à me sauter dessus ! J'suis certaine que les filles quiii veulent être avec ton frèreuh, elles l'aiment même pas ! Elles veulent juste profiter de lui, c'est toujouuuuuuuuuuuurs pareil !

Temari s'arrêta brusquement de rire, même soule, cette fille disait des choses censées. Elle avait raison, toutes les prétendantes de Gaara ne recherchaient qu'une seule chose, le titre le plus important du village. Qui aurait cru qu'une étrangère comprendrait aussi bien la situation en arrivant le jour même de l'annonce ?

_ Pour mon père je suis juuuuste une machine à faire des gosses ! Il en a jamaiiiiiiiis riiien eu à faiire de moua ! Faaaaarpaitement, je sais trèèès biiiiien qu'il pense que je sert à rien ! Tout c'qui veut, c'est un héritier qui sera pas un boulet, comme son iiiiiidioooote de fiiiille !

Sur ce, elle prit carrément la bouteille de saké et la vida cul sec sous le regard ébahi de la kunoichi blonde. Puis, elle la laissa tomber sur le sol avant de frapper violemment la table avec son poing.

_ J'arrête paaaas de faire des effoooorts, maiiiis c'est jaaaamaiiiis assez ! Il veut toujouuuuurs pluuuuuuuuuus ! Pourquoua il peut poas se contenter d'être fier de ce que je fais déjà, comme un père normal... Moua, je veux juste qu'il reconnaisse que je suis là, c'est trop demander, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Et soudain, elle s'écroula par terre. Temari fit rapidement le tour de la table pour la rejoindre et vit qu'elle s'était simplement endormie.

_ La pauvre gosse, fit-elle d'un ton compatissant en la relevant. Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre, elle a vraiment besoin de repos.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs du palais avec la jeune kunoichi brune dans les bras. Sur son passage les gens se courbaient et la dévisageaient avec curiosité. En chemin, elle rencontra Baki qui ne se contenta pas de l'observer et vint lui poser la question que personne n'osait demander.

_ Qui est cette jeune femme, Temari-san ?

La soeur du Kazekage leva la tête et sourit.

_ C'est le membre de la famille Hyûga que Konoha nous a envoyé, elle s'appelle Hinata. Et si vous voulez savoir pourquoi elle dort, c'est simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de se reposer depuis sa précédente mission qui remonte à trois jours.

_ Vous voulez dire que...

_ Oui, vous avez parfaitement compris, coupa-t-elle, maintenant, je l'emmène dans la chambre qui lui a été assigné.

L'homme s'effaça pour la laisser passer, et Temari poursuivit son avancée dans le palais. Dix minutes plus tard, enfin, elle parvint à la salle en question. Elle ouvrit la porte et alla la déposer sur le lit.

_ Je devrais peut-être changer ses vêtements... Oui mais c'est pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait, je vais la réveiller, on ne sais jamais.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune et la secoua légèrement. Quelques instants plus tard, Hinata ouvrit les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que... Où suis-je, demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Brusquement, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, un mal de crâne incroyable la fit souffrir atrocement.

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle une gueule de bois, expliqua Temari avec un petit sourire compréhensif.

_ Temari-san ! Je, j'ai un peu trop bu c'est ça ?

_ Un peu trop bu ? Tu t'es sifflée toute la bouteille oui, s'exclama-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

_ Oooh, ma tête, moins fort s'il vous plait...

_ Ah oui, pardon, s'excusa la blonde, en fait j'aurais pu te laisser dormir, mais je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être te mettre à l'aise avant. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te laver les dents, parce que ton haleine pue l'alcool à plein nez ! Ah et en attendant, j'ai des vêtements à ta disposition.

Hinata hocha faiblement de la tête et se leva en titubant, pour rejoindre la salle de bain pendant que Temari allait lui chercher une tenue plus confortable pour dormir. Lorsqu'elle revint, la Hyûga portait seulement une serviette.

_ Voilà, j'espère que ça t'ira, déclara-t-elle d'une voix gaie. Ah et en passant, un remède contre la gueule de bois.

La brune se saisit de la boisson que lui tendait la sœur du Kazekage et la but d'une traite. C'était drôlement efficace, quelques instants plus tard, son mal de tête avait disparu.

_ Merci Temari-san, et encore désolée de vous déranger, murmura-t-elle.

_ Penses-tu, c'est nous qui sommes désolés, dire que tu aurais pu te reposer tranquillement chez toi. Enfin, ici c'est la grande classe, je ne pense pas que tu risques de t'en plaindre, dit-elle en riant. Allez maintenant, tu vas te coucher !

_ Oui...

Une fois que la jeune femme fut partie, Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil aux vêtements qu'elle lui avait apporté et son visage devint écarlate. Bon sang, que des nuisettes décolletées, moulantes et transparentes ! Tant pis, elle dormirait avec sa tenue de ninja, il était hors de question qu'elle porte quelque chose d'aussi indécent ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Temari était partie avec ses affaires !

_ C'est pas vrai, se lamenta-t-elle, on dirait qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour me faire porter ses fringues ! Maintenant c'est clair que j'ai plus le choix...

La jeune femme se pencha pour voir laquelle de toutes ces tenues étaient la moins extravagante, elle en choisit une noire qui arrivait à mi-cuisses, pas trop décolletée, mais en mousseline malheureusement...

Bah, de toute façon, personne ne la verrait, donc ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain, mon dieu ! Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle porterait une tenue pareille, la Hyûga n'y aurait jamais cru.

Elle alla éteindre les lumières avant de se diriger vers l'immense lit à deux places au milieu de la chambre et de se glisser mollement sous les couvertures. Le calme et la chaleur de la pièce ajoutés à sa fatigue achevèrent de l'endormir.

* * *

Gaara se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Suna, il avançait sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Comme chaque jour, le soleil brillait haut et il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le village. C'était le principal inconvénient de vivre dans un désert, ça et le fait que les nuits étaient aussi glaciales que les journées caniculaires...

Mais en vivant depuis la naissance dans le même endroit, on finissait par s'habituer. Le Kazekage décida d'aller se détendre à un bar, le plus proche ferait l'affaire, et vide si possible. Il s'assit au comptoir du premier qu'il vit, "L'Oasis", quelle originalité, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Le barman, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, cheveux noirs fins et lisses lui arrivant aux épaules, un piercing à l'oreille droite et un autre à l'arcade gauche, ses prunelles d'un étrange vert pâle et le regard rieur vint le voir.

Lorsqu'il le reconnut, son visage s'illumina et il eut un grand sourire, à la fois commercial et sincère.

_ Maître Kazekage, quel honneur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon modeste bar ?

_ Le hasard, Ginji, répondit Gaara simplement.

Le dénommé Ginji se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait.

_ Un heureux hasard dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

Le roux prit le temps de réfléchir, une boisson alcoolisée ? Quelque chose de fort ? De doux ? Un remontant ? Un cocktail ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi prendre, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de traîner dans les bars. Les rares fois où il y allait, c'était lorsque son frère ou sa sœur l'y emmenait.

Voyant son indécision et sa peine à choisir, le barman alla chercher un verre et commença une préparation avant de revenir le récipient plein et un sourire pour le jeune homme qui réfléchissait encore.

_ Tenez, c'est un cocktail dont j'ai le secret, je l'ai baptisé le soleil du désert !

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil au liquide dont les reflets dorés brillaient à la lumière du jour. Le soleil du désert, hein ? Pourquoi pas, se dit-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Il en bu une gorgée puis une deuxième, ce n'était pas mauvais du tout, légèrement acidulé à cause des agrumes mais adoucie par la mangue.

Il finit la boisson et reposa son verre en passant son pouce sur sa lèvre supérieure.

_ Alors, ça vous a plu apparemment, constata Ginji avec une certaine fierté. Dans ces conditions, je vous l'offre, c'était mon premier essai !

_ Ginji, tu sais parfaitement que je ne supporte pas les traitements de faveurs, marmonna le jeune homme. Donnes-moi ton prix.

Mais le brun secoua la tête d'un air négatif en souriant.

_ Non, non, j'y tiens, racontez-moi plutôt ce qui vous tracasse, proposa-t-il en le fixant avec sérieux.

Gaara eut un semblant de sourire résigné.

_ Rien ne t'échappe, pas vrai ?

_ Eh non ! Alors, allez-y, je vous écoute, c'est encore Temari qui vous fait des misères ?

Le Kazekage croisa ses mains sur le comptoir, reposa son menton dessus et soupira.

_ Non, pas du tout, enfin presque... Non, le conseil vient de m'annoncer que je devais me choisir une fiancée parmi les nobles familles de Suna, confessa-t-il d'un air sombre.

Le barman attrapa un verre qui traînait et commença à le nettoyer.

_ Ouais je vois, dur. Moi ça fait une paye que j'essais de mettre le grappin sur la fille du pharmacien, sans succès, se lamenta-t-il.

_ Chacun ses problèmes, moi j'en ai plus qu'assez des femmes... D'ailleurs, une kunoichi de Konoha vient d'arriver au village, une nouvelle source de soucis en plus, soupira-t-il avec exaspération.

_ Arrête de toujours prendre les choses du mauvais côté, Gaara, s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à un homme d'un vingtaine d'année, taillé comme une armoire à glace, des cheveux bruns courts et ébouriffés, de petits yeux bruns et le visage recouvert d'une peinture violette.

_ Va-t-en traître, comment as-tu osé me cacher ça, siffla le roux entre ses dents.

_ Oh, c'est bon, détend-toi, on t'emmène pas à l'échafaud non plus, marmonna Kankuro.

_ Non, mais c'est tout comme, répliqua le Kazekage avec sarcasme.

_ Maître Kazekage, vous n'êtes pas content de savoir que les plus belles femmes du village sont à vos pieds, demanda Ginji avec envie.

Le brun se mit à rire et s'assit à côté de son frère.

_ Non, il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a, se moqua le marionnettiste. En plus, une superbe jeune femme va devenir sa partenaire lors d'une mission et il la compare à une source d'ennuis...

Les yeux du barman s'illuminèrent subitement.

_ Une superbe jeune femme ? La kunoichi de Konoha, comment est-elle Kankuro-san ?

Gaara soupira, dès qu'on parlait de femmes, son frère devenait insupportable, en bon séducteur qui se respecte, il avait toujours son avis sur chacune d'entre elles. Et tous les hommes du village lui faisaient confiance sur ce point.

_ Magnifique, je l'ai connu lorsque nous avons passé les examens chunins, elle n'était qu'une enfant, mais le temps à fait son œuvre, et quelle œuvre ! Un vrai bijou ! De longs et lisses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, des pupilles nacrées qui scintillent comme des perles, des lèvres rosées et pleines, un teint pâle de porcelaine. Sans oublier sa généreuse poitrine et ses jambes galbées !

_ Ooooh Kankuro-san, vous me faites rêver, dire que Konoha possède de telles merveilles, quelle injustice, s'insurgea Ginji.

_ Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à la fille du pharmacien, rétorqua le roux avec cynisme.

Le barman prit un air offensé.

_ Bien sûr ! Mais quand on me parle d'une telle beauté, je ne peux pas rester insensible ! Je suis un homme après tout !

Le jeune homme en avait plus qu'assez, de tous ces commentaires, des responsabilités qui lui tombaient dessus. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de travail comme ça !

_ Alors quoi ? Parce que les femmes ne m'intéresse pas, je ne suis pas un homme, c'est ce que vous insinuez tous les deux, interrogea-t-il en fixant d'un regard sombre Kankuro et Ginji.

_ Non mais Gaara, c'est pas du tout ce qu'on voulait dire, mais...

_ Laisse tomber Kankuro, je rentre, cette journée m'a épuisé et j'aimerais bien dormir un peu...

Il se leva et partit dans les rues encore animées de Suna. Il déambula pendant quelques heures dehors, avant de rentrer au palais vers huit heures du soir. Gaara ne se présenta pas au dîner, il monta directement dans sa chambre. La lumière était éteinte, bah, tant pis, il voulait simplement prendre une douche et se coucher.

Il se glissa sous l'eau froide et fit le point dans le calme apaisant de sa chambre. Oui, il en avait marre des femmes, et le fait que l'envoyé de Konoha en soit une le rendait encore plus morne. C'était à croire que l'on s'acharnait sur lui. En plus, il ignorait tout de celle-là. Mais la seule chose qui le préoccupait était de savoir si elle aurait les capacités pour mener la mission à bien.

Apparemment, si elle était là, c'est parce que personne d'autre ne pouvait y aller à sa place... Et quand il repensait à l'examen, oui elle avait eu une certaine volonté, mais ce que certains ont prit pour du courage lui l'a senti comme une stupide témérité. Cela se voyait à des kilomètres qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Il soupira en espérant que son niveau n'ai pas stagné depuis cette époque.

Gaara ferma le robinet d'eau, se sécha rapidement, enfila un boxer et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit, pouvoir dormir, enfin...

* * *

Temari était dans son lit, elle fixait le plafond, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cet étrange pressentiment. Et puis soudain, elle comprit ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh non la gaffe ! La bêtise du siècle !

Si elle tenait à sa vie, il allait falloir faire vite ! La jeune femme sortit précipitamment dessous les couvertures, ne prit même pas la peine de chausser ses pantoufles et ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer en une fraction de seconde. Elle courut dans les couloirs sombres et se cogna contre quelque chose de dur.

_ Aïeuh, marmonna une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

_ Kankuro ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ?

_ Hey, come on baby ! On t'a jamais dhips, que t'étais chaaaarmante, mademoiseeeelle ?

Oh le crétin, il était encore allé se bourrer dans un bar, ou faire la fête avec la première femme croisée dans la rue ! Temari lui remit les idées en place avec une bonne gifle.

_ Aouch ! Ça fait mal ! Mais merci Temari, au fait, qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ? Je croyais que le sommeil c'était sacré ?

La kunoichi blonde se rappela soudain la raison qui l'avait poussé à sortir de son lit.

_ Merde ! Si je me dépêche pas le seul repos que j'aurais, ce sera celui des morts !

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque soudain...

_ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_ Trop tard, soupira Temari en accélérant sa course sous le regard incrédule de Kankuro.

* * *

Quel ne fut pas le choc d'Hinata lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'une personne dormait à ses côtés. Après avoir poussé un hurlement de terreur, elle s'était écartée précipitamment de la silhouette en question.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit ?

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa que la jeune femme reconnut le Kazekage de Suna dans un rayon de lune filtrant par la fenêtre.

_ Je pourrais vous retourner la question, ici c'est ma chambre et mon lit de surcroît, répondit-il d'un ton las en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

Hinata ne comprenait plus rien. Comment était-il possible qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans le lit du jeune homme ?

_ Ce que je fais ici ? Mais c'est votre sœur qui m'a déposé ici, après que nous ayons bu quelques verres...

_ Vous avez bu, la coupa-t-il, décidemment, elle est incorrigible, pas étonnant qu'elle se soit trompée de chambre...

Puis il l'observa plus attentivement et une lueur de surprise apparut dans son regard.

_ Mais, c'est à Temari ça.

La Hyûga, comprenant qu'il faisait référence à sa tenue, rougit et agrippa rapidement le drap pour se cacher la poitrine.

_ C'est elle qui me l'a prêté, et croyez bien que si j'avais eu le choix, jamais je n'aurais porté quelque chose d'aussi indécent !

_ Ce n'est pas indécent, rétorqua la propriétaire du vêtement, vexée.

Hinata et Gaara tournèrent la tête pour voir la coupable essoufflée ouvrir la porte et la refermer aussi sec.

_ Je suis désolée, j'ai confondu les chambres, viens Hinata, je vais te montrer la tienne, la vraie cette fois-ci, s'excusa-t-elle en prenant la brune par le poignet.

Elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie, et la Hyûga était vraiment très embarrassée de se dire que le jeune homme l'avait vu dans cette tenue légère. Et qu'en plus elle avait dormi avec lui, oh mon dieu, la première fois qu'elle dormait dans le même lit qu'un homme ! Et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte !

Au moment où la kunoichi blonde allait refermer la porte, une voix grave s'éleva dans la pièce qu'elles venaient de quitter.

_ Attends Temari, je voudrais te parler une seconde.

Hinata vu la jeune femme se raidir subitement et marcher d'un pas peu assuré vers son petit frère qui l'appelait.

_ Oui, Gaara ?

_ Ferme la porte, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Elle s'exécuta et s'approcha de lui.

_ Ce qui vient de se passer, ce n'était pas un de tes coups fourrés pour...

_ Non mais tu plaisantes, s'insurgea la blonde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. C'était une simple méprise, on a un peu trop bu, enfin surtout elle, d'ailleurs si tu l'avais vu la pauvre !

_ Quoi, soupira-t-il.

Temari repensa à ce que la jeune femme avait dit lorsqu'elle était ivre, et eut un regard touchant et reconnaissant envers elle.

_ Elle est admirable cette petite, et si vous vous connaissiez mieux je suis sûre que vous...

_ Temari, l'interrompit-il d'une voix menaçante.

_ Oui bon pardon, pardon, n'empêche que je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, elle est admirable, et puis, elle est plutôt pas mal foutue, tu trouves pas frérot ? Ça fait quoi de se dire que tu as dormi avec une femme, se moqua-t-elle en partant le plus vite possible vers la sortie avant que son frère ne la massacre.

**À suivre dans le prochain chapitre :**

_« _ Faites moi voir ce que vous valez. »_

* * *

**Haruko : **niarck, niarck, mon esprit pervers a encore frappé ! Muahahahahahah !

**Hinata : ***_est allée se changer parce que cette tenue était vraiment trop indécente pour elle_*** **tu n'as pas honte ? Me faire porter une chose pareille, à moi ?

**Gaara : ***_un léger sourire pervers_***** il ne faut pas avoir honte, tu étais très attirante là-dedans...

**Hinata ***_rougit en pensant qu'elle a dormi dans le même lit que Gaara_*** **tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Il faut toujours qu'il y ait ce genre de scènes avec toi !

**Haruko : ***_arbore son habituel sourire pervers ET sadique_***** que veux-tu très chère, j'écris pour mon plaisir avant tout... Enfin le mien, et celui de Gaara chéri d'amour que j'aime à la folie, aussi. Et peut-être un peu pour les lecteurs qui aiment ça (je sais que vous souriez vous aussi derrière votre écran), ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, mais je sais qu'il y en a pas mal qui aiment ! :D

**Hinata : ***_commence à pleurer parce qu'elle en a marre des délires pervers de l'auteur qui lui retombent toujours dessus_*** **mais que quelqu'un l'arrête, par pitié !

**Naruto : ***_arrive un peu en retard pour des raisons que vous allez bientôt connaître_*** **Hinata, voilà, j'ai pris une décision importante...

**Hinata : ***_le regard plein d'espoir pour celui qu'elle croit être son héros, navrée de te décevoir chérie_*** **oui, Naruto-kun ?

**Naruto : ***_très sérieux_***** voilà, j'ai décidé... DE ME METTRE AU YAOÏ ! Sasuke m'a convaincu et puis j'en ai marre de devoir toujours me battre avec Gaara, c'est toujours lui qui gagne de toute façon !

**Gaara, Sasuke et Haruko : ***_sourire de triomphe_*****

**Hinata : ***_ne comprend plus rien_*** **mais, mais, je, ce n'est pas possible, Naruto-kun !

**Gaara : ***_s'approche lentement et vient la prendre dans ses bras, même si elle résiste au début_*** **tout va bien se passer Hinata, c'était le destin...

**Sasuke : ***_embarque Naruto avec lui dans leur chambre réservée pendant que Gaara finit par persuader Hinata de laisser tomber Naruto_*****

**Haruko : ***_très satisfaite de la tournure des événements_*** **que du bonheur chers lecteurs ! Voilà comment ça devrait se passer en vrai ! Alors, ça mérite bien une petite review, non ?


	3. être à la hauteur

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Et voilà chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! Je l'ai fini avant-hier ! J'ai eu du mal, comme d'habitude serais-je tentée de dire ! Le jour où j'écrirais un chapitre avec facilité n'est pas prêt d'arriver croyez-moi ! Sur ce je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes !

**minuit :** décidément, je dois dire que tu fais partie de mes revieweuses anonymes préférées ! Oui, parce que je fais des préférences parmis mes lecteurs ! (_ouh c'est pas bien :p_) j'imagine que le fait que tu ais quasiment la même vision des choses que moi dans mes fics y est pour beaucoup ! Donc, oui j'adore bourrer Hinata, je trouve ça trop drôle ! Oui je suis sadique, mais tu le savais déjà je crois ? XD Quant à savoir si Gaara a apprécié cette vision, dans son for, for, for, for, (_lointain_) intérieur, sûrement, sinon je peux te dire qu'il s'en fiche comme de son premier grain de sable ! Eh ouiiii, moi aussi ça me frustre qu'il n'ai pas (encore) envie de lui sauter dessus... -' (_comment ça c'est moi qui écrit cette fic alors je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ? èé_) Par ailleurs, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi pour Lee ! Je suis contre le GaaLee de toute mon âme ! Mettre ce ragondin poilu avec le Dieu qu'est Gaara c'est vraiment trop cruel pour mes petits yeux purs (_comment ça ils sont aussi purs que ceux de Jiraya après avoir lu pleins de lemons ? Je ne suis pas son élève pour rien :p_) donc non, Lee n'apparaitra pas dans cette fic, parce que je ne vois absolument pas quel rôle lui faire jouer déjà. Mais bon, ce n'était pas la question. Passons plutôt à ce que tu m'as dit sur Temari. Si elle s'était trompée avec Kankuro alors là oui, je pense qu'on aurait eu droit à une tentative de viol, Kankuro est une vraie bête ! XD Non quand même, il respecte les femmes, i aurait pas été jusque là... Quoique c'est vrai qu'il était bourrée en même temps... *essaie d'imaginer ce que ça aurait pu donner* NON ! Kankuro est quelqu'un de bien tu t'en rendras compte ! Voilà, j'espère que cette reply te satisfera autant que ta review m'a donné du plaisir à la lire ! J'ai déjà des idées pour le chapitre 4 ça devrait te plaire... héhé :D

Voilà finalement je n'aurais eu qu'une seule review anonyme pour ce chapitre ! Et quelle review donc c'est pas grave, je suis contente malgré tout ! Vous avez de la chance que j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Dans quelques heures je prendrais un train qui me conduira à PARIS pour la CHIBI JAPAN EXPO ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer un événement aussi important et l'occasion d'étrenner pour la première fois mon cosplay d'Hinata shippuden ! Donc, pendant quatre ou cinq jours je ne pourrais pas écrire ! Alors je vous laisse lire ce chapitre-ci, et je vais essayer d'avancer au maximum le quatrième pendant que j'ai encore un ordinateur à disposition !

Chapitre 3 : Être à la hauteur

Gaara se laissa tomber mollement sur l'oreiller. L'inconscience de sa soeur l'exaspérait ça oui, mais ce qui le mettait vraiment hors de lui, c'était le fait de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de la kunoïchi dans son lit. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Il avait beau s'être couché mort de fatigue, sa chambre plongée dans le noir complet, il aurait quand même dû ne serait-ce qu'entendre sa respiration ou bien sentir son odeur.

Et pourtant, il avait fallu qu'elle se mette à crier dans la nuit pour qu'il réalise qu'elle dormait à côté de lui. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi... Et Temari qui affirmait ne rien avoir manigancé pour cette fois. ça, il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Avec toutes les autres tentatives que la jeune femme blonde avait orchestré ces dernières années pour le caser, comment pouvait-il songer qu'il s'agissait simplement du hasard si la Hyûga s'était retrouvée si peu vêtue dans son lit ?

Maintenant, la question était : est-ce qu'elle avait consenti à marcher dans le plan de Temari ou était-elle simplement victime elle aussi ? Dans le premier cas, elle sentirait passer sa douleur, mais dans le deuxième... Il réprimanderait une fois de plus sa soeur et l'affaire serait close, même si elle était allée un peu trop loin cette fois ci.

"_Elle est plutôt pas mal foutue, tu trouves pas frérot ?"_ Peuh, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Ce genre de chose ne l'intéressaient pas, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Et ce n'était certainement pas parce que cette femme avait dormi dans son lit, qu'il allait la considérer autrement qu'une source d'ennuis, la preuve...

Le jeune Kazekage se décida à dormir pour de bon car une longue, très longue journée l'attendait. à son réveil, il devrait retrouver le conseil qui aborderait sans aucun doute le sujet fiancée, puis il discuterait avec Temari une dernière fois de l'incident pour enterrer définitivement l'affaire et ensuite il se défoulerait un peu sur Hinata Hyûga et il en profiterait pour évaluer son niveau. Non, le jeune homme n'était pas du tout sadique, seulement quand une chose l'ennuyait à ce point, il lui fallait un éxutoir.

En plus, s'il combattait, le roux pourrait oublier l'espace d'une heure ou deux ses problèmes. Voilà, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé une solution, Gaara pu fermer les yeux un peu plus sereinement.

* * *

Hinata regarda Temari rejoindre sa chambre, et au moment où celle-ci allait ouvrir la porte, elle décida finalement de l'aborder pour lui demander quelques explications.

_ Temari-san !

La kunoïchi blonde se retourna et lui fit signe de parler moins fort, à cause de l'heure tardive.

_ Oui ?

_ Je voulais savoir pour, ahem, pour ce qui vient de se passer... Je, enfin, je vous voulais savoir s'il s'agissait bien d'un accident...

En y repensant, la jeune femme brune prit quelques couleurs, c'était tout de même une situation très génante, et tout à fait inédite pour elle. Temari leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à me poser cette question ? Bien sûr que c'était un accident ! Je n'aurais pas fait exprès de te mettre dans le lit de mon frère ! Je tiens à ma vie quand même !

Malgré tout, la Hyûga demeurait perplexe.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir donné une tenue pareille pour dormir, demanda-t-elle en tirant sur le tissu transparent.

La No Sabaku se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux d'un air affligé.

_ Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements féminins, marmonna-t-elle.

Hinata piqua un fard et fronça les sourcils, vexée.

_ Je suis féminine ! C'est juste que ces vêtements sont beaucoup trop indécents, c'est tout, se défendit-elle.

_ à d'autres, se moqua Temari, tu es simplement trop coincée pour porter ça.

La brune ne trouva rien à répliquer, elle baissa la tête, honteuse, les poings serrés. Oui la soeur du Kazekage avait raison... Oui, elle était coincée, prude, naïve et pas vraiment féminine. Non elle n'avait pas pour habitude de mettre son corps en valeur. Non elle n'aimait pas se montrer car elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle.

La jeune femme ne supportait pas les regards malsains des prétendants que lui présentait son père, ni ceux des hommes qui la dévisageaient dans la rue lorsque Kiba ou Shino n'étaient pas avec elle. Une tenue de ninja large suffisait parfaitement pour accomplir des missions, ce n'était pas fait pour séduire. La Hyûga n'avait que faire d'une relation amoureuse, pour le moment son seul objectif consistait à élever son niveau combatif.

Sa faiblesse la minait depuis tant d'années maintenant, Temari ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle qui semblait si forte. Si seulement, un peu de cette puissance pouvait l'imprégner, alors peut-être que son père la considérerait autrement. Autant essayer de décrocher la lune à l'aide d'une échelle en chamallow, songea-t-elle tristement.

Non, personne ne pouvait savoir la souffrance que cela pouvait causer, de faire autant d'effort pour si peu de reconnaissance. Jamais, pas une seule fois, Hiashi n'avait éprouvé de la fierté à son égard. Même son cousin Neji qui venait de la Bunke avait droit à davantage de considération. C'était vraiment déprimant de se dire que quoi qu'elle fasse, on la jugerait toujours comme une ratée...

_ Bonne fin de soirée Temari-san, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer d'un ton maussade avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Hinata observa un instant la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, elle était simple, et n'avait pas grand chose à envier à celle du Kazekage. La jeune femme alla dans son véritable lit, cette fois-ci. Elle ferma les yeux, mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir, trop de mauvaises pensées la tenaient éveillée.

Elle passa une nuit blanche, et vit le soleil se lever sur le village de Suna. Temari avait déposé des affaires propres sur une petite commode, et Hinata s'habilla après avoir prit une douche. Ce n'étaient pas ses vêtements, cela ressemblait davantage à une tenue de ninja locale, une tunique bleue marine moulante, à manches longues, serrée à la taille par une ceinture blanche, arrivant à mi-cuisses. Qu'importe, au moins, elle se trouvait davantage vêtue que dans la nuisette de la blonde.

Hinata sortit de la chambre et marcha d'un pas maussade dans les couloirs encore inconnus du palais. Elle avait faim, mais ignorait où elle pourrait se procurer de la nourriture. Finalement, la jeune femme résolut de sortir et de trouver un endroit dans le village où elle pourrait combler son appétit.

Elle chercha un long moment la sortie, et finit par se perdre.

_ Bon sang, mais par où on sort de ce labyrinthe, se lamenta-t-elle.

_ Par la grande porte, lui répondit une voix enjouée.

La kunoichi fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme brun, de grande taille, plutôt baraqué, et un sourire charmeur. Qui était-il ? En vérité, elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

La Hyûga n'appréciait pas vraiment les hommes dans son genre. Pour elle ce n'étaient que des dragueurs toujours prêts à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et qui porte une jupe. Son regard parcourut l'armoire à glace avec froideur, elle croisa les bras d'un air irrité. Sa réponse, ô combien évidente, ne l'avait pas avancée d'un pouce.

_ Euh, oui merci, mais c'est où exactement, la grande porte ?

_ Je vais vous conduire, mademoiselle Hyûga, proposa poliment le brun. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Et il partit d'un pas gai, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Alors qu'elle demeurait silencieuse, lui cherchait à entamer la conversation.

_ Alors cette première nuit au palais, demanda-t-il d'un ton jovial.

_ Sincèrement ? Le lit était très confortable, mais je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

L'homme s'arrêta un instant et se retourna pour la regarder avec amusement.

_ C'est étrange.

_ Ah oui, fit-elle lasse.

_ Oui, étrange que vous ayez passé une nuit blanche alors que je n'étais pas dans votre lit, conclut-il en riant.

À ces mots, la jeune femme se crispa, et lui lança un regard mauvais qui le fit taire immédiatement.

_ Je vous serais gré de ne pas réitérer vos plaisanteries grivoises avec moi. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femmes, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

_ Ah, je, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il un peu confus.

Mais sa gêne dura peu de temps hélas, il sembla trouver un moyen de se rattraper, du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

_ Je vous invite pour me faire pardonner !

Hinata secoua vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche et leva les mains en signe de négation.

_ Euh, non, non merci, je veux juste sortir d'ici. On ne se connaît même pas, ce serait...

_ Eh bien justement, faisons connaissance ! Je m'appelle Kankuro, Kankuro No Sabaku, grand frère du Kazekage, pour être plus précis.

Grand frère du Kazekage ? Bon sang, mais on aurait dit deux personnes complètement différentes ! Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas ! L'un était froid et sombre tandis que l'autre respirait la joie de vivre.

La kunoichi dû remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, car elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ces informations.

_ En, enchantée, finit-elle par dire après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions. Hinata Hyûga, mais je crois que vous le savez déjà.

_ En effet, confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. Alors, maintenant que les présentations sont officiellement faites, acceptez-vous mon invitation à petit-déjeuner ?

La Hyûga était légèrement réticente, après tout ce Kankuro rentrait exactement dans la catégorie des hommes qu'elle ne supportait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, elle allait sûrement devoir faire équipe avec lui pendant la mission, alors... Autant essayer de s'entendre tout de suite.

_ D'accord, mais d'abord il faudrait sortir d'ici, rappela-t-elle d'un ton impatient.

_ Vos désirs sont des...

_ Pas de ça avec moi s'il vous plait, l'interrompit-elle froidement, je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de comportements charmeurs et inutiles.

Un peu déçu, mais pas totalement bridé dans sa lancée, Kankuro poursuivit néanmoins toujours aussi joyeux.

_ Très bien, j'arrête, mais à une condition.

_ La, laquelle, interrogea-t-elle quelque peu inquiète.

_ Cessons de nous vouvoyer, vous voulez bien ?

_ S'il n'y a que ça pour vous, pardon, te convaincre, j'accepte, Kankuro-san, soupira-t-elle avec résignation.

L'homme paraissait très heureux de cette nouvelle, il marcha d'un pas allègre dans les couloirs, et finit par conduire la jeune femme à sa destination. Une fois qu'ils eurent franchis la grande porte, le brun mena Hinata à un petit restaurant qui proposait aussi des petits-déjeuners.

Il lui fit découvrir la nourriture locale, et elle se sentit revivre quand son estomac fut plein. Elle leva la tête vers le ninja assit en face d'elle et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

_ Merci beaucoup, Kankuro-san !

_ Mais je t'en prie, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de commencer ma journée en compagnie d'une jolie demoiselle, déclara-t-il avec un regard enjôleur.

Hinata retint à grand peine un soupir d'exaspération, elle savait désormais qu'il était inutile de le raisonner. C'était son caractère et cela ne changerait jamais.

_ Tu ressembles beaucoup à mon coéquipier, Kiba-kun, l'informa-t-elle en laissant tomber son visage dans sa main.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

_ C'est un compliment ?

_ Pas exactement, c'est juste que tu es aussi séducteur que lui, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Je ne compte plus les fois où il est arrivé en retard parce qu'une de ses conquêtes le retenait au lit. Cela énerve vraiment Shino-kun, mais bon moi je suis habituée.

_ J'imagine qu'il doit souvent tenter sa chance avec toi, non, demanda le No Sabaku sur le ton de l'évidence.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard perplexe.

_ Non, pas vraiment, il ne m'a jamais rien dit de significatif. Nous sommes amis, il sait qu'il ne doit rien attendre de moi.

Kankuro ne paraissait pas réellement convaincu.

_ Même si on était amis, cela ne m'empêcherait pas de tenter le coup. Ou alors...

Étrangement, pour la première fois, il sembla vraiment réfléchir à ses paroles. Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête ?

_ Ou alors, répéta-t-elle légèrement curieuse.

_ Alors, rien du tout, conclut-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je ne suis pas Kiba, et je n'ai pas peur de te dire que tu me plais.

En disant cela, il la fixa droit dans les yeux sans sourire, il paraissait vraiment sérieux subitement. Hinata se mit à rougir, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de déclaration aussi directe.

_ Ah euh, je, je, euh, m, merci, mais , je, je...

_ Tu n'es pas venu dans ce village pour trouver un homme, poursuivit-il à sa place plutôt amusé.

_ Ou, oui c'est ça, confirma-t-elle en hochant de la tête. En plus, je n'en ai pas le droit.

Le brun cessa de sourire, il avait l'air choqué.

_ Pas le droit ? Comment ça pas le droit ? Une jeune femme aussi belle que toi devrait avoir tous les hommes qu'elle veut !

_ Ah euh, mais, c'est juste que mon père m'interdit d'avoir des relations avec d'autres hommes que les prétendants qu'il me présente. C''est tout, expliqua-t-elle en tentant de le calmer.

_ C'est tout, répéta-t-il excédé. Mais enfin, tu es libre d'être avec qui tu veux ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi, juste parce que je trouve ça intolérable !

_ En voilà de belles paroles, pourquoi tu ne les mets pas en pratique avec moi, demanda ironiquement une voix derrière lui.

Kankuro se figea automatiquement, il tourna lentement la tête pour apercevoir le regard glacial du Kazekage.

_ Oooh ! Gaara ! Quel, quel bon vent t'amène grimaça-t-il.

* * *

À ces mots, il la vit se crisper immédiatement. Au moins, il pourrait manquer quelques minutes de la réunion, en espérant qu'ils commencent sans lui. Son frère se leva et lança un regard désolé à la brune.

_ Ce fut très agréable, j'espère que nous nous verrons pour le déjeuner aussi, lui proposa-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

_ Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, intervint le roux.

Kankuro n'ajouta rien de plus, il se contenta d'embrasser la Hyûga sur la joue et de partir rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Gaara ne lui laissa même pas le temps de poser une question, il attaqua directement.

_ Au sujet d'hier soir, étiez-vous de mèche avec ma soeur, oui ou non ?

Hinata prit une figure outrée et se leva d'un bond.

_ Comment osez-vous croire une chose pareille ? Il s'agit d'une méprise rien de plus ! Et j'en suis autant sinon plus énervée que vous !

Le roux la dévisagea un instant, son regard lançait des éclairs. Bon, apparemment elle était sincère, et n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

_ Très bien, conclut-il simplement. Veuillez me suivre à présent, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous.

La jeune femme l'interrogea du regard. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de l'éclairer sur ses intentions et l'incita silencieusement à le suivre. Ils firent la route jusqu'au Palais sans prononcer un seul mot. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on mettait un glaçon et une femme timide ensemble ! Gaara la conduisit dans les sous-sols là où se trouvaient les salles d'entraînements. Il vint se placer au centre de la pièce et Hinata le suivit s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

_ Faites-moi voir ce que vous valez.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je vous demande de m'attaquer, il faut que j'évalue le niveau pour la mission, je dois savoir si vous serez à la hauteur pour y participer avant de vous dire en quoi elle consiste, expliqua-t-il impénétrable.

Les prunelles nacrées s'écarquillèrent puis elle fronça les sourcils avec sérieux et se mit en posture de combat. Le Kazekage croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Le corps à corps était à la base de sa technique ninja s'il se souvenait bien. Dans le temps, il aurait volontiers combattu contre son cousin, Neji Hyûga, un shinobi de valeur.

La jeune femme le jaugea quelques secondes puis se décida à lancer une offensive en activant son byakugan. Elle envoya son poing en direction de son torse mais il fut contré par le sable. Alors elle tenta de lui asséner un coup de pied mais son sort fut le même. Semblant comprendre qu'elle n'y arriverait pas de cette manière, elle augmenta sa vitesse.

Ce ne fut pas suffisant, à chaque fois la défense du roux l'empêchait de le toucher. Elle essaya de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide cherchant grâce à son regard une faille. Inexistante. Elle manquait de puissance, malgré ses efforts répétés sa lenteur était déplorable. Gaara ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il observait la brune se démener devant lui.

Elle avait de la hargne, mais c'était largement insuffisant. Il se demanda si cette cruelle faiblesse venait d'elle ou bien de ses instructeurs. D'après ce qu'il savait, son cousin avait apprit des techniques de la branche principale en autodidacte. Donc sans recevoir de formation à proprement parler. Une défense aussi imprenable que la sienne était donc totalement inconnue à la Hyûga n'étant habituée qu'à des corps en mouvement.

Néanmoins, son niveau restait catastrophique. Il n'y avait rien à attendre d'elle, c'était une certitude. Elle avait beau cherché à l'atteindre, jamais elle n'y parvenait. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante, elle suait à grosses gouttes. Ses capacités physiques bien qu'endurantes ne lui permettraient pas de tenir très longtemps. Elle allait certainement s'effondrer d'un moment à un autre.

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine attendait, patiemment. Il s'ennuyait profondément. D'autant plus qu'Hinata refusait de s'arrêter. Il sentait bien qu'elle parvenait à ses limites et pourtant elle continuait, même si c'était perdu d'avance. Un acharnement puéril.

_ C'est bon, fit-il en lui saisissant le poignet. Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant.

La jeune femme le défia du regard même si elle chancelait légèrement sur ses jambes.

_ Je peux encore con...

_ Non, ça suffit, trancha-t-il fermement. Vous n'êtes plus en état, et vous ne le serez jamais pour cette mission.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase, les prunelles blanches s'agrandirent de stupeur d'abord, puis d'une profonde déception, pour finir par d'amers regrets.

_ Très bien Kazekage-dono, céda-t-elle faiblement. Pourriez-vous me lâcher à présent ?

Gaara réalisa qu'il la tenait toujours par le poignet et lui rendit sa liberté. Elle le salua humblement, sans un mot et s'en alla, il en déduit qu'elle connaissait le chemin.

* * *

Hinata parcourut une fois de plus les longs couloirs du Palais, à la recherche de sa chambre. Elle ne se perdit pas et la trouva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Après avoir fermé la porte à clef, la jeune femme se débarrassa promptement de ses vêtements empestant la sueur et s'introduisit dans la cabine de douche.

La brune laissa l'eau glacée couler, elle frissonna un instant, jusqu'à ce que son corps se saisisse de tremblements. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas entièrement dus au froid qui lui hérissait la peau, mais davantage à la peine qui l'étreignait. Encore, on la jugeait encore trop faible... La Hyûga pensait pourtant avoir fait des efforts, mais il faut croire que ça n'était pas assez.

Elle avait bien vu le regard exaspéré du Kazekage. Ce regard si connu de ses instructeurs. Ses ongles se crispèrent contre le carrelage ruisselant alors qu'elle serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi refusait-on constamment de lui donner sa chance ? De toute sa vie, la seule personne à l'avoir encouragé avait été Naruto, lors des examens chunin. Ce jour-là, elle avait ressenti un tel bonheur de savoir qu'au moins lui croyait en elle.

Mais ce fut la seule fois. Après il ne l'avait plus regardé, elle était redevenue cette fille invisible que personne ne remarque. Aujourd'hui âgée de vingt ans, la jeune femme postulait encore au titre d'héritière des Hyûga, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son père ne nomme Hanabi à sa place.

Finalement, avait-elle la moindre valeur aux yeux de quelqu'un ? Non, sans doute pas, réalisa-t-elle avec amertume. Depuis des années, la brune essayait désespérément de se persuader qu'elle valait quelque chose, mais en vérité... En vérité... Elle n'était rien d'autre que la ratée que tout le monde pensait.

Cette conclusion la fit tant souffrir qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes d'exploser sur ses joues. Brûlantes de sa tristesse, contrastant avec les gouttes glacées qui coulaient sur son visage. Hinata gémit de douleur, cette terrible torture psychologique à laquelle, elle venait de céder.

Cela lui faisait mal, si mal. Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait en acceptant de venir à Suna, jamais la Hyûga ne serait partie de son village. Elle aurait préféré se bercer encore quelques temps de ses douces illusions plutôt que de se confronter à cette cruelle réalité.

Il n'y avait personne pour la soutenir. Seule, elle avait toujours été seule... Jamais d'amour, jamais de reconnaissance, rien, le néant affectif. Elle se mordit la lèvre en songeant qu'un ninja devait se débarrasser de ses émotions. Comme si c'était humainement possible...

Oh, il y avait bien un sentiment qu'elle avait réussi à oublier : la joie. Celui-là, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus à quoi il ressemblait. Hinata ferma le robinet, et sortit de la cabine de douche. Avant de s'en aller de la salle de bain, elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir et réprima un frisson de dégoût.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis à cause des larmes, ses cheveux collés contre son visage dégoulinaient d'eau froide en lui aplatissant le crâne, sa peau nacrée avait sur le moment une teinte blafarde, presque cadavérique et pour noircir encore un peu le tableau, un long filet de morve lui coulait du nez.

Brrr, elle aurait fait peur à Frankenstein ainsi. Rapidement, la jeune femme saisit un mouchoir en papier et s'essuya avant de se moucher bruyamment. Elle prit un coton humide et le passa sur ses paupières gonflées qui prirent une couleur moins prononcée. Quant à ses cheveux, elle s'en fichait complètement, elle pouvait bien attraper une pneumonie cela lui était égal...

Elle plongea son regard désormais vitreux sur la chambre et fouilla dans le tiroir de la commode.

Nue, à la recherche d'un pyjama, elle comptait bien dormir toute la journée, même s'il n'était que 14h à peine. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait que les nuisettes indécentes de Temari. Un léger sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec la blonde. Lorsque celle-ci lui avait jeté ses défauts à la figure...

La jeune femme s'habilla choisissant cette fois-ci une nuisette rose pâle avec un bustier orné de dentelles blanches, façon corset. Sa poitrine déjà imposante paraissait encore plus grosse avec cette tenue.

Hinata alla s'allonger sur son lit et serra son coussin entre ses mains frêles. Une chance qu'il fasse chaud dans le désert, au moins sa tête mouillée ne lui porterait pas tant de préjudices que ça. La brune se mit en boule sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait bien voulu se détendre un peu, malheureusement, elle ressentit une présence dans le couloir qui semblait s'être arrêtée devant sa porte.

La Hyûga activa son byakugan pour connaître son identité et soupira en découvrant le Kazekage. Que lui voulait-il encore ? La jeune femme se leva pour aller lui ouvrir en voyant qu'il hésitait à frapper. Elle réceptionna juste à temps sa main avant que celle-ci n'atteigne son visage en voulant taper.

_ Que puis-je pour vous, Kazekage-dono, demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Gaara l'observa un instant, puis la fixa dans les yeux de son habituel regard impénétrable.

_ Si vous pouviez commencer par vous changer, ce serait déjà bien. Cette tenue n'est pas idéale pour la conversation que je veux avoir avec vous.

Hinata prit soudainement conscience qu'elle portait encore la nuisette de Temari, elle lâcha promptement la main du roux, lui ferma la porte au nez et se dépêcha d'aller enfiler quelque chose de plus décent. Elle trouva une tunique blanche à col roulé, à manches mi longues amples, moulante forcément et qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux.

Puis elle retourna voir l'homme qui attendait encore derrière la porte. Bon sang, dire qu'il l'avait encore vu dans ce genre de tenue gênante... Et on aurait dit que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Voilà un comportement qui la changeait bien des autres. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être la cible des pervers et même des hommes en général, au moins avec lui elle ne craignait rien.

_ De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, l'interrogea-t-elle en ouvrant doucement la porte pour l'inviter à entrer.

_ De la mission, répondit-il en pénétrant à l'intérieur sans lui accorder un seul regard.

_ De la mission, répéta-t-elle interloquée. Mais je croyais que je n'en ferais "jamais" partit, n'était-ce pas ce que vous aviez dit ?

Ses poings se serrèrent, il était venu remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? C'était ça le but de sa visite ?

_ J'ai bien réfléchi, et je suis prêt à vous donner votre chance, l'informa-t-il solennellement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ces mots la percurtèrent de plein fouet. Sa chance ? Lui ? Lui, le grand Kazekage de Suna, il voulait bien lui accorder la chance de faire ses preuves dans cette mission ? C'était une blague de mauvais goût ? Non, parce que sinon, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça. Il ne l'appréciait pas, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

La jeune femme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'un rictus amer prenait forme sur son visage.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi, siffla-t-elle. Vous m'avez clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas du tout le niveau, pourquoi reviendriez-vous sur votre décision ?

_ Votre niveau actuel est médiocre, je ne vous le cache pas, confirma-t-il.

Trop aimable, songea-t-elle ironiquement.

_ Mais avec un bon entraînement, je pense que cela pourrait changer. Et si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais être votre entraîneur.

La brune arqua un sourcil. Cette proposition cachait quelque chose.

_ Pourquoi perdriez-vous votre temps avec moi ? Neji-nii-san ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de sa mission, vous n'auriez qu'une semaine à attendre et vous vous retrouveriez avec un shinobi de talent à la place d'une "médiocre" kunoichi. Cependant, si vous avez une meilleure raison de vous encombrer de moi, allez-y je vous écoute, ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

_ J'en ai une effectivement, répliqua-t-il froidement, mais ne croyez pas que je fasse cela par pur altruisme. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le conseil de mon village a pour but de me forcer à choisir une fiancée parmis les riches familles de Suna. Je dis "forcer", parce que je n'ai aucune envie de m'enchaîner à quelqu'un, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez dans la même situation.

Hinata se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur son lit et acquiesça. Et alors ? Quel était le rapport avec la mission ?

_ J'ai un marché à vous proposer, déclara-t-il mystérieusement.

**à suivre dans le prochain chapitre : **

_"_ Je suis un peu jaloux de mon frère._

__ Pourquoi ça, fit-elle en tournant brusquement la tête vers lui._

__ Parce que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, tous les deux."_

* * *

**Haruko : ***_sourit avec sadisme_***** niarck, niarck, niarck... Ce chapitre est enfin fini et en plus je mets un suspens de malade pour le prochain ! Je suis diabolique !

**Hinata : ***_énervée_***** pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore dû mettre une tenue gênante pour ce chapitre ?

**Haruko : ***_redevient sérieuse tout à coup, j'explique-ma-fic-mode_***** parce qu'il fallait que les fans se rendent compte que ton corps n'a aucun effet sur Gaara chéri d'amour que j'aime à la folie. Du moins, pas pour le moment... :D

**Gaara : ***_sent venir la scène perverse_***** quand ça alors ?

**Haruko : ***_heureuse de discuter avec quelqu'un qui partage ses délires_***** oh, pas avant un moment malheureusement, mais ne t'en fais pas, le lemon est déjà écrit. Tiens si ça t'intéresse *****_donne le lemon à Gaara chéri d'amour qui s'empresse de le dévorer_*****

**Hinata : ***_ouvre la rubrique inédite de l'anticipation des questions des lecteurs_***** alors, pour résumer les questions que vous vous posez pour ce chapitre, commençons par le commencement. Est-ce que je vais réussir à m'entendre avec Temari ? Alors ça, si elle accepte de me rendre mes vêtements je pense que ça peut s'arranger.

**Temari : ***_menaçante_***** un problème avec mes fringues ?

**Hinata : ***_secoue vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche_***** non, non, pas du tout, elles sont très jolies, je les adore !

**Temari : ***_sourit avec satisfaction_***** je préfère ça.

**Hinata : ***_continue à lire ses fiches_***** alors euh, voyons, ah voilà ! Va-t-il se passer quelque chose entre Kankuro et moi ? Euh personnellement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est du GaaHina à la base, mais on ne sait jamais avec elle. *****_fixe l'auteur intensément_*** **pourquoi pas, de toute façon, moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire...

**Kankuro : ***_intervient pour la première fois_***** moi je ne suis pas contre, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire broyer par le sable de Gaara donc bon...

**Hinata : ***_lui lance un regard compatissant_***** nous disions donc, quel est le marché que Gaara va me proposer ? Ah, ça je sais, mais je ne peux enfin, ne dois pas vous en parler. L'auteur m'a dit de vous demander qu'elles étaient vos idées à ce sujet. Elle ne peut pas vous le dire elle-même parce qu'elle est trop excitée à l'idée de rencontrer des Gaara en chair et en os à la Chibi... *****_jette un coup d'oeil à l'auteur dont les yeux brillent, et la bouche dégouline de bave, décide finalement de reconcentrer son attention sur les lecteurs_***** Ce qui inclut donc une review ! Alors, si vous vous sentez inspiré, surtout n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert !


	4. Le marché

Hey chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Comment allez-vous ? Oui je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas posté de nouveau chapitre (quatre semaines exactement) donc voilà ! Il est tout frais, tout beau, tout neuf et je l'ai fini hier soir à 23h (comme d'hab) !

Mais quelle fut donc la raison de mon retard de cette fois-ci ? Les cours bien évidemment, mais pas seulement... Chers et tendres lecteurs et lectrices, vous avez été nombreux (en tout cas je trouve) à me demander comment s'était passé mes deux jours de bonheur à la Chibi Japan Expo de Paris. (et vas-y qu'elle commence à raconter sa vie...) Eh bien il n'existe pas assez de mots pour la définir ! Rendez-vous compte, j'ai même pris une photo avec Gaara ! ! DU GAAHINA EN VRAI ! Il était trop beauuuuuuuuuuu. Pas autant que le vrai je vous l'accorde, mais il était pas mal du tout ! Malheureusement ce jour-là je n'avais pas de panneau "Free Kiss" hélas... Mais j'ai embrassé Temari ! Nyahaha ! Et on s'est baladé toutes les deux avec d'autres amies à moi, dont une que je remercie particulièrement notre Neji sexy no jutsu ! Car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu réaliser ce rêve !

Voilà, vous savez tout. *****_prend un air sérieux_***** C'est maintenant le moment de répondre à ma chère revieweuse anonyme adorée !

**minuit : **Eh oui c'est toi ma revieweuse anonyme préférée, je n'ai pas peur de la clamer haut et fort :** MINUIT JE T'ADORE !** J'aime vraiment la façon dont tu détournes les propos de Gaara :D On parle de combattre, pas de lui sauter dessus sauvagement ! èé Oui je sais qu'Hinata est la plus mignonne quoi qu'elle porte, mais c'est juste une façon d'exciter Gaara, on l'aura à l'usure ! *_flamme de la passion qui brûle dans ses yeux_* Et Kankuro, aaaah Kankuro ! Si tu crois qu'il va s'arrêter là, ce n'est que le commencement au contraire ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAH ! Mais tout cela fait bien entendu parti de ma stratégie ! Je suis diabolique ! Ne t'en fais pas, Gaara ne verra pas toutes les nuisettes de sa soeur, le lemon est déjà écrit depuis un moment et je peux te garantir qu'il ne pense PAS DU TOUT à Temari... :D Quant à l'histoire du marché, sache que tu n'es pas tombée très loin ! Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu proposais ! Voilà, ce sera tout pour ce chapitre ! J'ai déjà les grandes lignes du prochain en tête ! Je me donne environ un mois pour le faire, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas encore ! Merci beaucoup pour ton assiduité en tout cas !

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl ou Haruko_

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Chapitre 4 : Le marché

_ J'ai un marché à vous proposer, déclara-t-il mystérieusement.

Hinata le fixait d'un air suspicieux. Elle semblait se méfier de lui et le Kazekage ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, il l'avait clairement rejeté de la mission et venait à présent lui soumettre une offre qui lui permettrait non seulement d'y participer mais en plus d'augmenter son niveau combatif.

Si en plus, on ajoutait à cela, qu'il lui avait parlé de son problème de fiancée, il était évident qu'elle devait être en train de se monter la tête avec des scénarios abracadabrants !

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous demander en mariage pour dissuader nos clans de se mêler de nos vies, la rassura-t-il froidement en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

Gaara vit le visage de la jeune femme se détendre légèrement.

_ Je vous écoute, céda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Bon, elle paraissait dans de meilleures dispositions que quelques minutes auparavant. Il était temps qu'il lui expose son projet.

_ Comme vous devez vous en douter, maintenant que les membres du conseil veulent absolument que je me fiance, ils vont être sur mon dos à longueur de temps. Or, ce problème ne figure pas parmi mes priorités, et je préfère me concentrer sur la mission qui nous attend. Seulement, sitôt celle-ci finie, ils reviendront me voir pour aborder de nouveau cette question qui m'insupporte.

_ J'avais parfaitement cerné la situation, mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile, soupira avec lassitude la kunoichi.

Quelle impatience décidemment.

_ J'y viens, j'y viens. Le fait est qu'avec des ninjas qualifiés cette mission se serait terminée en une semaine. Or, sauf votre respect, vous êtes loin d'avoir le niveau, et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous.

La Hyûga haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Pardon ? Vous pourriez éclaircir légèrement vos intentions ?

_ Le temps que je prendrais pour vous entraîner m'empêchera de me concentrer sur autre chose, car si vous acceptez, il y a beaucoup de travail qui nous attend, expliqua-t-il, impassible. Le marché que je vous propose, est de vous faire suivre un entraînement durant lequel je pourrais prendre de la distance avec cet épineux problème.

Hinata ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en inspirant profondément. Gaara quant à lui, attendait patiemment qu'elle lui donne une réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, l'opportunité pour elle était bien trop belle, il le savait, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait une totale confiance en la suite des événements.

_ Si j'accepte, finit-elle par dire, vous engagez-vous à faire votre maximum pour que j'atteigne réellement un niveau digne de ce nom ?

Elle le fixait intensément. La jeune femme semblait attendre beaucoup de lui. Néanmoins, le Kazekage ne prenait pas cette histoire à la légère.

_ Je puis vous assurer, que si vous me faites confiance alors vous n'aurait plus rien à envier aux ambus, lui assura-t-il sérieusement.

Ses paroles parurent lui suffirent, car elle acquiesça d'un air convaincu.

_ Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Je suis prête à tout pour progresser, annonça-t-elle avec détermination.

Gaara pouvait voir dans son regard la hargne qui l'habitait. Cela lui donnait presque envie de sourire, presque. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et resta un moment à la dévisager tourné de trois quarts vers la sortie.

_ Nous commencerons dès demain, je vous attendrai à six heures tapantes dans la même salle qu'aujourd'hui. Et en ce qui concerne la nourriture, ne vous préoccupez pas de ça. À demain, fit-il avec son impénétrabilité habituelle, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Hinata avait encore du mal à y croire. Non seulement elle allait pouvoir participer à la mission, mais en plus elle allait suivre un entraînement dispensé par le Kazekage en personne ! Quelle histoire !

La jeune femme ôta ses vêtements et remit son pyjama avant d'aller se glisser doucement sous les couvertures. Demain, une rude journée l'attendait, mais qu'importe, grâce à cet homme elle serait bientôt capable d'être la digne héritière du clan Hyûga !

Elle s'endormit rapidement, et les heures défilèrent à une vitesse affolante. Cependant, le fait de s'être couchée aussi tôt fit qu'elle se réveilla à trois heures du matin en pleine forme. Il lui restait donc encore trois heures à attendre. La kunoichi en profita pour prendre une bonne douche et se prélassa longtemps. Puis elle enroula une serviette autour de son imposante poitrine et alla chercher une tenue appropriée pour son entraînement.

Par chance elle trouva de quoi se mouvoir facilement parmi les fringues que Temari lui avait prêté. Un short noir qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, sur sa jambe droite elle mit une jambière en résille noire et sur la gauche quasiment la même sauf qu'elle partait en dessous du genou pour terminer à la cheville. Ensuite, elle ajouta un débardeur vert bouteille. Sur ses bras nus, des coudes jusqu'aux poignets, elle enfila des mitaines en résilles noires. Et pour finir elle noua autour de son cou son bandeau frontal de Konoha.

La voilà désormais fin prête. Mais il n'était que quatre heures, la douche avait donc duré une bonne heure. Finalement, Hinata décida de se rendre à la salle d'entraînement et de commencer sans le Kazekage. Après tout, elle avait encore deux heures à tuer, autant les occuper intelligemment.

La kunoichi débuta par un échauffement à base d'abdominaux et de pompes, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle faisait parfois quelques pauses pour ne pas être complètement épuisée à l'arrivée de Gaara, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui réserver ? À en juger par son tempérament, il ne devait pas être tendre mais bon, elle verrait bien si ses doutes étaient fondés.

La Hyûga se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit par terre, la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle attendit, la venue de l'homme. C'était long, vraiment très long. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer... Que pouvait bien faire ses amis en ce moment à Konoha ? Environ quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait quitté le village pour venir effectuer sa mission, ici, à Suna.

Kiba devait certainement courir les filles comme d'habitude. Il était temps qu'il se trouve une copine stable celui-là. Même Shino s'était trouvé quelqu'un. Lui, l'asocial de service qui n'ouvrait jamais la bouche, cela faisait deux ans désormais qu'il sortait avec Matsuri. Une fille pleine de vie qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une mission en solitaire dans le village du sable. Personne ne sait comment il a fait, ni de quelle manière cela s'est produit entre eux, il n'empêche que les faits étaient là. Ils sortaient ensemble et tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour le jeune couple.

Hinata était vraiment heureuse pour lui. Après tout, ils avaient partagés pas mal d'épreuves depuis la formation de la team 8. Il demeurait son meilleur ami au même titre que Kiba. Et si le second pouvait à son tour, trouver le bonheur alors rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir.

Et s'il n'y avait qu'eux... La jeune femme songea à son cousin et à sa coéquipière dont elle voyait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là ! Si seulement ils n'étaient pas aussi fiers l'un que l'autre, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'ils seraient ensemble ! Et elle avait beau les asticoter chacun de leur côté cela ne changeait rien... Désespérant...

Mais bon, c'était leur problème, et elle savait pertinemment qu'un jour ils finiraient par se l'avouer, cette fameuse attirance réciproque. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Même sa petite sœur avait fini par mettre le grappin sur Konohamaru ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, toujours à se chamailler comme deux gosses.

Heureusement que le petit-fils du troisième Hokage était moins buté que Neji. Grâce à ça il aura réussi à décrocher la fille qu'il aimait. Hinata soupira en pensant qu'elle aurait pu aller très loin encore en énumérant le reste de ses amis. Qu'ils soient célibataires ou non, chacun avait quelqu'un en vue. Même Shikamaru le génie macho par excellence.

D'ailleurs, la kunoichi brune avait justement la femme de ses pensées à portée de main. Sabaku No Temari. Il fallait être stupide ou complètement aveugle pour ne rien remarquer entre ces deux-là ! Même Naruto s'en était aperçu, lui qui ne comprenait absolument rien à la psychologie de l'amour !

Naruto. Une fois de plus, un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Déjà quatre ans qu'elle avait renoncé à lui. Quatre ans qu'elle avait fini par ouvrir les yeux sur son amour impossible. Quatre longues années où son cœur s'était considérablement endurci. Elle ne tomberait plus amoureuse, jamais.

De toute façon, à quoi cela lui servirait-il d'aimer un homme puisque le clan choisissait son époux à sa place ? La Hyûga était pleinement consciente du fait qu'elle passerait le restant de sa vie aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle mépriserait à jamais pour lui avoir voler sa liberté. Vivre avec un homme qu'on lui aurait imposé, revenait à vivre enfermée dans la cage dorée du clan Hyûga en compagnie de son bourreau.

Si elle était née dans une famille normale, alors elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse et se marier par amour avec celui que son cœur aurait choisi pour elle. Hinata ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser ces rêves futiles. Elle était, et demeurerait Hinata Hyûga héritière du clan le plus puissant de son village, elle se marierait avec un des prétendants que son père aurait sélectionné à sa place, voilà son destin.

Naruto avait eu la chance de pouvoir décider du sien, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Des milliers de chaînes la retenait prisonnière et la clef qui lui permettrait de se libérer, la femme au regard nacré ignorait si elle existait seulement.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici, si tôt, annonça une voix grave et neutre qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, la tirant de ses réflexions.

Hinata se releva immédiatement et se courba devant le nouvel arrivant.

_ Bonjour Kazekage-dono, le salua-t-elle respectueusement.

Elle se redressa et vit qu'il l'observait, encore, c'était une manie chez lui ?

_ Bien, je vois que vous avez trouvé une tenue adaptée pour une fois, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Du calme, surtout ne pas s'énerver. Hinata était une jeune femme douce et tolérante. Elle ne se fâchait jamais pour quoi que ce soit. La sérénité incarnée... MAIS BON SANG CE TYPE LUI SORTAIT PAR LES YEUX !

Était-il donc incapable de dire un mot gentil ou agréable ? Est-ce que cela l'aurait tué de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un simple « bonjour » ? La jeune femme tenta de contrôler ses pulsions de colère et de les garder pour le moment où elle devrait l'affronter, cela pourrait toujours lui servir, pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

_ Étant donné qu'on ne m'a toujours pas rendu mes affaires, j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais sous la main, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. Heureuse de constater que cela vous convient.

Après cette réplique, il cessa de la dévisager et lui tendit un sac en tissu qu'elle venait tout juste de remarquer.

_ C'est pour vous, dit-il simplement.

Surprise, Hinata attrapa malgré tout l'objet. Cependant, au moment même où elle s'en saisit, il le lâcha et elle se rendit compte de sa lourdeur. Le sac tomba par terre dans un fracas épouvantable, et la jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle s'accroupit précipitamment pour regarder le contenu et son regard s'écarquilla.

_ Des poids ?

_ Pour décupler votre vitesse, fit-il avec son impassibilité habituelle. J'ai pu constater de leur efficacité sur celui que j'avais affronté lors des examens dans votre village. Il a été le premier homme à me toucher, j'ose espérer que cela aura le même effet sur vous.

Aussitôt, l'image d'un homme vêtu d'une ignoble combinaison verte, aux sourcils exagérément épais et à l'affreuse coupe au bol apparut dans l'esprit confus de la kunoichi brune. Rock Lee, le fauve de jade de Konoha et coéquipier de son cousin Neji. « Légèrement » frappé sur les bords, mais d'une incroyable gentillesse, elle devait bien avouer que comme ninja néanmoins, il était excellent. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'on lui avait donné le titre d'ambu.

Des poids, répéta-t-elle intérieurement. Il comptait sur ça pour la faire progresser ? Hinata se demanda si elle avait raison de lui faire confiance, puis se résigna. Au fond, il était Kazekage, il savait ce qu'il faisait sinon, il ne lui aurait pas proposé de l'entraîner.

Alors elle les sortit du sac, et les enfila à ses jambes. Elle esquissa à peine un mouvement pour faire un pas et se rendit compte de la difficulté qu'elle aurait à ne serait-ce que marcher. La kunoichi s'imagina alors ce que cela donnerait dans un combat...

Bon sang, il lui faudrait des mois avant d'y arriver ! Comment faisait Lee ? Du calme, Hinata. Si lui avait réussi, pourquoi n'en serait-elle pas capable aussi ? Ce serait dur, certes, mais qui avait dit que l'entraînement serait facile ?

La brune leva la tête vers l'homme qui attendait patiemment devant elle et lui sourit.

_ Combien de temps me donnez-vous pour réussir à me déplacer normalement avec cela ?

_ Une semaine, deux grands maximum, répondit-il avec sérieux.

Ben voyons, comme si c'était humainement possible. Néanmoins, elle acquiesça gardant sa rancoeur à l'intérieur. En cet instant, il était son sensei, et elle, l'élève, donc elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Gaara lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elle durant cet entraînement et la jeune femme suivit ses ordres.

Celui qui débuta ce jour-là, marqua le commencement d'une longue série. Et Hinata comprit qu'avec un tel maître, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines...

* * *

_ Plus vite, lui cria-t-il, les escargots vont finir par vous battre à la course !

La Hyûga accéléra difficilement le rythme de ses foulées, tandis que Gaara se tenait devant elle sur un nuage de sable. Comme chaque matin depuis deux semaines, il lui astreignait une heure de footing dans tout le village, dès l'aurore pour ne pas rencontrer d'habitants qui pourraient les gêner.

Même si elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, cette façon de faire lui permettrait rapidement de gagner en vitesse. Pour l'instant, le Kazekage lui avait ordonné de n'enlever ses poids sous aucun prétexte. La jeune femme devait toujours les avoir en permanence sur elle.

Une fois qu'elle avait fini la course, ils allaient dans la salle d'entraînement et commençaient les échauffements. Puis, ils passaient aux affrontements, histoire que la Hyûga s'habituent à enchaîner les mouvements avec ses jambes alourdies. Les progrès étaient faibles, depuis le début, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à percer sa défense. Pour lui comme pour elle, c'était vraiment exaspérant.

Mais aucun des deux ne se décourageaient. Surtout Hinata qui démontrait une motivation sans faille. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs. Dans le cas contraire, Gaara ne sait pas comment il ferait pour supporter tout ça. Mais bon, les moments où il en avait vraiment marre, il songeait qu'au moins cela lui permettait d'éviter les membres du conseil.

Et ça, c'était vraiment une consolation de taille !

Ce jour-là, ils s'arrêtèrent de combattre, à 14h environ. La kunoichi était épuisée, pourtant elle se releva en souriant avec enthousiasme.

_ Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, en s'inclinant devant lui. À demain !

Et elle s'en alla en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. En la voyant ainsi, trottiner le pas léger, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine devina sans peine qu'elle allait voir soit son frère, soit sa sœur. Il n'y avait que dans ces cas de figure qu'elle quittait l'entraînement aussi gaie et impatiente.

Franchement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils aimaient passer du temps avec elle. Ce n'était qu'une femme comme il y en avait tant d'autres, ici, à Suna. Pourtant, dès que le sujet : « Hinata Hyûga » venait sur le tapis, Temari et Kankuro pouvaient discuter pendant des heures, sans tarir d'éloges sur elle.

Pour Gaara, elle n'était rien d'autre, qu'un ninja à former. Il la voyait ainsi et pas autrement. Au moins en la regardant de cette façon, il la méprisait moins que s'il la considérait entièrement et simplement comme une femme. Une femme... Peuh, des êtres totalement dénués d'intérêt.

Sur ce point-là, son opinion rejoignait celle de Shikamaru Nara. Les femmes, que des ennuis en perspective. Après avoir à son tour fermé, puis verrouillé la porte de la salle d'entraînement, le Kazekage décida de faire une petite balade dans le village.

Cela lui changerait les idées, et ainsi il n'aurait plus à se préoccuper pendant quelques heures de ces créatures exaspérantes. Il passa à un moment devant un magasin de vêtements féminins et observa un instant celles qui s'affairaient à l'intérieur. Que des futilités, et il poursuivit son chemin.

Un peu plus loin, son regard s'arrêta sur un jeune couple dans un restaurant classe et à la mode de Suna. La jeune femme semblait aux anges pendant que son petit ami fixait avec désespoir son porte feuilles vide. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on veut épater une femme.

_ Quelle galère, soupira l'homme aux turquoises.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes, lui. Satisfait de sa condition de célibataire, le roux continua à marcher en observant au hasard des scènes de la vie courante dans cette cité qu'il dirigeait désormais. Cependant, Gaara s'immobilisa en voyant Kankuro et la femme qu'il venait de quitter en train de discuter ensemble. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque le brun prononça une phrase qui attira son attention.

_ Je suis un peu jaloux de mon frère.

_ Pourquoi ça, fit-elle en tournant brusquement la tête vers lui.

_ Parce que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, tous les deux.

Hinata éclata d'un rire clair, tandis que le Kazekage poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de se cacher discrètement derrière un mur pour écouter leur conversation sans être vu. Oui il avait conscience que c'était mal et surtout très puéril, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son frère venait d'attiser sa curiosité.

_ Nous passons des heures à nous entraîner, il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux je t'assure !

Alors là, il était complètement d'accord avec la jeune femme. Et très satisfait de voir qu'elle partageait son point de vue.

_ Oui, mais il n'empêche qu'il te voit beaucoup plus souvent que moi, c'est énervant, râla le marionnettiste.

Peuh, non mais quel gamin sérieusement. Il avait toutes les femmes qu'il voulait à ses pieds, et la seule qui refusait de venir dans son lit, il ne la quittait plus d'une semelle !

_ Non mais écoutez-le ce gros bébé, se moqua la brune. Ton frère est un vrai tortionnaire, franchement tu n'as rien à lui envier !

Que ? Non mais dis donc, alors qu'il faisait tout ça pour elle (bon aussi beaucoup pour lui et surtout pour éviter les membres du conseil mais bon) voilà donc la façon dont elle le remerciait ? Un tortionnaire ? Elle y allait un peu fort tout de même !

_ Mais malgré tout je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissante, avoua-t-elle avec un large sourire épanouie. Même s'il ne le fait pas pour moi à proprement parler, il est le seul à avoir accepter de me donner ma chance. Et pour ça, j'ai énormément de respect pour lui parce que personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi auparavant.

Les turquoises s'écarquillèrent en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air de penser réellement ce qu'elle disait. Et il y avait beaucoup d'émotion dans sa voix. Gaara savait que tout le village le respectait, mais ce n'était pas la même chose avec la kunoichi brune. Ce respect-là était différent.

_ Du respect ? C'est vraiment tout ce que tu ressens pour Gaara, demanda Kankuro avec suspicion.

_ De l'admiration, pour être plus exacte, répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il est fort, il sait garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances, il possède un charisme naturel, et surtout personne ne conteste le fait qu'il soit Kazekage car chacun sait qu'il mérite ce poste. Je pense que désormais il est la personne que je respecte le plus au monde alors je ne veux pas le décevoir et j'essais de faire des efforts à la hauteur des siens.

Et elle disait cela naturellement ? Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle pensait tout ça de lui. Malgré la dureté de l'entraînement qu'il lui faisait subir chaque jour depuis ces deux semaines, (oui il reconnaissait qu'il était vraiment très sévère) elle l'admirait ? Le roux se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'elle le déteste au contraire.

À chaque fois qu'il se montrait blessant envers elle, la jeune femme se relevait et poursuivait toujours comme si de rien n'était. Tout ça pour qu'il reconnaisse qu'elle était capable d'être forte ? Finalement, la Hyûga était plutôt étonnante.

_ Et malgré tout ce que tu viens de me dire, il n'y a vraiment rien entre vous, interrogea le brun toujours aussi soupçonneux.

Bon sang Kankuro, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant lorsqu'il était jaloux ! Il ne voyait pas qu'entre Hinata et lui, c'était simplement d'ordre professionnel ?

_ Notre relation n'est liée qu'au travail, répliqua froidement la jeune femme. Il n'y a rien et il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. De toute façon, je ne lui plait pas, je le sais.

Et perspicace avec ça ! Non seulement elle partageait totalement sa façon de penser, mais en plus elle clouait le bec de son frère à sa place ! Quel soulagement de se dire qu'elle faisait la moitié du travail pour lui !

_ Ça, tu ne peux pas en être certaine, rétorqua le marionnettiste avec humeur. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête lorsque vous êtes seuls tous les deux ! Qui te dit qu'il ne fantasme pas sur toi toutes les nuits depuis que tu es arrivée ?

Non mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de prendre son cas pour une généralité le frangin ? Il allait passer pour quoi le roux après ? Un pauvre puceau pervers et en manque ! Quelle horreur !

_ Non je ne pense pas, démentit-elle calmement en secouant la tête dans un signe de négation. Je l'ai tout de suite senti, en plus il ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. C'est d'ailleurs la chose que j'apprécie le plus chez lui. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre quand je suis avec lui. Je ne suis plus une femme, mais une kunoichi, un ninja, et c'est vraiment agréable.

Décidemment, elle ne cessait de le surprendre. Elle semblait beaucoup plus se préoccuper de son statut de ninja plutôt que de celui d'être humain. Et le fait d'être avec le Kazekage lui faisait donc oublier le fait qu'elle était une femme ? Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Gaara n'arrivait pas à se satisfaire de ses paroles. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans ce discours.

_ Alors, tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ?

L'homme aux cheveux rouge sang vit Hinata se crisper. Une petite seconde... C'était un mensonge n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'ai aimé une fois, un homme qui ne m'a jamais regardé. J'étais complètement invisible à ses yeux, et la seule fois où il a semblé prendre conscience de mon existence, fut le jour où j'ai failli me faire tuer en voulant le protéger. Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était vain, je n'ai jamais compté pour lui. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que l'amour ça ne sert à rien, on souffre inutilement et ça rend plus faible que fort contrairement à ce qu'on dit.

Elle marqua une pause après sa longue déclaration puis fixa Kankuro droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles nacrées étaient glaciales.

_ Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ton frère, et je ne le serais jamais. De toute façon, dans mon clan, les mariages d'amour, ça n'existe pas. J'épouserai un des prétendants que mon père aura choisi, je lui ferai des enfants pour assurer la descendance et ma vie s'écoulera ensuite très lentement jusqu'à ce que je finisse par mourir en ayant accompli le rôle que l'on m'a attribué.

Eh bien, quelle vision terne de sa destinée. La jeune femme semblait avoir complètement perdu goût à la vie. Elle était si différente de la kunoichi qu'il combattait chaque jour depuis deux semaines. Où était donc passée toute cette détermination qu'elle manifestait habituellement ?

Gaara ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait.

_ Hinata, murmura doucement le brun en s'approchant peu à peu d'elle, je n'aime pas quand tu dis des choses comme ça.

Oui, le jeune homme roux non plus n'appréciait pas vraiment ce défaitisme et... Héla, une petite minute... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au frangin de réduire la distance entre eux de cette façon ?

Le visage d'Hinata commença à prendre une teinte de plus en plus rouge à mesure que le frère du Kazekage devenait proche d'elle.

_ Kan, Kankuro-san, souffla-t-elle faiblement d'une voix tremblante.

Alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, la jeune femme s'écarta brusquement et se leva d'un air affolé.

_ Ex, excuses-moi, je, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai encore un entraînement ce, cet après-midi, bredouilla-t-elle précipitamment avant de s'enfuir les joues en feu.

En courant elle passa devant l'endroit où était caché Gaara, mais ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. On pouvait lire le trouble sur son visage. Le roux quant à lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Lorsqu'il avait vu son frère sur le point d'embrasser la kunoichi il avait hésité l'espace d'un instant entre intervenir et rester où il était.

Finalement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se décider puisqu'elle était partie avant. Mais rien que le fait d'avoir hésité, ce n'était pas bon. Après tout, si Kankuro voulait sortir avec elle, l'embrasser, etc (il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer la suite), c'était son droit, et lui s'en fichait complètement.

Pourtant après ce qu'elle venait de dire, au sujet de ce garçon dont elle était amoureuse, il sentait que si son frère n'était pas sincère avec elle, la Hyûga risquerait d'en souffrir. Et cela pourrait compromettre sa situation pour la mission.

Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec Kankuro ? Oui mais s'il faisait ça, il devrait aussi avouer qu'il était en train de les espionner... Réflexion faite, il opta plutôt pour aller voir si la jeune femme s'était rendue dans la salle d'entraînement, bien qu'il en doute.

Il la mettrait en garde d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Hinata arriva essoufflée devant le Palais. Elle parcourut le chemin qu'elle connaissait par coeur à présent et ouvrit promptement la porte avant de la refermer aussi sec, de s'y adosser pour se laisser glisser tout le long.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé... KAMI-SAMA ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait failli lui arriver ? Kankuro-san avait voulu l'embrasser ! Il avait été sur le point de lui voler son premier baiser...

Une chance qu'elle se soit reprise avant que cela n'arrive. Ce n'est pas qu'il la dégoûtait ou quelque chose comme ça, mais elle voulait que ce genre d'initiatives viennent d'elle. Ou au moins qu'elle en ait envie. Un baiser ne devait pas être prit à la légère.

Elle savait que le brun avait l'habitude d'embrasser des femmes, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être une parmi tant d'autres. Elle savait pertinemment que malgré ce qu'il disait, il ne ressentait qu'une simple attirance physique pour elle. Comme tous les autres...

Il s'accrochait seulement parce qu'elle se refusait à lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et cela l'amusait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Voilà pourquoi elle ne faisait pas confiance aux hommes. Et voilà la raison pour laquelle, Hinata admirait le Kazekage.

Lui au moins lorsqu'il la regardait il ne voyait pas un corps mais le ninja potentiel qu'elle représentait. Et elle espérait que cela ne changerait jamais.

Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir la porte contre laquelle elle était assise. Rapidement elle se leva et laissa l'inconnu entrer. C'était Gaara.

_ Que faites-vous ici, demanda-t-il de son habituel air impassible.

Subitement la Hyûga prit conscience que cette salle ne lui était peut-être pas totalement libre d'accès.

_ Ah euh, je, je voulais m'entraîner encore un peu, mentit-elle piteusement en baissant la tête.

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine s'avança un peu et referma la porte derrière lui.

_ Ne baissez pas le regard lorsque vous vous adressez à moi, ordonna-t-il de façon à ce qu'elle lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Cela vous met automatiquement en situation d'infériorité.

Ses turquoises perçantes semblaient pouvoir lire à travers elle. Ce n'était pas très agréable comme sensation.

_ Si quelque chose vous tracasse ce n'est pas la peine de tout garder pour vous, déclara-t-il subitement. En plus, ça pourrait compromettre votre état d'esprit pour la mission.

Mais ? Comment avait-il deviné qu'elle était toute chamboulée ? Est-ce que ça se voyait sur son visage ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Néanmoins, raconter au Kazekage qu'elle était troublée parce que son frère avait tenté de l'embrasser...

Il allait la dénigrer encore plus après ça. Cette attitude n'était pas digne d'un ninja. Tant pis si elle devait lui mentir, elle préférait ça plutôt que de passer pour une pauvre femme qui s'en fait pour un baiser qui n'a même pas eu lieu.

_ Non je vous assure que tout va bien, répondit-elle du ton le plus calme et neutre qu'elle put.

Gaara fronça ses sourcils quasi inexistants.

_ Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

Hinata recula d'un pas, une sorte d'aura menaçante flottait au dessus de l'ancien jinchuriki.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il n'y a rien voilà tout.

_ Vous êtes _vraiment _certaine que tout va pour le mieux, vous n'avez _vraiment rien_ qui vous _perturbe_, pas le _moindre_ petit _problème_, interrogea-t-il en appuyant bien sur chaque mot et détachant chaque syllabe.

La brune ressentait une espèce de pression étrange tout à coup. Elle avait l'impression que si elle ne se confiait pas à lui, il serait capable de lui arracher ses confessions d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et certainement pas de la façon la plus douce qui soit...

La Hyûga soupira profondément, décidemment, elle était encore trop faible.

_ B, bon, si vous insistez. Il, il y a en effet quelque chose qui me tracasse mais je n'avais pas trop envie d'en parler.

_ Je vous écoute, l'encouragea-t-il calmement.

_ Eh bien, ahem, votre, votre frère, comment dire...

Ah non, c'était vraiment trop gênant de lui dire ça ! Courage Hinata, si elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter cette épreuve elle ne serait capable de rien !

_ Nous nous entendons plutôt bien, même s'il me fait souvent des avances que j'ignore la plupart du temps. Tout, tout à l'heure nous discutions comme d'habitude et il, il a essayé de, de, de m'embrasser. Je, je, je l'ai repoussé parce que en vérité, ce, c'était, enfin... Je, je, je, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, avoua-t-elle rouge de honte.

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme ne baissa pas la tête, elle se contenta de fuir son regard perçant en détournant le visage sur le côté.

_ Et, c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes venue vous réfugier ici, n'est-ce pas, interrogea son vis-à-vis avec sévérité.

La Hyûga se contenta d'acquiescer toute penaude. Et voilà, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le lui dire. Il devait sûrement lui lancer un regard condescendant ou bien lui sourire d'un air hautain maintenant...

_ Vous pouvez vous moquer, je, j'ai l'habitude.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me moquerais alors que je suis dans la même situation que vous, déclara-t-il avec désinvolture.

Hinata tourna brusquement la tête et plongea ses perles écarquillées dans les turquoises sereines de Gaara.

_ Pardon ? V, vous non plus vous...

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine se contenta de pousser un faible soupir las.

_ Cela fait deux semaines que je vous entraîne et vous n'avez toujours pas comprit à quel point ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas ?

_ Ah, euh, eh bien, justement je, j'étais tellement concentrée sur l'entraînement que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à en apprendre plus sur vous. J'aurais dû, demanda-t-elle naïvement.

_ Non, contentez-vous de faire comme d'habitude. Nous sommes certes coéquipiers pour cette mission, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de nous connaître, lâcha-t-il froidement.

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces paroles l'avaient légèrement blessé. Néanmoins, elle n'y prêta pas attention, Gaara avait raison, ils n'étaient que de simples coéquipiers, ils devaient exécuter un travail ensemble, et ça s'arrêtait là.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle un tout petit peu déçue ? Oh, de toute façon, personne n'avait jamais réellement cherché à faire sa connaissance, elle était bien trop fade pour cela. Et le Kazekage avait d'autres préoccupations, inutile de s'embarrasser à essayer de lui faire la conversation.

C'était pour cela qu'elle appréciait Kankuro malgré tout. Il était la seule personne avec Temari à lui parler et à tenter de nouer un contact avec elle. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle en ce moment se fichait complètement de devenir son ami ou de commencer une quelconque relation amicale avec elle.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle passait plus de temps avec lui, Hinata aurait bien aimé le connaître un peu mieux. Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de discuter, même de choses anodines, de rire ou simplement de sourire ? Ce n'était certes, pas grand-chose mais cela lui suffirait amplement.

_ Oui, vous avez raison, reconnut-elle avec résignation. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé avec cela.

Elle passa à côté de lui et alla pour ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il lui saisit tout à coup, mais doucement le poignet. Automatiquement, ce contact la stupéfia et elle se retourna pour comprendre la raison de son geste.

_ Ka, Kazekage-dono, interrogea-t-elle avec surprise.

_ Je voulais simplement vous prévenir, mon frère, avec une femme, qui qu'elle soit, il n'est jamais sérieux.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil avec incompréhension.

_ Oui, j'étais au courant, mais pourquoi me dites-vous ça maintenant ?

_ Pour ne pas que vous veniez pleurer après qu'il ait joué avec vous. J'ai besoin d'une kunoichi forte pour la mission qui nous attend, pas d'une midinette pleurnicheuse qui passera son temps à se plaindre d'avoir été manipulé.

Immédiatement, Hinata se dégagea de la prise qu'il exerçait sur elle, fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, vexée.

_ Je vous remercie pour vos conseils avisés, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me laisser faire par votre frère. Vous ne me connaissez pas, et vous n'avez aucunement le droit de me juger ! De toute façon, je suis assez grande pour gérer ma vie comme je l'entends, je n'ai pas besoin de vos leçons de morale !

_ Je ne faisais que vous mettre en garde, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

_ Me mettre en garde, répéta-t-elle avec sarcasme. Mais vous n'en avez strictement rien à faire de ce qui peut m'arriver du moment que je ne fais pas foirer la mission ! Je ne suis qu'un objet pour vous ! Que je sois triste, en colère ou heureuse vous vous en fichez tant que je fais mon travail correctement !

À ces mots, l'expression du regard de Gaara, se modifia peu à peu. Lui qui demeurait impassible, devenait subitement menaçant.

_ Je vous prierai de baisser d'un ton avec moi, dit-il d'un ton sec et dur.

Un rictus mauvais déforma alors la bouche de la jeune femme.

_ Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre n'est-ce pas, interrogea-t-elle ironiquement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je vais vous dire quelque chose.

Elle marqua une pause et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Son regard glacial ne lui faisait plus peur désormais. La colère qui la brûlait de l'intérieur en ce moment lui donnait la force de l'affronter.

_ En tant que ninja, vous êtes un exemple pour moi. Mais en tant qu'être humain, vous ne valez pas un clou ! Quoi que vous fassiez, c'est toujours dans votre propre intérêt en premier ! Vous ne pensez jamais aux autres ! Avez-vous déjà essayé de rendre une personne heureuse ? Pas pour ce qu'elle pourrait vous apporter en échange, mais simplement pour le plaisir de faire son bonheur ?

_ En tant que Kazekage, j'agis pour la prospérité de mon village, répliqua-t-il froidement.

_ Décidément vous ne comprenez rien à rien, s'emporta la Hyûga. Je ne vous parle pas de travail, mais d'une simple générosité envers une personne ! Tenter de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir en tant qu'homme, pas en tant que Kazekage ! Quelque chose que seul l'humain qui sommeille en vous est à même d'accomplir ! Essayez donc de me faire plaisir au moins un fois ! De faire quelque chose pour moi, qui ne serait d'aucun intérêt personnel pour vous, je suis persuadée que vous en êtes incapable !

Et sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma brutalement, laissant Gaara seul dans la pièce vide. Seul avec ses paroles. Hinata espérait vraiment que son discours réussirait à débloquer quelque chose en lui. Même si, comme elle le lui avait dit, elle restait persuadée qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

« _Gaara la dévisageait avec suspicion._

__ Pourquoi riez-vous comme ça ?_

_Un petit sourire en coin et un regard espiègle apparurent sur le visage de la jeune femme._

__ Oh pour presque rien, répondit-elle avec amusement. Je me demandais simplement combien de temps il vous avait fallu pour mettre de côté votre orgueil surdimensionné et m'inviter à sortir ce soir. »_

**Haruko : ***_rit avec machiavélisme en pensant à son prochain chapitre_*** **niarck, niarck, niarck, je suis un génie !

**Gaara : ***_légèrement irrité_***** comment ça j'ai un orgueil surdimensionné ? Et depuis quand je suis incapable de faire quelque chose ?

**Haruko : ***_soupir de voir que son personnage chéri n'est plus aussi perspicace qu'avant_***** mais enfin Gaara chéri d'amour, tu sais très bien que c'est pour les besoins de la fic ! En dehors de ça, tu es parfait !

**Hinata : ***_acquiesce en relisant le futur lemon qui n'apparaitra pas avant une dizaine de chapitre_***** tout à fait d'accord.

**Gaara : ***_arbore un sourire victorieux_***** alors ça y est, tu as ENFIN décidé de laisser tomber Naruto, c'est parfait.

**Hinata : ***_hoche de la tête positivement_***** oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aimerais un garçon qui m'ignore complètement alors je sacrifie presque ma vie pour lui ! Vive le GaaHina ! Et les lemons !

**Haruko : ***_choquée mais heureuse_***** Hinata, ce, c'est merveilleux ! *se tourne vers les lecteurs, les larmes aux yeux* une reconversion d'Hinata, ça mérite bien une review, non ?


	5. La rendre heureuse

Hey ! Chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Me revoilà ! Et bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru ! Je m'excuse par avance pour la longueur inédite de ce chapitre plus de 24 pages word ! C'est de ma faute aussi avec ce que j'avais marqué pour "**à suivre, dans le prochain chapitre**" j'avais beaucoup plus de choses à dire que je ne l'aurais pensé ! Et du coup il est devenu très, trèèèèèèèèès long ! Je m'excuse aussi pour Hinata, j'ai compté et elle pleure quatre fois dans ce chapitre ! Je la martyrise la pauvre... Mais ne vous en faites pas, après elle sourira beaucoup plus souvent !

En parlant de souvent... J'ai peur que mon rythme de publication se ralentisse considérablement... -' J'ai eu ma réunion parents-profs, et autant vous dire que je vais devoir travaillé comme une malade pour le deuxième trimestre... Donc, je vais avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire, surtout que mes parents veulent que je me couche avant 22h 30... Ben oui parce qu'après je me traine comme un zombie pendant la journée. Donc voilà, vous savez tout. Et croyez-moi ça me fait autant sinon plus mal à moi qu'à vous. L'écriture c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de me détendre, c'est une drogue en fait. Et je ne compte pas faire de cure de désintox ! Vous aurez vos chapitres, mais plus tard, dans plusieurs mois...

En entendant je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes.

**genesis-gackt :** Voilà la suite ! Par contre pour le prochain chapitre il faudra être très patient j'en ai peur...

**minuit :** eh non ! Hahaha ! Je me demandais si tu allais faire la remarque et ça n'a pas loupé ! XD Non cette fois-ci Gaara n'a pas vu Hinata en nuisette ! Et dans ce chapitre non plus, mais tu verras que je me rattrape à la fin ! :D C'est trop fort, quand tu m'as dit que Hinata ne devrait pas dire qu'elle est prête à tout je n'avais pas pensé à détourner les choses de cette façon ! Même moi ! Perverse comme je suis ! J'ai trouvé pire que moi ! XDDD Enfin, c'est pas dit... On verra bien ! Et au sujet de Kankuro, aaah lui c'est sûr qu'il ne tient pas à la vie ! XD Et le pire c'est que ça ne sera même pas sa dernière tentative ! C'est un récidiviste ! Mais bon, tu verras ça plus tard ! Hinata dans une combinaison façon Lee... Brrrrr... Quelle angoisse... Non je préfère définitivement MA façon ! Quand à rendre le Kazekage tout chose, on progresse de ce côté-là, tu t'en rendras compte à la fin du chapitre. :D J'avoue que Hinata voit avec une très grande perspicacité son avenir, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout finira par s'arranger, Gaara n'est pas dans cette fic pour rien ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements j'en ai besoin ! Sachant ce qui m'attends j'en déprime déjà... Mais je ne vais pas te contaminer, fonce lire mon chapitre !

Bonne lecture les amis !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Chapitre 5 : La rendre heureuse

À peine eut-elle refermé la porte, que Gaara bouillait déjà de rage intérieurement. NON MAIS POUR QUI SE PRENAIT-ELLE AU JUSTE ? LUI UN INCAPABLE ? AVAIT-ELLE OUBLIÉ À QUI ELLE S'ADRESSAIT ?

N'importe quoi, complètement ridicule ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui sortir tout ça ? Il s'était montré un peu froid avec elle, et alors ? Son comportement était le même avec tout le monde ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'entraînait qu'il devait lui accorder un traitement de faveur.

Non mais sérieusement ! Et puis elle lui avait dit ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Gaara ne supportait pas, c'était bien qu'on le force à faire quelque chose. Lui faire plaisir, peuh ! Il avait d'autres préoccupations beaucoup plus importantes que le bien être de la kunoichi.

Néanmoins, ce qui demeurait pire que le fait qu'on lui donne un ordre, c'était de le piquer dans son orgueil. La Hyûga savait qu'elle touchait un point sensible. En effet, le Kazekage, bien qu'il se préoccupait beaucoup de la prospérité de son village et de ses habitants, n'avait pas l'habitude de traiter d'un cas en particulier.

Faire le bonheur d'une personne en tant qu'être humain lui avait-elle dit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ? Chaque personne est différente. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui faire plaisir, à elle ? Subitement, Gaara secoua la tête. Non ! Il n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu stupide !

Mais d'un autre côté, ça lui aurait fait mal de reconnaître sa défaite... Cruel dilemme. D'une part, il pouvait l'ignorer et demeurer aussi insensible que d'habitude mais cela signifierait qu'Hinata avait raison, et qu'il était incapable de faire plaisir à quelqu'un sans vouloir en tirer profit. Et d'autre part, il pouvait lui prouver qu'elle se trompait en réussissant à faire son bonheur, une fois seulement.

Que faire alors ? Mettre sa fierté de côté, ou bien céder à son caprice (qui ressemblait davantage à un défi) ? Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, l'ancien jinchuriki, en vint à une conclusion.

_ Bon, je vais aller me coucher moi, lâcha-t-il d'un ton las en fermant la salle d'entraînement.

Il se rendit à sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Cette femme lui prenait sérieusement la tête... Quelle galère aurait dit Shikamaru. Et il aurait eu raison. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les hommes soient obligés de les satisfaire ? Ne pouvaient-elles donc pas trouver le bonheur toutes seules ? Gaara était seul, et cela lui convenait.

Il ne demandait à personne de lui faire plaisir, lui ! Parce qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour être heureux. La solitude pour unique compagnie lui allait comme un gant. D'autant plus que le regard des gens avait changé avec le temps. Il n'était plus craint, ni haï. Les villageois le respectaient, il s'entendait très bien avec son frère et sa sœur.

Que demander de plus ? Ah, ça y est, il avait trouvé. Que cette impertinente d'Hinata Hyûga disparaisse en vitesse de chez lui. Il songea à cet instant, que rien, n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Il devrait penser à lui en parler tient, la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

Oui mais, d'un autre côté, plus longtemps elle restait, et plus souvent il pourrait éviter les membres du conseil. Bien qu'elle soit vraiment énervante au possible, la kunoichi n'en demeurait pas moins son rempart contre le problème de fiancée. Finalement, il décida de la garder encore un peu...

Mais pour l'heure, il se contenta de rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Hinata fulminait et cela se ressentait dans sa démarche saccadée. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à Gaara, elle était toujours profondément vexée par ses paroles à son égard. « Une midinette pleurnicheuse » qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !

Il lui arrivait souvent de s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais pleurer pour un homme, par amour, ça non ! Finies les larmes inutiles, elle avait tiré un trait là-dessus. Après Naruto, elle s'était jurée que plus jamais cela n'arriverait. Et elle avait tenu sa promesse jusqu'ici.

_ Hinata, l'appela tout à coup une voix féminine qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. T'as l'air énervé qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir une kunoichi blonde qui marchait dans sa direction.

_ Ah, salut Temari, marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Rien, tout va bien...

La Sabaku No fronça les sourcils, il en fallait davantage pour la convaincre.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Gaara ? Pour que tu sois dans un état pareil, il n'y a que lui pour faire ça !

Hinata renonça et préféra raconter toute l'histoire à son amie plutôt que de ruminer toute seule dans son coin. Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de la brune et discutèrent sur son lit, une bouteille de saké à la main.

_ J'en aiii trooop maaarreuuuh, se plaignit la Hyûga complètement ivre au bout de son sixième verre. J'aiii vraiiiment cruuu qu'il s'intéressaiiit à mes problèmeuuuh, je luiii aiii touuut diiit mouaaa, maiiis en faiteuuuh, il s'en fichait cooomplèèètemeeent !

Temari posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et la frictionna doucement. Elle tenait bien l'alcool contrairement à sa cadette.

_ Oui je comprends, acquiesça la sœur du Kazekage avec compassion. Gaara n'est pas du genre à s'ouvrir facilement aux autres, surtout que tu es une femme. Et en ce moment, il a vraiment horreur de la gent féminine...

Hinata poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

_ Mouaaa, je voudraiiis juuuste qu'on s'entende biiieeen ! Cooomme avec Kiba-kuuun et Shino-kuuun ! Maiiis il est toujouuurs froiiid avec mouaaa ! En pluuus, il me détesteuuuh !

_ Mais non, il ne te déteste pas enfin, la rassura la Sabaku No. C'est simplement qu'il te considère avant tout comme un ninja et qu'il ne juge pas utile de te connaître en dehors de tes techniques de combat !

À ces mots la brune se mit à pleurer. Ce soir-là, elle avait l'alcool triste.

_ Mais mouaaa, je veuuux le connaîtreuuuh, sanglota-t-elle en reprenant une gorgée de saké. Je veuuux discuter avec luiii ! J'aime paaas me battreuuuh, j'ai jamaiiis aimé çaaa ! Maiiis il veut jamaiiis rien m'direuuuh ! Y a que touuaaa et Kankurooo qui me parlaient iciii ! Luiii il en a riiieeeen à fouuutreuuuh de mouaaa !

Malgré les larmes de son amie, Temari ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire amusé.

_ Tu tiens à ce point-là qu'il s'intéresse à toi ?

La Hyûga fronça les sourcils avec colère en entendant les paroles moqueuses de son aînée.

_ Booordeeel j'suis paaas amouuureuuuseuuuh ! J'veuuux justeuuuh qu'on soiiit amiiis ! C'est tout ! Paaarler, rigoooler, aller boiiire un verre ! Comme avec toua ! Mais y voudra jaaamais ! On inviiiteuuh pas uneuuh persooonne qu'on déteste...

Sa voix fut coupée par les pleurs et elle alla se réfugier dans les bras réconfortants de la sœur du Kazekage qui lui caressa doucement la tête pour l'apaiser un peu. On aurait dit une petite fille, elle était vraiment adorable. Hinata ne demandait pas la lune, juste de passer un moment agréable en compagnie de l'homme aux turquoises. Pas un rendez-vous galant ou quelque chose d'extraordinaire, simplement un instant de détente où il ne serait pas question de travail.

Si seulement Gaara n'était pas aussi borné, s'exaspéra la blonde. Ce n'était pourtant pas la mer à boire que de faire la conversation de temps en temps ! Mère Nature lui avait fait don de la parole, il ne tenait qu'à lui de s'en servir ! En plus la brune était loin d'être aussi ennuyeuse et fade qu'elle le paraissait de prime abord. À force de passer du temps avec elle, Temari s'était rendue compte qu'elle pouvait être joyeuse, drôle mais surtout, surtout, terriblement gentille.

Cela pouvait se voir comme une qualité mais aussi comme un défaut. Au fil de leurs sorties, le caractère de la Sabaku No influençait légèrement celui de la Hyûga, néanmoins, elle demeurait toujours aussi prévenante et c'est ce qui la rendait si attachante. Évidemment, Gaara ne pouvait pas s'en apercevoir puisqu'il ne prenait pas la peine de s'intéresser un minimum à la personne qu'il côtoyait pourtant des heures par jour.

Alors qu'il passait quasiment la moitié de la journée avec elle, il n'aurait même pas été fichu de donner sa date d'anniversaire, tandis que Kankuro et Temari savaient déjà d'avance quel cadeau ils comptaient lui offrir. Si ça n'était pas malheureux...

En plus, la sœur du roux était persuadée qu'il y gagnerait énormément à la connaître mieux. Ne serait-ce que pour le sociabiliser un peu plus, ou au moins, à lui donner une nouvelle présence féminine. Il avait de nombreux amis masculins, mais les femmes de son entourage se comptaient sur les doigts de sa main !

Depuis qu'elle avait appris à connaître Hinata, Temari ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser une question : et si ces deux-là venaient à se rapprocher, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?

Plus elle y songeait, et plus elle se demandait si la Hyûga ne serait pas faite pour son frère. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. C'était décidé, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les mettre ensemble ! En bonne grande sœur, elle voulait le meilleur, mais surtout le bonheur de son petit frère, et elle était convaincue qu'il le trouverait avec la brune. Car la jeune femme avait bien plus de valeur que les filles des familles des hautes sphères de Suna.

Les autres n'étaient rien que des pimbêches qui se croyaient supérieures à tous. Hinata était capable de juger une personne à sa juste valeur. Oui, définitivement, Temari accomplirait sa mission ! Il suffisait d'être subtile et d'agir avec discrétion. Les deux jeunes gens n'y verraient que du feu !

* * *

Une semaine... Cela faisait désormais une semaine que Gaara se demandait de quelle manière il pourrait faire plaisir à Hinata. Cette question le minait chaque jour, il n'en dormait plus à force de réfléchir. Si bien que le jeune homme se sentait presque revenu à cette période de sa vie où la notion de sommeil lui était inconnue.

Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, rien ne parvenait à le satisfaire. Il avait bien songé à lui offrir des fleurs ou une bêtise du genre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Parce qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui, l'homme aux turquoises en était convaincu.

Au début, le roux avait décidé de ne pas accorder d'attention à sa demande, mais une telle provocation ne pouvait pas rester sans réponse. Il avait bien essayé de chercher tout seul, mais il manquait cruellement de renseignements sur son adversaire (il est sensé lui faire plaisir mais il la voit malgré tout comme un ennemie à vaincre, si c'est pas triste ça).

Une seule solution s'imposait donc. Gaara aurait préféré ne pas en arriver là, mais il en avait plus qu'assez de se tourner et de se retourner dans les draps le soir jusqu'à passer une nuit blanche. Il lui fallu donc aller voir la seule personne capable de l'aider dans une telle situation.

_ Temari, tu es réveillée, demanda-t-il à travers la porte de la chambre de sa soeur. Il faut que je te parle.

L'ancien jinchuriki attendit quelques minutes avant que la blonde ne vienne lui ouvrir et l'inciter à entrer. Ils s'assirent sur son lit et Gaara pu exposer son problème.

_ Et donc je n'ai aucune idée, tu pourrais m'aider, interrogea-t-il après lui avoir expliqué toute la situation sans savoir qu'elle était déjà au courant.

Temari fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'elle savait exactement ce qui plairait à Hinata. Il suffisait simplement son frère l'invite un après-midi ou un soir pour discuter. Mais pour un acharné du travail dont la seule vie sociale se résumait à ses frères et soeurs, l'évidence ne sautait peut-être pas aux yeux.

_ Dans ce qu'elle t'a dit, dans son comportement, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui pourrait t'aiguiller ?

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine repensa à la scène et chercha un quelconque élément qui aurait pu le mettre sur la piste.

_ Apparemment ça l'a énervé que je lui pose des questions seulement parce que je m'inquiétais pour la mission, se rappela-t-il.

Temari pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'est-à-dire des questions, demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

_ Je lui ai dit que si elle avait des problèmes, elle pouvait m'en parler, répondit-il simplement.

_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait pour la soulager de ses soucis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as fait parce que tu t'es dit qu'elle risquerait d'être un poids si elle gardait tout pour elle, devina sans peine la kunoichi.

Son jeune frère acquiesça et franchement, il ne voyait pas où était le mal. Qu'il le fasse en s'inquiétant ou non pour elle, le résultat demeurait le même.

_ Gaara je t'aime beaucoup et tu le sais, mais sérieusement, parfois t'es vraiment un boulet, lâcha Temari avec exaspération en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

Le Kazekage fronça ses sourcils quasi inexistants. Il n'aimait pas se faire critiquer de la sorte.

_ Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? C'est elle qui s'est énervée toute seule !

_ Écoute Gaara, c'est la femme qui te parle là, ok ? Nous, membres de la gent féminine, on apprécie que les hommes s'inquiètent un minimum pour nous. On aime être réconfortée, c'est notre côté égoïste tu comprends ?

_ Oui je comprends et c'est justement ce que je ne supporte pas.

_ Mais bon sang ! Tu l'as vexée en plus de ça et tu ne t'es même pas excusé, s'indigna la blonde.

_ J'en ai jamais besoin d'habitude ! En général dès que je la vexe, elle prend sur elle et elle s'écrase !

Temari roula des yeux avec colère. Son petit frère était vraiment insupportable avec les femmes. Enfin surtout avec Hinata puisqu'elle était la seule qu'il côtoyait en dehors de la blonde. Et il s'étonnait après qu'elle s'emporte contre lui ?

_ Tu sais Hinata n'est pas un jouet. Elle a des sentiments, elle n'est pas complètement insensible contrairement à ce qu'elle essaie de faire croire parfois. Si tu la blesses il ne faut pas t'étonner après qu'elle t'en veuille. Bien sûr, elle veut progresser et devenir une bonne kunoichi mais ça, c'est simplement parce que son clan le lui a imposé depuis la naissance. Si on lui demandait de répondre sincèrement je suis certaine qu'elle dirait en avoir plus qu'assez de ces responsabilités. Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Gaara détourna le regard. Évidemment que cela lui faisait penser à son ancien statut de jinchuriki. Mais quel était le rapport entre ça et la façon de lui faire plaisir ?

_ Tu sais ce qui l'a le plus déçue dans tout ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ Si je le savais, je ne serais pas venu te voir, répliqua le roux froidement.

_ C'est le fait que tu ne cherches pas à faire sa connaissance. Ça va bientôt faire un mois que vous vous voyez plusieurs heures par jours, et tu ne sais strictement rien sur elle, s'exclama sa sœur en fureur.

Le Kazekage croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'ai parfaitement mémorisé toutes ses techniques de combat, rappela-t-il comme une évidence.

En entendant cela, Temari crut qu'elle allait exploser.

_ Je te parle pas de la kunoichi bon sang ! Je te parle d'Hinata Hyûga ! Tu savais que sa couleur préférée était le violet ? Qu'elle adorait rester des heures sous un saule pleureur lorsqu'elle était triste ? Mais surtout, est-ce que tu étais au courant qu'elle ne supportait pas de se battre ? Elle est tellement gentille que même quand elle blesse son adversaire elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui !

Gaara écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, voir sa sœur dans un tel état de fureur montrait bien à quel point elle appréciait la jeune femme.

_ Je sais que c'est dans ta nature d'être aussi froid et distant, mais bordel ! Fais un effort pour elle ! Hinata ne veut rien de plus que ton amitié ! Tout ce qu'elle demande c'est de te connaître un peu mieux, alors arrête de la comparer à ces garces qui te tournent autour pour obtenir ton titre, elles n'appartiennent pas à la même espèce, ok ? Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit le soir où vous avez dormis ensemble par accident ?

Comment oublier une telle soirée, songea-t-il avec ironie.

_ Oui, et alors, répondit-il froidement.

_ Alors je maintiens ces paroles. Hinata gagne à être connue, et si tu la connaissais davantage, je suis persuadée que cela se passerais beaucoup mieux entre vous.

_ Et si nos relations me conviennent, répliqua-t-il d'un ton las.

Franchement, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait réussi à se mettre son frère et sa sœur dans la poche qu'elle réussirait à faire pareil avec lui. Alors comme ça la Hyûga voulait devenir son amie ? Mais oui bien sûr, elle voulait forcément obtenir quelque chose de lui. Il ignorait quoi, mais depuis qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours, rien dans sa façon d'être avec elle, n'aurait pu faire en sorte qu'elle veuille le connaître.

_ Alors c'est que tu es vraiment, excuses-moi l'expression, un gros con complètement stupide et insensible, rétorqua la blonde en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le roux prit cette insulte comme une gifle en pleine figure. Peu de personnes étaient capables de le toucher ainsi. Temari en faisait parti. Il aurait bien voulu répliquer mais sa sœur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, la figure complètement fermée.

_ Puisque tu n'as pas envie de saisir l'occasion qu'elle t'a donné de faire sa connaissance, j'imagine que cela ne te dérange pas si je te l'emprunte pour la journée. Si elle loupe une séance d'entraînement, cela n'influencera pas beaucoup sur son niveau, n'est-ce pas, lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Après tout, c'est ce que tu te plais à répéter chaque jour, mais prends un instant, et poses-toi la question de savoir si ce n'est pas de ta faute justement, si elle n'a pas la motivation nécessaire pour progresser.

Et avant de refermer la porte, elle lui lança une dernière pique, histoire de bien le faire réfléchir.

_ Vu la façon dont tu la traite, je m'étonne encore de la retrouver en vie tous les après-midi. À sa place n'importe qui se serait déjà suicidé je pense. Et pourtant, elle veut encore devenir ton amie, décidemment, sa gentillesse finira par l'étouffer un jour. Mais bon pour toi ça doit être plus de la bêtise que de la gentillesse, pas vrai, Kazekage-dono, interrogea-t-elle avec un respect sarcastique.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Gaara resta seul dans la pièce sombre et vide. Temari avait éteint la lumière. Ses paroles tournaient en rond dans sa tête. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait sa sœur prendre aussi férocement la défense de quelqu'un. Est-ce que la jeune femme en valait la peine ? Ce fut vraiment à ce moment-là que l'homme aux turquoises se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question.

Car en effet, il ne la connaissait pas.

* * *

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

_ Tu peux répéter Temari ?

La kunoichi blonde sourit avec satisfaction et enthousiasme.

_ Comme je te dis, j'ai demandé la permission, enfin, j'ai plutôt forcé Gaara à te donner un jour de congé ! On va pouvoir s'éclater toutes les deux aujourd'hui !

Impossible... C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai ! Alors qu'elle imaginait déjà la tonne d'activités qu'elle pourrait avoir avec Temari, la Hyûga se rappela soudainement d'un détail non négligeable. Elle baissa la tête avec déception.

_ Désolée Temari. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Les prunelles d'un beau vert sapin s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai dit que tu avais la permission ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Un léger soupir s'échappa du sourire résigné de la brune.

_ Ce n'est pas seulement pour moi que je m'entraîne. On a passé un marché avec ton frère. Je ne suis pas du genre à manquer à ma parole, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Temari posa ses poings sur ses hanches dans une attitude réprobatrice.

_ Avec tout ce qu'il te fait subir chaque jour, tu as bien le droit de t'amuser un peu ! Arrête de toujours penser aux autres Hinata ! J'aime Gaara, mais sur ce coup-là, il mérite bien que tu le laisses tomber, rétorqua-t-elle avec conviction.

La Hyûga secoua doucement la tête et lui sourit gentiment. Rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Même si cette décision était à ses dépens.

_ Même s'il ne me le dit pas, je sais que j'ai un peu progressé. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ces efforts maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas, on se verra cet après-midi, comme d'habitude, la réconforta-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Le regard exaspéré de la blonde fixa un moment la main avant de se plonger dans les orbes nacrés de la kunoichi.

_ Je te le répète Hinata, il ne le mérite pas, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

À ces mots, la jeune femme fit la moue, puis s'approcha pour enlacer tendrement son aînée.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour te décevoir à ce point, mais je suis certaine que ce n'était pas fait exprès. Il ne doit pas être aussi méchant qu'il le laisse croire. Vous allez vous réconcilier, ne t'en fais pas, lui prédit-elle en caressant affectueusement son dos.

_ Hinata tu es vraiment... trop... gentille, déclara douloureusement son amie en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elles restèrent un instant comme ça, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Hinata était vraiment heureuse d'avoir rencontré Temari. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle comprenait enfin, ce que signifiait avoir une amie. Sa présence la réconfortait et l'enthousiasmait. Rien que de savoir qu'elles se verraient, la joie envahissait tout son être. C'était vraiment une sensation apaisante. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu venir jusqu'à Suna pour la rencontrer. Cela en avait valu la peine !

Et c'était pour cela, qu'elle supportait aussi bien le caractère de Gaara.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ces moments câlins avec toi, mais je vais finir par être en retard, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ S'il le faut, soupira profondément la blonde en se séparant de son amie.

Hinata plaça une petite bise sur sa joue et lui sourit avant de s'en aller. Elle se rendit tranquillement à la salle habituelle et sortit le double des clefs que Gaara lui avait donné quelques jours après qu'ils aient commencé l'entraînement. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle débuta l'échauffement. Même si personne n'était là pour l'entraîner, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le faire seule. Après tout, c'était de cette manière qu'elle procédait avant.

Bon bien sûr, cela aurait été mieux avec un véritable adversaire, mais bon. Le Kazekage en avait sûrement profité pour faire son travail. Au moins, aujourd'hui elle n'aurait pas à subir ses remarques blessantes. Ainsi que son ton sec, son regard hautain ou encore ses soupirs exaspérés. Oui décidemment, en faisant le compte, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une seule séance où il l'avait traité avec un minimum de civilité. Elle ne parlait même pas de gentillesse...

Il lui semblait déjà entendre sa voix grave et froide qui la réprimandait encore.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici, demanda-t-il interloqué.

Tout à coup, Hinata se retourna avec stupeur en découvrant Gaara dans l'embrasure de la porte qui la dévisageait avec une lueur d'étonnement. Elle aurait pu lui retourner la question, mais elle n'allait pas tourner autour du pot.

_ Eh bien je m'entraîne, comme tous les jours, c'est bien à ça que sert la salle d'entraînement, non ?

L'homme aux turquoises croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine sans bouger de sa place. De l'étonnement, il passa à une attitude réprobatrice.

_ Mais vous n'étiez pas sensée sortir avec Temari, demanda-t-il sèchement.

Et voilà, une fois de plus ce ton sec qui l'insupportait tant. Hinata inspira en songeant que cela faisait parti du personnage, tout comme ses autres défauts.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, elle me l'a proposé. J'en avais très envie, mais je ne peux pas me permettre un écart, pas avec mon niveau en tout cas.

Gaara haussa un sourcil quasi inexistant et lui lança son éternel regard hautain.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de sacrifier toute une journée de détente à de longues heures de torture ?

En entendant ses paroles, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de rire. C'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur première séance.

_ Ah ? Vous reconnaissez finalement être un tortionnaire, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à vous comprendre, lâcha-t-il avec lassitude.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Du mal à la comprendre ? Il se moquait du monde ? C'était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas la comprendre s'il ne savait rien d'elle ! Hinata se demanda s'il le faisait exprès. Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'avait sans doute pas conscience de l'effet que ses paroles pouvaient avoir sur la jeune femme.

_ Je ne suis pas très compliquée pourtant, se défendit-elle calmement avec un petit sourire triste. J'ai simplement un besoin urgent de progresser. Qu'importe si ma vie passe après, seul compte mon objectif. C'est un peu la même chose pour vous, non ?

En disant cela, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et accrocha son regard. Il ne semblait pas saisir la signification de sa phrase.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

_ À force de faire votre travail de Kazekage, vous n'avez plus de vie. La preuve, depuis que je suis ici, je ne vous ais pas vu sortir vous amuser une seule fois.

En effet, depuis un mois, Hinata ne cessait de sortir avec Temari et Kankuro, mais pas une seule fois elle n'avait vu Gaara en dehors de la salle d'entraînement, ou même du Palais. C'était à se demander s'il savait à quoi ressemblait son village.

_ Je sors, simplement pas avec vous, répliqua-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Ah... Bon, eh bien, cette réponse avait le mérite d'être claire. Au moins, avec ça, la brune était fixée. L'homme à la chevelure sanguine ne supportait donc réellement pas sa compagnie. Sinon, il lui aurait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois proposé de sortir. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait en tout cas. Mais d'un autre côté, la Hyûga avait bien trop peur de se faire remballer.

Elle demeurait persuadée, que si elle avait tenté de l'inviter à boire un verre, il aurait soit trouvé une excuse pour se défiler, soit refusé directement et froidement. À quoi s'attendait-elle après tout ? Ce genre de chose, on ne les fait qu'avec des personnes que l'on apprécie. Et il était clair que pour Gaara, elle ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie de personnes.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Après tout, nous ne sommes que coéquipiers, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous connaître, ni de sortir nous amuser, reconnut-elle d'un ton douloureux en baissant la tête. Où avais-je la tête, je vous prie de me pardonner pour ces bêtises. Nous ferions mieux de commencer l'entraînement.

Et avant même que le Kazekage eut le temps de se mettre en position, la kunoichi fonça sur lui. Elle tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing, mais comme d'habitude, le sable arrêta son geste sans même qu'elle puisse le traverser. Pourtant, c'était possible, Lee et Sasuke en avaient été capables, pourquoi pas elle ?

La jeune femme réitéra son geste, y ajouta des coups de pieds répétés, mais rien n'y faisait. Derrière son mur de sable, Gaara demeurait impassible, il attendait. C'était vraiment quelque chose de frustrant de voir que malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait, lui s'ennuyait profondément. Parviendrais-t-elle un jour à percevoir une lueur d'intérêt dans son regard, au moins une fois ?

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'envoyer un énième coup, son mouvement se stoppa net. Juste devant ses yeux, venait d'apparaître une immonde araignée tissant progressivement son fil et faisant virevolter ses affreuses pattes longilignes. Les prunelles nacrées s'exorbitèrent de frayeur et un hurlement de terreur sorti des poumons de la brune qui se retrouva en une fraction de seconde collée à l'autre bout de la pièce, toute tremblante contre le mur.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, l'interrogea son entraîneur avec dédain.

Hinata tremblait comme une feuille, accroupie, tenant sa tête entre ses mains crispées, elle claquait des dents.

_ Une a, une ana, une araignééééééééééééééééée, s'écria-t-elle dans un sursaut d'horreur.

À cet instant, elle se fichait complètement de passer pour une gamine trouillarde, on est arachnophobe, ou on ne l'est pas !

_ Et c'est pour ça que vous faites tout ce cinéma, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Où est-elle ?

La Hyûga pointa d'un doigt fébrile le monstre poilu.

_ L, là...

En deux temps trois mouvements, la chose n'était déjà plus de ce monde. Néanmoins, Hinata restait encore choquée par cette vision cauchemardesque et refusait de bouger. Alors Gaara dû venir s'asseoir devant elle.

_ Maintenant qu'elle est morte, nous pouvons continuer, décida-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

_ Je, je, je peux pas, bredouilla-t-elle faiblement en secouant vivement la tête.

Le roux fronça ses sourcils quasi inexistants et attrapa de force le bras de la jeune femme pour la remettre sur pieds.

_ Bien sûr que si vous pouvez, avec un peu de bonne volonté, trancha-t-il avec froideur.

Malgré le fait que la chose eut été broyée par le sable du Kazekage, Hinata demeurait tétanisée. Ce genre de bestioles lui faisait complètement perdre tous ses moyens. Et dans ces moments-là, à moins d'un énorme câlin ou de paroles réconfortantes, rien ne pourrait la faire revenir dans son état normal. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat.

Malheureusement pour elle comme pour lui, la brune était tombée sur la personne la moins apte à lui remonter le moral en cet instant précis.

_ Allons, secouez-vous un peu, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Elle est morte je vous dis, vous croyez que c'est avec ce genre d'attitude que vous allez progresser ? Si vous voulez rester dans cet optique de peureuse et de bonne à rien dites-le tout de suite et ne me faites pas perdre mon temps !

Il n'en fallu pas davantage dans une telle situation pour que la Hyûga fonde en larmes. Elle se dégagea violemment de la prise qu'il exerçait encore sur son bras, et s'enfuit en courant vers la sortie. Elle se dirigea vers la seule personne qui serait capable de la réconforter, cette même personne dont elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition quelques heures auparavant.

* * *

Et voilà, une fois de plus il avait fallu que son sale caractère prenne le dessus, et qu'il la fasse pleurer. À croire que c'était la seule chose qu'il était capable d'obtenir d'elle. Des larmes... évidemment, uniquement de tristesse, ou bien de colère. Gaara songea à ce sourire radieux qu'elle avait en permanence sur le visage avec son frère ou sa sœur. Et sans savoir pourquoi, à cet instant, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle lui souri de cette manière.

Est-ce que finalement les paroles de Temari avaient fini par agir ? Il se surprenait à souhaiter la joie d'Hinata. Bien sûr, c'était par pur égoïsme, parce qu'il en avait assez de ce visage morne et triste qu'elle affichait tout le temps avec lui. À chaque fois qu'elle lui disait bonjour, on aurait cru qu'elle allait à l'abattoir. Et c'était presque le cas...

Le roux n'était pas vraiment tendre avec elle, et en analysant son comportement au cours des semaines passées, il songea que sa sœur avait peut-être raison. Il était peut-être vraiment trop dur avec la Hyûga. Mais en étant trop gentil elle ne parviendrait pas à progresser, ça, il en restait convaincu. S'il réussissait à trouver un juste milieu alors probablement que ça se passerait mieux.

Bon, la première des choses à faire pour le moment était de s'excuser. Il frissonna à cette idée. Lui s'excuser ? Cela ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses habitudes. Mais il fallait parfois faire des sacrifices dans la vie. Alors l'homme ferma à clef la salle d'entraînement et prit le chemin qui menait à la chambre de la brune. Il allait pour toquer à la porte lorsque des bruits lui parvinrent de l'intérieur de la pièce.

C'était Hinata qui pleurait et Temari qui la consolait. Puisque la porte était fermée, Gaara prit le parti de faire apparaître son oeil de sable pour voir ce qui se passait. Le son et l'image, rien n'est trop beau pour le Kazekage de Suna ! Ce fut la voix de sa soeur qui lui parvint en premier.

_ Je t'avais dit qu'il ne le méritait pas, gronda-t-elle gentiment en caressant la tête brune. Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi consiste votre marché, mais si c'est pour revenir dans un état pareil, la prochaine fois, laisses-le tomber.

_ Je, je ne pouvais pas, sanglota-t-elle. Si tu savais co, comme ça pèse ce, ce g, genre de responsabilités. I, il ne mé, mérite pas ça...

Le marché ? Mais oui le marché ! Alors c'était pour cette raison que la jeune femme avait préféré venir s'entraîner ? Quelle idiote... Gaara ne comprit pas pourquoi à ce moment-là, un sourire douloureux étira faiblement les coins de sa bouche. Pourquoi la Hyûga faisait-elle quelque chose pour lui alors qu'elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait en venant dans la salle d'entraînement ?

Temari avait donc raison en ce qui concernait la gentillesse d'Hinata. Et elle avait également raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il prendrait cela pour de la bêtise. Bon sang ! Mais il était atrocement désagréable avec la kunoichi, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler ce n'était que dans le but de lui dire des méchancetés, il ne l'épargnait jamais et elle de son côté...

Comment était-ce possible autant de bonté d'âme ? Gaara ne comprenait vraiment pas. S'il pensait qu'elle faisait cela dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose de lui, en ce moment cette idée avait quitté son esprit. En la voyant pleurer ainsi, il ressentit une sorte de sentiment étrange. Il était mal à l'aise, et après avoir débattu intérieurement il identifia cette sensation déplaisante comme de la culpabilité.

Parce que c'était entièrement de sa faute si la jeune femme était aussi malheureuse. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de lui faire plaisir qu'en cet instant. Et le roux songea que des excuses ne suffiraient certainement pas. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Gaara n'avait pas remarqué que la brune avait essuyé ses larmes et que grâce à son byakugan, elle savait désormais qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte et l'observait.

_ Que désirez-vous, Kazekage-dono, demanda-t-elle d'une voix vide de toutes émotions.

Surpris, l'interpellé se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Temari se leva et vint lui ouvrir la porte.

_ J'espère pour toi que tu viens lui présenter tes excuses parce que dans le cas contraire je te décapite à l'aide de mon éventail, prévint-elle froidement.

Gaara ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'entrer dans la chambre. Puis il s'approcha du lit où était assise la Hyûga. Il n'osait pas vraiment la regarder en face, même s'il semblait toujours aussi impassible, la culpabilité se renforçait en voyant les marques de sillons sur ses joues rougies.

_ à... à propos de tout à l'heure je... j'aimerais que vous acceptiez mes excuses, demanda-t-il platement.

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait sans vraiment le regarder. Puis à un moment elle fronça un sourcil.

_ C'est tout ? Pas de répliques cinglantes ? Pas de piques cyniques ? Vous, vous me demandez pardon pour de vrai, interrogea-t-elle sans paraître croire à ses propres paroles.

L'homme aux turquoises acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Cette situation le gênait atrocement. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver en position de faiblesse. Mais il fallait faire des sacrifices parfois se dit-il pour la seconde fois. Et cela en valait la peine puisque Hinata se mit à sourire, le vrai premier sourire qu'elle lui adressait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

_ Je suis tellement contente ! Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez capable d'une telle chose, s'exclama-t-elle innocemment.

Gaara serra les poins, vexé.

_ Celle-là tu l'as pas volé, se moqua sa soeur en lui lançant un regard condescendant.

Le jeune frère la fusilla du regard. Décidemment aujourd'hui c'était sa fête ! Il reporta son attention sur la brune. Elle le fixait comme si elle attendait quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de ce dont lui avait parlé la blonde. Alors il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, dire qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander _ça_. Courage Gaara, c'est le premier pas qui coûte.

_ Est-ce que vous... accepteriez de... venir vous pro...me...ner... a... vec... moi... aujourd'hui, articula-t-il avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Les prunelles nacrées s'agrandirent de surprise. Puis son visage devint rayonnant et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Avec plaisir !

Comment les femmes pouvaient-elles rirent et pleurer dans un laps de temps aussi court ? Vraiment Gaara ne comprenait pas, et il décida que cela devait certainement être impossible à comprendre. Il soupira simplement, il avait finalement réussi à la faire sourire. C'était déjà ça, mais il appréhendait pour la suite. Se balader dans le village, que pourraient-ils bien faire ? Discuter sûrement...

_ Bon eh bien, je vous laisse alors, déclara la jeune femme blonde avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls, dans la chambre d'Hinata.

_ On va manger, lui demanda-t-il d'un air impassible.

_ D'accord, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle se leva et ils partirent ensembles à la recherche d'un endroit pour déjeuner. La brune accepta de bon coeur celui que lui proposa l'homme aux turquoises. L'après-midi passa beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru en sa compagnie. Ils n'avaient fait que parler, et pourtant il devait bien avouer que cela lui avait plu. Hinata était vraiment une personne agréable, douce et étrangement plus drôle qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Le soir tomba sur le village avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il songea que peut-être, elle accepterait également de dîner avec lui. Après tout ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, simplement une sortie entre... entre... entre deux personnes qui apprenaient à se connaître.

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine désigna un petit restaurant de quartier et l'y invita. La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant puis se mit à rire discrètement. Gaara la dévisageait avec suspicion.

_ Pourquoi riez-vous comme ça ?

Un petit sourire en coin et un regard espiègle apparurent sur le visage de la jeune femme.

_ Oh pour presque rien, répondit-elle avec amusement. Je me demandais simplement combien de temps il vous avait fallu pour mettre de côté votre orgueil surdimensionné et m'inviter à dîner ce soir.

Même s'il savait qu'elle faisait de l'humour, le ninja du sable ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement, bon d'accord, vraiment très vexé. Son visage se renfrogna et il serra les poings avant de tourner les talons.

_ Hé attendez, s'alarma soudainement la brune.

* * *

Bon sang, si elle avait su qu'il était aussi susceptible jamais elle n'aurait lancé cette blague ! Dire qu'elle avait été si heureuse qu'il l'invite, elle venait de tout gâcher en quelques secondes !

_ Attendez je vous dis ! Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être blessante !

_ Vous m'excuserez, mon orgueil surdimensionné et moi rentrons au Palais, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Et tête de mule avec ça !

_ Vous n'allez pas m'en tenir rigueur pour une petite blague, s'énerva-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. Je n'étais même pas sérieuse !

_ Sérieuse ou pas, j'avais passé un bon moment avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez à tout bousiller, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Quelques heures, il était parvenu à tenir quelques heures avant de redevenir cet homme froid et sans pitié qu'elle détestait tant. Dire qu'elle aussi avait vraiment aimé passer cette journée avec lui. Mais il faut croire qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre. À cette pensée sa gorge se serra tout comme ses poings.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile d'insensible, vociféra-t-elle.

Et sur ce elle partit dans la direction opposée. « Tout bousiller » ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? S'il avait été gentil avec elle dès le début ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Mais plus que de la colère, c'était surtout de la déception qu'elle ressentait. Hinata avait pensé l'espace d'un après-midi qu'une amitié serait possible entre eux mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

À qui la faute ? À elle ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su apprécier ses efforts à leur juste valeur ? Oui, ce devait sûrement être ça. De toute façon, c'était toujours elle qui fichait tout par terre. Les amis, les missions, l'amour aussi, elle était toujours responsable pour tout... à force d'être aussi pessimiste même Temari et Kankuro finiraient par se lasser.

_ Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Encore, rit-elle tristement en sentant ses yeux qui commençaient à lui picoter.

Décidemment, elle n'était bonne qu'à pleurer. Ces derniers temps, la Hyûga ne faisait que ça. Encore et toujours à cause de sa faiblesse, de sa vie si terne, mais surtout à cause de Gaara qui lui rappelait tout cela chaque jour. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là pour la voir fondre en larmes une fois de plus. C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé, néanmoins, l'homme aux turquoises l'avait suivi et il se tenait désormais devant elle.

_ Vous pleurez encore, s'exaspéra-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Eh oui, comment voulait-il qu'elle soit joyeuse alors qu'une fois de plus, elle avait réussi à tout gâcher ?

_ Ha ! Ha ! Je suis vraiment lamentable, se moqua-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Excusez-moi, c'était vraiment stupide de ma part. Vouloir devenir votre amie, alors que je suis si fade et si idiote. Ne faites pas attention, je, je vais rentrer toute seule, je, je connais le chemin.

Elle voulut partir, mais il la retint en l'attrapant par le bras, la forçant à le regarder en face. Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle ne supportait pas qu'il la voie aussi faible, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur son visage.

_ Lâchez-moi s'il vous plait, sanglota-t-elle. Ne me regardez pas ! Je suis moche et minable ! Vous aviez raison, je ne suis qu'une pauvre pleurnicheuse... Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir !

Aucun son ne s'échappait de la bouche de Gaara, il refusait de la lâcher, au contraire il resserra sa prise sur son bras et l'attira contre lui. Puis, il la souleva au-dessus du sol et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Que, qu, qu'est-ce que vous faites, bégaya-t-elle totalement confuse.

_ Accrochez-vous à moi, furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de sauter subitement sur le toit d'une habitation.

Promptement, Hinata passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, et s'y cramponna. Mais où l'emmenait-il ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer au Palais, dans sa chambre et pleurer tout son saoul dans sa taie d'oreiller. Mais l'ancien jinchuriki filait dans la nuit noire, sautant de toits en toits avec la jeune femme dans ses bras comme s'il portait un sac de plumes.

Cette soirée était un véritable désastre, et c'était entièrement de sa faute à elle. En enfouissant son visage au creux de la nuque du roux, la Hyûga murmura un très faible « pardon ». Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir gâché les efforts de Gaara. Après cette nuit, il était certain que plus jamais il ne voudrait lui donner sa chance...

Brusquement, il posa un pied ferme à terre, et Hinata en conclut qu'ils devaient être arrivés à destination. Néanmoins, elle resta agrippée à lui, relevant seulement la tête pour observer les alentours.

_ Où, où sommes-nous, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Ici à Suna, il n'y a que le désert et du sable à perte de vue. Même dans nos oasis, les saules pleureurs ne poussent pas, alors, si vous vous sentez mal, vous pourrez venir ici, expliqua-t-il avec impassibilité.

Les saules pleureurs ? Se sentir mal ? De quoi... ? Est-ce que par hasard, Temari ou Kankuro lui aurait parlé de son unique moyen de relaxation ?

_ Vous, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, tenta-t-elle faiblement.

L'homme aux turquoises ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixa un point dans le vague, comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose de son passé.

_ Lorsque j'avais encore ce démon en moi, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre, je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors je venais ici, pour regarder les étoiles la nuit. C'est... apaisant.

Les mots s'assemblaient dans la tête de la brune, mais elle avait malgré tout beaucoup de mal à assimiler les informations qu'elle recevait. Gaara l'aurait amené dans cet endroit, pour l'aider à se sentir mieux ? Il aurait fait quelque chose, pour elle ?

_ Re, reposez-moi s'il vous plait...

Il accéda à sa demande et une fois qu'Hinata fut de nouveau sur la terre ferme, elle hésita à regarder l'homme qui se tenait immobile devant elle.

_ Je, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites cela pour moi. Je, je vous ais vexé tout à l'heure, je, j'ai eu des remarques méchantes et injustifiées envers vous. Je, enfin, en plus c'est un lieu personnel, je, je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, je...

Aucune autre parole ne put franchir ses lèvres, Gaara avait posé son index dessus pour la faire taire.

_ Premièrement, par rapport à toutes les remarques blessantes auxquelles vous avez droit chaque jour de ma part, ce que vous avez dit n'est pas cher payé. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas parce que j'avais l'habitude de passer mes nuits ici que cela signifie que cet endroit m'appartient. Si je vous dis que vous pouvez venir, alors ne vous posez pas davantage de questions.

_ Mais je...

_ écoutez, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce genre de comportements. Vous savez la gentillesse, tout ça, alors si vous pouviez simplement vous contentez d'accepter et de me remercier, ça me soulagerait.

Tout s'embrouillait tellement dans la tête de la Hyûga qu'elle mit un certain temps avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

_ Ah, euh, je, m, merci, bafouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle avait du mal à le regarder en face, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou dire. Mais la voix grave de l'homme lui fit à nouveau lever la tête.

_ Je voudrais que pendant un instant, vous vous détendiez. Oubliez, poursuivit-il calmement, que vous êtes l'héritière de votre clan et les responsabilités qui vous pèsent. Oubliez, que vous vous appelez Hinata Hyûga. Ne gardez à l'esprit qu'une seule chose, vous êtes une femme, simplement une femme.

Hinata ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Se détendre ? Tout oublier pendant un instant ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

_ Et moi, interrogea-t-il subitement, que suis-je pour vous ?

La Hyûga fronça un sourcil.

_ Vous êtes le Kazekage de Suna, et l'homme qui m'entraîne.

_ Oubliez cela aussi. Oubliez que je m'appelle Sabaku No Gaara. Je ne suis qu'un homme quelconque.

Après avoir dit cela, il s'assit par terre, sur le sol froid du bâtiment désert, et l'incita d'un regard à l'imiter. Puis il s'allongea sur le dos et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle devait en faire autant. Gaara croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, tandis qu'Hinata posait les siens sur sa poitrine.

_ À présent, dit-il sereinement, pensez seulement que nous sommes un homme et une femme, perdus dans l'immensité de la voûte céleste.

À ces mots, la brune releva la tête et découvrit avec émerveillement le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Dans le ciel d'un noir si profond que l'on aurait cru qu'un flacon d'encre de Chine s'y serait déversé, étincelaient des milliers d'étoiles scintillantes.

C'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Si magnifique qu'elle n'osait même pas parler, de peur de rompre le charme qui était en train de s'opérer. Perdus, il avait bien choisi son mot. Hinata avait l'impression étrange de ne faire qu'un avec l'univers. Elle se trouvait prise dans ses ténèbres dispersées par des halos de lumière.

Lorsqu'elle observait tout cela, un mot lui venait à l'esprit : l'espoir. Ce ciel si sombre lui rappelait le désespoir dans lequel la Hyûga s'enfonçait peu à peu. Mais ces étoiles qui brillaient si fort dans la nuit, exactement cela, une force, qui lui disait de ne pas abandonner car elle aussi un jour, finirait par réaliser ses rêves.

Il suffisait d'y croire.

* * *

Gaara avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable de s'allonger sous le ciel étoilé. C'était une sensation si apaisante, au même titre que le sommeil. Il comprenait maintenant avec quelle facilité il pouvait rester plusieurs heures à fixer ce spectacle enchanteur, jusqu'au lever du jour.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point cela lui manquait. Il avait fallu qu'il y amène la Hyûga pour s'en apercevoir. En y songeant, le roux se tourna légèrement sur le côté et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle affichait un visage serein. Était-il parvenu en fin de compte, à la rendre heureuse ?

Il se demanda s'il fallait la réveiller maintenant ou s'il devait plutôt la ramener jusqu'au Palais. Il opta finalement pour la seconde option. À l'aide de son sable, il la souleva au-dessus du sol et la porta sur son dos, passa ses bras fins autour de son cou et saisit ses cuisses par en dessous avant de sauter du toit et de filer à travers le village endormi.

Malgré le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, Gaara parvenait à sentir la respiration lente et faible de la brune dans sa nuque. Cette sensation le gênait légèrement sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Et puis le fait d'avoir son corps tout contre le sien, de percevoir aussi bien les courbes de sa poitrine dans son dos par exemple, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude. L'homme était plutôt du genre à fuir les contacts physiques.

Et pourtant, ce soir, il tenait à pleine main ses cuisses fermes et douces... Ah mais ! À quoi pensait-il au juste ? Ce n'était qu'une simple partie de son anatomie, pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! À la vérité, l'ancien jinchuriki ne s'était jamais intéressé aux femmes ainsi qu'à leur corps. Contrairement à Kankuro, il n'y connaissait rien. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il se sentait si mal à l'aise avec Hinata si près de lui.

On aurait dit que jusqu'à présent, une sorte de voile sur ses yeux l'empêchait de la voir intégralement. Depuis le début, il se forçait à la considérer simplement comme une kunoichi et d'un seul coup, la femme lui apparaissait également. Le ninja du sable espéra que cela ne risquerait pas d'influencer sur la mission, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Si jamais il commençait à éprouver un début d'attirance pour elle, il ne pourrait plus la considérer comme sa coéquipière. Enfin, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça ! Après tout, Gaara ne ressentait rien pour la jeune femme. Ils apprenaient tout juste à se connaître ! Comme s'il pouvait tomber sous son charme...

_ Mmmmh, Gaara fit-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

Hinata venait tout juste de se réveiller lui semblait-il. L'entendre prononcer son nom de cette façon si innocente qui la caractérisait tant fit battre le cœur de l'homme à la chevelure sanguine, légèrement plus vite. Il était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle redressait brusquement la tête.

_ Ka, Kazekage-dono, s'exclama-t-elle apparemment alarmée en resserrant son étreinte sur le cou de l'homme.

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Gaara, ça ne me dérange pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Ah, m, merci... Gaara, chuchota-t-elle doucement, et néanmoins sans le vouloir dans l'oreille du roux le faisant frissonner sensiblement.

Il ne comprenait pas toutes ces sensations, ou plutôt, refusait de les comprendre de peur de découvrir leur signification. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, car il venait d'arriver au Palais. Silencieusement, le Kazekage gagna l'étage des chambres, et déposa Hinata devant la sienne. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte pour ne réveiller personne, après tout, il était plus de minuit passé.

_ Gaara je, je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de passer cette journée avec vous. Et, je trouve cela dommage que ce soit à la fois la première et la dernière sortie que nous faisions ensembles, avoua-t-elle tristement avec un petit sourire forcé.

Le roux fronça un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous que ce soit la dernière ?

_ Oh, euh, eh bien, parce que je vous avais demandé de me faire plaisir une fois seulement, donc je...

_ Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir apprécié cette journée, l'interrompit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne serais pas contre d'autres sorties.

À ces mots, la jeune femme lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

_ Vraiment ? ça me soulage vous savez, j'avais peur que vous me détestiez et que c'était pour cette raison que vous refusiez de vous balader avec moi, avoua-t-elle en riant.

Il y avait une légère part de vérité dans ses paroles. Du moins, c'était le cas avant. Avant qu'il ne la connaisse un peu mieux. Gaara pensait qu'il aurait éprouvé de la satisfaction en la voyant lui sourire de la sorte, mais c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Cela lui faisait un bien fou même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

_ Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, vous risquez d'être fatiguée pour l'entraînement de demain, l'avertit-il d'un ton neutre.

_ D'accord, alors, bonne nuit et à demain, Gaara, le salua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

_ Oui, bonne nuit, fit-il en s'en allant silencieusement dans sa chambre.

Gaara ignorait ce soir-là, que quelque chose était en train de changer en lui.

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

_« _ Je vous ai eu, articula-t-elle difficilement mais avec un sourire triomphant sur son visage fatigué. »_

* * *

**Haruko : ***_super triste_*** **dire que je vais devoir attendre une éternité avant d'écrire la suite... *****_sort un paquet de mouchoir_*****

**Hinata : ***_énervée_*** **non mais dis donc, ça t'amuse de me faire chialer comme ça tout le temps ? èé Ils vont me prendre pour quoi après les lecteurs ?

**Haruko : ***_se mouche bruyamment_***** oh la la, de suite... T'as pas vu qu'à la fin tu souris ? Même que Gaara il est presque dingue de toi maintenant !

**Gaara : ***_acquiesce avec un air pervers_***** les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer.

**Haruko : ***_soupire de désespoir_***** oui mais pas dans l'immédiat, t'as oublié mon bulletin ? Et mes moyennes d'anglais ? u.u Va falloir que je bosse à en crever...

**Gaara : ***_soupire aussi_***** il est pas près d'arriver le lemon à ce train-là...

**Haruko : ***_secoue la tête_***** pour les lecteurs non, mais pour toi ça peut s'arranger *****_lui tend sa clé USB_***** tient, fais-toi plaisir.

**Gaara : ***_court brancher l'objet de ses désirs et va se faire plaisir devant un écran d'ordinateur_*** **décidemment, je suis trop fort... *****_bave_*****

**Hinata : ***_lit discrètement par dessus son épaule_*** **oh mon Dieu ! O/O

**Gaara : ***_tourne la tête vers Hinata avec un sourire de prédateur_***** tu veux voir ce que ça donne en vrai ?

**Hinata : ***_choquée devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre_***** GAARA-KUN ! *****_marque un temps de pause_***** d'accord... -/-

**Haruko et Gaara : ***_sourire victorieux_*****

**Kankuro : ***_s'approche discrètement maintenant que les deux protagonistes sont partis_*** **je veux une assurance vie !

**Haruko : ***_fronce un sourcil_***** gné ? Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

**Kankuro : ***_mode syndicat des personnages en colère on_***** parce que j'ai vu ce que t'as commencé à écrire "mademoiselle-genre-je-ne-dois-pas-écrire-avant-un-long-moment" et que je crains pour ma vie ! Non mais sérieusement, je suis absent de tout un chapitre, et dès que je reviens il faut que je fasse le kamikaze !

**Haruko : ***_pousse un soupir d''exaspération_***** oh la la, t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien t'arriver. Et puis si tu ne fais rien, comment veux-tu que Gaara soit attentif à Hinata, hein ? èé

**Kankuro : ***_regard larmoyant_***** mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Temari ? TOT

**Haruko : ***_mode j'explique ma fic parce que Kankuro est un pauvre débile qui ne comprend rien on_***** Temari elle peut pas draguer Hinata espèce de cancre ! èé Y a que toi pour faire ça ! Et deux ou trois inconnus que je rajouterais peut-être. C'est pas que je n'aime pas le TemaHina, mais pas pour cette fic !

**Temari : ***_intéressée_***** du TemaHina ? *w*

**Haruko : ***_s'approche de Temari et lui caresse la joue_***** oui ma chérie, mais pas pour cette fic, ici vous êtes seulement amies.

**Temari : ***_déçue_***** ah bon... Tant pis, au moins il y a Shikamaru...

**Shikamaru : ***_vexé_***** non mais c'est quoi cette tête dégoûtée ? On dirait que je suis juste un bouche trou ! èé

**Haruko : ***_ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins_***** et sinon, une petite review pour ce chapitre de 24 pages word, ça vous tente ?


	6. L'anniversaire de Temari

Hey ! Chers lecteurs et lectrices (**je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment utile que je marque "chers lecteurs" étant donné que je ne sais même pas si des garçons me lisent... -_-'**) comment allez-vous ? J'espère que ça va parce que dans deux jours, c'est **NOËL** ! HIP ! HIP ! ! *sort des éventails et effectue une danse de la joie* Yeah ! Comme je n'ai aucun cadeau à vous offrir, je me contente de poster ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que malgré tout cela vous suffira ! Comme d'habitude j'ai eu du mal ! Mais vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant la fin de chapitre ! Vous n'imaginez pas les troubles auxquels s'exposent un auteur ! C'est vraiment énervant parfois tellement ça prend la tête !

Mais heureusement, il y a quelque chose qui fait du bien, et ce sont les REVIEWS !

**genesis-gackt :** eh oui voilà la suite ! Cette fois-ci je martyrise Gaara ou alors c'est l'inverse et c'est lui qui me tortures ? Je ne sais plus trop à vrai dire ! XD Merci beaucoup d'être aussi assidue dans tes reviews je suis vraiment contente ! Hinata devrait pleurer un peu moins normalement dans les prochains chapitres, en tout cas dans celui-là elle ne pleure pas ! Mais Gaara n'est pas tendre, enfin au moins il n'est plus aussi froid qu'avant ! J'espère que cela te plaira !

**angelwhitelys : **mais j'ai continué ! Voici la suite ! Pour ce qui est des amoureux, je suis navrée de te décevoir mais il ne se passe pas grand chose ! Et tu n'es pas la seule à en être attristée ! Même Temari et Kankuro ont décidé de s'en mêler ! Je prie malgré tout pour que ce chapitre te plaise !

**minuit :** ah si tu savais, j'étais complètement pliée en lisant ta review ! C'était la première fois que j'assistais à un match aussi spectaculaire ! XD Me revoilà avec mon nouveau chapitre ! Temari n'est plus toute seule à jouer les Cupidons, Kankuro s'y met aussi ! Vont-ils réussir ? Ben oui évidemment sinon cette fic ne serait pas classée en GaaHina ! Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Aaah si tu savais comme il m'énerve Gaara ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il commence tout juste à penser comme un homme, mais c'est loin d'être gagné ! Elle fait ce qu'elle peut la petite Hinata mais pour faire fondre un tel iceberg, il faut du courage... Qu'on lui souhaite tous ! Héhéhé merci beaucoup pour cette review, comme d'habitude j'étais vraiment ravie !

**Silver :** tiens un nouveau ! (ne me demande pas pourquoi dès que j'ai vu ton pseudo je me suis persuadée toute seule que tu étais un garçon, veille à me le confirmer ou à démentir la prochaine fois que je sache à qui j'ai affaire !) héhé :D alors comme ça tu aimes le GaaHina grâce à moi ? Je suis super contente ! Parce que ça veut dire que je fais bien mon travail ! Ravie que ma fanfic te plaise ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture mais c'est pas facile ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance, quant à moi, je souhaite une bonne lecture !

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Bonne lecture à tous !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou_ Haruko_

Chapitre 6 : L'anniversaire de Temari

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Gaara se sentait étrangement bien. Il s'étira tranquillement dans son lit en poussant un faible soupir d'aise. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage encore fatigué tandis que son regard se promenait sur sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

Un coup d'oeil sur son réveil, l'informa qu'il était presque six heures. Normalement il aurait dû faire un footing avec Hinata comme chaque jour avant l'aube, enfin, un peu de retard (une heure pour être précise) ne le tuerait pas, d'autant plus que c'était la première fois.

Le ninja du sable écarta les couvertures et alla prendre une bonne douche. Dès qu'il fut habillé, il sortit de sa chambre et eut la surprise de voir la jeune femme juste devant sa porte la main en l'air.

_ Ah, bon, bonjour Gaara, fit-elle avec un petit sourire surpris. J'allais frapper lorsque la porte s'est ouverte !

L'homme aux turquoises ne se faisait pas encore au fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom (cela ne datait que de la veille en même temps). Cette simple action semblait réduire encore la distance entre eux. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il se refusait lui, à l'appeler Hinata, ou à cesser de la vouvoyer. Parce qu'il sentait bien, que dans peu de temps, elle allait lui demander si elle pouvait le tutoyer, comme elle le faisait avec son frère et sa soeur.

Ils n'étaient que des coéquipiers, rien de plus, et commencer à se fréquenter en dehors du travail, lui paraissait déjà trop. Si au moins il n'appréciait pas sa compagnie, cela serait beaucoup plus facile, mais en un soir elle avait réussi à s'attirer sa sympathie.

Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Car en général, il ne laissait personne l'approcher d'assez près pour qu'il soit capable, d'aimer et de détester sincèrement l'individu en question. Néanmoins, il ne laissa rien paraître de ce trouble et se contenta de la saluer naturellement à son tour.

_ Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix neutre en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_ Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez dans votre chambre à cette heure-ci, mais comme nous nous sommes couchés tard hier soir, j'avais bon espoir de vous y trouver, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Le Kazekage ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança légèrement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Pour le footing ce matin, c'est annulé, l'informa-t-il impassible, nous compenserons par une heure de plus en échauffements.

Devant ce visage fermé, la Hyûga sembla perdre son enthousiasme. Son sourire s'effaça sensiblement.

_ Ah... bien... d'accord, fit-elle en baissant un peu la tête. Alors allons-y...

Gaara n'était pas vraiment satisfait de lire la déception dans son regard, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Pendant le travail, rien ne devait interférer. Pas même une simple conversation de courtoisie.

Ils allaient pour se rendre à la salle d'entraînement lorsqu'un imprévu leur tomba dessus. Ou tout du moins, sur l'un d'entre eux.

_ Bonjour ma chérie, s'exclama joyeusement Kankuro en enlaçant la kunoichi par derrière et l'embrassant dans le cou.

Le roux arqua un sourcil surpris. « Ma chérie » ? C'était nouveau, ça. Ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé la dernière fois lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser ? Alors pourquoi l'appelait-il comme cela maintenant ? Ah oui, c'est vrai... Kankuro n'est pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Et Hinata ne devait pas être habituée puisqu'elle se mit automatiquement à rougir.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de bon matin, protesta-t-elle avec indignation.

Le frère du Kazekage lança un regard espiègle au ninja du sable sans lâcher la jeune femme. Mais Gaara détourna la tête, songeant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. S'il voulait être aussi familier avec elle, c'était son droit.

_ Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée hier, j'estime avoir droit à une compensation, répliqua-t-il avec amusement.

_ Arrête tes bêtises, je dois aller m'entraîner avec Gaara et tu...

_ Gaara, répéta-t-il avec étonnement. Depuis quand tu appelles mon frère par son prénom ?

_ Depuis hier soir, fit celui-ci en saisissant le bras de la Hyûga pour l'enlever à l'étreinte de la sangsue qui lui servait de frère. Et maintenant si tu veux bien, nous avons des choses importantes à faire.

Kankuro la laissa partir non sans avoir dévisager l'homme aux turquoises avec une moue déçue. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour son idiot de frère soit jaloux ? Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ? Le brun soupira avec exaspération mais refusa de se décourager, il finirait par y arriver, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

_ On se voit tout à l'heure ma douce, déclara-t-il en plaçant une bise sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Puis avant de tourner les talons il fixa un instant son frère.

_ Et toi, essaye de ne pas trop la martyriser, j'aimerais la retrouver en un seul morceau !

Sur ce il s'en alla, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls et partit rejoindre sa soeur. Il tambourina contre sa porte sachant que ce n'était pas si tôt qu'elle serait réveillée.

_ Temari lèves-toi et vient m'ouvrir j'ai un service à te demander et c'est urgent si tu tiens à ma santé mentale, clama-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

Péniblement la kunoichi accéda à sa demande en priant pour que la chose qu'il veuille lui dire soit vraiment importante. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, le marionnettiste se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit pendant qu'elle fermait doucement la porte.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qui est _si_ urgent, demanda-t-elle en baillant.

_ C'est Gaara le problème ! J'en ai marre ! Je vais finir par craquer si ça continue à ce train-là, explosa-t-il les mains agrippées à son crâne dont il essayait presque de s'arracher les cheveux.

Temari roula des yeux et s'interrogea sur ce qu'avait encore pu faire le jeune Kazekage pour mettre Kankuro dans un tel état.

_ Vas-y je t'écoutes.

Le brun inspira à fond pour se détendre, mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Rien que de repenser à la scène, il avait envie de tordre le cou de son frère.

_ Je fais des efforts, tu sais ? Je fais vraiment du mieux que je peux, articula-t-il péniblement tellement l'énervement l'étouffait. Mais ce crétin est complètement insensible !

La blonde laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi le marionnettiste voulait parler. En même temps, venir la chercher au saut du lit, il ne fallait pas attendre beaucoup de sa capacité de réflexion. Elle voulait simplement retourner finir sa nuit à laquelle on l'avait violemment arraché.

_ Tu pourrais expliciter, s'il te plait, lâcha-t-elle avec lassitude.

Kankuro ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités par la colère.

_ Il a une magnifique jeune femme en permanence à ses côtés et il ne fait rien, hurla-t-il en se levant brusquement. Bordel ! Dès le premier jour, j'ai su qu'elle était faite pour lui et depuis ce jour-là le seul progrés qu'on ait fait c'est qu'elle réussisse à l'appeler par son prénom ! Trois semaines, trois jours et la seule chose qu'on ait c'est ça !

Soudain, la kunoichi blonde sembla émerger à l'évocation de ce sujet.

_ Ah oui ? Elle l'appelle Gaara maintenant ? Plus Kazekage-dono ? C'est déjà bien, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en souriant.

_ NON ! NON CE N'EST PAS BIEN ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça traîne ! Regardes-toi par exemple, au début tu la trouvais cruche et maladroite et trois jours après son arrivée vous étiez déjà comme cul et chemise ! Lui ça fait trois semaines de plus et ils se vouvoient encore, s'emporta-t-il avec irritation.

Bon c'est certain qu'en observant la situation de ce côté, en effet, Kankuro avait raison. Il était temps d'accélérer un peu le mouvement. Néanmoins, cette passion que manifestait le brun la faisait un peu rire. C'était la première fois qu'il s'investissait autant dans quelque chose, et attention, pas n'importe quoi, non. Les affaires de coeur de Gaara ! Il s'attaquait directement au plat de résistance.

_ D'accord, je marche avec toi. Après tout, à deux, on y arrivera forcément plus facilement ! L'union fait la force petit frère, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

En voyant la mine confiante de sa soeur, Kankuro soupira de soulagement, s'il avait un allié tout irait beaucoup mieux !

_ Bien, la bataille sera rude, mais à nous deux on peut le faire !

Les deux parents se regardèrent avec une lueur complice. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail et la première des difficultés serait sans doute de réussir à rendre Gaara jaloux. Mais s'ils y parvenaient alors, ce serait une bonne preuve du fait qu'il commence à éprouver des sentiments pour la Hyûga. D'ailleurs, en parlant du roux, même s'il se fichait du fait que son frère se soit comporté de cette façon avec Hinata devant lui, cela lui faisait bizarre de voir que la jeune femme pouvait rougir pour si peu.

Est-ce qu'elle avait fini par succomber aux charmes de son frère ? Elle qui disait pourtant qu'elle ne comptait pas avoir de relations amoureuses... Ce n'était pas son problème, malgré tout cela l'énervait légèrement. Il l'avait averti, est-ce qu'elle l'avait écouté au moins ? Le Kazekage ne voulait pas de problème pour la mission.

_ Vous sortez ensemble, la questionna-t-il toujours aussi préoccupé par le bon déroulement de la mission.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher et le dévisagea avec étonnement.

_ Mais non pas du tout, se défendit-elle en levant les mains devant elle en signe de négation. C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle de cette manière, d'habitude il n'en fait pas autant !

« Pas autant » ? Cela signifiait donc qu'il faisait déjà quelque chose ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Il aurait dû être plus attentif ! S'il y avait un problème cela allait lui retomber dessus après ! Il était convaincu !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

_ C'est vrai qu'il est toujours gentil et attentionné, mais il ne me touche jamais en temps normal ! Je lui ai dit pourtant que je n'aimais pas ça, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je vous ai vu rougir, s'entêta-t-il en plaquant une main sur le mur devant elle juste au niveau de son visage.

La Hyûga serra les poings et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

_ Comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse ? Il m'a eu par surprise ! J'étais très embarrassée, ça ne m'a pas plu vous savez ! Kankuro est mon ami et je n'ai pas envie que ça aille plus loin !

_ Vraiment, interrogea le roux en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Vraiment, trancha-t-elle d'un ton net, nullement impressionnée de voir le visage de l'homme de plus en plus près du sien.

Devant sa figure si déterminée, Gaara fut obligé d'admettre que les apparences l'avaient trompé. Heureusement, comme cela le problème était réglé ! Maintenant il lui faudrait la surveiller à l'avenir, on ne sait jamais avec Kankuro...

_ Très bien, je vous crois.

Il s'écarta et poursuivit sa marche vers la salle d'entraînement, Hinata sur ses talons. Comme prévu, les échauffements durèrent une heure de plus et lorsqu'ils commencèrent les affrontements, Gaara fut agréablement surpris de voir que les poids ne la gênaient plus désormais dans ses mouvements. Elle se déplaçait à présent à la même vitesse que la première fois, à cela près qu'elle portait plusieurs kilos sur ses jambes.

_ Retirez vos poids, lui ordonna-t-il subitement, alors qu'elle se préparait à lancer une nouvelle offensive.

_ Déjà, s'étonna-t-elle.

Le Kazekage acquiesça et la kunoichi fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

_ Attaquez-moi de nouveau, mais n'y allez pas sérieusement. C'est juste pour que vous vous habituiez à votre nouvelle vitesse, expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

La Hyûga hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Au moment où elle tenta de lui porter un coup, la brune eut du mal à ne pas partir en avant tant sa vélocité avait augmenté. Il lui fallu environ une dizaine de minutes avant de s'y faire, mais elle finit par y arriver.

Et par un miracle imprévu ce jour-là, elle parvint à percer sa défense.

_ Vous avez vu, s'écria-t-elle avec excitation, j'ai réussi !

_ Calmez-vous, pour l'instant vous n'avez fait qu'un simple trou, rappela-t-il froidement. Il faut encore que vous réussissiez à me toucher.

Hinata fit la moue, apparemment déçue qu'il n'apprécie pas autant qu'elle, ses progrès.

_ Ne faites pas cette tête-là, vous y êtes presque, ajouta-t-il d'un ton encourageant.

À ces mots, le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira et elle lui sourit avant de tenter une nouvelle attaque. Ils avaient autant d'espoir l'un que l'autre en cet instant. Mais plus les heures défilaient, et plus ils manquaient de se décourager en voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre à travers son mur de sable. Dire que la victoire était là si proche...

Elle tituba quelques instants avant de fermer progressivement les yeux d'épuisement et en la voyant tomber ainsi, Gaara utilisa son sable pour amortir sa chute. Puis il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et se pencha juste au dessus pour constater les dégâts.

Sa respiration se faisait haletante, et elle transpirait beaucoup, signe qu'elle avait dû un peu trop forcer par rapport à d'habitude. Le ninja du sable allait pour poser une main sur son épaule lorsque brusquement, il reçu un violent coup dans le ventre qui faillit le faire s'étouffer. Cela avait été si rapide que son sable protecteur n'avait pas eu le temps de l'arrêter.

En baissant la tête, le roux découvrit le poing ferme d'Hinata contre son abdomen. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et le fixait d'une drôle de lueur.

_ Je vous ai eu, articula-t-elle difficilement mais avec un sourire triomphant sur son visage fatigué.

Puis elle eu un faible rire avant de s'évanouir pour de bon. Le Kazekage se massa douloureusement là où elle avait frappé, en souriant sensiblement d'un air satisfait. Au bout de quasiment un mois de travail acharné, elle était enfin parvenue à lui porter un coup. Il avait fallu être patient, mais leurs efforts avaient fini par payer.

Lentement, l'homme aux turquoises se releva et usa de son sable pour déposer la Hyûga dans ses bras. Un sourire flottait encore sur son visage endormi. Lorsqu'il la portait ainsi, elle semblait tellement plus fragile, comme une frêle poupée de porcelaine. Il avait le sentiment que s'il la lâchait, elle se briserait en mille morceaux sur le sol. Si elle savait ce qu'il pensait en cet instant, la brune lui en aurait certainement voulu. Mais comment s'en empêcher ?

Tout en elle appelait la tendresse et l'affection. Ce corps n'était pas né pour le combat, bien au contraire. Néanmoins la vie, ou plutôt son clan en avait décidé autrement.

* * *

Hinata avait l'étrange impression de flotter. Ses paupières se soulevèrent très lentement et elle comprit que cette sensation n'était autre que la réalité. À ceci près, qu'elle ne flottait pas vraiment mais se trouvait bien au dessus du sol. Dans les bras vigoureux d'un homme dont la jeune femme reconnut aussitôt la tenue.

_ Ga, Gaara, s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise en réalisant pour de bon qu'il la portait.

Comme si elle avait soudainement peur de tomber, la Hyûga passa ses mains autour du cou du Kazekage et se cramponna à lui.

_ Hm, vous êtes réveillée, constata-t-il d'un ton neutre en baissant légèrement la tête vers elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-elle un peu confuse.

Gaara haussa un sourcil étonné.

_ Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

La kunoichi fit non de la tête.

_ Vous avez réussi à me porter un coup au ventre et vous vous êtes évanouie juste après, lui expliqua-t-il avec impassibilité.

Ouah, ce n'était donc pas une hallucination ? Elle était vraiment parvenue à le toucher ?

_ Mais alors ça signifie que...

_ Cela signifie que la prochaine fois j'en attendrais davantage de vous, trancha-t-il d'un ton net.

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette attitude ? Était-il donc incapable de la féliciter ? Hinata fit une moue boudeuse.

_ Dans ce cas, lâchez-moi, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, s'emporta-t-elle avec irritation.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsqu'elle disait « lâchez-moi » la jeune femme, entendait « reposez-moi », ce n'était cependant pas le cas de Gaara qui prit son ordre au premier degré et ouvrit grand les bras. La kunoichi serait tombée par terre, si elle ne s'était pas accrochée au cou de l'homme aux turquoises.

_ MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE, vociféra-t-elle avec fureur, les mains toujours agrippées à lui.

Hinata s'attendait à ce qu'il la toise de son habituel regard froid, mais étonnamment, ce fut un sourire en coin qui apparut sur son visage, ainsi qu'une lueur espiègle dans ses prunelles de glace.

_ C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous lâcher, répliqua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Les yeux de la brune faillirent sortir de leur orbite en observant le visage de l'homme à ce moment-là. Gaara venait de plaisanter ? Il avait bien fait de l'humour, non ? Ce sourire, ce regard, cette expression, tout cela ne ressemblait en rien à son impassibilité usuelle !

_ Incroyable, s'extasia-t-elle avec un large sourire. Gaara, vous souriez ! C'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire !

À ces mots, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine fronça un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ Est-ce que vous réalisez que je suis en train de me moquer ouvertement de vous, interrogea-t-il avec sarcasme.

_ Oui, mais en général vous vous contentez de me fixer avec condescendance. C'est la première fois que je vois cette expression sur votre visage, qu'importe que ce soit de la moquerie, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Le Kazekage poussa un profond soupir.

_ Vous êtes vraiment étrange.

Il marqua une pause, puis la regarda un instant.

_ Dites, maintenant que vous êtes debout, est-ce que vous auriez l'obligeance de me lâcher, demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Immédiatement, Hinata retira ses mains, s'écarta d'au moins un mètre et rougit en réalisant à quel point elle avait été proche de lui quelques secondes auparavant. Dire qu'elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue.

_ Bon, eh, eh bien je vais retourner dans ma chambre, bredouilla-t-elle en détournant le regard. M, merci pour aujourd'hui.

Et sur ce elle partit précipitamment. Idiote, idiote, se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de rougir comme ça ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que son visage lui brûlait autant ? Bon, c'est vrai que de pouvoir admirer Gaara d'aussi près ne faisait pas partie des choses dont elle avait l'habitude, mais tout de même !

Le ninja du sable possédait néanmoins un charme incroyable, sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée qui contrastait avec sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, ses prunelles de glace perçantes cernées d'un noir charbonneux qui l'hypnotisaient parfois, ses traits si fins et malgré tout cette virilité qui se dégageait de lui.

Cela aurait été mentir de dire qu'elle se trouvait complètement insensible à son physique avantageux. Parce que Gaara était beau, oui vraiment très beau. Une beauté glaciale qui ne laissait personne de marbre et faisait même fondre le cœur de nombreuses femmes ici, à Suna.

Mais pour Hinata, c'était différent. Cet aspect bien que très attirant de l'homme, ne l'intéressait pas. Ah mais, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle s'intéressait à lui pour autant. Elle le respectait bien trop pour cela. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était son amitié. Car sa curiosité la poussait à découvrir si quelque chose se cachait derrière son masque d'impassibilité.

Elle voulait savoir s'il ne s'agissait que d'une carapace. Cependant, si elle désirait en apprendre davantage sur lui, il fallait gagner sa sympathie, et pour cela, il n'existait qu'une seule et unique méthode : s'entraîner, faire des efforts surhumains et progresser le plus vite possible !

* * *

L'incident fut vite oublié, la seule chose qu'ils retinrent chacun de cette journée fut les progrès de la jeune femme. Et à chaque nouvelle séance, elle progressait à vue d'œil pour la plus grande satisfaction du Kazekage, mais aussi d'elle-même. Au bout du deuxième mois, la kunoichi ne se contentait plus seulement de le toucher, elle parvenait désormais à lui infliger des dégâts plus conséquents !

_ Bien, si vous continuez comme cela vous serez bientôt à même d'exécuter parfaitement les 64 points du hake, déclara l'homme aux turquoises légèrement essoufflé à la fin d'un énième entraînement.

_ Vous pensez sérieusement ce que vous dites, s'exclama la Hyûga avec excitation en le suivant près de la sortie.

Gaara ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer devant lui avant de fermer à clefs la porte.

_ Oui, se contenta-t-il d'affirmer.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé en la voyant le premier jour qu'elle serait capable d'un tel exploit en seulement deux mois, pourtant les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Si les choses continuaient à ce train-là, en moins d'un mois elle serait prête pour la mission !

C'est fou ce que le temps avait passé vite. Déjà deux mois qu'elle vivait avec eux au Palais. Le Kazekage avait finalement réussi à s'habituer à sa présence, le fait de la voir tous les jours lui semblait naturel désormais. Par contre, le fait de se dire que bientôt la chambre qu'elle occupait serait de nouveau vide lui paraissait étrange.

Dire qu'elle avait été la seule femme en dehors de Temari à réussir à l'emmener en balade. Maintenant, à chaque fois que les Sabaku No faisaient une sortie, Hinata venait avec eux. Tantôt tous ensemble, tantôt un par un. Jamais de sa vie Gaara ne s'était autant promené dans son village. Mais la Hyûga insistait toujours en disant que ce n'était pas bon pour lui de rester toute la journée enfermé.

En jetant un coup d'œil aux feuilles qu'il devait remplir et classer, le Kazekage poussa un faible soupir. Dire qu'avant il appréciait énormément ces moments qu'il qualifiait de « détente » à faire son travail de dirigeant de Suna. Aujourd'hui, il aurait bien aimé faire un tour dehors, en plus il faisait beau, mais pas trop chaud, une journée idéale en somme.

Gaara rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il prit une feuille au hasard dans la pile et haussa un sourcil. Il s'agissait d'un ordre de mission spéciale qui concernait une personne en particulier de son entourage proche. Il faudrait qu'il se dépêche de l'en avertir d'ailleurs, la présence du ninja était désirée dans une semaine au plus tard. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit laissant découvrir la personne qu'il avait justement besoin de voir.

_ Tiens Temari c'est pour toi, une mission pour l'ambassadrice de Suna, tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour te rendre à Konoha, l'avertit-il avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot.

Néanmoins la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Aussitôt la blonde mit ses poings sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils avec consternation.

_ UNE SEMAINE ? ET MON ANNIVERSAIRE ?

Le ninja du sable ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, et s'asséna une claque mentale. Bon sang, l'anniversaire de Temari ! Mais comment avait-il pu oublier ? D'habitude il s'y prenait au moins un mois à l'avance pour lui acheter un cadeau et lui préparer une surprise. Cette année cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête, et pour cause, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement avec la présence de la kunoichi brune ? Enfin, il n'allait tout de même rejeter toute la faute sur elle, après tout d'habitude rien ne réussit à le distraire, une fois de temps en temps n'allait pas le tuer !

_ Du calme, c'est demain, tu as encore le temps, la rassura-t-il en tentant de se convaincre davantage lui-même.

Temari le dévisageait d'un air soupçonneux, le problème avec elle, c'est qu'elle était terriblement intuitive et perspicace...

_ Je suis persuadée que tu ne m'as pas acheté de cadeau, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Et voilà, ça n'avait pas traîné... Et maintenant que faire ? Il n'avait absolument pas le temps car il avait prit du retard dans ses papiers et il fallait qu'il règle certains dossiers en urgence. Une idée vite !

_ Bon écoute, tu as vu juste, reconnut-il en fermant les yeux avec culpabilité. Alors pour demain, demandes-moi ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi mais ce sera la seule fois.

Gaara crut qu'il avait prononcé une sorte de formule magique parce qu'automatiquement le visage de sa soeur s'illumina d'un gigantesque sourire.

_ Tout ce que je veux ? C'est vrai ?

_ Oui puisque je te le dis.

_ Alors demain soir avec Hinata et Kankuro on sort en boîte !

En vérité ce n'était pas une formule magique, cela ressemblait davantage à une incantation maléfique...

_ Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt une petite soirée tranquille avec un gâteau, des bou...

_ Non ! Tu m'as dit n'importe quoi, railla-t-elle avec un sourire perfide. Tu ne veux jamais sortir, si encore tu ne savais pas danser je pourrais comprendre à la limite ! Mais c'est loin d'être le cas ! Alors demain soir à minuit vous m'accompagnerez tous les trois et on va aller s'éclater tous ensemble !

L'homme aux turquoises fit la moue, il ne supportait pas ce genre d'endroits. D'une part, parce que ça empestait la fumée de cigarettes et l'alcool. D'autre part, parce que les danseurs ne cessaient de le dévisager, comme si le Kazekage n'avait pas le droit de sortir s'amuser lui aussi ! Il était jeune lui, pas comme les autres kages croulants des villages voisins (sauf Naruto évidemment).

_ C'est entendu, céda-t-il à contrecoeur.

_ Parfait, alors demain après-midi je réquisitionne Hinata, on va aller faire du shopping toutes les deux ! Ce serait injuste que je sois la seule femme sexy à faire baver les hommes, quoique, même sans fringues affriolantes, elle fait des ravages la petite, s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

À cette constatation Gaara n'émit aucun commentaire. En vérité, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait finalement prit conscience de sa féminité, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine n'osait plus vraiment la regarder. Il s'était rendu compte qu'effectivement, la jeune femme présentait de nombreux attraits physiques.

Mais il refusait d'y penser, de voir ses grands yeux nacrés si innocents, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui tombaient avec fluidité sur ses épaules, son teint de porcelaine qui la faisait paraître encore plus douce et puis ses jolies lèvres pleines et rosées qui souriaient toujours avec candeur. Non, il ne s'attardait pas sur cela. Hinata était sa coéquipière, cela s'arrêtait là.

_ Tu fais comme tu veux, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

_ J'y compte bien ! Mais en attendant je vais préparer mes affaires pour la mission, tu sais combien de temps je suis sensée rester là-bas ?

Le Kazekage consulta sa fiche un instant avant de lui répondre.

_ Quelques jours, environ une semaine. Ah, fit-il en remarquant une autre feuille parmi les papiers éparpillés. Donne ça à Kankurô aussi !

La jeune femme s'en saisit et fronça un sourcil.

_ Il m'accompagne ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, je me débrouille très bien toute seule, se renfrogna-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas mon problème, ce sont les ordres alors tu te contentes d'obéir, déclara-t-il en baissant la tête vers sa paperasse.

_ K'so ! Très bien, Kazekage-sama, grogna-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

Et elle repartit en claquant la porte avec irritation. Quel caractère, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Eh ben cela se voyait qu'elle ne savait pas tout le travail qui lui restait à faire. En songeant cela, Gaara prit un stylo et entreprit de se dépêcher. Le beau temps au dehors le narguait atrocement.

* * *

Son réveil affichait 8h du matin. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Hinata fixait d'un air dubitatif un petit paquet à l'emballage violet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Et si cela ne lui plaisait pas ? Et si elle avait fait le mauvais choix ? D'après ce que la vendeuse lui avait dit, cela lui avait paru idéal comme cadeau, mais et si cela ne collait pas aux goûts de Temari ?

23 août, la date fatidique était finalement arrivée. Et évidemment, elle apportait son lot de doutes et de questionnements. La jeune femme avait toujours cette peur de décevoir et cela quelque soit le domaine. Cette fois-ci, cela concernait le pendentif en forme d'éventail taillé dans une pierre de sardonyx, qu'elle avait acheté à son amie. La sardonyx était sa pierre de naissance, elle symbolisait la charité vive et la fécondité (en espérant que cela lui serve plus tard, avec Shikamaru qui sait ?) mais possédait aussi la faculté de transformer les énergies négatives en positives et rendait joyeux et optimiste.

Pour Temari qui avait souvent tendance à s'énerver, la Hyûga trouvait que cela lui conviendrait, mais et si la forme ne lui plaisait pas ? Et si elle avait préféré des boucles d'oreilles par exemple ? Finalement la kunoichi décida de sortir pour aller voir Kankuro, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ? Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre après avoir caché le paquet dans le tiroir de sa commode de nuit et s'aventura à travers les couloirs désormais connus.

La veille, Hinata avait apprit que l'entraînement du jour n'aurait pas lieu et avait donc pu dormir tranquillement. Parvenue à la chambre du brun, elle toqua doucement à la porte et attendit quelques minutes qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

_ Bonjour Kankuro-san, le salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour ma belle, fit-il la voix encore un peu pâteuse. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène aussi tôt ?

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota le problème à l'oreille. Le marionnettiste acquiesça et sourit à son tour en voyant sa mine inquiète.

_ Franchement, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire, et cela pour trois raisons, la rassura-t-il. Premièrement, elle sera touchée par ton attention. Deuxièmement, elle adore les surprises. Et troisièmement, ton cadeau est parfait pour elle parce qu'elle en a bien besoin !

Devant sa figure assurée, Hinata se détendit et soupira de soulagement.

_ Ouf, j'avais peur de lui avoir acheté le mauvais cadeau ! Merci beaucoup Kankuro-san, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux et débordant de reconnaissance.

En dévisageant sa figure si lumineuse, le frère du Kazekage ne pu résister à l'envie de caresser nonchalamment sa joue.

_ T'ais-je déjà dit que je te trouvais vraiment adorable, Hinata, demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Ah, décidemment, c'était plus fort que lui. Mais en voyant les rougissements qui apparaissaient peu à peu sur son visage, il avait encore plus de mal à arrêter. Si seulement Gaara pouvait venir, là, juste maintenant, ce serait le timing parfait ! Il aimerait bien observer la réaction de la jeune femme, si elle le repoussait en voyant le roux ce serait merveilleux !

Cependant, l'homme aux turquoises n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir à part eux. Quelle déveine, songea le brun jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas.

_ Kan, Kankuro-san je, j'aimerais que...

L'interpellé reporta aussitôt son attention sur la brune qui le fixait, tremblante de gêne.

_ Oui mon ange, susurra-t-il en s'approchant très lentement d'elle, callant ses coudes sur ses frêles épaules.

_ Je, je voudrais que tu arrêtes ce, ce genre de choses, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle en se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Pourquoi, l'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil indifférent. Je croyais que tu étais habituée maintenant.

_ Mais, ce n'est pas une habitude à prendre. Nous sommes juste des amis et ça me gêne quand tu te comportes de cette façon avec moi, répliqua-t-elle avec embarras en tournant la tête sur le côté.

Néanmoins, ce faisant elle remarqua un homme qui semblait les observer depuis un moment déjà. En croisant ces prunelles de glace, Hinata rougit encore plus qu'avant et repoussa brusquement le brun.

_ Bon, bonjour Gaara, co, co, comment allez-vous, bafouilla-t-elle les joues empourprées de honte en lui faisant face.

Le ninja du sable mit un moment à répondre, apparemment préoccupé par quelque chose, certainement son travail.

_ Très bien, répondit-il toujours aussi impassible.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne juste maintenant ? Bon sang la situation était vraiment gênante ! Dire qu'il les avait vu, elle et Kankuro, dans cette position embarrassante. À tous les coups, il allait encore se faire des idées ! Mais surtout, plus que le fait que Gaara les ait surpris (alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien en vérité) c'était surtout le fait que cela la stresse autant qui la dérangeait !

Si cela avait été Temari à sa place, la Hyûga restait persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi de la même façon. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cela la dérangeait que le roux la voit avec son frère dans ce genre de situation. Elle avait la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas bien.

Ah, le Kazekage la dévisageait encore, vite, trouver un sujet de conversation !

_ Que, qu'est-ce que vous faites debout aussi tôt, le questionna-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. N, nous n'avons pas entraînement aujourd'hui pourtant.

Pauvre cruche ! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé du temps qu'il fait tant qu'on y était ?

_ Je n'avais pas sommeil, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, ça ne servait à rien de rester dans ma chambre à fixer le plafond. J'ai fini tout le travail que j'avais à faire hier, et Temari m'a astreint une journée de repos forcé, alors...

_ Ah je vois. Alors ça vous dirait de prendre votre petit-déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas encore mangé et puisque vous êtes libre pour une fois...

KAMI-SAMA ! Mais elle était tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Oser lui proposer _ça_ à _lui_ ? Enfin, c'était pourtant évident qu'il allait décliner l'invitation ! Quelle idiote !

_ Eh bien je, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre.

_ Ah non mais, l'interrompit-elle précipitamment en agitant ses mains devant elle, si, si vous avez autre chose à faire, je, je ne vous retiens pas, je, ce, ce n'était qu'une proposition comme ça je...

Gaara fronça un sourcil réprobateur pendant que Kankuro luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous réagissez comme si j'allais forcément refuser, l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton sensiblement irrité.

Brusquement la jeune femme s'immobilisa et le dévisagea avec étonnement.

_ Ce, ce n'est pas le cas ?

_ J'étais sur le point de vous dire oui, avoua-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

_ Oh, euh, vraiment ? Ah, ah bon, je, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement en se courbant devant lui.

Comme elle s'en voulait ! C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait fait des progrès, leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à chaque fois, qu'il allait la rejeter. Le rejet, voilà une chose dont elle avait malheureusement l'habitude.

Vivement la kunoichi se redressa et se tourna vers Kankuro dans le but de l'inviter lui aussi à se joindre à eux. Après ce qui venait se passer elle avait un peu peur de rester seule avec Gaara. Cependant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le brun esquissa un mouvement de recul vers sa chambre.

_ Bon, je suis désolé de vous fausser compagnie mais je ne me lève pas aussi tôt en général, donc je vais retourner me coucher ! On se voit ce midi avec Temari, ajouta-t-il en baillant avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Espèce de lâche, s'écria-t-elle intérieurement. Comment osait-il la laisser tomber dans un moment pareil ? Alors qu'en général il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour être avec elle ! Hinata fulminait mais n'en laissait rien paraître.

_ On y va, l'invita soudainement le ninja du sable.

_ Ah euh, o, oui, accepta-t-elle timidement en le suivant.

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à un petit restaurant qui proposait des petits-déjeuners, en silence. L'ambiance se faisait vraiment pesante et Hinata songea qu'elle en était certainement responsable. Ils s'attablèrent toujours sans rien se dire, ce ne fut qu'après que le serveur soit parti avec leurs commandes que l'homme aux turquoises se décida à engager la conversation.

_ Je croyais que nous avions dépassé ce stade, déclara-t-il en croisant ses mains sur la table.

_ Pa, pardon, fit-elle légèrement confuse. De, de quoi parlez-vous ?

_ De la manière dont vous réagissez avec moi, lui expliqua-t-il en poussant un soupir exaspéré. On dirait que vous vous attendez toujours à quelque chose de négatif de ma part et je croyais que nous avions dépassé cela.

Et voilà, c'était bien de sa faute.

_ Je, je suis sincèrement désolée, c'est que je, j'ai toujours la désagréable impression que je vais vous déranger. Enfin, nos, nos rapports n'étaient pas vraiment excellents au début, rappela-t-elle en crispant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Et même si maintenant nous nous entendons mieux, enfin je crois, je, je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce que vous pensez réellement.

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

« __ Je n'ai jamais dansé comme cela avec un homme, je suis contente que ce soit avec vous Gaara_. »

* * *

**Haruko : ***_sent que sa tête chauffe, chauffe, chauuuuuuuuffe à cause de Gaara_***** bon sang chers lecteurs, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça a été dur d'écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai dû le refaire avec l'aide de mon élève Naïsu ! Bon, je vous explique le problème : pour l'instant Gaara ne ressent rien pour Hinata, ça je pense que vous l'avez compris ! Eh bien j'ai énormement de mal à ne pas le rendre jaloux ! Si, si je vous jure ! Au début de ce chapitre, lorsque Kankuro fait sa première offensive, Gaara était sensé ressentir déjà une grosse pointe de jalousie, mais à ce stade de l'histoire vous conviendrez que c'est hélas bien trop tôt ! Déjà qu'ils ne sont même pas amis !

**Hinata : ***_surprise_***** ah non ? Mais au bout de deux mois on devrait au moins en être à ce stade, non ?

**Haruko : ***_sent sa cervelle en ébullition_***** c'est pas aussi simple ma petite ! Il y a une évolution à respecter, et pleins d'événements qui vont suivre ! Regarde, pour l'instant se déroule en août et je voulais absolument écrire un chapitre sur Noël avant que vous ne partiez en mission ! C'est quasiment impossible ! En quatre mois il va forcément se passer quelque chose entre vous !

**Gaara : ***_renfrogné_***** et ce serait pas trop tôt...

**Kankuro : ***_mode moralisateur on_***** mais de quoi tu te plains toi ? Je te signale que tu l'as vu plein de fois en nuisette, t'as même dormi avec elle une fois, tu l'as porté deux fois aussi ! C'est déjà pas mal non ?

**Gaara : ***_se renfrogne encore plus_***** non c'est pas assez, pas avec cette auteur en tout cas ! D'habitude j'ai droit à plus que ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que Hinata ne me tombe pas dessus histoire que je me retrouve le nez dans son décolletté, hein ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à ne serait-ce qu'un baiser accidentel ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas entrer dans sa chambre au moment même où elle sort de la douche et qu'en me voyant elle en lâche sa serviette ? *****_laisse exploser sa frustration_***** ?

**Haruko, Hinata et Kankuro : ***_choqués de voir le grand et merveilleux Gaara maître du self-contrôl et de l'insensibilité, péter une durite parce qu'il n'a pas assez de passages pervers_*****

**Haruko : ***_se frotte les mains_***** ben dis donc mon petit Gaara chéri d'amour, je ne savais pas que tu avais toutes ces envies...

**Gaara : ***_réalise soudainement ce qu'il vient de dire et détourne le regard_***** ahem...

**Haruko : ***_l'enlace tendrement_***** allez, allez, chuuuut, ça va aller, je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de lemon et que tu le vis assez mal, mais tout va bien se passer, encore un peu de patience.

**Gaara : ***_acquiesce_***** pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça ?

**Haruko : ***_prend une figure outrée_***** parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Mais enfin, réfléchis une seconde ! *****_mode j'explique ma fic à Gaara chéri d'amour parce que sinon il va encore s'énerver on_***** Je ne peux pas caser un lemon maintenant ! Ce serait complètement illogique ! Tu ne t'avoues même pas que tu ressents une attirance pour Hinata et vous n'avez même pas échangés un seul baiser !

**Gaara : ***_fronce un sourcil quasi inexistant_***** mais dans le prochain chapitre on sort en boîte, tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que l'on se retrouve bourrés tous les deux et hop !

**Hinata : ***_s'interpose_***** eh ho ! J'ai mon mot à dire moi aussi ! Tu nous as déjà fait le coup dans ta première fic, et je me trouve assez souvent ivre dans celle-ci, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

**Gaara : ***_lui lance un regard menaçant_***** de quoi ? Tu n'as plus envie de faire un lemon ? C'est ça ?

**Haruko : ***_soupire, dire qu'elle avait réussi à le calmer, enfin, si cela peut déboucher sur une scène de lemon dans le genre sado-maso dans cette fin de chapitre, pourquoi pas ?_*****

**Hinata : ***_recule pendant que Gaara s'approche dangeureusement d'elle avec un air de prédateur_***** euh, je, c'est à dire que...

**Gaara : ***_la coince contre un mur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce mur ? Ah bon, il était déjà là avant ? Vous êtes sûrs ?_***** je t'écoute vas-y, dis-moi que tu ne veux pas faire de lemon. *****_enclenche un sourire sadique et pervers_*****

**Hinata : ***_tremble de plus en plus, surtout que Gaara a sorti une paire de menottes, mais où il les a trouvé ? Comment ça vous dites qu'il a fouillé dans mon placard ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas pris la cravache avec parce que sinon on est mal... enfin... surtout Hinata_***** euh je veux, je, je... *****_panique complètement_***** JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU ME DETACHES !

**Gaara : ***_se met à rire_***** oh que non, sinon je ne pourrais pas t'entendre dire les mots magiques...

**Hinata : ***_en stresse total_*** **quels mots ?

**Gaara :** ah non, je ne vais pas le dire, ce serait bien trop facile !

**Hinata : ***_cherche quelle pourrait bien être la solution parce qu'elle est vraiment gênée là, surtout que... GAARA COMMENCE A LA TRIPOTER_* MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ?

**Gaara : ***_se lèche sensuellement la lèvre supérieure_***** je t'aide à trouver la solution...

**Hinata : ***_n'arrive plus à réfléchir à cause de Gaara qui a passer la vitesse supérieure, et vient de la priver de ses vêtements_***** KYAH ! PERVERS !

**Gaara :** Kukuku, t'as beau dire ça, regarde ce qui se passe si je fais ça *****_caresse lentement son entrejambe puis remonte avant de la pénétrer sans prévenir de deux doigts_*****

**Haruko : ***_parce qu'elle est encore là ! Se demande si c'est une bonne idée de laisser Gaara continuer, jette un coup d'oeil au Kazekage qui a l'air de prendre son pied et se dit que finalement il en a bien besoin_***** le pauvre petit, privé de lemon depuis si longtemps... *****_puis se tourne vers Hinata et constate qu'elle aime ça elle aussi, donc bon, autant les laisser faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, depuis le temps qu'ils en ont envie_***** Et voilà chers lecteurs, c'était un mini très mini lemon pour faire plaisir à Gaara chéri d'amour ! Et pour me faire plaisir à moi, je pense que vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, n'est-ce pas ?


	7. Le temps d'une danse

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Salut à tous et à toutes ! (**par pitié s'il y existe des garçons qui me lisent, faites le moi savoir pour que je saches ENFIN si je dois parler à un public exclusivement féminin ou non !!!**) Alors comment allez-vous ?! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, pour ma part, j'ai passé les miennes devant un écran d'ordinateur à écrire, écrire, !!! C'était vraiment merveilleux ! LE PIED TOTAL !!! Mais les vacances sont finies hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! TOT Mais comme je suis gentille je vous offre ce tout nouveau chapitre qui doit au moins compter 25 ou 26 pages words (**je me fis au nombre de mots qui a dépassé le chapitre 5 !!! Attention je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'un record !!!**)

Eh oui, comme d'habitude c'est de ma faute, à cause de ce que j'écrit dans "**le prochain chapitre**" j'ai mal calculé mon coup, et j'ai écrit un énoooorme pavé ! Mais j'en suis sortie vivante, et j'espère surtout que vous saurez apprécier **NOS** efforts. Oui parce que désormais **NOUS SOMMES DEUX** sur cette fic !!! Je tiens donc à remercier ma chère béta lectrice que je considère comme un cadeau de Noël, puisqu'elle est apparue à cette période ! Applaudissez bien fort **Andarielle Hime** !!! Sans ses précieux conseils, j'aurais eu encore plus de mal ! Mais le résultat en vaut la peine je pense ! Surtout la fin, j'ai vraiment travaillé dur pour y arriver, mais je suis pleinement satisfaite de moi !

Passons à présent aux reviews ! D'ailleurs, avant de répondre à minuit, j'ai un commentaire à faire ! Je suis actuellement dans une période où je relis le soir mes fins de chapitres pour rigoler, et tout à l'heure je regardais le chapitre 2, de cette fic et j'ai remarqué un truc ! J'y faisais allusion à ma fic "les mots qui te toucheront" (**avec laquelle je suis en blocage, même si j'essais de m'y remettre**) et je déplorais le fait que "la fiancée du Kazekage" reçoive moins de reviews. Sachez désormais que la situation est totalement inversée ! Il faut croire que vous préférez davantage Gaara en tant que Kazekage qui refuse de s'engager avec une Hinata plus sûre d'elle, plutôt qu'un Gaara amoureux de Naruto qui déteste profondément une Hinata transie d'amour pour le blond. En tout cas, je suis contente de recevoir des reviews !

**Minuit :** Hey YOU !!! Héhé :D je savais bien que le mini lemon te ferait plaisir ! Tu n'es pas une perverse pour rien ! Hélas oui Gaara est un boulet (**mais nooon mon Gaara chéri d'amour, c'est juste dans la fic, ne te fâches pas !!!** *_voit du sable qui commence à recouvrir mais ne panique pas, car elle a une technique ultime de survie_* **De toute façon si tu me tues, PERSONNE ne pourras écrire ton LEMON !!!** *_le sable retombe tout seul pendant que de la bave commence à couler le long de la bouche de Gaara_* **et voilà, sauvée :D**) Bref, oui il est vraiment trop insensible mais ça s'arrangera avec le temps ! Surtout avec ce qui se passera à la fin de ce chapitre !!! Ne t'en fais pas pour Kankuro, il a une assurance vie maintenant ! =D Il est protégé ! (**et il sort couvert, désolée je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XP**) Oui bravo Hinata ! Il était temps qu'elle y arrive ! Deux mois quand même !!! Et non Gaara ne sait pas encore faire de compliments désolée, ce n'est pas dans ses capacités actuelles.... -_-' Le jour où tu entendras "merci" dans la bouche sensuelle et à croquer de Gaara, risque d'être très long à venir ! Oui tu as bien raison d'encourager Temari et Kankuro, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines !!! Et oui tu as noté, GAARA FAIT DE L'HUMOUR !!! YOUHOUH !!! Et Hinata s'agrippe à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait avant de le lâcher, mais pourquoi elle est pas restée collée à lui, bon sang ?! (**comment ça c'est ma fic et c'est moi qui écris alors je dois m'abstenir de faire ce genre de commentaires ?! èé**) En tout cas une fois de plus je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait toujours bondir de joie !

Bonne lecture les amis !!!

_Haruko_ ou _Desiderata-girl_

Chapitre 7 : Le temps d'une danse

Gaara haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

Hinata semblait pour le moins mal à l'aise, et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Eh bien... ahem je... j'ignore ce que vous attendez de moi. Tantôt vous semblez vouloir être mon ami, tantôt vous semblez vouloir rester un simple coéquipier. Je, je ne sais pas trop sur quel pied danser avec vous, avoua-t-elle un peu désorientée.

_ Ah ? Pourtant cela me parait simple à moi, déclara-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il allait pour poursuivre lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point la jeune femme le fixait. Son regard semblait pendu à ses lèvres, comme si sa vie dépendait de ses paroles. Cela était donc si important pour elle ?

_ Nous sommes des coéquipiers, trancha-t-il clairement avant de tourner la tête pour faire signe au serveur qui avait l'air de chercher ses clients.

Trop occupé à observer les tentatives périlleuses du jeune homme pour parvenir jusqu'à leur table sans rien renverser de ce qu'il portait sur son plateau, le Kazekage ne se rendit pas compte du voile de tristesse qui assombrit l'espace d'un instant le visage de la kunoichi assise en face de lui. Et il ne le saura sans doute jamais puisque dès qu'il lui fit face à nouveau, elle avait retrouvé un sourire rayonnant. Cette mine réjouie, elle l'adressait à l'employé qui avait enfin réussit à atteindre sa destination.

_ Bon appétit, leur souhaita-t-il joyeusement en déposant les assiettes devant eux.

Les deux jeunes gens le remercièrent puis le laissèrent s'en aller remplir son quota de travail. Gaara observait discrètement la Hyûga du coin de l'œil et demeurait surpris de sa réaction. Il s'attendait à la voir beaucoup moins heureuse qu'elle ne le paraissait actuellement. Néanmoins les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, et le ninja du sable ne connaissait pas assez les femmes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un masque. Il restait persuadé que la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui annoncer ne l'émouvait pas plus que ça. Et cela le rassurait, étant loin de la vérité l'homme aux turquoises ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point cela faisait mal à Hinata.

Il la pensait indifférente et s'en sentait soulagé. Il l'avait tant fait pleurer les premiers jours qu'il s'était promit de ne plus jamais recommencer. Hinata était beaucoup plus agréable à vivre souriante qu'en larmes. Par ailleurs, le Kazekage avait l'impression, oh, ce devait sûrement être son imagination, néanmoins, il lui semblait qu'en la voyant sourire son moral s'adoucissait, qu'il devenait plus détendu. Mais ce devait certainement être un effet de la fatigue pour penser une chose pareille.

_ Et vous Gaara ?

_ Hm ?

L'interpellé prit soudainement conscience du fait qu'elle lui parlait. Voilà qu'à force de la regarder il finissait par déconnecter de la réalité !

_ Je vous demandais ce que vous alliez offrir à Temari pour son anniversaire, répéta-t-elle légèrement amusée de son instant d'égarement.

_ Ah... Cette année je ne lui offre rien, répondit-il en laissant tomber sa tête dans sa main avec lassitude.

La Hyûga ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, apparemment choquée par cette déclaration.

_ Rien ?! Comment ça rien, s'écria-t-elle.

_ Du calme Hinata, il m'a promit de sortir avec nous ce soir, lui expliqua la jeune femme dont il était question.

La brune tourna violemment la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler et afficha une figure stupéfaite.

_ Temari ! Qu'est-ce que tu, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Joyeux anniversaire !!!

Les deux parents la regardèrent d'un air perplexe, puis la kunoichi blonde éclata de rire tandis que son jeune frère se contentait de hausser les épaules.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, fit celui-ci sans la moindre motivation.

_ Hé, hé, merci à tous les deux ! Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir debout à 9 heures du matin, ricana la femme aux yeux vert sapin, les mains sur les hanches.

La Hyûga acquiesça silencieusement. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Gaara qui était déjà au courant depuis de nombreuses années que sa grande sœur sacrifiait ses grasses matinées uniquement lors des jours importants.

_ Je peux me joindre à vous, demanda-t-elle malicieusement avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Bien sûr, on ne va pas te refuser quelque chose le jour de ton anniversaire, répliqua vivement Hinata en tirant une chaise pour permettre à son amie de s'asseoir avec eux.

Devant ce geste attentionné, Temari ne pu s'empêcher de se jeter sur la Hyûga et lui faire un câlin.

_ Tu es tellement, tellement, tellement gentille Hinata, s'exclama-t-elle avec émotion en la serrant contre sa poitrine à l'en étouffer.

Cette étreinte sensée être une tendre preuve d'amitié allait bientôt se transformer en tentative de meurtre. La kunoichi brune essaya vainement de se dégager de sa prise.

_ Te... Te... Temari... tu m'as...m'asphyxies...

Se rendant subitement compte de ce qu'elle faisait, la sœur du Kazekage la lâcha vivement lui laissant reprendre son souffle.

_ Oups, désolée Hinata, je me suis un peu laissée emportée, s'excusa-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

_ Oui c'est vrai, renchérit l'homme à la chevelure sanguine avec ironie, tu as juste un peu faillit la tuer.

La blonde lui lança un regard assassin mais Gaara reporta son attention sur Hinata après un léger ricanement.

_ Tout va bien, l'interrogea-t-il avec son impassibilité habituelle.

_ Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé que Temari remarqua immédiatement, au contraire du Kazekage.

_ Bon allez, on se dépêche de manger comme ça je vais faire du shopping avec Hinata, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Gaara ne vit dans cette phrase que l'envie de sa sœur de passer un bon moment avec son amie, mais en réalité, il y avait une autre raison. La Sabaku No s'était aperçue que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la Hyûga et il lui tardait de découvrir quoi. Le ninja du sable avait beau être un fin observateur en ce qui concerne les stratégies et les techniques de combat, au niveau de la psychologie féminine il y voyait aussi clair qu'un aveugle.

* * *

Après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner, les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent le Kazekage pour faire ce qu'elles avaient prévus. Dès que son frère fut hors de vue, Temari saisit Hinata par le bras et l'incita à entrer dans le premier magasin qui se présenta. Les deux amies commencèrent à faire le tour des rayons de vêtements et la blonde y trouva naturellement bien plus d'intérêt que la brune. En vérité, la Hyûga n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de sorties.

Elle déambulait à travers la diversité de fringues sans trouver quoi que ce soit à son goût. En soupirant, la détentrice du byakûgan se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement cherché à se forger un style vestimentaire. Enfin, elle essaya de déculpabiliser en se disant que ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute, puisque ses responsabilités d'héritière ne lui en laissaient pas la possibilité. Et pour cause, les rares fois où Tenten lui avait proposé de venir se balader avec elle, cela tombait toujours au moment où elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Mais aujourd'hui est un autre jour, et la kunoichi comptait bien se rattraper aux côtés de Temari ! Justement, celle-ci venait vers elle avec une gigantesque pile de vêtements !

_ Ouah, mais tu as dévalisé le magasin ou quoi, s'exclama-t-elle le regard exorbité.

La jeune femme aux prunelles émeraudes se contenta de sourire d'un air nonchalant.

_ Mais non voyons, il faut ce qu'il faut si je veux que l'on me remarque ce soir, clama-t-elle avec assurance.

En l'entendant dire cela, Hinata songea que c'était sûrement le bon moment pour lui parler de son problème vestimentaire.

_ Ah, à ce sujet Temari, j'aurais un service à te demander, annonça-t-elle en joignant ses deux mains sous forme de prière.

_ Pas de ça entre nous, et surtout pas le jour de mon anniversaire ! Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, ne l'oublies pas, lui rappela-t-elle avec un clin d'œil amical.

En soupirant de soulagement, la Hyûga lui expliqua son souci.

_ Tu as frappé à la bonne porte, s'enthousiasma la Sabaku No après l'avoir écouté. Fais-moi confiance, d'ici la fin de cet après-midi tu auras une tonne de vêtements à ne plus savoir qu'en faire !

Puis l'aînée se mit à tourner autour de sa cadette en tenant son menton dans sa main avec une attitude de réflexion.

_ Tout d'abord, il faut garder à l'esprit que tu as de jolies formes, et que tu dois les mettre en valeur, décréta-t-elle avec conviction.

Hinata acquiesça vivement, ne perdant pas une miette des leçons précieuses que Temari était en train de lui donner.

_ Ensuite, il faut trouver des couleurs qui te correspondent et qui sauront sublimer tes courbes, poursuivit-elle en hochant de la tête d'un air entendu.

La brune était impatiente de voir ce qu'allait lui trouver la kunoichi de Suna. Une fois que celle-ci eut les proportions de son amie, elle se dirigea joyeusement à travers les rayons et revint moins de vingt minutes plus tard, les bras chargés.

_ Allez, maintenant tu files en cabine d'essayage et vas me tester tout ça, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix à la fois autoritaire et amusée.

La Hyûga ne se fit pas prier, c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait faire ce genre de choses ! Cela l'amusait beaucoup ! En plus, chacune des tenues que Temari avait sélectionné la subjuguaient. De vraies merveilles, et pourtant ce n'était que des vêtements de tous les jours ! La première tenue qu'elle essaya fut une tunique

bleu pâle fendue à la hanche côté gauche et qui descendait en pointe sur la droite. Sa forme de bustier mettait en valeur ses atouts féminins mais le fait qu'elle ne soit pas trop décolletée savait les sublimer sans rien en dévoiler. En bas, elle portait un short noir arrivant à mi-cuisses, ayant des entrelacements de résilles sur les côtés et révélaient la finesse de ses jolies jambes.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, s'enquit-elle nerveusement auprès de la blonde qui attendais devant la cabine.

_ Tu es magnifique ! Je le savais, avec toi, tout est dans la suggestion ! Cela ne sert à rien de montrer, ce qu'il faut c'est que les hommes aient envie de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière le tissu, triompha-t-elle les mains sur les hanches dans une pose de conquérant.

_ Euh, si, si tu le dis, bredouilla le sujet de son exploit qui commençait à prendre légèrement peur.

_ Allez, dépêches-toi d'essayer le reste !

_ à tes ordres !

Rapidement, elle se déshabilla et enfila une nouvelle tenue que Temari qualifia de huitième merveille du monde. Et ce fut le cas pour les vingtaine qui suivirent, finalement, la princesse de Suna acheta chacun des vêtements que sa cadette avait testé. Hinata avait bien tenté de refuser pour payer elle-même, mais son amie l'avait remballé en disant que c'était son anniversaire et que si l'envie lui prenait de faire des cadeaux, c'était tout à fait son droit !

_ Mais justement, contesta la brune, c'est TON anniversaire, c'est toi qui est sensée recevoir des cadeaux, pas moi !

_ Tss, tss, fit-elle en secouant le doigt d'un air réprobateur. Ces vêtements te rendent encore plus jolie et désirable que tu ne l'es déjà, ce serait un crime de les laisser dans ce magasin !

Cet argument fit rougir Hinata qui ne le prit pas comme recevable, elle ne voulait pas séduire qui que ce soit ! Elle avait simplement envie de se faire une nouvelle garde-robe.

_ Mais je...

_ Chut, l'interrompit son aînée avec sévérité. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire comme tu le dis si bien, alors tu fais ce que je te dis et tu acceptes ces vêtements !

Toute tentative de lutte était vouée à l'échec, et la Hyûga finit par se rendre. Elle sourit avec reconnaissance à son amie et prit les sacs qu'elle lui tendait.

_ Merci beaucoup Temari.

_ Tu me remercieras plus tard, trancha celle-ci en lui prenant la main, maintenant on fonce au salon de beauté ! Premièrement coiffeur, il me faut une nouvelle coupe et deuxièmement esthéticienne, on va en profiter pour se faire traiter comme des reines !

Jamais Hinata ne s'était autant amusée depuis qu'elle logeait à Suna. La sœur du Kazekage avait un don pour ensoleiller chacune de ses journées, on ne s'ennuyait pas avec elle ! Lorsqu'elles sortirent du salon, elles étaient épilées, coiffées, maquillées, comme c'était l'anniversaire de la princesse de Suna le traitement avait été gratuit, autant dire qu'elles en avaient bien profité ! Soin du visage et du corps, massage etc... On leur avait réservé le service royal !

_ Je crois bien que toute une vie ne suffirait pas pour t'exprimer ma reconnaissance Temari, s'exclama soudainement Hinata en soupirant d'aise.

_ Penses-tu, tant que tu as passé un bon moment, alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi !

Et si avec tout ce qu'elles venaient de faire, Gaara ne remarquait pas à quel point la jeune femme était adorable, alors Temari ne savait plus quoi inventer ! D'ailleurs, il était temps qu'elle aborde le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le petit-déjeuner.

_ Dis-moi Hinata, tout ce passe bien avec Gaara, la questionna-t-elle subitement.

La simple évocation de son nom suffit pour assombrir la figure auparavant lumineuse de la brune.

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Ce ton morne ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, son petit frère avait encore fait une bourde.

_ J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure quand je suis venue vous voir, que tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien. Et apparemment, je ne me suis pas trompée. Tu te forçais à sourire, ça se voyait à des kilomètres, il n'y bien que Gaara pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte, soupira-t-elle avec exaspération.

Cet aveu de sa part soula gea Hinata. Ah, il ne l'avait pas vu alors, ouf...

_ C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Temari, mais je préfèrerais que l'on parle d'un sujet plus joyeux pour ton anniversaire, comme ce que l'on va faire ce soir par exemple, déclara-t-elle en tentant de changer de conversation.

Malheureusement, la kunoichi de Suna était du genre entêtée, et elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

_ Non Hinata, je veux savoir ce qu'il a encore fait, trancha-t-elle d'un ton net. J'en ai assez de te voir triste à cause de lui ! Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois-ci !

_ Rien, il m'a simplement fait comprendre que nous ne serions jamais rien d'autre que des coéquipiers, voilà tout, avoua-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

_ Je vois, lâcha avec déception la femme au regard sapin. Tu sais, j'ai beau aimé mon frère, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à ce point-là à être amie avec lui. C'est vrai quoi, tu as vu la façon dont il t'a traité au début, et puis il y a plein d'hommes beaucoup plus sociables ici à Suna qui rêvent de devenir ton ami, alors... pourquoi lui en particulier ?

Pourquoi lui ? Effectivement, c'était une excellente question, à laquelle il lui fallait répondre.

_ Je pense que l'on désire toujours ce que l'on ne peut avoir, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Je croyais qu'améliorer mon niveau de combat suffirait pour qu'il s'intéresse un peu plus à moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Comment dire, j'ai l'impression que s'il ne veut pas me connaître c'est parce que je ne présente aucun intérêt pour lui, et ça me blesse énormément. J'ai le sentiment que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Il est un peu comme une étoile très haut dans le ciel, et moi je ne peux pas l'atteindre.

Cela lui faisait tellement mal. Il lui semblait pourtant que ces derniers temps sa confiance en elle s'était renforcée. Apparemment, ce n'était qu'un leurre. Hinata ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gaara la rejetait alors qu'il lui avait dit quelques temps auparavant qu'il avait apprécié passer du temps en sa compagnie. L'avait-elle déçu de quelques manières que ce soit, sans s'en apercevoir ? Peut-être qu'il la trouvait trop étouffante par moment...

_ Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait Temari, j'aimerais réparer mon erreur, mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit, confia-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, j'aimerais tellement être quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter, tu comprends ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider quelques soient les circonstances. Mais il semble si invincible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Finalement, je doute qu'il ait un jour besoin de moi.

La kunoichi blonde prit son amie dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement la tête.

_ Ne dis pas ça, voyons. On a tous besoin de soutien, même Gaara, lui plus que quiconque d'ailleurs. Mais il refuse de dire quand il est en mauvaise posture, c'est son côté orgueilleux, tu comprends ? En tout cas je peux te jurer qu'il ne te déteste pas, personne ne le pourrait, tu es bien trop adorable, la rassura-t-elle.

_ Merci Temari, tu sais toujours trouver les mots justes, dit-elle en répondant à son étreinte et en se blottissant contre son aînée.

Les deux amies restèrent un moment enlacées au milieu de la rue, les passants les regardants avec étonnement. Puis elles reprirent le chemin du Palais. Hinata gagna sa chambre, rangea ses nouveaux vêtements dans les tiroirs de la commode et alla s'observer un instant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle portait un dos nu à rayures blanches et bleu marines lui arrivant juste au-dessus du nombril, et un pantalon noir taille basse qui moulait agréablement ses fines jambes galbées. La jeune femme devait reconnaître qu'effectivement, cette tenue la rendait plutôt désirable, en tout cas, elle se trouvait assez jolie.

Par contre, c'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait maquiller, et même la première fois que son visage rencontrait des produits de beauté tels que le mascara, le fard à paupières, le fond de teint, ou bien le gloss. Le résultat changeait complètement de l'ordinaire et lui plaisait car il restait naturel. Au contraire du maquillage de Temari qui la rendait encore plus sulfureuse qu'elle ne l'était habituellement, le sien suffisait à mettre en valeur les aspects de son visage. Le mascara et le fard à paupières soulignaient l'opaque de ses grands yeux, le fond de teint cachait les rares imperfections et le gloss d'un ton rose pâle faisait ressortir ses lèvres pleines.

Jamais la kunoichi n'aurait songé qu'elle pouvait avoir cette apparence. En fin de compte, prendre soin de soi de temps en temps, ce n'était pas si mal. Et puis, la Hyûga le faisait pour elle-même, pas pour séduire les hommes qu'elle risquait de rencontrer ce soir. Même si, avant d'aller en boîte, ils devaient aller dîner avec Gaara et Kankuro.

Hinata avait décidé de renoncer à l'idée de devenir un jour amie avec l'homme aux turquoises. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rendre ses journées un peu plus joyeuses, ne serait-ce que le faire sourire une fois de temps en temps. Mais pour le moment, elle se contenterait de leur relation actuelle pour respecter son choix. Subitement, son regard se posa sur l'horloge et elle réalisa qu'il était l'heure d'aller rejoindre Temari. Rapidement, la kunoichi récupéra son cadeau dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et sortit de sa chambre.

À peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'une voix lui parvint derrière son dos.

_ Ce sont de nouveaux vêtements ?

* * *

Vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt à manches courtes, gris au col en V plutôt échancré, et d'un pantalon noir assez serré avec de multiples chaînes pendant sur les côtés, Gaara se rendait à la chambre de sa sœur lorsqu'il vit Hinata qui sortait de sa chambre. La tenue qu'elle portait ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose pouvant appartenir à Temari. Et il en eut la confirmation par la kunoichi brune.

_ Oui, Temari a insisté pour me les acheter, expliqua-t-elle après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que la porte était bien verrouillée. J'ai refusé au début, mais bon, vous connaissez mieux votre sœur que moi, vous savez que lorsqu'elle a quelque chose en tête, bien téméraire celui qui essaiera de lui faire changer d'avis !

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine aurait bien voulu confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire, si seulement son cerveau ne s'était pas momentanément arrêté de fonctionner lorsque la jeune femme se retourna et lui fit face. Ses yeux, sa bouche, l'aura de féminité qu'elle dégageait soudainement, elle était... elle était... elle était... différente. C'était ça ? Non pas tout à fait, autre chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le mot qui correspondait à ce qu'il voyait. Ou plutôt dévorait du regard.

_ Gaara, l'appela-t-elle brusquement. Tout va bien ?

Tout à coup, il reprit pied avec la réalité et essaya aussi de reprendre contenance par la même occasion.

_ Oui, tout va très bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

La Hyûga fronça un sourcil perplexe et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

_ Je ne sais pas, vous aviez l'air ailleurs et cela ne vous ressemble pas, c'est tout.

Ah ça pour être ailleurs, il s'était complètement fait happé par les prunelles nacrées qu'il n'avait pourtant croisé que l'espace d'un court instant. Depuis quand les perles de la brune provoquaient-elles un tel effet sur lui ? Balivernes ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, il était temps de retrouver Temari. Il était sur le point d'en faire la réflexion à la jeune femme lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le fixait intensément.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi me dévisagez-vous comme ça, l'interrogea-t-il légèrement sur la défensive.

Tout à coup, Hinata sembla se rendre compte qu'il lui avait posé une question et rougit brutalement.

_ Oh, euh, ce, c'est juste que je, je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir dans une autre tenue que celle de ninja ou de Kazekage, se justifia-t-elle en riant nerveusement et triturant ses index.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal, enfin, en tout cas, pas à l'aise. C'était si étrange pour elle de le voir avec ses vêtements ordinaires ? Oh et puis après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ?

_ On va rejoindre Temari et Kankuro, l'invita-il d'une voix calme.

_ D'a, d'accord, répondit la détentrice du byakûgan en le suivant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hinata et Gaara tombèrent nez à nez avec le frère et la sœur de celui-ci. Dès que le brun vit la Hyûga, il eut un grand sourire admiratif.

_ Hinata tu es vraiment magnifique, la complimenta-t-il en plaçant une bise sur sa joue.

Magnifique ? C'était peut-être ce mot-là que le ninja du sable cherchait quelques minutes auparavant... Mais non enfin, se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. Différente convenait parfaitement ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des allées et venues entre la jeune femme et le mur à côté de lui ? Ayant remarqué son manège, Temari sourit avec satisfaction en songeant que la première phase de son plan avait fonctionné puisque son jeune frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser des regards en direction de la brune.

Elle espérait vivement que le reste de la soirée se passerait aussi bien ! Cela commençait agréablement, de plus Hinata venait vers elle avec un petit paquet dans les mains.

_ Tiens Temari c'est pour toi, je ne savais pas trop quand te le donner mais je pense que maintenant c'est le moment idéal, déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

La blonde s'en saisit et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un somptueux collier. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

_ Hinata, murmura-t-elle avec émotion, il est fabuleux !

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine vit la kunoichi de Konoha se détendre subitement et sourire.

_ Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise, s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement.

Et Kankuro de renchérir.

_ Si tu savais, elle stressait tellement qu'elle est venue me voir ce matin pour me demander des conseils !

Ah, c'était donc pour ça qu'elle se trouvait devant sa chambre à ce moment-là... Gaara songea néanmoins que cela ne le concernait pas, après tout. Hinata avait parfaitement le droit de voir son frère si l'envie lui prenait. Cependant, ce n'était pas la peine de venir le réveiller pour ça, elle devait être au courant pourtant de l'heure à laquelle il se lève habituellement. Lui à 7h du matin, il était déjà debout, elle aurait très bien pu aller le voir. Et puis, il n'aurait pas refusé de l'aider si cela concernait le cadeau de Temari. Pourquoi ne venait-elle jamais lui parler lorsqu'elle avait des soucis ?

Subitement, une phrase que la jeune femme lui avait dite le matin-même lui revint en mémoire :« j'ai toujours la désagréable impression que je vais vous déranger » avait-il donc l'air si austère pour qu'elle refuse de se confier à lui ? La Hyûga ne pensait certainement pas à mal en lui disant cela, néanmoins, il s'en retrouvait légèrement vexé. Le ninja du sable croyait pourtant avoir fait des progrès avec elle.

Plus il y songeait et moins Gaara avait envie de se prendre la tête ! Allez, ce soir c'était la fête, il allait laisser ses problèmes de côté pour quelques heures et essayer de se détendre !

_ Ah, il est déjà 21h, s'alarma soudainement la princesse de Suna en consultant sa montre. Vite, on fonce au restaurant, j'ai réservé la table un mois à l'avance, ça ferait mauvais genre d'arriver en retard !

Rapidement, le groupe de quatre sortit du Palais et se dirigea avec hâte vers un établissement nommé :« Le citron audacieux ». C'était la première fois que Gaara mettait les pieds dans un tel endroit. Temari lui en avait souvent parlé mais elle ne l'y jamais emmené avant ce soir. Connaissant sa sœur, ce devait être un lieu branché où la grande majorité des clients s'habillent de façon à se faire remarquer.

Au moment où le portier leur ouvrit pour leur permettre d'entrer, le Kazekage constata que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. La salle était immense et éclairée par de nombreux spots de couleur. Elle se composait en deux partie, le côté restauration façon lounge bar et la piste de danse. Gaara frémit en regardant la deuxième moitié. Là c'était clair que sa sœur l'avait piégé. Il se doutait à présent que Temari avait volontairement oublié de lui préciser que l'endroit où ils iraient manger était aussi celui où ils danseraient.

_ Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation au nom de Sabaku No Temari, annonça fièrement celle-ci.

Après avoir consulté sa liste, l'employée lui décocha un grand sourire.

_ C'est la troisième table sur votre gauche, ce jeune homme va vous y conduire, les informa-t-elle en désignant un de ses collègues qui attendait à côté d'eux. Si vous voulez bien signer le registre.

Elle leur tendit un cahier volumineux sur lequel s'alignaient diverses écritures.

_ Le registre, interrogea l'homme aux turquoises en fronçant un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ C'est ce qui donne accès à la piste, expliqua joyeusement sa grande sœur en inscrivant son nom.

_ Ah...

Une fois que les quatre eurent signés, le jeune homme les emmena à leur table, ils n'étaient pas encore assis que brusquement, Temari se redressa avec empressement.

_ J'ai oublié de demander un truc, je reviens tout de suite !

Les deux frères et la jeune femme brune la regardèrent s'en aller puis s'assirent tranquillement. Une fois parvenue devant le pupitre de l'employée, la Sabaku No eut un immense sourire.

_ J'aimerais vous demander une petite faveur, je peux ?

_ Bien sûr, je vous écoute !

_ Voilà, en ce qui concerne les couples choisis au hasard pour le slow de tout à l'heure, j'aimerais que vous fassiez une minuscule exception, demanda-t-elle avec une moue suppliante. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, et vous feriez énormément plaisir si vous pouviez faire en sorte que Gaara -_je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui est Gaara n'est-ce pas ?_- et la jolie brune qui nous accompagnait -_c'est Hinata Hyûga son nom_- dansent ensemble ce soir !

La jeune femme lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et inscrivit ses instructions sur le registre des couples de la soirée.

_ Voilà, ni vu ni connu, allez les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions, lui conseilla-t-elle avec espièglerie.

_ J'y cours de ce pas !

Et elle revint le sourire aux lèvres et la satisfaction se lisant sans peine sur son visage rayonnant.

_ C'est bon, tu as pu régler ton problème, s'inquiéta Hinata.

_ Oui, tout va très bien !

Puis, elle regarda la façon dont s'étaient assis ses deux frères et son amie, et fronça un sourcil.

_ Non, non, Hinata je te veux en face de moi, ordonna-t-elle de manière à ce que le roux et la brune soient côte à côte. C'est mieux comme ça !

Et ça y est, c'était parti pour les caprices, songea avec exaspération le roux en roulant des yeux. Il observa la Hyûga se lever et venir prendre place à côté de lui sur le fauteuil possédant deux places. Heureusement qu'il était large, cela permettait de garder une distance correcte entre eux. Le Kazekage tenait au respect de son espace vital. C'est là qu'il repensa à la nuit où ils avaient partagés son lit sans même le savoir. à quelle distance avaient-ils dormis à ce moment-là ? Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Hinata se tenait à au moins un mètre de lui.

Bah, cela n'avait aucune importance après tout, le passé c'est le passé. Gaara promena son regard sur la salle et vit un serveur se diriger vers eux.

_ C'est votre anniversaire, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Sabaku, demanda d'une voix mielleuse le jeune homme tenant un calepin et un stylo. Les apéritifs sont offerts par la maison !

_ Vraiment, s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement. Alors je veux votre meilleur saké, plus quatre coupes de votre cocktail du jour !

_ Avec plaisir, Mademoiselle, nota-t-il rapidement avant de se courber et de s'éclipser.

Temari l'accompagna du regard, s'attardant avec attention sur son fessier que son pantalon moulait agréablement, et ne put se retenir de faire une légère constatation.

_ Hm, jolies fesses...

_ Temari, s'offusca immédiatement la Hyûga en rougissant aux paroles politiquement correctes d'un point de vue anatomique, de son aînée.

_ Ben quoi, je dis ce que je penses, se défendit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de mater des beaux mecs ?

Pour toute réponse la brune baissa la tête en rougissant encore plus. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. En voyant sa réaction, Kankuro décida d'en rajouter un peu, après tout, il avait bien de le droit de s'amuser, non ?

_ Il ne faut pas avoir honte, tu sais, la rassura-t-il d'un ton doux. ça me flatte énormément que tu apprécies à sa juste valeur les plaisirs qu'offre la vue de mon corps.

Mais oui bien sûr, s'exaspéra intérieurement Gaara en laissant retomber sa joue dans sa main. Il attendit une réponse, quelques instants... Rien ? Personne ? Eh bien, il allait remettre à sa place lui-même ce prétentieux.

_ Et qui te dit que c'est forcément toi qu'elle regarde, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Temari et Kankuro durent faire un effort suprême pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette simple phrase de leur petit frère les émerveillaient. Il n'en avait certainement pas lui-même conscience mais pour eux, c'était déjà un bon début.

_ Tu vois un autre beau gosse dans son périmètre proche, le nargua-t-il en faisant semblant d'observer autour de lui avec une main en visière sur son front.

_ À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir, ricana l'homme aux turquoises.

_ Je le fais matin, midi et soir si tu veux tout savoir, répliqua le crâneur vexé.

Complètement irrécupérable, songea Gaara en secouant la tête et en poussant un soupir de résignation.

_ Et je paris que tu as un miroir de poche aussi, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'incarnation de Narcisse ne put répondre à cette pique car le serveur revenait déjà avec les boissons.

_ Et voilà quatre cocktails du jour, annonça-t-il en disposant les coupes devant les clients, et la bouteille de saké !

_ Merci beaucoup, vous seriez un amour si vous pouviez nous apporter une carte du menu, lui demanda Temari d'une voix charmeuse.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres Mademoiselle, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

_ Hm, si vous connaissiez mes désirs, susurra-t-elle en lui lançant un regard très suggestif.

Le serveur s'en alla, il avait l'air aux anges et s'attira de nombreuses ondes de jalousie de certains de ses collègues.

_ Euh Temari, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de flirter avec ce serveur, la réprimanda Hinata qui avait relevé la tête en voyant l'arrivée de l'apéritif.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi enfin, s'amusa la blonde en prenant sa coupe.

_ Oh mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, démentit-t-elle. C'est plutôt pour lui que je m'inquiète.

_ Détends-toi Hinata, allez, prends ta coupe on va trinquer !

La jeune femme fit ce que son aînée lui ordonnait et attendit que ses frères en fassent autant. Une fois qu'ils furent tous le verre à la main, la princesse de Suna se racla la gorge.

_ À mes 23 ans, célébra-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble et vidèrent leurs cocktails d'une traite, enfin tous, sauf la Hyûga qui le buvait très lentement, avalant une maigre gorgée. En la voyant faire, Temari fronça les sourcils.

_ Oh non Hinata, tu te lâches, ok ?! Prends exemple sur moi, ordonna-t-elle avec autorité.

Cette fois-ci Kankuro se sentit le devoir d'intervenir en faveur de la brune.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, une Temari est largement suffisante, tu sais, soupira-t-il.

_ Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu quand elle est ivre, bouda la princesse de Suna. C'est quelque chose, je suis morte de rire à chaque fois !

Gaara essaya de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la jeune femme en état d'ivresse, mais elle avait l'air bien trop sage pour qu'il parvienne à une quelconque idée satisfaisante. Et il n'était pas curieux au point de la forcer à boire pour voir le résultat.

_ Temari, tu sais parfaitement que je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool, alors pour une fois aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment envie de me souvenir de cette soirée, d'accord, la supplia presque la détentrice du byakûgan.

La grande soeur du Kazekage fit une moue boudeuse et soupira pour donner son accord. Même si cela se voyait sans peine que c'était de mauvaise grâce.

_ Alors tu ne comptes pas goûter le saké, demanda-t-elle en battant des cils comme si cela pouvait l'amadouer.

_ Non, je ne pense même pas finir le cocktail, trancha-t-elle en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas ivre que tu vas passer une mauvaise soirée, tu sais ?

_ Elle a raison, renchérit l'homme à la chevelure sanguine, si on avait voulu se bourrer, on serait allé dans un bar. Or ce n'est pas le cas, donc je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait une mauvaise chose de rester sobre ce soir.

_ Le Kazekage a parlé, s'inclina ironiquement la jeune femme blonde.

Et voilà, il fallait tout de suite qu'elle se vexe, s'exaspéra-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Où était le problème s'il n'avait pas envie de se saouler ce soir ? Une bonne soirée ne dépendait pas de la quantité d'alcool ingurgité. Et puis pour le moment, ce n'était pas vraiment la soif le problème, mais plutôt la faim. Gaara sentait que son ventre réclamait de la nourriture et par chance le serveur se dirigeait justement vers eux avec la carte du menu.

_ Voici Mademoiselle, dit-il en lui tendant la carte.

Temari y jeta un coup d'oeil, se concerta avec le brun d'un regard puis rendit le menu au jeune homme.

_ Nous prendrons le menu A, déclara-t-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

_ Excellent choix Mademoiselle, la remercia-t-il en s'inclinant avant de repartir.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite que le ninja du sable n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est le menu A, interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil quasi inexistant.

Son frère et sa soeur eurent un sourire en coin avant de répondre en choeur.

_ C'est une surprise !

Si cela leur faisait plaisir, pourquoi pas ? Du moment qu'il pouvait manger quelque chose de bon, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à les laisser choisir. Néanmoins, Gaara aurait dû insister plutôt que de leur faire confiance aveuglément, et ainsi il aurait su que le menu A, n'était autre que l'abréviation de menu Aphrodisiaque. Chacuns des plats proposés avaient pour but de rapprocher les futurs danseurs en vue du slow. Un peu comme un complément alimentaire qui aidait sur le plan sensuel.

Cependant cela, ni Hinata, ni Gaara ne le savaient. Temari et Kankuro se réjouissaient à l'avance du résultat. Dès que les plats arrivèrent et à chaque bouchée du roux et de la brune, le frère et la soeur tentaient de réfreiner leur impatience à les voir danser ensemble. Lorsqu'il fut 23h, la jeune femme qui les avait reçu vint se placer sur une estrade devant les clients et se racla la gorge en dépliant un long rouleau de parchemin.

_ Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, voici le moment d'annoncer les couples du slow, annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, pour la plupart cela s'apparentait à de l'excitation et pour certains comme Hinata et Gaara par exemple qui n'étaient au courant de rien, cela ressemblait à de la surprise pour elle, et à du dégoût pour lui.

_ Tu m'avais dit qu'on devait s'incrire, pas qu'ils allaient faire les couples eux-mêmes, marmonna-t-il d'un ton irrité à sa soeur.

_ C'est ça qui est intéressant, s'amusa-t-elle. Maintenant tais-toi et écoutes pour ne pas louper ton nom !

Tout cela était ridicule, dès qu'il connaîtrait sa cavalière il l'enverrait promener, résolut-il intérieurement. Les minutes défilaient et le Kazekage attendait avec impatience de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de la gêneuse lorsqu'enfin arriva le moment tant désiré.

_ Sabaku No Gaara et Hyûga Hinata !

* * *

Avait-elle bien entendu ? La jeune femme se tourna vers son voisin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, toujours aussi impassible. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion sonore ? Elle hésita à lui demander s'il avait entendu la même chose.

_ Gaara, est-ce que c'est bien avec vous que je dois danser, interrogea-t-elle légèrement perplexe en se tournant vers lui.

Sa réponse fut nette et brève.

_ Oui.

_ D'accord, merci.

Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était certaine de l'identité de son cavalier, la Hyûga put angoisser à son aise. KAMI-SAMA !!! Elle n'avait jamais dansé de sa vie !!! Comment allait-elle faire ?! En plus ce n'était pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait de Gaara ! Bon sang, elle allait se couvrir de ridicule et ce serait avec lui en plus !!! Il allait la dénigrer encore plus après ça ! Pitié que quelqu'un lui fasse la grâce de l'achever tout de suite !!!

Hinata se rongeait les sang tandis que Temari rayonnait. Tout se déroulait à la perfection, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Et elle se trouvait loin de la vérité car son jeune frère se pencha vers elle avec un regard exaspéré.

_ Je suis vraiment obligé de danser avec elle, lui demanda-t-il avec écœurement.

La façon dont il avait posé sa question n'échappa pas à la brune qui sentit son moral s'enfoncer encore plus. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à avoir honte devant lui, essaya-t-elle de se consoler. Alors qu'elle allait pour dire à l'homme aux turquoises qu'ils n'étaient pas forcés de danser ensemble, Temari se redressa brusquement les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés avec colère.

_ Oui, trancha-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Tu m'as promis de danser ce soir et tu tiendras ta promesse !

Puis, elle vint se poster devant lui dans une attitude plus que réprobatrice.

_ Mais avant ça tu vas t'excuser auprès de Hinata, ordonna-t-elle.

_ Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi, lâcha-t-il mi-las, mi-étonné.

_ Parce que tu l'as vexé c'est évident, pauvre idiot inconscient, insensible et aveugle en plus de ça, s'insurgea-t-elle.

Le flot d'insultes sembla avoir son effet sur Gaara qui se tourna vers la Hyûga.

_ Je vous ai vexé ?

Devant cette question, Hinata hésita entre lui dire à quel point elle avait été blessée et feindre l'innocence. Finalement elle choisi la deuxième option et sourit nerveusement en agitant frénétiquement ses mains devant elle.

_ M, mais non enfin, je, je comprendrais pa, parfaitement que vous ne vouliez pas dan...

_ Hinata, la coupa la princesse de Suna d'une voix menaçante. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de t'écraser devant mon frère, dis-lui ce que tu penses vraiment pour une fois !

C'était facile pour elle de dire ça. Temari avait du caractère, elle était forte et ne mâchait pas ses mots mais surtout elle ne craignait pas de déplaire à Gaara par des paroles ou des gestes malvenus. Tout le contraire d'Hinata en somme.

_ Euh, eh bien je... en vérité, je ne pensais pas que cela vous dégoûtait à ce point-là de danser avec moi, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix contrite en baissant la tête.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil quasi inexistant. Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille !

La tête brune s'enfonça encore plus dans ses épaules.

_ C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre à l'intonation de votre voix, se justifia-t-elle tout bas.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu parler, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il crachait les mots.

_ Eh bien vous avez mal compris, ça ne me dégoûte pas de danser avec vous, c'est simplement que je n'aime pas danser en général, expliqua-t-il sensiblement irrité.

Cette simple phrase de sa part remonta considérablement le moral de la jeune femme qui releva la tête à la fois surprise et contente.

_ Vraiment ?!

_ Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de danser avec vous malgré t, ajouta-t-il avant de se faire violemment taper à l'arrière de la tête par sa grande sœur (bien que cela ne lui causa aucun dommage puisque son sable arrêta l'attaque).

_ Tu disais, interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire crispé, une veine apparente sur la tempe et le poing serré.

_ Ce, ce n'est pas grave Temari, tenta vainement de la calmer Hinata. De, de toute façon, je... je ne sais pas danser....

La Sabaku No afficha subitement une mine compatissante pour son amie.

_ Oh Hinata, tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, j'aurais...

_ Bon eh bien, l'affaire est réglée dans ce cas, trancha avec satisfaction le Kazekage.

Néanmoins, celui-ci avait sous-estimé la persévérance de sa sœur. Et en entendant ses paroles, sa hargne se réveilla brusquement.

_ Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement ! Tu m'as promis que tu allais danser et tu danseras ! Quant à toi Hinata, fit-elle en pointant du doigt l'interpellée, c'est une excellente occasion pour apprendre ! En plus, un slow, ça ne demande pas des capacités extraordinaires, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est t'agripper à Gaara et attendre tranquillement que la musique se passe ! C'est pas compliqué tout de même ?!

Le terme « agripper » dérangeait légèrement la jeune femme mais elle préféra ne rien dire pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de la blonde. Et à la place, elle hocha de la tête pour donner son accord.

_ Et ben voilà, conclut-elle fièrement en se frottant les mains. Gaara je te préviens que si tu te défiles, ma sentence sera terrible...

_ Oui, oui, répondit-il avec un très léger je-m'en-foutisme dans la voix.

Après avoir lancé un regard noir à son petit frère, la princesse de Suna s'en alla sur la piste bientôt rejointe par son cavalier qui sembla être à son goût, apparemment le souvenir du serveur aux jolies fesses était déjà très loin dans sa mémoire. En observant les couples se former au fur et à mesure devant elle, la Hyûga se demanda si elle serait capable de se lever à son tour, pour se fondre parmi eux. Avec un partenaire comme Gaara cela risquait d'être difficile.

Pourtant, à sa grande stupeur, celui-ci se leva et lui tendit la main.

_ On y va, soupira-t-il avec résignation.

Son enthousiasme faisait peur à voir...

_ Oui, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Ils avancèrent lentement, cherchant à se trouver une place pour ne pas être étouffés par les autres danseurs. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent trouvés, Hinata se sentit bête de ne pas savoir quoi faire. S'agripper à lui, avait dit Temari. Elle regarda autour d'elle, la façon dont les autres femmes se tenaient aux hommes. Elle n'oserait jamais !!!

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, s'exaspéra son cavalier.

_ Euh, je... rien...

Sa plus grande envie en ce moment était de s'en aller le plus loin possible. En plus, Gaara ne faisait vraiment rien pour l'aider. Elle dû se débrouiller toute seule. Timidement, ses mains vinrent se poser sur les épaules larges de l'homme aux turquoises. Et maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ? Apparemment rien, ce fut lui qui enlaça sa taille, l'entraînant plus près de son corps. KAMI-SAMA !!! La distance qui se réduisait entre eux la gênait horriblement.

Sa poitrine voluptueuse vint s'écraser contre son torse plat. Elle avait l'habitude des étreintes avec Temari et là ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Premièrement, Gaara faisait au moins une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Deuxièmement, c'était un homme !!! Jamais un homme ne l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il l'avait bien porté plusieurs fois mais c'était totalement différent.

En outre, là, ses mains tenaient sa taille dénudée, il avait de grandes mains, Gaara... des mains d'hommes... Jamais un homme ne l'avait touché de la sorte. Il faut dire qu'elle faisait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas aussi. Et elle avait bien raison, c'était gênant comme sensation, surtout que son rythme cardiaque augmentait considérablement à chaque seconde qui passait. Son visage devait certainement être écarlate, en tout cas elle avait vraiment très chaud.

Et lui ? Mais non, qu'elle pouvait être bête par moment. Gaara devait trouver cela ennuyeux, assurément. Et en imaginant ce que lui pouvait ressentir, Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle trouvait cela agréable en fin de compte. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa tomber son front contre sa clavicule gauche. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il dégageait une odeur acidulée de pamplemousse. La jeune femme aimait ce parfum et en inspira légèrement. Tant pis si lui se fichait de cette danse, cela ne l'empêcherait pas elle, d'apprécier.

Discrètement, la brune jeta un coup d'œil aux autres danseurs et lorsqu'elle vit quelques couples s'embrasser, là elle fut sûre et certaine que son visage avait une teinte cramoisie. Et aussi brusquement une impression dérangeante s'insinua en elle. Hinata ne se sentait pas à sa place dans les bras de Gaara. Ils n'étaient même pas amis, et partager une danse aussi intime qu'un slow, en définitive c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle préféra tout arrêter alors que la chanson n'en était même pas à la moitié.

* * *

Tout à coup, le ninja du sable sentit la prise sur ses épaules se desserrer. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, comme arraché à un doux et paisible rêve, pour voir la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui. Sans dire un mot, elle se faufilait à travers les autres couples vers la sortie. Pas une excuse, rien. Elle s'en allait. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ses pas le guidèrent vers la direction empruntée par la Hyûga. Gaara se retrouva dehors à la chercher du regard.

Un étrange sentiment s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu partir. Comme une sorte de pincement au cœur, une faible, très faible déception lui semblait-il. Au début, l'ancien jinchuriki avait cru que cette danse serait comme toutes les autres : mortellement agaçante et ennuyeuse. Mais étrangement ce ne fut pas le cas. Avec Hinata c'était différent.

En la prenant dans ses bras, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine n'avait pas ressenti de dégoût, d'irritation ou bien d'exaspération comme cela était généralement le cas avec les femmes que lui présentaient Temari ou Kankuro. Le seul bémol fut cette hésitation qu'elle avait eu avant de venir près de lui. Il avait dû prendre les choses en main.

Les choses... ou plutôt sa taille gracile. L'effleurer d'abord, puis toucher sa peau douce, la presser contre lui ensuite. En sentant sa respiration fébrile sur son épiderme, Gaara s'était souvenu de cette fameuse nuit. Cette soirée où il avait découvert pour la première fois la féminité de la Hyûga. Mais la différence avec ce soir-là résidait dans la façon dont il la tenait. La dernière fois, il la portait sur son dos, tandis que là, il la serrait contre lui. Et cela lui avait fait prendre conscience d'un aspect de sa féminité sur lequel il ne s'était pas attardé.

En outre, et même si l'homme aux turquoises s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle possédait une poitrine plutôt imposante. Poitrine qui avait épousé son torse l'espace de quelques instants. Et quelle douceur, se souvint-il, avant de se reprendre brusquement. Le ninja du sable n'avait jamais prit une femme dans ses bras à proprement parler. Au bout de quelques instants cela lui avait presque paru naturel. Comme si ses bras étaient faits pour y accueillir le corps fragile de cette femme.

Il secoua la tête comme si cela pouvait chasser cette idée ridicule. Hinata se tenait dos à lui à présent.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous partie, la questionna-t-il subitement.

La kunoichi ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué car elle poussa un petit cri aigu.

_ Ga, Gaara ?! Vo, vous m'avez fait peur, haleta-t-elle une main sur son cœur en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Oui, ça, il avait comprit...

_ Je réitère ma question : pourquoi êtes-vous partie ?

Le visage de la brune s'assombrit légèrement.

_ Je ne me sentais pas à ma place parmi tous ces couples, avoua-t-elle d'une voix morne.

_ La grande majorité d'entre eux ne se connaissent pas, vous savez, l'informa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

_ J'en ai vu qui s'embrassaient et ça m'a mit mal-à-l'aise, expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard. J'avais l'impression que je ne devais pas être là... avec vous... surtout avec vous.

Cette phrase lui rappela la sensation qu'il avait eu en la prenant dans ses bras. Cette impression de naturel, apparemment, ce n'était pas son cas. Et cela l'énervait sensiblement d'être le seul à l'avoir perçu.

_ C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes partie en plein milieu ? Et pourquoi surtout avec moi ?

_ Parce que nous sommes loin d'être proches, rappela-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un blâme. Et ce genre de danse... ce genre de danse n'est pas faite pour des personnes comme nous.

Quoi, c'était simplement pour ça qu'elle l'avait quitté ? L'homme aux turquoises n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela le dérangeait autant. Il aurait préféré que ce soit parce qu'elle avait mal au ventre ou une bêtise du genre.

_ Vous êtes vraiment prude comme femme, lâcha-t-il avec un faible soupir d'exaspération.

À ces mots, la jeune femme afficha une mine blessée et baissa la tête. En la voyant faire, Gaara se rendit compte qu'il avait encore fait une gaffe. S'il ne réparait pas son erreur maintenant, il risquait de subir Temari plus tard... Alors doucement, il posa sa main sur la joue de la Hyûga et lui fit redresser le visage.

_ Ne le prenez pas mal, ce n'est pas un défaut vous savez, se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement. Au moins cela prouve que vous êtes pure, pas comme la plupart des femmes que nous avons croisés dans la soirée.

_ C'est votre façon de me faire comprendre subtilement que vous aussi, vous me trouvez coincée et cruche, demanda-t-elle froidement mais avec une légère pointe de regrets en le fixant d'un regard vide.

Cette simple phrase suffit à l'homme aux turquoises pour réaliser quelle profondeur pouvait atteindre la mauvaise estime d'Hinata envers d'elle-même. Il ne fallait décidément pas grand chose pour qu'aussitôt elle se dénigre. Finalement, la personne qui la jugeait le plus mal, c'était peut-être elle-même. Gaara songea que contre un tel adversaire, elle aurait besoin d'énormément de soutien. De quelqu'un qui lui montre sa véritable valeur, qui sache l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était réellement. Et étrangement ce soir-là, il avait envie d'être cette personne.

Peut-être était-ce l'effet de cette danse qu'ils avaient partagés quelques instants auparavant. Peut-être que cela lui avait plu davantage que ce qu'il ne voudrait vraiment le dire. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle se soit trouvée mal-à-l'aise dans ses bras l'avait vexé plus qu'il ne voudrait le reconnaître ? Voilà enfin peut-être, la raison qui l'avait poussé à la suivre, voilà pourquoi l'envie lui prenait de retourner à l'intérieur avec elle et de finir ce qu'elle avait interrompu en se laissant porter par la musique.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous trouvais coincée ou bien cruche, se défendit-il en plongeant ses turquoises dans ses perles nacrées.

_ Je suis certaine que vous le pensez, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante en détournant le regard. Mais vous n'osez pas le dire probablement parce que vous n'avez pas envie de me voir à nouveau fondre en larmes comme la pauvre petite pleurnicheuse que je suis.

Ses paroles insupportaient atrocement l'homme à la chevelure sanguine qui fronça les sourcils avec colère.

_ Regardez-moi dans les yeux lorsque vous me sortez de telles idioties, lui ordonna-t-il avec fureur. Vous ne savez rien de ce que je pense !!!

_ Évidemment, s'emporta-t-elle en affrontant ses prunelles de glace, puisque vous ne me dites jamais rien ! Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?! Je sais pertinemment que je suis une personne complètement dénuée d'intérêt pour vous ! Les seuls sujets que nous abordons ensemble sont le travail, le travail et toujours le travail ! Il ne faut pas être stupide pour comprendre que si nous ne parlons que de cela, c'est parce que le reste ne vous intéresse pas ! Si j'avais davantage de qualités, je suis persuadée que vous...

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, Gaara avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Déjà deux mois depuis cette fameuse nuit et il avait l'impression d'avoir régressé au lieu de faire des progrès. Et cette manie que Hinata avait de toujours tout prendre sur elle, à chaque fois c'était la même chose : la faute venait de lui et chacun des mots de la brune semblaient le déculpabiliser. Il ne supportait plus cela ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce goût amer qui lui restait sur la conscience après chaque conversation de ce genre avec elle !

_ Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de toujours croire que vous êtes coupable de tout, la réprimanda-t-il douloureusement. J'ai ma part de responsabilités moi aussi ! Arrêtez de croire que vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour que je m'intéresse un minimum à vous ! C'est moi qui fais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas ! C'est moi qui me freine pour ne pas esquisser un geste amical envers vous ! C'est moi ! C'est moi, vous comprenez ?!

Avec rage il retira sa main de la joue d'Hinata et de sa bouche, serra le poing avant de s'écarter d'elle et de tourner les talons. L'ancien jinchuriki se sentait tellement lâche de lui tourner le dos ainsi. Mais pourquoi avait-il dû mettre son cœur à nu de cette façon ?! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir menti ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était danser encore une fois avec elle. Juste danser pour oublier, danser pour ne plus penser à rien, danser pour se sentir bien. Maintenant la jeune femme allait être convaincue qu'il la détestait alors que c'était loin d'être le cas !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui dire les choses sincèrement ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se borne à refuser l'amitié qu'elle lui proposait ? Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il acceptait. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait à la fin ?! Qu'il arrête un peu de se forcer à penser qu'il lui était impossible de devenir son ami pour la pauvre raison que deux coéquipiers ne pouvaient pas l'être. Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait de plus près, cela lui paraissait si ridicule.

S'il avait réussi à être ami avec Naruto, pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas le cas avec Hinata ? Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à l'être. De plus, Gaara n'avait aucun ressentiment envers la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcherait alors ?

Tout à coup, le Kazekage sentit quelque chose qui tirait légèrement sur le bas de son tee-shirt.

_ Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que vous pensez réellement de moi, l'interrogea la Hyûga d'une voix craintive comme si la réponse allait forcément être mauvaise. Soyez honnête je vous en prie. Je, j'ai besoin de l'entendre de votre bouche parce que... votre avis compte énormément pour moi, Gaara.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rien qu'au son de sa voix, il sentait à quel point la moindre phrase de sa part pourrait la briser tout comme elle pourrait la réjouir ? Il la savait vulnérable en ce moment. Jamais l'homme aux turquoises n'aurait cru avoir un tel ascendant sur elle.

_ Quand nous combattons ensemble, commença-t-il d'une voix neutre, vous êtes une femme forte et concentrée, c'est ce qui vous permet de me toucher avec autant de précision. Vous ne semblez pas vous en apercevoir mais je fais attention à vos progrès, ils sont importants autant pour vous que pour moi.

Même si la jeune femme ne disait rien, il savait que ces mots n'étaient pas tout à fait ceux qu'elle attendait. Une fois de plus, il venait de lui parler d'elle en tant que ninja. Gaara devait lui avouer ce qu'il pensait d'elle, en tant que Hinata Hyûga. Finalement, cette position arrangeait le ninja du sable. Les choses qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, il n'aurait jamais pu les lui avouer en face.

_ Mais... en dehors de vos capacités de kunoichi, poursuivit-il, et à force de vous côtoyer chaque jour, j'ai découvert d'autres aspects de votre personnalité. Votre gentillesse, votre douceur, votre générosité, votre altruisme, cette façon que vous avez de toujours penser aux autres en premier. Vous n'êtes ni opportuniste ni calculatrice, ce sont deux choses que j'apprécie chez vous. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes pure, on sent que vous n'agissez jamais avec des arrière pensées. Votre innocence est une qualité vraiment rare...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait son flot de paroles, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine réalisait subitement. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il pensait autant de bien d'une femme qu'il croyait à peine connaître. Pourquoi n'en prenait-il conscience qu'à ce moment précis ? En réalité, il l'appréciait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

_ Voilà, ce que je pense de vous, acheva-t-il comme pour s'en assurer une dernière fois.

Un instant de silence s'installa, et Gaara attendit avec anxiété ce qu'allait lui répondre la brune.

_ Si, si vous pensez tout cela de moi, est-ce que cela signifie que vous m'appréciez un tout petit peu, demanda-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

_ Oui, je vous apprécie...

_ A, alors... pourquoi refusez-vous d'être mon ami, le questionna-t-elle sur un ton peiné. Si vous ne me détestez pas, si vous me trouvez toutes ces qualités, qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Je ne comprends pas...

Lui non plus ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Hinata lui tendait les bras, pourquoi se retenait-il d'aller vers elle ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à rester sur place ? En creusant au plus profond de lui-même l'ancien jinchuriki finit par trouver au milieu de nombreux autres sentiments, la peur. Néanmoins, pas n'importe quelle peur, non, la même que celle qui l'avait tenaillée toutes ces années lorsque Shukaku habitait encore son corps. La peur du rejet. Au final, entre eux deux, celui qui craignait le plus de se faire rejeter de l'autre, c'était sans doute lui.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas à présent, c'était la raison pour laquelle, la Hyûga voulait devenir son amie à lui. Le Kazekage n'était ni chaleureux, ni engageant et encore moins sociable. Il n'avait pas d'humour, se montrait froid et méprisant la plupart du temps. Mais tout cela n'était qu'une carapace, s'il ne se confiait jamais c'était pour ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses. Même s'il avait acquit la reconnaissance de son village après de nombreux efforts, il n'avait aucun espoir en la reconnaissance humaine.

Quelqu'un qui serait à même de l'accepter pour lui-même, à part Naruto, Temari et Kankuro, personne n'en avait été capable. Et puis avant cela, il faudrait qu'il accorde sa confiance, qu'il parvienne à se livrer tel qu'il était réellement. Hélas, les blessures du passé n'avaient pas encore guéries. Sa méfiance envers autrui ne s'était pas éteinte avec le démon. Gaara refusait de se montrer vulnérable. Son comportement n'était pas celui d'une personne qui dénigre les autres mais plutôt de celle qui les craint.

Le fait de savoir qu'un mauvais choix pouvait lui nuire le poussait à se protéger de tout contact extérieur. Le ninja du sable fuyait toutes les souffrances liées à l'homme ou en l'occurrence, à la femme, cette femme. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de Hinata. Quelle pouvait bien être la motivation qui la poussait à vouloir être son amie ?

_ Moi c'est vous que je ne comprends pas, s'emporta-t-il tant cela l'énervait de pas avoir de réponses à ses tortures mentales. Vous êtes une femme adorable et pourtant je passe mon temps à être désagréable avec vous, je suis incapable d'être aimable, je suis d'une compagnie insupportable. Vous n'aspirez qu'à une chose me parler, et moi je m'y refuse ! Vraiment, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous voulez à ce point-là être amie avec moi alors que tout en moi vous repousse.

Brusquement, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine empoigna la brune par les épaules en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'il sache ! Cela devenait étouffant toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans son esprit en se heurtant à un épais mur d'ignorance. Maintenant, il voulait connaître maintenant ses raisons !

Le silence se fit à nouveau, les turquoises de Gaara hypnotisaient Hinata.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien, la jeune femme décela une sorte de prière. Sa figure demeurait fermée comme d'habitude mais ses prunelles semblaient presque la supplier. Cette lueur le faisait paraître si... vulnérable. Comme un enfant qui aurait surprit une conversation entre adultes et à qui l'un des mots employés par les protagonistes aurait échappé. Comme ce même enfant qui aurait par la suite demandé ce que cela voulait dire et à qui l'on aurait répondu qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre.

Cette comparaison fit songer à la Hyûga qu'elle ignorait tout de l'enfance de Gaara. Comment avait-il grandi ? Temari et Kankuro restaient plutôt évasifs sur le sujet, pourtant, entre amis il arrive toujours un moment où l'on finit par en parler, non ?

_ C'est justement cette façon que vous avez de me repousser qui me donne envie de vous connaître. Contrairement à vos frères et sœurs, je ne sais quasiment rien de vous ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un grand bavard, mais même mon meilleur ami Shino-kun qui est du genre laconique arrive à parler d'autre chose que les missions que nous avons à accomplir ! Vous dites que vous vous freinez pour ne pas tenter d'être mon ami, moi je dirais plutôt que vous fuyez, clama-t-elle d'une voix forte.

En entendant ses paroles, Gaara eut une sorte de rictus.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, grinça-t-il, je ne fuis pas je...

_ Ah non, ironisa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec colère, alors parlez-moi de votre enfance ! On a toujours quelque chose à raconter là-dessus ! Je me satisferais de la moindre anecdote, vous pouvez y aller, je vous écoute !

Le regard du ninja du sable si impassible habituellement devint subitement très expressif. On pouvait y lire la tristesse, l'amertume, une légère fureur aussi, mais surtout, surtout une immense solitude. La kunoichi de Konoha fut troublée par toute cette émotion.

_ Je suis désolé, mais... c'est vraiment un sujet que je préfère éviter, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix perturbée en lâchant la jeune femme avant de s'en écarter la tête baissée.

En voyant à quel point cela l'affectait, Hinata aurait pu laisser tomber et respecter son apparent mal-être, mais cela ne fit que la motiver davantage à en apprendre davantage sur lui. Le fait même qu'il refuse une fois de plus de lui parler la blessait et cette fois-ci elle était déterminée à lui arracher des confessions !

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas me faire confiance, s'indigna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches. Moi je ne cherche qu'à vous aider !!! Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que vous soyez bien avec moi ! Vous dites que j'agis toujours sans arrière pensées, mais c'est faux ! Quand je suis avec vous, je guette en permanence le moyen de vous rendre heureux ! Votre bonheur, votre joie, un sourire de vous, voilà ma véritable motivation !!! J'aimerais tant faire quelque chose pour vous, Gaara ! Mais vous semblez toujours si intouchable. Comme si rien ne pouvait ni vous atteindre, ni vous émouvoir, ni vous ravir !

_ C'est donc ainsi que vous me percevez, l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix qui paraissait neutre.

La Hyûga acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

_ Si je ne vous savais pas aussi insensible, je croirais que vous avez peur de vous ouvrir aux autres. Et que si vous refusez en permanence d'accorder votre confiance c'est parce que vous avez peur de souffrir, peur de ne pas vous faire accepter. Je suis enchaînée à cette angoisse depuis mon enfance et elle ne m'a jamais quitté, avoua-t-elle douloureusement. Je connais par cœur la crainte de se faire dénigrer par les siens. De ces personnes qui vous méprise alors même que la seule chose que vous attendiez d'elles n'était rien d'autre qu'une main tendue.

Les souvenirs des moments passés dans le domaine Hyûga à rechercher la reconnaissance de son père, de ses semblables, lui revinrent en mémoire. Des efforts inutiles, songea-t-elle avec regrets. Jamais ils n'avaient tentés de découvrir sa véritable valeur...

_ Vous m'avez donné ma chance Gaara, et je suis prête à tout pour vous rendre la pareille, déclara-t-elle avec détermination. Vous m'avez fait éprouver un bonheur comme je n'aurais jamais osé l'espérer ! Je veux en faire autant pour vous ! Laissez-moi vous faire plaisir, je vous en prie...

Progressivement, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine releva la tête et la dévisagea intensément. Désormais, il la regardait en face, ce qui lui permettait d'admirer ses yeux, ces deux turquoises absolument magnifiques. Il possédait un regard totalement envoûtant et en ce moment, la Hyûga se trouvait sous son emprise.

_ Est-ce humainement possible d'être aussi beau ? On dirait un Dieu, déclara-t-elle dans un faible soupir de franchise, sans même s'en apercevoir.

Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel aucun d'eux ne parla.

_ J'ai dû mal entendre, j'ai cru que vous aviez dit que j'étais beau comme un Dieu, répéta-t-il d'un air perplexe.

Brusquement, Hinata prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.

_ KAMI-SAMA ! J'ai dit ça tout haut, s'écria-t-elle avec affolement en plaquant ses mains sur sa propre bouche.

Devant cette soudaine déclaration, Gaara fronça un sourcil.

_ Ce n'était pas mon imagination ?

La jeune femme n'osait plus croiser son regard tant elle avait honte.

_ N, non, malheureusement... oh, j'aurais voulu que vous ne soyez jamais au courant, c'est tellement embarrassant, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de gêne en cachant son visage derrière ses mains fébriles. M, mais ne, ne vous in, inquiétez pas v, vous, vous ne m'intéressez pas ! Je, je, je ne pense pas à vous de cette manière !

_ J'en suis conscient, la rassura-t-il en attrapant l'une de ses mains pour la forcer à se montrer. Avec tout ce que vous venez de me dire, il faudrait être idiot pour penser que seul mon physique vous importe.

Ses paroles la détendirent, la Hyûga était tellement soulagée de savoir qu'il ne la prenait pas pour une femme superficielle.

_ Même si j'étais loin de m'imaginer que vous plaisais à ce point-là, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Dire que tout à l'heure au dîner, je pensais simplement avoir remis mon frère à sa place, je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi près de la vérité.

À ces mots, le visage de la brune prit son habituelle teinte carmin dans une explosion de chaleur étouffante.

_ Je, je, je n'ai jamais dit que v, vo, vous me pl, plaisiez, tenta-t-elle de démentir en s'agitant avec frénésie. Ce, ce n'est pas parce que je vous tr, trouve b, beau que je pa, passe mon temps à vous m, mater !!!

_ Encore heureux, je ne suis pas comme Kankuro moi, je tiens à mon intimité !

Cette discussion commençait à la gêner atrocement.

_ Changeons de sujet, vous voulez bien, l'implora-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veux en ce moment, l'informa-t-il en redevenant sérieux subitement.

Ce brusque changement d'attitude interloqua Hinata.

_ Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle avec perplexité.

_ Je veux que vous veniez danser avec moi, l'invita-t-il en plongeant ses turquoises dans ses orbes perlés.

Cette proposition la stupéfia, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Néanmoins, elle était ravie qu'il le propose lui-même, plutôt que de laisser le hasard décider. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment par envie et cela la rendait heureuse.

_ Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle, un sourire éblouissant son visage.

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du restaurant et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la piste, la chanson qui était en train de passer se finit, et une nouvelle commença. Gaara prit la main d'Hinata et l'attira doucement contre lui. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit rougir en s'approchant de cet homme. Fébrilement, ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules comme précédemment.

_ Vous pouvez passer vos bras autour de mon cou, si vous voulez, lui proposa-t-il dans un murmure à son oreille.

_ Je, je peux, s'étonna-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête.

Il acquiesça en passant les siens autour de sa taille fine. La Hyûga laissa reposer sa tête brune contre le torse de l'homme aux turquoises, tandis que ses mains se nouaient autour de sa nuque. C'était le même partenaire, mais la chanson différait. Et étrangement, elle avait l'impression que la situation avait changé, comme si on lui offrait une nouvelle chance pour sa première danse.

Son visage chauffait atrocement, elle avait les joues en feu et son cœur qui battait la chamade, ah ça pour être gênée, elle l'était vraiment ! Pourtant, au fur et à mesure des secondes qui défilaient, la gêne se mua progressivement en un sentiment de confort et d'apaisement. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien. En ce moment, il avait une aura de chaleur rassurante.

Hinata était tellement heureuse qu'il ait eu envie de danser avec elle, cette fois-ci. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait aussi détendue contre lui ? Elle voulait qu'il le sache.

_ Je n'ai jamais dansé comme cela avec un homme, je suis contente que ce soit avec vous Gaara, susurra-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

La chanson finit quelques instants plus tard sans réponse du ninja de Suna, ce que la jeune femme ne saura sans doute jamais, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, ses pensées étaient réciproques.

**à suivre dans le prochain chapitre : **

_Néanmoins, de toutes ses paroles, celle qui l'avait le plus chamboulé demeurait certainement son envie de lui faire plaisir. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit une chose pareille. Vouloir son bonheur... Cela le replongea dans le passé, lorsque tout le monde autour de lui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'il meurt. »_

* * *

**Haruko : ***_épuisée mais heureuse_*** **ouah... c'était vraiment trop bien !!!

**Gaara : ***_acquiesce avec un petit sourire satisfait et légèrement pervers_***** oui, tu as fait des progrès.

**Hinata : ***_voit Gaara seulement vêtu d'un caleçon noir et Haruko portant un tee-shirt large sur lequel est écrit "I LOVE LEMON" dans le lit de Haruko et pique une crise monumentale_***** J'Y CROIS PAS !!! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE LES LEMONS GAAHINA SONT EN RUPTURE DE STOCK QU'IL FAUT QUE TU T'ENVOIS EN L'AIR AVEC L'AUTEUR !!! COMMENT OSES-TU ME TROMPER ??? JE TE HAIS !!!

**Haruko : ***_sourit avec sadisme et se met à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur_***** trop prévisible, tu vois je te l'avais dit Gaara, elle est tellement amoureuse de toi, qu'elle nous fait une crise de jalousie ! Alors que tout ça n'est qu'une mise en scène !!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA !!!

**Hinata : ***_rougit fortement lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle s'es faite avoir_***** vous... vous... VOUS ÊTES HORRIBLES AVEC MOI !!! *****_se met à pleurer_*****

**Gaara : ***_vient prendre sa chérie dans ses bras et en profite pour l'embrasser langoureusement parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il se retient_*** **je n'aime que toi enfin, tu es la seule qui peux me satisfaire...

**Hinata : ***_pousse immédiatement Haruko hors de son lit avant d'y précipiter Gaara et de se jeter sur lui_***** nous allons vérifier ça tout de suite ! *****_se déshabille en quatrième vitesse et en profite pour enlever son caleçon à Gaara par la même occasion_*** **aujourd'hui je te fais le service spécial !

**Haruko : ***_se masse douloureusement le crâne mais se dit que c'est un moindre mal pour le spectacle auquel elle est en train d'assister_***** OH MY GOD !!! O.O

**Gaara : ***_au septième ciel grâce à la langue de sa chère et tendre qui en train de parcourir lentement et sensuellement son membre tendu_*****

**Hinata : ***_jubile en voyant la figure rougie et haletante de son amour lorsqu'elle prend son sexe en bouche et entame un va-et-vient en le pressant dans ses mains déjà bien humides_*****

**Gaara : ***_sent qu'il va bientôt exploser surtout quand Hinata se met à suçoter son gland en donnant de légers coups de langue dessus_*****

**Hinata : ***_s'écarte juste avant de se retrouver la bouche plus pleine qu'elle ne l'est déjà_*** **alors, c'était comment ?

**Gaara : ***_reprend son souffle avant de répondre_*** **honnêtement ? *****_se lèche la lèvre supérieure avec un regard plein de sous-entendus_***** tu recommences quand tu veux...

**Hinata : ***_ravie, commence à se frotter langoureusement contre lui, réanimant la bête_***** en attendant je veux bien que TU me donnes satisfaction...

**Haruko : ***_voit les deux personnages entamer le deuxième round et décide de s'arrêter là pour le moment_***** bien, bien, bien, voilà un second mini lemon, je pense que j'en ferais un à chaque fin de chapitre désormais ! Pour vous faire patienter ! XP Désormais c'est à VOTRE tour de ME donner satisfaction comme le dit si bien Hinata ! Allez-y, balancez les reviews !!!


	8. Le cliché

Salut chers lecteurs (**eh oui encore et toujours même si les lecteurs ne se sont pas manifestés, je continue à m'adresser à eux**) et lectrices ! Je sais que je vous ai manqué ! (**comment ça je prends la grosse tête ? èé**) et pour cause cela fait depuis les dernières vacances que je n'ai rien posté ! Mais voilà, elles ont recommencé et vous avez votre nouveau chapitre ! Il est beaucoup moins long que le précédent qui après vérification de ma part faisait plus de **36 PAGES WORDS** ! Quand je vous disais que c'était un record ! Et quel choc lorsque ma revieweuse anonyme préférée s'est inscrite sur le site ! Je ne pourrais lui consacrer une rubrique spéciale désormais ! Mais elle restera toujours ma favorite ! Tu vois Minuit, je ne t'oublis pas ! Bref, l'amitié s'installe tout doucement entre notre couple adoré ! Et ils auront encore le temps de l'approfondir ne vous inquiétez pas ! :D

Remerciez encore s'il vous plait ma béta adorée pour ce nouveau chapitre auquel je n'ai rien eu à modifier tellement je suis trop classe et blablabla (**comment ça je ne peux pas me faire de compliments à moi-même parce que c'est votre boulot ? Non mais quel favoritisme ! èé**) donc un Gaara toujours aussi merveilleux, une Hinata trop adorable et une Temari et un Kankuro qui s'en vont... (**comment ça il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?**) Eh oui, il est temps de laisser les enfants gazouiller gaiement ensemble ! Ah et petite précision avant de répondre à ma review anonyme, un suspens de malade vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre, bon courage !

**sygar-junkie :** héhé :D j'ai cru comprendre que tu faisais partie de la grande et belle famille des pervers ! Malheureusement il faut croire que trop de lemon tue le lemon pour certains... TOT pas de panique cependant ! J'ai trouvé un nouveau passe-temps pervers ! Tu verras ça à la fin du chapitre ! C'est sûr qu'ils sont à croquer tous les deux, ils ne seraient pas nos préférés autrement ! ^w^ Le lemon se fera attendre hélas... Oui Hinata est trop classe parce qu'elle fait des progrés et tout ça grâce à qui ? GAARA ! Que c'est beau l'amour (**même si ce n'est pas encore le cas**...) bref, voici le tout nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que l'ancien !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Chapitre 8 : Le cliché

La soirée d'anniversaire de Temari s'était déroulée au-delà de ses espérances. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre eux lorsque Hinata avait quitté le restaurant en plein milieu de leur danse et que Gaara l'avait suivi, mais elle savait une chose, durant ce moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux, un rapprochement avait eu lieu. La preuve, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient revenus le sourire aux lèvres, (du moins pour la jeune femme en tout cas) et avaient repris leur danse là où ils l'avaient arrêtés.

Et même après en rentrant, la Hyûga semblait toujours aux anges. La princesse de Suna ignorait ce qu'avait fait son petit frère mais pour une fois, elle le félicitait ! Voir son amie aussi heureuse après une discussion avec lui relevait du miracle ! Peut-être que quelque chose commençait à mûrir entre eux ! Avec un peu de chance, Gaara avait enfin accepté l'idée d'être son ami. Si tel était le cas, alors cela se révèlerait moins difficile que prévu de faire évoluer leur relation. Le seul problème désormais serait sa mission d'ambassadrice qui l'obligeait à quitter le village pour un certain temps. Ça et puis le fait que Kankuro lui aussi doit s'en aller.

Si personne ne restait à Suna pour les aider, ils ne risquaient pas de faire les choses eux-mêmes, songea la blonde avec dépit en soulevant son sac à bagages. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée à clef, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Kazekage où ses deux frères et son amie l'attendaient.

_ Salut la compagnie, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tu es prêt Kankuro, on part dans dix minutes !

La figure du marionnettiste se tordit en une grimace de souffrance.

_ Quoi ? Seulement dix maigres petites minutes pour graver dans ma mémoire le magnifique visage de ma chère et tendre Hinata, se lamenta-t-il en la dévorant du regard.

_ Plutôt que de la fixer à t'en faire mal aux yeux, pourquoi tu ne la prends pas en photo, ironisa le ninja du sable avec un sourire condescendant.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas en disant cela, c'était que son frère le prendrait au mot ! En effet, Kankuro se mit à fouiller frénétiquement toute la pièce à la recherche de l'appareil salvateur. Et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il demanda à la jeune femme de poser pour lui.

_ Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là Kankuro-san ? Gaara plaisantait, tu sais ?

_ Lui peut-être mais moi pas, rétorqua le brun avec conviction. En plus, ça fait un moment que j'en ai envie. Alors j'en veux une de toi toute seule, puis une autre de toi et moi et...

_ Moi aussi j'en veux, s'exclama brusquement Temari en lui arrachant l'appareil des mains. Vas-y Hinata, fais-moi un beau sourire.

La Hyûga se gratta la joue avec gêne.

_ Euh écoutez, ça me fait très plaisir que vous vouliez garder un souvenir de moi. Mais là le moment est assez mal choisi je pense et puis je suis plutôt gênée, ça risque de ne pas bien ressortir sur la photo. Comment dire, je ne suis pas capable de sourire sur demande, tenta-t-elle vainement de se justifier.

Ses explications ne suffirent pas à arrêter la Sabaku No, qui était plus têtue qu'une mule.

_ Tu n'as qu'à penser à la chose la plus heureuse qui te soit arrivée, tu verras c'est automatique, lui assura-t-elle.

Les paroles avaient à peine franchis ses lèvres qu'un sourire étira celles de Hinata. Plus rapide qu'une fusée, Temari appuya sur le bouton et captura la précieuse image. Comme il s'agissait d'un polaroid, le cliché sortit quelques secondes plus tard et ravit totalement le frère et la sœur.

_ Magnifique, parfaite, on dirait un ange, s'extasièrent-ils en chœur.

_ Arrêtez, je ne suis pas aussi bien que ça, rougit-elle immédiatement.

Gaara jeta un œil à la photo et dut reconnaître qu'elle ressortait plutôt bien.

_ Et à quoi avez-vous pensé, sans indiscrétion bien sûr, l'interrogea-t-il avec une très légère pointe de curiosité.

La question fit rougir encore plus la jeune femme qui baissa la tête avec embarras.

_ À notre danse d'hier soir, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure si bas qu'ils durent se rapprocher pour l'entendre.

Un sourire béat se mit à éclore sur le visage des deux ninjas du Suna. Hinata était trop mignonne lorsqu'elle disait cela. Qui aurait cru que la chose la plus heureuse à laquelle la brune aurait pensé, serait cet instant partagé avec l'homme aux turquoises ? C'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai ! Et lui-même qu'en pensait-il ?

* * *

Gaara se sentait légèrement troublé en apprenant cela de la bouche de la Hyûga. Il ne songeait pas que cela lui aurait plu à ce point-là. Lui aussi avait beaucoup aimé, mais de là à dire que c'était la chose la plus heureuse qui lui soit arrivé... Si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait répondu sans hésiter sa rencontre avec Naruto qui avait changé sa vie. L'homme à la chevelure sanguine ne pensait pas qu'il lui était possible d'être à l'origine du bonheur de quelqu'un.

Pourtant en repensant à sa conversation de la veille avec Hinata, il dut reconnaître qu'il en était finalement capable. Néanmoins, de toutes ses paroles, celle qui l'avait le plus chamboulé demeurait certainement son envie de lui faire plaisir. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit une chose pareille. Vouloir son bonheur... Cela le replongea dans le passé, lorsque tout le monde autour de lui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'il meurt.

Elle n'était décidément pas une femme comme les autres. Pendant qu'il pensait tout cela, Gaara ne s'était pas rendu compte que la séance photo venait de finir. Il ne réalisa qu'au moment où Temari lui proposa d'en faire une.

_ Pardon ?

Sa grande sœur fronça les sourcils d'un air irrité comme à chaque fois qu'il n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

_ Je te demandais si tu voulais bien prendre la pose pour qu'on vous ait tous les deux, répéta-t-elle une main sur la hanche et l'autre tenant l'appareil.

Prendre une photo ? Cela impliquait de sourire, non ? Le Kazekage prit une seconde pour réfléchir mais la réponse lui paraissait évidente. Même s'il n'aimait pas reconnaître ses faiblesses, il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment sourire. Disons que rien dans sa vie ne l'avait vraiment motivé pour le faire. Et puis comme l'avait si bien dit Hinata, ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on pouvait faire sur commande.

_ Désolé, une prochaine fois peut-être, vous allez être en retard, rappela-t-il pour éluder la question.

Temari aurait voulu répliquer mais Kankuro donna de mauvaise grâce, raison à son frère.

_ De toute façon, on a nos photos, alors ce n'est pas trop grave, tenta vainement de la calmer le brun.

_ Mouais, Hinata je compte sur toi, à notre retour tu devras avoir de quoi remplir un album entier de photos, lui ordonna la jeune femme en plaçant de force l'appareil dans ses mains.

La Hyûga murmura un vague oui mais sans grande conviction. Elle devait avoir remarqué l'incapacité de Gaara ou bien son manque d'envie de poser. Et puis, le ninja du sable partait du principe qu'une photo se prend dans des circonstances spéciales, sur le vif pour conserver un instant précieux. Après tout, c'était bien là, la fonction originelle d'une photographie : immortaliser un souvenir.

Néanmoins, il devait bien avouer que jusqu'à ce jour, les photos sur lesquelles on le voyait se faisaient rares. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute aussi, avec son travail, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de sortir s'amuser et prendre des photos. À moins qu'un cliché de lui en train de travailler ne satisfasse sa sœur, ce dont il doutait totalement.

Bref, le Sabaku No savait que la kunoichi de Konoha ne le forcerait pas s'il n'en avait pas envie. C'était l'avantage avec elle. Hinata demeurait vraiment très conciliante quelques soient les circonstances. Sur le chemin qui les menaient au village Kankuro s'approcha de l'homme à la chevelure sanguine et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en l'entraînant loin des deux jeunes femmes et le tirant par cette occasion de ses pensées.

_ Bon Gaara tu es au courant que Temari et moi allons nous absenter pendant environ une semaine, n'est-ce pas, l'interrogea-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Le Kazekage se demanda s'il était réellement utile pour lui de répondre à cette question ô combien compliquée. Il se contenta donc de hocher de la tête.

_ Bien, poursuivit le marionnettiste, alors nous comptons sur toi pour t'occuper de Hinata, ne la laisse pas toute seule d'accord ?

L'homme aux turquoises allait pour répliquer mais son vis-à-vis l'en interrompit d'une main.

_ Chut ! Je te connais, je sais que tu vas me répondre que tu as du travail et patati et patata... Mais fais un effort s'il te plait, essaie de l'emmener en sortie de temps en temps, ce n'est pas grand chose, non ?

Non mais ils le prenaient pour une baby-sitter ou quoi ? On aurait dit deux parents qui partaient loin de leur enfant pendant une durée indéterminée. « Fais un effort » combien de fois au juste avait-il entendu cette phrase au cours de ces deux derniers mois ? Et toujours à propos de Hinata, comme par hasard.

_ Mais je fais des efforts, je ne fais que ça, grinça-t-il avec irritation.

_ Eh bien continues dans ce cas ! Nous ce qu'on veut c'est que vous vous entendiez bien, c'est tout ! Tente de faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas trop, ok ?

_ C'est clair qu'avec un gars comme moi, elle va s'éclater tous les jours, railla-t-il avec sarcasme en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

À ces mots, Kankuro leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

_ Roooh mais enfin, on ne te demande pas d'en faire des tonnes, s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. De toute façon, Hinata t'apprécie déjà pour ce que tu es !

Gaara le dévisagea d'un air peu convaincu. La veille lorsqu'ils avaient discutés, les deux jeunes gens avaient bien mentionnés la manière dont ils se percevaient l'un de l'autre, mais le Kazekage ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque phrase de la brune qui pouvait laisser penser qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment. Lui l'appréciait, c'était indéniable, il le lui avait même dit, mais elle de son côté ?

La Hyûga ne cessait de répéter qu'elle voulait lui faire plaisir, cela signifiait donc qu'elle avait de la sympathie pour lui, non ? Enfin, ce dont il se rappelait surtout, c'était le fait qu'elle lui ait dit ne pas le comprendre. Du moins, la jeune femme semblait le croire. Mais elle ignorait à quel point elle le connaissait bien. À quel point ils se ressemblaient elle et lui.

Lorsque Hinata lui avait raconté quelques passages de son enfance, cela l'avait replongé dans cette même époque. Certes, ce que l'ancien jinchuriki avait vécu, jamais elle ne pourrait se l'imaginer, mais elle semblait elle aussi avoir eu sa part de souffrance et de solitude. Gaara aurait voulu qu'elle se livre davantage, que la kunoichi de Konoha lui raconte ses propres malheurs. Il aurait aimé l'écouter.

Néanmoins, le ninja du sable ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de son propre passé. La Hyûga ne paraissait pas être au courant de son ancien statut, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue avoir porté un démon en lui. Mais cela remontait à plus de deux mois maintenant, s'en souvenait-elle ? Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on oublie en général. Pourtant, la veille, Hinata lui avait demandé des détails sur son enfance.

Elle était gentille, Hinata, elle ne lui aurait pas posé des questions si elle connaissait l'enfer de la vie d'un jinchuriki. Elle devait probablement ne pas s'en souvenir. En effet, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il l'avait emmené dans son refuge secret, elle avait paru davantage troublé par ce geste attentionné qu'il avait eu envers elle plutôt que par l'évocation de son ancien fardeau. Pour le moment, il éviterait de lui en parler, même si…

Une partie de lui avait envie de se confier à la jeune femme, de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir connu la souffrance de la solitude et du rejet. Car sa rencontre avec Naruto lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas seul, et lorsque celui-ci l'avait sauvé après l'extraction de Shukaku, Gaara avait découvert pour la première fois le sentiment d'amitié. Il savait la détentrice du byakûgan fragile.

Oui, le ninja du sable s'en était bien rendu compte la veille. Cette faiblesse qui l'écrasait, mais surtout ce manque de confiance qui la pesait. Elle avait besoin de soutien et n'était-ce pas là le rôle d'un ami ? Un soutien, voilà ce qu'avait été le porteur de Kyûbi durant toutes ces années et encore aujourd'hui. Kankurô lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'elle après tout, il s'y efforcerait du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Enfin, s'il ne craignait pas de faire une bêtise qui ruinerait tout, il le ferait. La veille, par il ne savait quel miracle, la Hyûga et lui avaient réussi à tenir une conversation sans que la brune ne fonde en larmes. Mais voilà, le fait est qu'il ignorait comment agir avec elle pour ne pas la blesser. Même si c'était totalement involontaire de sa part, cela arrivait malheureusement assez souvent…

Temari et Kankurô allaient partir et il n'y aurait plus personne pour la consoler au cas où il se conduirait mal avec elle. Gaara soupira devant son incapacité à trouver une solution. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que la femme aux orbes nacrés se sente aussi bien en sa compagnie que lui se sentait avec elle. Si seulement l'Uzumaki était là en cet instant, il l'aiderait sûrement en lui redonnant courage, comme d'habitude.

Sa seule présence suffirait à lui faire prendre confiance. Et puis, lui connaissait probablement beaucoup mieux Hinata que lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une idée prit forme dans son esprit. Mais pour cela, il fallait prévenir sa sœur.

* * *

Du côté des jeunes femmes justement, les propositions allaient bon train.

_ Bon Hinata je compte sur toi pour aider Gaara, ordonna la blonde avec autorité.

Propositions ou plutôt invectives. La brune fronça un sourcil ne comprenant pas vraiment en quoi elle pourrait être utile au Sabaku No.

_ Même s'il refuse de le reconnaître, cela lui arrive souvent d'être débordé, ou bien parfois de crouler sous la paperasse, alors dans ces cas-là, n'hésite pas à lui donner un coup de main, c'est compris ?

_ Je ne demande pas mieux, répondit avec conviction la Hyûga. Mais tu es sûre qu'il me laissera faire ?

À cette interrogation, Temari se contenta de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture.

_ Au pire, tu peux toujours le forcer, proposa-t-elle d'un ton indifférent comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était tout à fait banal.

Ce n'était pas vraiment du goût de Hinata qui avait horreur de s'imposer.

_ Je lui demanderais la permission, ça vaut mieux, décida-t-elle prudemment.

La princesse de Suna soupira devant l'attitude de son amie qui ne lui paraissait pas assez libre. La jeune héritière était encore trop prisonnière des obligations de son clan.

_ Comme tu veux, mais moins il aura de travail, et plus vous aurez de temps pour vous amuser, sortir, etc. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait empli de sous-entendus.

La brune hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

_ C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu souvent l'occasion de me balader toute seule avec lui, concéda-t-elle légèrement dépitée.

Temari saisit l'opportunité au vol, autant la conditionner le plus possible avant de partir. Lorsqu'elle serait à Konoha, la blonde n'aurait plus aucun moyen de jouer les entremetteuses !

_ Justement, profites-en pour une fois qu'on est absent avec Kankuro ! Essais de te rapprocher de Gaara, de toute façon l'un dans l'autre, il n'a pas le choix ! Et ce serait bien qu'il apprenne à se confier à une autre personne qu'un membre de sa famille ! Mets-le en confiance, parle-lui de toi, tente de te faire apprécier plus que tu ne l'es déjà !

Devant l'enthousiasme débordant de son amie, Hinata commença à triturer ses index.

_ Je, je n'ai pas envie de le brusquer Temari, on est même pas amis, enfin, on l'est à peine, je n'ai pas envie de ruiner mes efforts en allant trop vite. Je préfère aller à mon rythme, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme. Si Gaara a envie de venir vers moi, alors je serais ravie de discuter avec lui mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'attendrais.

La grande sœur du Kazekage soupira, quel manque de coopération décidément…

_ Pff, mais Gaara est un gros bébé, tu sais ? Il ne…

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase car la présence de son frère venait de se manifester juste derrière elle.

_ Je ne quoi ? Vas-y continus, ça avait l'air intéressant, ironisa-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

La jeune femme aux yeux vert sapin soutint les turquoises du roux et répliqua du tac au tac.

_ Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir cette attitude hautaine en permanence…

_ Désolé de ne pas avoir un sourire de trois kilomètres de long en permanence sur le visage, ni de m'émerveiller du moindre grain de sable que je vois dans la rue comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde, railla-t-il.

La blonde roula des yeux avec exaspération.

_ Je laisse tomber, qu'est-ce que tu voulais à la base ?

_ Te demander un service, avoua-t-il en l'entraînement à l'écart.

Hinata les suivit du regard et se demanda pourquoi Gaara ne pouvait pas en parler devant elle. Cette façon d'agir, de la laisser en retrait la blessa sensiblement. Voilà le genre de comportements qu'elle craignait de sa part lorsqu'ils resteraient seuls tous les deux. Voilà pourquoi elle avait peur de venir vers lui, peur de le déranger comme à chaque fois.

Même s'il lui avait assuré l'apprécier, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il continuerait à être distant malgré tout. Et puis, changer ne se fait pas en une nuit. Il faut du temps, énormément de temps. Grâce à lui, la Hyûga se sentait capable d'évoluer, de prendre un peu plus confiance en elle. Ses paroles l'avaient réellement touché, la veille. D'ailleurs, elle s'était promit de le lui dire une fois qu'il aurait un moment de libre.

Est-ce que cela lui ferait plaisir ? Hinata ne pouvait que l'espérer. En tout cas, jamais personne ne lui avait dit de mots aussi gentils. Pas même Naruto, lui l'avait qualifié de fille « morne, ennuyeuse, indécise et pas nette », il avait ajouté après aimer les filles dans son genre mais ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Elle s'en rendait bien compte à présent. Jamais la jeune femme aux orbes perlés n'avait eu d'importance à ses yeux.

Ah ça oui, battre Neji pour la venger c'était facile, mais faire attention à elle par contre… Bon d'accord, elle n'osait pas lui avouer ses sentiments, mais à force de rougir et de s'évanouir devant lui, de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait de sa place de spectatrice et ce quelque soit la situation, dans un match comme dans la vie de tous les jours, il aurait dut s'apercevoir de quelque chose, non ?

Apparemment pas, la brune n'avait qu'à se souvenir de l'expression stupéfiée sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré sa flamme après s'être interposée entre lui et Pain. Tout le courage qui lui avait fallu pour mettre sa propre vie en péril et sauver la sienne. Tous ces efforts pour se faire étaler en moins de cinq secondes par un adversaire bien trop puissant. La sensation d'être inutile l'avait prit une fois de plus ce jour-là.

Et pourtant, quand la jeune fille qu'elle était avait vu le garçon qu'elle aimait se métamorphoser en ce démon étrange, il lui avait semblé avoir servit à quelque chose pour une fois. Ce jour-là Hinata avait apprit l'existence de Kyûbi à l'intérieur de Naruto, mais cela loin de la dégoûter lui avait fait éprouver beaucoup de pitié à son égard. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle tous les habitants le haïssent, avait-elle pensé avec amertume.

Et cela n'avait fait que renforcer son admiration envers lui pour avoir su affronter la vie avec le sourire jusqu'à présent. Et quel soulagement lorsqu'il était revenu, acclamé comme un héros. À ce moment-là, elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou, de la même manière que Sakura… Hélas, sa timidité l'en avait empêché, comme d'habitude. Hinata n'avait put que le féliciter intérieurement, une fois de plus.

Oh et puis à quoi bon ressasser tout ces mauvais souvenirs ? Dès qu'elle pensait à Naruto tout paraissait sombre autour d'elle. Il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire de son existence, seul Sasuke et Sakura comptaient à ses yeux. Et de toute façon, qui aurait put remarquer la pauvre petite héritière minable du clan Hyûga, celle-là même qui faisait honte à son propre sang ? Personne, et certainement pas un garçon aussi rayonnant que l'Uzumaki.

Hinata aurait put continué à déprimer encore longtemps comme ça si une voix ne l'avait pas tiré de ses pensées désespérantes.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hinata, s'inquiéta le marionnettiste, ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi morne. Et personnellement je préfère te voir souriante !

En entendant ces paroles, la jeune femme se força à étirer les coins de sa bouche pour former un faible sourire.

_ Désolée Kankurô-san, je pensais à un vieux souvenir, ce n'est pas important…

_ Si tu as des soucis, n'hésites pas à en parler à Gaara, il sera là pour t'écouter, lui assura-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur sa tête.

Quel optimisme… Non vraiment, elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec de vieilles histoires de cœur.

_ Merci, mais je n'ai pas envie de le déranger pour des broutilles, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix maussade en baissant la tête.

En voyant sa figure dépitée, le brun ne put résister à l'envie de la réconforter… à sa manière. Il vint se placer devant elle et l'enlaça doucement en lui caressant affectueusement le sommet du crâne.

_ Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, ceci est une étreinte amicale, d'accord, expliqua-t-il d'une voix posée.

_ O, oui, m, merci Kankurô-san, murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

_ Profites-en, lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé, à moins d'un miracle, ce n'est pas Gaara qui pourra te réconforter de la sorte !

Aussitôt, le visage de la jeune femme prit une teinte carmin. Elle se rappela du slow de la veille et de la proximité que le Kazekage et elle avaient eu. Cela avait été sa toute première étreinte avec un homme et il avait fallu que ce soit lui en particulier… Néanmoins, Kankurô avait raison, Hinata ne voyait absolument pas le ninja du sable l'enlacer aussi naturellement.

Et la Hyûga rougit d'autant plus en songeant que cela aurait été loin de la déranger. Dans ses bras, un sentiment de confort, de sécurité l'avait envahi. S'il devait recommencer à l'avenir, elle ne serait pas du tout contre…

_ Oui c'est dommage d'ailleurs, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

Par ailleurs, ce léger murmure n'échappa pas au brun qui lâcha la jeune femme en souriant.

_ Parce que tu aimerais qu'il le fasse, jubila-t-il.

Cette constatation fit virer le visage de Hinata à l'écarlate. Elle se tritura les index en tremblant tant elle était gênée.

_ Je, n, non, ce, ce n'est pas ça, je… ça ne me dérangerait pas, finit-elle par confirmer au prix d'un lourd effort d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Hé, hé, Hinata, est-ce que par hasard tu, commença-t-il d'une voix enjouée avant de faire interrompre presque immédiatement par l'interpellée.

_ Arrêtes de t'imaginer des choses Kankurô-san, le réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement. Je ne ressens rien de plus que de l'amitié pour Gaara, et si je ne refuserais pas le fait qu'il m'enlace encore une fois, c'est simplement parce que je me sens à l'aise dans ses bras, c'est tout, il n'y a rien de plus !

À ces mots, le marionnettiste fronça un sourcil.

_ Tu sais, que tu te sentes « à l'aise dans ses bras » c'est déjà beaucoup, l'informa-t-il.

Bien sûr que c'était beaucoup, elle n'avait aucun point de comparaison, alors forcément la première fois a toujours énormément d'impact.

_ Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, aucun homme ne m'avait enlacé avant lui. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une danse pour lui mais pour moi, pour moi ça a son importance.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Qui te dit que ce n'était qu'une simple danse pour lui, l'interrogea son ami en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_ Eh bien, vers la fin de la chanson, je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais dansé de cette façon avec homme, et que j'étais contente que ce soit avec lui, mais il n'a rien répondu, déclara-t-elle sensiblement dépitée.

Hinata aurait aimé que Gaara lui dise que lui aussi, il avait apprécié ce slow avec elle, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Sur le coup, cela ne l'avait pas trop affecté, euphorique comme elle était, mais à présent, la Hyûga se sentait un peu déçue.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura le frère du Kazekage d'un ton doux, je suis certain qu'il a aimé, n'est-ce pas Gaara ?

Aussitôt, la brune se retourna et croisa les turquoises calmes de l'homme à la chevelure sanguine. KAMI-SAMA ! Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Qu'avait-il bien put entendre de leur conversation ?

* * *

Gaara songea qu'il aurait put manifester sa présence depuis un moment déjà, si Temari ne lui avait intimé d'un regard, d'écouter silencieusement la discussion entre Hinata et Kankurô. En effet, lorsque la blonde avait vu son frère étreindre son amie, elle avait immédiatement tiré le ninja du sable pour aller les séparer.

Le Kazekage se demandait encore pourquoi cela la dérangeait autant que le marionnettiste agisse de la sorte avec la Hyûga. Après tout, s'ils étaient amis, ils avaient bien le droit de s'offrir une étreinte de temps en temps, non ? Certes, ce ne serait pas lui qui le ferait avec la kunoichi du Konoha, ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais…

OH ! Oh non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser des choses comme ça, se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. L'homme aux turquoises commençait tout juste à être ami avec la brune et le fait qu'il l'ait serré dans ses bras la veille n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. C'était uniquement pour la danse, rien d'autre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le but initial de la princesse de Suna visant à écarter son frère de Hinata vira de bord lorsqu'elle surprit le sujet de leur conversation. Une fois de plus, Gaara avait épié à son insu la jeune femme. Et une fois de plus, cela arrivait au moment où elle parlait de lui.

L'entendre dire qu'elle avait envie qu'il l'enlace qui plus est parce qu'elle se sentait à l'aise dans ses bras, voilà une chose dont il ne se serait pas douté. Une toute petite partie à l'intérieur de lui explosait littéralement de joie. Cette même partie qui la veille lui avait fait trouver naturel de serrer contre lui Hinata. Cette partie qui s'était retrouvée frustrée d'apprendre que la femme aux perles nacrées ne se sentait pas à sa place avec lui.

C'était comme si une toute petite voix au fond de lui se réveillait pour lui chuchoter : «

_ _Eh ben tu vois que tu peux faire naître un sentiment de sécurité chez quelqu'un ! Tu vois que tu n'inspire plus seulement la peur et le dégoût chez autrui !_ »

Gaara ne pouvait pas apercevoir la figure de la Hyûga à cet instant, mais à l'intonation de sa voix, il devina qu'elle devait être embarrassée par ses aveux. Néanmoins, la conversation ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Plus que l'étreinte, la danse en elle-même semblait revêtir une certaine importance à ses yeux.

Pour lui aussi, cela avait été un moment unique et sans précédent, mais il n'en avait rien dit. Et maintenant, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine apprenait que le fait qu'il ait gardé cela pour lui, avait une fois de plus déçu Hinata. Décidément, serait-il jamais capable de faire les choses correctement ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui son frère lui offrait une occasion de se faire bien voir, il la saisit sans hésiter.

_ Oui, confirma-t-il d'un ton neutre, c'était agréable.

_ Eh ben quel enthousiasme, lâcha d'un ton irrité sa sœur en roulant des yeux.

Il n'allait pas non plus en faire des tonnes, ce qu'il venait de dire lui semblait suffisant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Qu'il se mette à sautiller partout en agitant les bras, un sourire jusqu'au oreille pour crier à quel point il était heureux ? Pas vraiment non… Ce n'était pas du tout son style.

Et heureusement cela parut suffire aussi à Hinata qui elle, se mit à sourire. Et pas un simple sourire, non, on aurait dit qu'elle rayonnait, sa joie était presque palpable.

_ Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous ait plu Gaara, surtout que c'était ma première fois, ajouta-t-elle en se tortillant sur elle-même. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien.

Ah, lorsqu'il la voyait se comporter de la sorte, le ninja du sable la trouvait… comment dire… il y avait sûrement un mot pour la caractériser mais il ne voyait pas quoi. En tout cas ce n'était pas une impression dérangeante, loin de là.

_ Tu es trop mignonne Hinata, s'exclama Temari en plaçant une bise sur sa joue, vraiment attendrissante !

Est-ce que ce serait cela ? « Mignonne » ? Ou bien « attendrissante » ? L'ancien jinchuriki n'avait jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit dans sa vie qui mérite d'être qualifié de cette manière alors comment savoir s'il s'agissait bien de cela ? Oh et puis peu importe après tout !

_ Arrêtes de me le répéter, je vais finir par te croire, rit-elle doucement.

_ J'y compte bien, déclara la femme aux yeux vert sapin avec amusement. Pas vrai Kankurô qu'elle est à croquer notre petite Hinata ?

_ Absolument, un vrai petit ange, renchérit-il avec le sourire d'un père plein de fierté.

Gaara haussa un sourcil quasi inexistant en songeant que ces deux-là auraient adopté la jeune femme si on leur en avait donné l'autorisation. Ce n'était plus de l'amitié à ce niveau-là, c'était carrément de l'amour au format familial ! Et lui dans tout ça, qui était-il ? Son frère ? Son oncle ? Non mais sérieusement…

_ Bon, si vous avez fini de vous extasier, il serait peut-être temps de songer au départ, non, leur rappela-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Le brusque retour à la réalité eut tôt fait d'assombrir le moral de son frère et de sa sœur.

_ Oui, oui, râlèrent-ils. On y va…

Pas de chance pour eux, le Kazekage venait de refaire surface et il les rappelait à l'ordre. Heureusement, ils étaient presque arrivés aux portes du village. Une fois qu'ils y furent, Temari et Kankurô eurent beaucoup de mal à les franchir.

_ Surtout, vous n'oubliez pas tout ce qu'on vous a dit ! Et faites des efforts chacun de votre côté, envoyez-nous des lettres, on veut tout savoir sur ce qui se passe en notre absence !

_ Mais oui ne vous en faites pas, lâcha d'un ton exaspéré leur jeune frère. Allez, vous aussi faites attention.

Hinata vint vers eux avec une minuscule larme au coin de l'œil.

_ Bon courage, revenez vite !

Les deux parents l'étreignirent une dernière fois puis s'écartèrent avant de tourner les talons. Au moment de sortir du village, ils adressèrent un dernier signe de la main aux deux jeunes gens qui le leur rendirent. Puis, ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à disparaître complètement de leur champ de vision.

Et voilà, Gaara était désormais seul avec Hinata pendant environ une semaine.

_ On rentre, lui proposa-t-il en voyant qu'elle fixait encore l'entrée du village par laquelle Temari et Kankurô venait de s'en aller.

_ D'accord, accepta-t-elle en se détournant.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants dans le silence le plus total, si l'on ne comptait pas les bruits de la rue évidemment. Soudainement, la jeune femme poussa un faible soupir.

_ Ils me manquent déjà, se lamenta-t-elle avec un petit regard triste.

_ Ce n'est qu'une semaine, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix sans émotion. Vous ne verrez même pas le temps passer.

La brune émit un léger rire.

_ C'est gentil de me réconforter Gaara, le remercia-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La réconforter ? Il venait de la réconforter là ? Vraiment ? L'homme aux turquoises ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, il avait dit cela sans faire attention. Pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une banalité, et elle le percevait comme des paroles apaisantes ? Dire qu'il avait été gentil sans même le savoir.

Malgré tout, la Hyûga ne semblait pas totalement heureuse.

_ Mais ce ne sera pas pareil sans eux, il faut croire que deux mois ont suffi pour que je prenne des habitudes.

_ Des habitudes, répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ Oui enfin, ça va peut-être vous paraître étrange mais, depuis que j'habite ici à Suna, j'ai l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois le sens du mot famille, expliqua-t-elle avec gêne. Je, je sais parfaitement que Temari et Kankurô agissent en tant qu'amis avec moi et pourtant j'ai davantage l'impression que ce sont mes parents. Vous, vous devez trouver ça bizarre, non ?

Gaara secoua la tête de gauche à droite en songeant qu'ils avaient ressenti la même chose à propos de la situation.

_ Non, non. À vrai dire c'est ce que je pensais moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

Hinata afficha une mine stupéfaite puis sourit avec sa candeur habituelle.

_ Ah oui vraiment ? Vous savez, c'est la première fois que l'on me traite de cette façon, avec autant de chaleur humaine. Ils semblent vraiment se soucier de moi et de mon bien-être. Mon père n'a jamais été très tendre avec moi et ma mère est morte lorsqu'elle a accouché de ma petite sœur. Je n'avais que six ans, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir d'elle en fait, confia-t-elle en se grattant nerveusement la joue.

Cet aveu toucha quelque chose en Gaara. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui révèle des détails de son enfance avec autant de facilités. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi grave.

_ Pourquoi me racontez-vous ça, demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Aussitôt, la détentrice du byakûgan s'affola avant de baisser la tête d'un air dépité.

_ Oh je, je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec mes histoires ! Ex, excu…

_ Non, l'interrompit-il brutalement, vous ne me dérangez pas au contraire, c'est simplement que je ne m'attendais à ce que vous me disiez tout ça. C'est personnel.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la Hyûga prenne la parole.

_ Oui mais, entre, entre amis, on peut parler de ces choses-là, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en rosissant légèrement.

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata qui recommençait à triturer timidement ses index.

_ Oui, sans doute, confirma-t-il en détournant le regard.

Durant leur conversation, Gaara remarqua qu'ils venaient d'arriver au Palais. Les deux ninjas gagnèrent l'étage des chambres et le Kazekage raccompagna la kunoïchi aux orbes perlés jusqu'à la sienne.

_ J'ai encore du travail, alors si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, passez à mon bureau, lui proposa-t-il d'un air détaché.

Il allait pour partir mais la jeune femme le retint en attrapant sa manche qu'elle lâcha au moment même où il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

_ Euh je, je voulais vous dire quelque chose à, à vous Gaara, pas au Kazekage.

_ Je vous écoute, dit-il en haussant un sourcil étonné.

_ Voilà, euh, à, à propos d'hier soir, vous, vous savez les, les paroles que vous avez eu, lorsque je vous aie demandé ce que vous pensiez de moi. Eh bien, elles, elles m'ont vraiment touché. C'étaient des mots si gentils, qu'ils me sont allés droit au cœur, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire innocent, en rougissant légèrement.

À ce moment-là, une impulsion soudaine poussa Gaara à prendre l'appareil photo pour saisir l'expression sur le visage de Hinata. Il ignorait pourquoi, son corps avait agi à sa place. Alors, ses propres pensées lui revinrent en mémoire, et il comprit que ce cliché symbolisait un instant précieux à ses yeux.

Cette photographie représenterait désormais le moment où la Hyûga lui avait fait un compliment, le premier qu'elle adressait à l'être humain, pas au ninja. À présent, il comprenait combien cela pouvait être agréable d'entendre quelqu'un parler de ses qualités d'homme. Le Kazekage avait conscience d'être un excellent combattant, mais il doutait en permanence de sa nature humaine.

Ces simples mots lui faisaient tant de bien surtout lorsqu'il songea qu'elle le remerciait pour lui avoir dit la vérité. Il n'avait fait qu'être sincère et voilà le résultat. S'il avait su que l'honnêteté alliée à la gentillesse produisait cet effet, alors il lui aurait parlé plus tôt. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela la toucherait autant.

Lui Gaara, ancien jinchuriki, était parvenu à émouvoir quelqu'un. Lui qui auparavant terrorisait les habitants de son village, avait réussi à faire sourire une jeune femme fragile. Cela signifiait peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure, il remontait dans son estime. L'homme aux turquoises n'avait pas oublié le discours que la brune lui avait tenu il y a deux mois de cela. Lorsqu'elle lui avait craché au visage ses quatre vérités.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il « ne valait pas un clou en tant qu'être humain ». Hinata lui avait fait tant de mal à ce moment-là. Il n'en avait rien montré, évidemment, mais cela l'avait terriblement blessé, pas vexé non, vraiment blessé. Et aujourd'hui, elle lui avait dit par deux fois qu'il était gentil. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point ses paroles avaient un ascendant sur lui ?

_ P, pourquoi m'avez-vous pris en photo, Gaara, s'alarma-t-elle en s'agitant dans les sens. Je, je n'étais prête, kami-sama ! Je suis sûre que je suis horrible dessus !

Gaara ne répondit rien, c'était tellement drôle de la voir s'affoler de la sorte.

_ Faites-moi voir s'il vous plait, le supplia-t-elle en tendant la main pour attraper l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

_ Non, ce cliché-là, il est pour moi, rétorqua-t-il en reculant et levant le bras pour garder la précieuse image hors d'atteinte.

_ Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste, montrez-la moi, ordonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec indignation.

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de lui ravir sa photo. Néanmoins, le ninja du sable continuait à reculer pour la tenir écartée, alors elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, posa sa main droite sur son épaule pour se donner un appui et allongea le bras gauche afin de s'emparer de son cliché.

Ils étaient tous les deux tellement occupés, lui à protéger l'image et elle à l'obtenir qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas à quel point la distance entre eux s'était réduite.

_ Allons, cessez de faire l'enfant Gaara, le réprimanda-t-elle en se hissant au plus haut que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Donnez-la moi !

_ C'est vous qui faites un caprice et c'est moi l'enfant, ironisa-t-il d'une voix moqueuse pendant que la brune agitait sa main pour lui prendre l'objet.

Malgré tout, Hinata finit par lui agripper le poignet mais lorsqu'elle voulut tirer dessus Gaara eut un faux mouvement en faisant un pas en arrière. Il se prit les pieds dans sa tunique de ninja et tomba à la renverse, entraînant dans sa chute la Hyûga qui se cramponna à lui.

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

_« … »_

* * *

**Haruko :** MOUAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAH ! Aaaah décidemment que c'est bon d'être sadique et il n'y a que ma béta à savoir ce qui se passe après !

**Gaara :** pff, tant qu'à être sadique, tu aurais put au moins... *****_ne peut pas finir sa phrase sous peine de spoil et se fait embarquer par Hinata dans une chambre à part_*****

**Haruko : ***_regarde Hinata traîner Gaara, enfin si le terme "traîner" convient puisqu'ils se rendent dans une chambre_***** ah mais oui c'est vrai ! Il faut que je vous parle de mon nouveau projet pervers ! Voilà en fait, il consiste à reprendre certains passages du chapitre, de changer quelques mots et pouf ! Perverse-attitude ! Par exemple :

"__ Même s'il refuse de le reconnaître, cela lui arrive souvent d'être débordé, ou bien parfois de crouler sous la paperasse, alors dans ces cas-là, n'hésite pas à lui donner du plaisir, c'est compris ?_

__ Je ne demande pas mieux, répondit avec conviction la Hyûga. Mais tu es sûre qu'il me laissera faire ?_

_À cette interrogation, Temari se contenta de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture._

__ Au pire, tu peux toujours le forcer, proposa-t-elle d'un ton indifférent comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était tout à fait banal._

_Ce n'était pas vraiment du goût de Hinata qui avait horreur de dominer._

__ Je lui ferais une fellation, ça vaut mieux, décida-t-elle prudemment._

_La princesse de Suna soupira devant l'attitude de son amie qui ne lui paraissait pas assez libre. La jeune héritière était encore trop prisonnière des obligations de son clan._"

**Temari : ***_fronce les sourcils parce que ce passage ne lui plait pas du tout_***** et pourquoi est-ce que je pousserais Hinata à faire ce genre de choses avec mon petit frère alors qu'elle pourrait s'éclater avec moi ?

**Haruko : ***_soupire devant la frustration du personnage_***** oh ma chérie, je suis désolée, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te consoler ?

**Temari : ***_bat des cils avec un sourire charmeur_***** tu pourrais me laisser te tripoter les seins, vu que tu as presque les mêmes que ceux de Hinata...

**Haruko : ***_prend son menton dans sa main pour réfléchir puis acquiesce_***** d'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

**Temari : ***_se lèche la lèvre supérieure avec envie avant de s'emparer de celles de Haruko, qu'elle embrasse langoureusement_*****

**Kankuro : ***_observe la scène et se tourne vers Shikamaru qui est là on ne sait pas pourquoi_*****et toi tu laisses faire ?

**Shikamaru : ***_acquiesce_***** oui parce que une fois que Haruko l'aura bien excité, ce sera à moi de prendre la relève *****_croise ses bras sur son torse avec la pose du mâle dominant et sûr de lui, puis sourit avec perversité en imaginant déjà l'action_*****

**Kankuro : ***_hausse un sourcil admiratif_*****ben dis donc, c'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que tu es un génie ! C'est donc à ça que te servent tes 200 de Q.I ?

**Shikamaru ***_roule des yeux d'un air exaspéré_***** évidemment ! Pour quelle autre raison voudrais-tu que je les utilise ?

**Kankuro ***_hoche de la tête_***** pas faux...

**Shikamaru : ***_jette un coup d'oeil du côté des filles et hausse un sourcil_***** ah on dirait que c'est bientôt fini *****_voit Haruko gémir de plaisir pendant que Temari lui lèche les tétons_***** elle ne tiendra pas plus de deux minutes, et de toute façon son temps est limité.

**Kankuro : ***_ne voit pas où il veut en venir_***** comment ça "limité" ?

**Shikamaru :** elle va bientôt devoir réclamer ses reviews.

**Kankuro :** *****_réalise brusquement_*** **ah oui c'est vrai !

**Haruko : ***_jouit brutalement parce que Temari lui fait tester sa nouvelle ceinture god_***** OH OUI C'EST BON !

**Kankuro : ***_se tourne vers Shikamaru avec un regard sarcastique_***** dis donc l'intello, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elles vont en avoir pour plus longtemps que prévu...

**Shikamaru : ***_est fou de rage parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi son plan n'a pas fonctionné cette fois-ci_***** k'so, c'est pas normal ça ! Galère, ça veut dire que c'est nous qui devons nous coller à la collecte de reviews ?

**Kankuro : ***_hausse les épaules avant de poser une main sur celle de Shikamaru_***** pas nous non, toi** ***_s'en va en le plantant tout seul_*****

**Shikamaru : ***_nous éblouit de sa magnifique réplique culte_*** **galèèèère... Bon ben, reviews...

**Haruko : ***_le réprimande entre deux sursauts de jouissance_***** tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus de bonne volonté, FLEMMARD !

**Shikamaru :** galèèèèère, en plus je me fais engueuler... Bon, lâchez les reviews, youhouh... *****_se tourne vers l'auteur en soupirant_***** c'est mieux là ?

**Haruko :** y a du progrés...

**Shikamaru : ***_clot cette fin de chapitre par sa merveilleuse réplique_***** galère...


	9. Les mauvais souvenirs

Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Je reviens après une absence de 1 mois et 5 cinq jours (**oui oui je viens de vérifiez exprès la date rien que pour vous**) ! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience pas vrai ? Il faut dire que je ne vous ais pas ménagé la dernière fois, un tel suspens, je suis presque inhumaine ! XD Mais vous m'aimez quand même je le sais ! Sinon vous ne laisseriez pas de review n'est-ce pas ? ;) enfin, je suis vraiment fière de cette fic parce qu'en consultant mes stats je me rends compte qu'elle tient presque tête à ma fic en NaruHina ! Merci de me lire même ceux qui ne laissent pas de review ! (**bien que je préfèrerais garder une trace de leur passage mais bon...**)

Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire je pense car les choses avancent peu à peu entre Hinata et Gaara, au programme de longues discussions et de grandes réflexions, pour le physique il faudra attendre encore un peu, désolée ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas de remercier ma Béta qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour la réaction de Gaara sur l'accident avec Hinata. Ce que vous lisez est la troisième version j'espère qu'elle saura vous satisfaire ! Maintenant si vous le permettez je passe à la review anonyme :

**Sugar-junkie :** héhé heureuse de te revoir mon amie ! Je savais que le nouveau système de fin de chapitre te plairait ! ;) Mais oui ne t'en fais pas Temari est dévouée corps et âme à Shikamaru *_manque de se faire étrangler par une Temari offensée d'être traitée en femme soumise_* merci de me suivre encore malgré les mauvais traitements que je vous subir à tous ! XD j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira ! Bisous !

Sur ce il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Chapitre 9 : Les mauvais souvenirs

Temari était vraiment inquiète, cela ne faisait qu'une heure même pas qu'ils avaient quitté le village avec son frère et elle se rongeait déjà les sangs. La Princesse de Suna songeait qu'en ce moment Gaara avait peut-être fait une bourde, que Hinata pleurait sûrement dans sa chambre et qu'elle n'était pas là pour arranger la situation. Bien sûr, la pauvre était à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qui passait réellement. Néanmoins, comme elle n'en savait rien, la kunoichi blonde avançait à pas rapide dans le désert, suivi de Kankurô qui poursuivait la même route pour le moment.

_ Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir, s'inquiéta-t-elle pour la énième fois au grand dam du marionnettiste.

_ Pour la 3456éme fois, oui Temari ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il avec exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous leur avons laissé des instructions, et on peut compter sur Hinata pour faire ce qu'il faut avec Gaara. Ils vont devoir passer un mois, peut-être plus tous les deux, il est impossible qu'il n'arrive rien.

La jeune femme aux yeux vert sapin soupira. Certes, le soir de son anniversaire ils semblaient un peu plus proches, mais avec Hinata d'un côté qui n'osait jamais dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et Gaara de l'autre qui se montrait trop souvent distant, rien ne pouvait garantir un bon résultat. Au moins lorsqu'elle était là pour les surveiller, la princesse de Suna pouvait rattraper les bêtises de son cadet et redonner du courage à la Hyûga. Durant une semaine, ils devraient apprendre à cohabiter l'un avec l'autre sans médiateur entre eux.

Comment pourraient-ils faire les choses correctement sans personne pour les aider ? Oh et puis zut, ils étaient grands tous les deux, ils finiraient bien par devenir de plus en plus proches par la force des choses !

* * *

Et proche, Temari n'avait pas idée à quel point ils pouvaient l'être en ce moment. Gaara se trouvait étendu par terre un bras allongé au dessus de sa tête et l'autre plié au niveau de son visage. Hinata quant à elle se tenait sur lui, une main agrippant toujours son poignet et l'autre se cramponnant à son épaule.

La jeune femme était complètement écrasée contre le corps de l'homme aux turquoises. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux après le choc, la Hyûga prit conscience de la situation et en oublia totalement la photo. Promptement, elle redressa la tête pour constater les dégâts.

_ Vous n'êtes pas blessé Gaara, s'inquiéta-t-elle en se surélevant légèrement de manière à ne plus le compresser sous sa masse.

_ Non, le sable a amortit la chute, la rassura-t-il d'une voix neutre en levant la tête à son tour.

Néanmoins, il ne devait pas avoir remarqué combien leurs visages étaient près l'un de l'autre puisque ce faisant, seuls des millimètres les séparaient désormais. Il aurait suffi d'un faux mouvement et alors, leurs lèvres seraient entrées en contact. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent simultanément lorsqu'ils réalisèrent la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

La figure de Hinata vira immédiatement à l'écarlate tandis qu'une violente chaleur la prenait. Rapidement, elle s'écarta, le lâcha et s'enfuit dans sa chambre sans même prendre la peine de l'aider à se relever. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte à clef, la brune tenta de reprendre ses esprits… peine perdue… KAMI-SAMA !

Une maladresse lui aurait coûté un premier baiser accidentel ! Bon sang, dire qu'elle avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser Gaara ! KAMI-SAMA ! Elle porta une main à sa bouche et ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés avec gêne. Il lui avait même semblé sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être embarrassant…

La dernière fois Kankurô avait tenté de l'embrasser, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Le frère du Kazekage désirait vraiment ce baiser, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine, lui, aurait subi tout comme elle un imprévu. Et voilà, pour la seconde fois, elle se prenait la tête pour un baiser qui n'avait pas eu lieu.

Mais comment faire autrement ? En plus, son cœur battait la chamade encore plus que lors de l'incident avec le marionnettiste. Bon sang, elle n'oserait plus regarder Gaara en face avant un bon moment. Du moins, c'est ce que la détentrice du byakûgan pensait, mais deux coups retentirent contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle sut automatiquement qui était son visiteur et ce fut la raison pour laquelle la femme aux perles nacrées hésita à lui ouvrir.

Sa main enserra la poignet sans parvenir à la tourner pendant plus de cinq longues minutes. Quand elle pensa que le Kazekage avait fini par se lasser, Hinata lâcha l'objet et s'éloigna de la porte. Cependant, juste à ce moment-là, un bruit de cliquetis se fit entendre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine se tenait à l'intérieur de la pièce, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Immédiatement, son visage reprit une teinte carmin et elle se courba devant lui avec malaise.

_ Je, je, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir laissé entrer, s'excusa-t-elle piteusement, mais je, je…

_ Écoutez, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire la morale, l'interrompit-il. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas ouvert. Et c'est justement de ça que je veux vous parler.

Vivement, Hinata se redressa et le dévisagea avec étonnement.

_ C'est, c'est-à-dire ?

_ Ce qui vient de se passer, l'accident, expliqua-t-il avec son impassibilité habituelle, je sais que ça vous a troublé, mais il ne faut pas que vous y accordiez une quelconque importance. J'ai trébuché, nous sommes tombés l'un sur l'autre et ça s'arrête là.

La jeune femme remarqua que la vision des choses de Gaara était beaucoup plus rationnelle que la sienne. Et elle songea qu'il avait raison d'être aussi terre à terre. Néanmoins...

_ Oui, vous, vous avez raison je, je sais que cela ne représente rien mais... Cela ne vous a pas gêné de voir mon visage aussi proche du votre ?

_ Non, répondit-il en la fixant d'un regard impénétrable. Ce n'était qu'un accident, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en ferais pour ça.

Sa réponse mit Hinata encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Décidément, elle était vraiment trop prude, ce n'était qu'un petit incident, elle n'aurait pas dut se sentir aussi chamboulée. Malgré tout, la Hyûga ne pouvait contrôler les battements de son cœur. L'avoir vu aussi près d'elle n'était en rien quelque chose d'anodin. Cela lui semblait normal d'avoir le rythme cardiaque qui s'affole dans une telle situation. Mais comme à son habitude, le ninja du sable n'avait eu aucune réaction.

* * *

Si seulement la femme au regard de nacre savait qu'en réalité, c'était simplement par orgueil que Gaara refusait de lui avouer qu'à ce moment-là, son cœur s'était emballé l'espace d'une microseconde. Après tout, il n'avait aucune expérience en ce qui concernait les baisers et les choses qui impliquaient d'être aussi proche d'une autre personne. Hinata avait tout de même été la première femme qu'il ait serrée dans ses bras.

Le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée sur lui quelques instants auparavant ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça non plus. Durant les quelques secondes où ils étaient restés allongés par terre sans bouger, le ninja du sable avait senti pour la deuxième fois les courbes de la brune épouser son corps. Il avait perçu les battements rapides de son cœur au travers de l'opulente poitrine écrasant son torse. Il avait humé son parfum délicat juste avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Gaara ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être gênant. Pourtant, lorsqu'il y songeait, l'homme aux turquoises remarquait que cela faisait deux fois que la Hyûga avait su par sa proximité faire battre son cœur légèrement plus vite que d'habitude. La première étant au moment où il l'avait porté sur son dos en rentrant de son refuge secret. Pour un laps de temps vraiment court certes, mais il n'empêche que c'était bien réel. Cependant, il ne savait pas à quoi attribuer ces pulsations. Pourquoi dans une telle situation ? Cela devait certainement être dû à la surprise qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là.

En effet, quand leurs visages avaient été trop proches, cela l'avait étonné plus qu'autre chose. Ce n'avait été qu'à l'instant où le souffle de la jeune femme se mêlait presque au sien que l'homme à la chevelure sanguine s'était crispé. Voilà le moment où il avait comprit qu'un mouvement brusque pourrait faire entrer en contact leurs lèvres. Ils s'étaient regardés avec stupeur, les yeux dans les yeux l'espace d'un bref instant. Jamais l'ancien jinchuriki n'avait vu les prunelles nacrées d'aussi près.

Et il devait bien avouer qu'un regard pareil avait de quoi en charmer plus d'un. De par sa pureté, sa blancheur immaculée, et ce côté presque surnaturel qui s'en dégageait. Lui-même avait une fois était troublé par ses orbes perlés même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment le reconnaître… Mais le Kazekage se reprit aussitôt en songeant qu'il ne devait pas accorder d'importance à cela...

En revanche, la réaction de Hinata, elle, était un fait qu'il ne pouvait passer outre. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné, au contraire, l'homme aux turquoises s'attendait bien à ce qu'elle se mette dans tous ses états. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont avait réagi la Hyûga lorsque Kankurô avait tenté de l'embrasser. Le trouble qu'il avait lu sur son visage ce jour-là était identique à celui qu'il voyait aujourd'hui. Enfin, cela prouvait encore une fois qu'elle était vraiment innocente. Et sur ce point-là, Gaara ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

_ Oui c'est vrai, confirma-t-elle d'un petit hochement de tête. Excusez-moi de vous avoir demandé ça, c'était idiot...

Le ninja du sable dévisagea un instant la kunoichi de Konoha et remarqua l'air dépité qu'elle affichait. Décidément, il n'avait pas mit bien longtemps pour faire une bourde... Cette fois-ci néanmoins, il réussirait à se tirer d'affaire sans l'aide de personne. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Pour commencer, il fallait une diversion, en consultant sa montre, le Kazekage eut une idée.

_ On y va, l'invita-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

_ Aller où, s'étonna-t-elle sans bouger de sa place.

_ Manger, répondit-il avec nonchalance comme si c'était l'évidence même. Il est déjà midi et j'ai faim, pas vous ?

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son estomac le fit à sa place. Aussitôt, son visage prit une teinte encore inconnue du rouge et l'homme à la chevelure sanguine eut presque l'impression que la jeune femme allait s'évanouir tant elle semblait embarrassée. Néanmoins, pour cette fois Gaara se retint d'enfoncer le clou et ne dit rien quant à son petit incident interne.

_ Vous venez, répéta-t-il d'un ton calme en l'attendant sur le pas de sa porte.

La Hyûga acquiesça difficilement et le suivit. Une fois que sa chambre fut fermée à clef, les deux jeunes gens prirent le chemin de la sortie. Comme à leur habitude, le trajet se fit en silence, à croire que durant ces moments, ils devenaient complètement muets. L'homme aux turquoises cherchait du regard un restaurant qui pourrait convenir à la brune et accessoirement lui changer les idées. Et au bout de dix minutes d'observation, il se rendit compte avec dépit qu'il ne connaissait pas assez ses goûts pour lui proposer un endroit approprié.

Par chance, son visage impassible masquait sa frustration mais cela ne réglait pas le problème. En plus il avait vraiment faim. Tant pis, le moment était venu de se jeter à l'eau. Alors que le ninja du sable était sur le point d'interroger la femme aux orbes perlés, il réalisa qu'elle fixait déjà un petit stand de ramens. Il aurait pu être satisfait en se disant : « ça y est, elle a trouvé ce qu'elle voulait manger pour le déjeuner ! » néanmoins, en voyant la figure qu'elle affichait, il lui parut évident que ses pensées étaient à mille lieues de son estomac.

Son regard paraissait si triste et l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle si sombre. Dire que cela ne faisait que quelques heures depuis le départ de Temari et Kankurô et Gaara avait déjà besoin d'aide. Voyons, que lui avait dit sa sœur déjà ?

* * *

Des ramens, et un petit garçon blond dévorant avec appétit le contenu de son bol. Une vision pouvant passer inaperçue aux yeux des villageois mais qui revêtait une importance particulière dans la symbolique de Hinata. Voilà que juste après l'incident avec Gaara, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur ça. S'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel la jeune femme ne s'était pas étendue depuis le début de son arrivée à Suna, c'était bien ses anciens sentiments pour Naruto. Certes, elle avait mentionné un passage une fois avec le frère du Kazekage, mais jamais elle n'était entrée dans les détails.

On a beau dire que le temps a raison de tout et efface n'importe quel événement, un premier amour ne s'oublie pas. Et malgré ses efforts pour ne pas penser à l'Uzumaki, la Hyûga ne pouvait s'en empêcher dès que son regard croisait quelque chose s'y rapportant de près ou de loin. Peut-être qu'avec les années son amour avait diminué, mais il restait encore présent tout au fond de son cœur. Elle connaissait la façon de ne plus penser à un homme, il suffisait de le remplacer par un autre. Mais voilà, la femme aux perles nacrées s'était jurée de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse.

Cette décision la pesait par certains côtés mais au moins, elle ne vivrait plus la souffrance de l'amour à sens unique. À quoi bon aimer un homme, la détentrice du byakûgan n'avait même pas les armes pour séduire. Il fallait de l'audace pour ce genre de choses, et de la persévérance pour espérer un jour voir ses sentiments devenir réciproques. Âgée de seulement vingt ans, Hinata avait tiré un trait sur ce type d'existence. Elle n'avait pas le courage de retenter l'expérience et de toute façon, un nouveau prétendant l'attendait chez elle à Konoha.

Sans même savoir qui il était, la brune prévoyait déjà qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. C'était toujours pareil… Au moins ici à Suna, elle se sentait bien. La présence de la famille Sabaku No lui remontait le moral même si les effectifs étaient réduits au nombre de un. En songeant que c'était Gaara qui devait veiller sur elle à présent, la Hyûga prit le parti de ne pas l'ennuyer avec ses soucis. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Kankurô, c'était plus fort qu'elle, et puis son frère avait déjà du travail en tant que Kazekage, elle n'allait pas l'embêter avec son passé. Néanmoins, cela la frustrait un peu de savoir que pendant plus d'un mois, elle allait devoir se passer de réconfort, de câlins par exemple…

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ça les câlins… Il ne lui avait fallu que deux mois pour devenir complètement accro. Chez elle personne ne lui en donnait jamais. Son père ? Quelle blague, ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme à montrer un quelconque signe d'affection par des gestes tendres. Sa sœur ? Hanabi commençait tout juste à apprendre ce genre de choses dans les bras de son petit ami Konohamaru, et avant l'influence du clan ne lui aurait jamais permit de montrer ne serait-ce que de l'amour familial. Son cousin ? Même s'il avait changé d'opinion sur Hinata avec le temps, Neji était bien trop hautain pour se laisser aller à des attentions comme les étreintes.

Conclusion ? La détentrice du byakûgan n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'un seul câlin avant de venir à Suna. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois que Temari l'avait prise dans ses bras, quel choc ! D'habitude quand elle se mettait à déprimer, Kiba se contentait de poser une main sur son épaule en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas et Shino commençait tout un exposé sur les insectes et leur façon de se comporter en groupe. La jeune fille qu'elle était à l'époque s'en contentait à peu près.

Néanmoins, avec le temps ces maigres attentions bien que nobles de la part de ses compagnons, ne suffisaient plus à combler son manque cruel d'affection. Il lui en fallait davantage, quelque chose de plus significatif, de plus chaleureux. Et grâce à la sœur du Kazekage, la Hyûga découvrit enfin ce qui lui faisait défaut. Une étreinte, quoi de plus significatif de chaleur humaine ? Comparée à l'attitude glaciale des membres de son clan, la gentillesse de la blonde lui avait fait l'effet d'une apparition divine.

Et plus le temps passait, plus Hinata prenait plaisir à ce genre de contacts tendres. Parfois ce n'était même pas pour satisfaire un besoin de réconfort, simplement par envie. Elle se jetait dans les bras de son amie spontanément juste parce qu'elle était heureuse de la voir. En un sens, ce comportement faisait prendre conscience à la brune qu'elle devenait plus sociable et légèrement moins coincée qu'auparavant. Cependant, ses progrès se limitaient à Temari. La preuve lors de son slow avec Gaara, il lui avait fallu énormément d'efforts se presser contre lui. Et la gêne qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où ses bras l'avaient enlacés…

Décidément, les contacts avec les hommes, ce n'était pas vraiment ça… Même lorsque Kankurô l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter tout à l'heure, Hinata avait été incapable de le lui rendre. Pourtant le brun était son ami au même titre que la princesse de Suna. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se sentir aussi à l'aise qu'avec la kunoichi blonde ? Enfin, s'il en était bien un qui remportait la palme c'était le Kazekage ! Déjà qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment familier avec les contacts physiques, le simple fait de s'imaginer en train de lui faire un câlin paraissait aussi réel que de voir un ours polaire danser le tango avec un phoque ! Néanmoins…

Néanmoins, la femme aux orbes perlés aurait bien voulu revivre cet instant unique qu'elle avait partagé avec l'homme aux turquoises la veille. Cela avait été si agréable cette étreinte, même si à la base ce n'était que pour la danse, la Hyûga avait eu l'impression qu'il l'enlaçait pour de vrai. Ils étaient tellement rassurants les bras de Gaara… Comme une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait, un sentiment d'apaisement. Oui, une fois la gêne passée, il ne restait plus que la sensation de sécurité et de confort. Cela ressemblait légèrement à l'impression que lui donnait Temari mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de différent.

Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux ses amis, et faisaient partis de la même famille. Alors pourquoi cette idée que quelque chose les séparait ? Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle se sentait moins proche de Gaara que de sa sœur ? Mais non, ce n'était pas ça puisque cette sensation s'était insinuée en elle après qu'elle se soit trouvée complètement à l'aise avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être alors ?

_ Dites, l'appela soudainement la voix grave de l'homme auquel la jeune femme pensait.

Brusquement, Hinata se souvint de sa présence et sursauta avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

_ O, oui, que, qu'y a-t-il Gaara, l'interrogea-t-elle fébrilement, son rythme cardiaque accéléré par la surprise.

_ Vous fixez ce restaurant depuis tout à l'heure, l'informa-t-il en désignant du menton l'établissement en question. C'est là-bas que vous voulez manger ?

À ce moment-là, la Hyûga oublia totalement le fait qu'elle se triturait les méninges à propos du Sabaku No. En effet, la simple évocation du restaurant de ramen ramena à son esprit le sujet trop vite écarté de Naruto Uzumaki. Cependant, comme elle avait faim et devinait qu'il en était de même pour son vis-à-vis, la kunoichi de Konoha décida de ne pas faire de manière et cacha son embarras.

_ Euh oui… oui, oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement de la tête.

Sans plus de cérémonie les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils pourraient enfin se restaurer et s'assirent devant le comptoir pendant que le cuisinier leur apportait la carte avec les différents ramens au menu. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la brune lorsqu'elle vit parmi les plats, un qui portait le nom de : « _Uzumaki ramen_ ».

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, s'exclama-t-elle malgré elle, les yeux exorbités par la stupeur.

Le Kazekage pencha la tête sur son menu pour voir de quoi elle parlait et haussa un sourcil indifférent.

_ Oh ça… C'est simplement que la dernière fois que Naruto est venu à Suna, il a mit tellement de temps à choisir entre les différents ramens que le chef lui a proposé de lui en créer un spécialement pour lui. Et comme la recette marche plutôt bien, il l'a gardé dans son menu, expliqua-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

_ Un peu qu'elle marche bien, c'est la plus chère et pourtant tous mes clients se l'arrachent, s'empressa de renchérir le cuisinier avec un sourire commercial.

Il avait les yeux braqués sur la jeune femme, un regard de petit chiot perdu dans la montagne qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle lui dise que c'était ce plat-là qu'elle voulait prendre. Néanmoins, sa bouche se tordit en une petite moue, du Naruto, elle en avait soupé pendant toutes ces années...

_ Ah oui... Je vais prendre un ramen au porc s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle poliment en lui rendant la carte.

Le patron afficha une mine déçue avant de se tourner vers l'homme à la chevelure sanguine avec espoir.

_ Et pour vous Kazekage-dono ?

_ Un Uzumaki ramen, répondit-il rendant un visage radieux au propriétaire du restaurant.

_ Je vous prépare ça tout de suite !

Pendant qu'il retournait à ses fourneaux, Hinata baissa la tête en soupirant. Décidément ce Naruto... Il avait même ses propres ramens à Suna ! La femme aux orbes perlés priait pour que ce soit le seul endroit du village qui propose ce plat sinon elle ne pourrait plus toucher à un seul ramen durant son séjour.

En même temps, lorsqu'elle y songeait, cela faisait plusieurs années déjà qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de ramen. Cela ne lui manquait pas plus que ça, après tout, elle n'était pas ramenophile, pas comme un certain blond de sa connaissance. Même si avant la jeune héritière traînait souvent à l'Ichiraku dans l'espoir de l'y croiser, mais il était bien trop concentré sur son repas pour lui accorder une quelconque importance, comme d'habitude.

Même une mouche aurait suffi à lui faire oublier sa présence tant elle manquait de charisme... Pourquoi était-elle née avec un caractère aussi effacé ? Une fois de plus, un soupir glissa hors de ses lèvres.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Avec étonnement la Hyûga tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de lui parler.

_ Pardon ?

Le Sabaku No planta ses turquoises impénétrables dans ses orbes nacrés, un bras posé sur le comptoir et le torse face à la jeune femme.

_ Vous n'arrêtez pas de soupirer depuis tout à l'heure alors j'en ai conclu que vous aviez des soucis, l'informa-t-il d'un ton calme mais légèrement suspicieux.

Mince, elle était tellement troublée par ses états d'âmes qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le mieux serait de feindre un comportement normal pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. L'inquiéter, répéta-t-elle intérieurement. Est-ce que Gaara s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle ? La première fois qu'il lui avait posé des questions ce n'était que dans le cadre de la mission. Hinata n'était pas idiote, elle avait fini par comprendre sa façon d'être au bout de deux mois. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'intéresser franchement aux problèmes des autres.

Et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui qu'en était-il ? Est-ce qu'il se faisait du souci ? Pour de vrai ? Oh et puis de toute façon, à quoi bon s'interroger là-dessus ? La kunoichi de Konoha n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler. Naruto était un sujet tabou et quelques soit la personne qui désirait en parler, elle ne répondrait pas. À force d'être ignorée en permanence, la brune avait apprit à tout garder pour elle. On ne se préoccupe pas des faibles dans le clan Hyûga. Voilà quelle logique avait rythmé sa vie jusqu'à présent et cela continuait. Les personnes de haut rang n'ont pas à connaître les tracas de ceux qui leur sont inférieurs.

Même s'il était son ami, il n'en restait pas moins Kazekage. Et en tant que tel, la détentrice du byakûgan ne pouvait pas lui confier ses problèmes. Avec Temari ou Kankurô ça passait, mais avec lui, c'était impossible. Alors elle fit pivoter sa tête de droite à gauche dans un mouvement de négation et se força à sourire.

_ Vous vous trompez, mentit-elle, tout va très bien.

Néanmoins, l'indifférence feinte sur son visage ne suffit pas à convaincre le ninja du sable.

_ Vous en êtes sûre, insista-t-il en fronçant un sourcil quasi inexistant. Parce que ce n'était pas l'impression que vous donniez.

Bon sang, pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas envie de révéler ce qui l'oppressait, il ne pourrait pas agir comme à son habitude et rester distant ?

_ Non, je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien, rien d'important en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle malgré elle.

_ D'accord… Je vous écoute, déclara-t-il après une longue pause.

Interloquée, Hinata se contraint à le regarder dans les yeux pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il avait les oreilles bouchées ou quoi ?

_ Mais, je viens de vous dire que…

_ J'ai très bien entendu, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sévère. Néanmoins, Temari m'a confié que lorsque vous dites « _qu'il n'y a rien d'important_ » c'est que quelque chose vous perturbe au contraire. Alors je vous écoute, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Temari, maugréa-t-elle intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça à son frère ? Et lui, pourquoi s'entêtait-il à lui poser des questions ?

_ Puisque je vous dit que tout va bien, pourquoi refusez-vous de me croire, s'énerva-t-elle en serrant les poings.

_ J'ai le droit de vous poser une question, se défendit-il calmement mais avec une très faible pointe d'irritation.

L'ambiance commençait à devenir électrique, leurs regards s'accrochaient de plus en plus agressivement.

_ Oui vous pouvez, mais quand cette question n'a pas lieu d'être ce n'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer à le faire ! Et même si effectivement il y avait quelque chose, le simple fait que je refuse d'en parler devrait déjà vous dissuader de vous obstiner, lâcha-t-elle avec colère.

Les turquoises s'assombrirent l'espace d'un instant.

_ Vous reconnaissez donc que quelque chose vous ennuie...

Il marqua une pause, la Hyûga tenta de répliquer mais le Sabaku No reprit la parole plus vite que prévu.

_ Et je suppose que si cela avait été Temari ou Kankurô à ma place, vous n'auriez pas été aussi réticente, n'est-ce pas, interrogea-t-il d'un ton grave.

Ses mots auraient pu dénoter une certaine tristesse si son visage n'avait pas été si impassible. Prononcés d'une façon plus émotive, ils auraient pu donner l'impression que cela le blessait qu'elle repousse l'idée de lui raconter ses soucis. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas la réalité, cela la troubla légèrement et elle n'osa plus le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je…

_ Vos commandes, s'exclama joyeusement le cuisinier en déposant les bols devant eux.

Sauvée par le gong comme on dit. À ce moment-là, la brune remercia le patron mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour la raison qu'il imaginait.

_ Itada kimasu, dit-elle en séparant ses baguettes d'un petit geste sec.

Elle souffla doucement sur le plat fumant et commença à manger en toute innocence. Il avait vraiment choisi un timing parfait, cela lui laissait un peu plus de temps pour savoir quoi répondre à vis-à-vis. Concentrée sur son déjeuner et s'obstinant à ne pas lever la tête de son récipient, la Hyûga ne remarqua pas le regard frustré que posait sur elle l'homme à la chevelure sanguine.

* * *

Pour une fois qu'il s'était aperçu de lui-même que quelque chose n'allait pas, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui livrer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ? Avait-elle si peu confiance en lui ? C'était vraiment déplaisant comme sensation. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus au Palais après s'être séparés de Temari et Kankurô, Hinata lui avait parlé de ses parents. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus grave que cela pour s'obstiner à ce point à se taire ?

Se rendait-elle compte à quel point cela pouvait être blessant ce refus de lui raconter ses malheurs ? Gaara était parfaitement capable d'écouter une personne, d'ailleurs en dehors de remplir des papiers cela représentait la moitié de son travail de Kazekage. Entendre à longueur de journée les membres du conseil se plaindre des problèmes du village.

Lui qui pensait avoir fait un pas de plus dans son amitié avec la brune, voilà que celle qui faisait toujours le plus d'effort entre eux se refermait sur elle-même. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus à part insister pour que la Hyûga parle ? Le Sabaku No ne savait pas encore lire dans les pensées aux dernières nouvelles.

Peut-être que si la détentrice du byakûgan avait davantage confiance en lui, la situation serait différente. Mais comment faire ? C'était loin d'être facile d'accepter de s'ouvrir aux autres, et l'ancien jinchûriki en savait quelque chose...

Pourtant, Temari lui avait conseillé de discuter avec la kunoichi de Konoha si celle-ci ne se sentait pas bien. Et c'était bien ce qu'il tentait de faire, alors pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Si sa sœur arrivait tout le temps à lui remonter le moral par des mots, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en faire autant ? Que pouvait-il donc faire de plus ?

«_ Sinon tu peux utiliser une autre méthode _» avait-elle commencé par dire avant de s'interrompre brusquement et de poursuivre d'une voix moins assurée en lui tapotant sur l'épaule d'un air résigné : «_ euh... non, finalement Gaara contente-toi de lui parler c'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour elle à ton niveau... ahem... _».

À ce moment-là, l'homme aux turquoises n'avait pas réellement comprit là où elle voulait en venir. «_ À ton niveau _» qu'entendait-elle par là ? De quel niveau parlait-elle ? Certainement comportemental, une attitude que sa réserve lui empêchait d'adopter.

Voyons, que faisait la blonde pour réconforter son amie habituellement ? Tout en mangeant silencieusement son plat, Gaara se concentrait pour trouver dans ses souvenirs un événement qui pourrait lui être utile. Il se rappela de la fois où il avait fait pleurer Hinata. Lorsqu'elle était partie en courant rejoindre la princesse de Suna.

Maintenant l'homme à la chevelure sanguine voyait mieux à quoi elle faisait référence. En effet, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'étreindre une personne. Il ne lui semblait même pas avoir le souvenir de l'avoir fait avec son frère ou sa sœur alors une femme qu'il connaissait depuis deux mois à peine !

La seule personne qu'il ait jamais serré dans ses bras dans son enfance c'était son ours en peluche. Des attentions tendres, des caresses, des câlins ou ne serait-ce que de petits baisers pour s'endormir le soir, ce genre de choses que n'importe quel enfant reçoit chaque jour en se disant que c'est normal, jamais il ne les avait connu.

Et maintenant âgé de vingt ans, il était bien trop grand pour rattraper le temps perdu. Les rares tentatives de Kankurô ou de Temari pour l'enlacer s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Même si leurs rapports avaient largement évolués depuis cette époque où il n'était tourné que vers lui-même, même si à présent un véritable amour familial les liait, il était trop tard maintenant.

Les contacts physiques entre eux n'avaient jamais existé et désormais il y avait toujours une sorte de gêne qui les empêchaient de s'étreindre. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son comportement au moment de leur départ. Ils avaient étreints Hinata, mais lui était resté en retrait se contentant de leur adresser un bref signe de la main.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle l'homme aux turquoises devrait s'efforcer de remonter le moral à la femme aux orbes perlées rien qu'avec des mots. D'ailleurs, ils venaient tous deux de finir leur repas.

_ Alors, leur demanda immédiatement le cuisinier, c'était bon ?

La brune hocha passivement de la tête.

_ Oui merci, combien vous dois-je, l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

_ Oh ça ira pour vous, c'était la première fois que vous veniez, tant que vous avez aimé vous ne me devez rien, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire jovial.

La réaction de la Hyûga ne se fit pas attendre. Aussitôt elle fronça les sourcils avec gêne.

_ Comment ? Mais enfin je ne peux pas, ce ne serait pas correct, dites-moi combien, insista-t-elle avec conviction.

_ Je vous le dirais la prochaine fois que vous viendrez, s'exclama-t-il en éclatant d'un rire franc.

Cette déclaration la laissa sans voix et elle ne put qu'acquiescer, la tête baissée et confuse. Le Sabaku No lui, n'eut pas à subir cette scène, tous les commerçants savaient qu'il ne supportait pas les traitements de faveur, alors il déposa l'argent sur le comptoir, remercia le patron et s'en alla suivit de Hinata.

Cette fois-ci, Gaara songea que le trajet ne se ferait pas en silence. Du travail l'attendait au Palais, il mettrait donc à profit le voyage pour parler à la jeune femme.

_ Au sujet de ce dont nous discutions tout à l'heure, commença-t-il avec son impassibilité habituelle. Je voulais que vous sachiez que si vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'en parler ce n'est pas grave.

Ces paroles firent faire un arrêt à la kunoichi de Konoha qui dévisagea son vis-à-vis avec incrédulité.

_ Ce, c'est vrai, bredouilla-t-elle interloquée.

_ Oui, mais, poursuivit-il un peu plus sérieux, je tiens également à ce que vous soyez consciente que je serais toujours là pour vous écouter si jamais l'envie vous prenait. Quelque soit le moment, si vous vous sentez prête n'hésitez pas et passez me voir.

_ M, merci Gaara, je... merci vraiment, balbutia-t-elle rouge de reconnaissance.

Ces quelques mots semblaient la soulager, comme quoi il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul après tout ! Néanmoins, il y avait une dernière chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire.

_ Bien sûr, je sais que je ne suis ni Temari ni Kankurô et j'imagine que la situation actuelle doit vous mettre mal-à-l'aise mais... vous devrez vous contenter de moi, acheva-t-il d'une sorte de ton à la fois triste et résigné, malgré sa figure impénétrable.

Cependant, les faibles émotions qui avaient réussis à filtrer à travers sa voix ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde. La brune dont le visage était encore rayonnant de gratitude quelques instants auparavant se décomposa en une grimace de culpabilité.

_ Oh Gaara, vous... vous l'avez prit pour vous, s'alarma-t-elle automatiquement. Il, il ne faut pas ! Je, vous aviez raison, c'est vrai que je ne me sens pas bien, mais...

En une fraction de seconde, la détentrice du byakûgan saisit entre ses mains tremblantes l'une du jinchuriki qui écarquilla les yeux avec surprise.

_ Mais même si votre frère ou votre soeur m'avaient posé la question j'aurais eu exactement la même réaction, lui assura-t-elle avec un regard sincère. Ce, c'est un sujet vraiment douloureux et je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne... Je, je sais bien que c'est stupide et que ce n'est qu'en parlant que j'irais mieux mais, je, je n'y arrive pas...

En baissant la tête, la femme aux orbes nacrés sembla remarquer la prise qu'elle exerçait sur la main de l'homme à la chevelure sanguine car immédiatement elle le lâcha.

_ Ah ! Je, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en détournant le visage sur le côté, se grattant nerveusement la joue. Et puis vous savez... si je me suis mise en colère ce, c'était parce que je ne savais pas si vous vous inquiétez vraiment pour moi ou si c'était simplement pour la mission que vous vous faisiez du souci. Je, ça m'a un petit peu vexé...

Sa voix diminuait à mesure qu'elle lui faisait ses aveux et sa figure se colorait peu à peu de teintes pivoines. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Gaara prit conscience d'une chose. Depuis qu'ils étaient au restaurant, non même avant cela. À l'instant même où il avait lu le mal-être sur son visage lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans sa chambre, l'homme aux turquoises avait voulu faire quelque chose pour effacer cette expression douloureuse.

En y repensant, le ninja du sable n'avait absolument pas réfléchi aux incidences que cela pourrait avoir sur la mission, il avait juste voulu lui remonter le moral, juste la voir sourire à nouveau. Quand il lui avait posé des questions, c'était vraiment dans le but de savoir ce qui la chagrinait pour être capable de l'aider à aller mieux. Tout naturellement, l'ancien jinchuriki s'était préoccupé d'elle et de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Pour la première fois il lui semblait s'être comporté comme un véritable ami.

_ Je sais que jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas fait preuve d'une grande sensibilité à votre égard, reconnut-il de bonne grâce, mais j'étais honnête et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la mission quand je vous ait demandé si vous aviez des problèmes.

_ A, alors vous vous inquiétiez vraiment pour moi, l'interrogea-t-elle en le regardant soudainement dans les yeux.

Le Kazekage put déceler une lueur d'espoir dans ses prunelles laiteuses. Est-ce que c'était donc si important pour la kunoichi de Konoha qu'il se préoccupe d'elle ?

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

Cette réponse pourtant laconique eut pour effet d'étirer les lèvres de Hinata en un magnifique sourire. Son visage respirait le bonheur en cet instant. Apparemment, elle appréciait réellement que l'on fasse attention à elle. En même temps, quoi de plus normal ? Mais cela n'était pas si évident pour Gaara qui, s'il était un ninja hors pair, avait cependant encore énormément de progrès à faire dans le domaine des relations sociales.

Néanmoins, il avisa que la présence de Hinata à ses côtés durant la semaine à venir l'aiderait certainement à s'améliorer. La suite du trajet se fit dans une ambiance beaucoup plus légère que celle de leur départ. Le simple fait de voir ce sourire éblouissant sur le visage de son amie le détendait. Il savait désormais qu'aucun incident ne pourrait perturber leur bonne entente du moment.

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent au Palais et le Kazekage prit le chemin de son bureau… Talonné par la kunoichi de Konoha qui ne rejoignait pas sa chambre.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez, s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa pièce attitrée.

_ Temari m'a dit de vous aider, expliqua-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. D'autre part, je préfère largement rester ici avec vous pour classer des dossiers ou que sais-je, plutôt que de me balader toute seule dans le village.

Inconsciemment, seule la phrase « je préfère **largement** rester ici avec **vous** » marqua l'homme à la chevelure sanguine.

_ Si ça vous fait plaisir de passer tout l'après-midi entourée de paperasses, pourquoi pas, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il alla prendre place sur son fauteuil et examina les dossiers devant lui, effectivement, un peu d'aide ne lui ferait pas de mal. Au moment où il allait expliquer à la brune en quoi elle pourrait lui être utile quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux blond cendrés coupés court et des yeux en amandes d'un noir de jais cachés derrière une paire de lunettes à forte monture.

_ Ah ! Kazekage-dono, vous êtes enfin rentré, s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement. Je vous aie cherché partout !

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, il s'agissait de l'un de ses conseillers. À voir l'expression sur son visage, le sujet qu'il voulait aborder ne semblait pas critique et cela rassura son supérieur.

_ Que se passe-t-il Hiroshi-san ?

_ Eh bien, comme vous avez manqué certaines de nos réunions ces derniers temps, rappela-t-il en sortant une feuille d'un porte-document, je ne savais pas si vous étiez au courant pour le matsuri qui aura lieu dans deux jours au village.

Sur ce, il déposa la fiche sur la table et Gaara put en prendre connaissance. Au programme, la même chose que chaque année d'après ce qu'il pouvait constater, des stands animés dans les rues, des décorations suivant un thème précis et pour couronner le tout un feu d'artifice à minuit. Cependant, un élément était tout à fait inédit.

_ Il y a un bal cette année, lut-il en arquant un sourcil quasi inexistant. Ce serait bien la première fois.

_ Ah oui justement, commença le dénommé Hiroshi avec une légère gêne dans la voix, Kazekage-dono, il faudrait que vous ouvriez le bal. Le conseil pense que c'est une bonne occasion pour que vous fassiez connaissance avec vos prétendantes, en choisissant l'une d'entre elles pour cavalière.

K'so, dire qu'il faisait exprès d'éviter les réunions pour ne pas s'encombrer de ce genre de problèmes…

_ J'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse pas satisfaire vos attentes, intervint une personne qui ne s'était pas encore manifestée jusque là.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers celle qui venait de parler et la dévisagèrent chacun avec incrédulité.

_ Je suis une bien piètre danseuse, avoua avec embarras la Hyûga, et Gaara s'est gentiment proposé pour m'apprendre en prévision d'un événement de ce genre. Ce serait un crime de me laisser y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, imaginez un peu les dégâts que je pourrais faire !

Tout en disant cela, elle fixait avec insistance le conseiller qui se confronta presque immédiatement au chef du village.

_ Vraiment Kazekage-dono, vous aviez déjà choisi votre cavalière ?

Bien qu'il n'en mena pas large, celui-ci acquiesça en se demandant néanmoins comment la jeune femme avait fait pour trouver ce mensonge en si peu de temps.

_ Oui, je lui avais promis de l'accompagner si l'occasion se présentait, confirma-t-il d'un ton neutre mais convaincant. Donc la question du choix ne se pose plus, vous pourrez en informer les membres du conseil.

Cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Hiroshi qui aurait largement préféré que les choses se déroulent selon le plan établit. En effet, cela faisait deux mois déjà que le Kazekage aurait dû rencontrer ses futures fiancées, mais une fois de plus, à cause de la kunoichi de Konoha, tout tombait à l'eau. C'était à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Mais elle semblait si innocente… Néanmoins, l'homme à lunette hocha de la tête, récupéra son document et prit congé après s'être respectueusement incliné devant son dirigeant, complètement inconscient de s'être fait dupé.

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

« __ Vous, vous voulez faire ça ici, s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte du bureau._

__ Oui pourquoi ? Vous auriez préféré le faire dans ma chambre, interrogea-t-il en posant la main sur sa hanche de manière désinvolte._

_La Hyûga rougit et acquiesça._

__ Ce, ce serait plus confortable je pense. _»

* * *

**Haruko : ***_sourit avec sadisme_***** MOUAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAH ! Je paris que vous êtes tous en train de vous dire "bon sang ça y est elle a pété son câble et elle nous sort le lemon avant l'heure !" Bande de naïfs ! *repart dans un fou rire complètement dément*

**Gaara : ***_déçu même s'il essaie de le cacher_***** si tu sais que personne ne va croire au lemon pourquoi tu te sens obligée d'écrire des phrases qui prêtent autant à confusion ?

**Haruko :** parce que c'est marrant tiens ! Tu te rends compte une phrase pareille qui sort de ta bouche mais c'est presque de l'incitation à la débauche ! èé

**Gaara : ***_passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux et secoue la tête avec désinvolture_***** je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

**Haruko : ***_bave devant cette scène diablement sexy_*****

**Hinata : ***_soupire et se tourne vers Gaara_*** **qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait cette fois-ci ?

**Gaara : ***_fronce un sourcil quasi inexistant_***** mais rien, j'ai juste fait ça *****_reproduit la même action diablement sexy que précédemment_***** et elle s'est mise à... *****_ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant que Hinata a exactement la même réaction que l'auteur devant son charme involontaire mais ravageur_*****

**Naruto : ***_s'approche discrètement pendant que l'auteur et Hinata sont totalement overdosées par l'aura éblouissante de Gaara_*** **tu pourrais pas me donner un tuyau pour parvenir à un tel effet ? Depuis que Hinata ne rougit plus devant moi je suis trop frustré...

**Gaara : ***_croise les bras sur son torse en le fixant d'un air hautain_***** parce que tu crois vraiment que je te donner des conseils pour reconquérir Hinata après tout le mal que j'ai eu à l'avoir ? Mais t'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

**Naruto : ***_commence à pleurnicher_***** steuplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! Tu pourrais partager un peu non ? TOT

**Gaara : ***_fronce les sourcils avec irritation_***** non ! ça me gonfle déjà de savoir que tu vas... *****_ne peut pas finir sa phrase parce que l'auteur vient de se jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher de parler_*****

**Haruko : ***_super énervée_*** **mais t'es malade ou quoi ? èé T'as failli révéler des détails de la suite !

**Naruto : ***_profite du fait que l'auteur engueule Gaara sur les règles à respecter en matière de spoil, pour aller voir Hinata_***** dis Hinata je me demandais si ça te dirait d'aller manger des ramens avec moi. *****_lui fait au passage un sourire craquant made in Naruto en espérant qu'elle accepte_*****

**Hinata : ***_rougit légèrement parce que ça fait un moment que Naruto ne lui a pas fait d'avances_***** euuuh... je, je ne sais pas trop... je viens tout juste d'en manger en plus...

**Naruto : ***_ne lâche pas l'affaire_***** ben on pourrait manger une glace sinon, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? *****_lui fait des mégas-chibi-eyes envoûtants_*****

**Hinata : ***_finit par céder_*** **bon mais pas trop longtemps d'accord ?

**Naruto : ***_aux anges_*** **mais oui tout ce que tu veux ! *****_l'entraîne chez le premier marchand de glace venu_*****

**Gaara : ***_se rend soudainement compte de la disparition de Naruto et Hinata puis se tourne vers l'auteur d'un air menaçant_*** **où est-ce qu'ils sont partis ?

**Haruko : ***_réalise à son tour_*** **aucune idée et de toute façon c'est l'heure de réclamer les reviews ! *****_se tourne vers les lecteurs_***** bon voici donc le nouveau chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que Naruto sera encore en vie lorsque Gaara aura comprit qu'il est parti avec Hinata ? Tout ça dans le prochain !


	10. Discussion autour d'un bureau

Chers lecteurs et lectrices !!! Heureuse de vous retrouver après une si longue absence (dites vous ne trouvez pas que cette phrase revient souvent ? o.O) j'entre dans une période néfaste... Le BAC se rapproche les amis... J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup pleuré à cause de la pression pendant les vacances de pâques, sachant qu'en plus pendant les deux semaines j'en ai passé une à travailler de 6h à 13h dans la pâtisserie de mes parents. Bon ok, j'ai été rémunéré mais la surdose de travail a eu raison de moi, hélas... J'ai même failli tourner "émo" c'est vous dire à quel point je suis en plein stress --' La phrase qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête c'était "j'en ai marre de ma vie, je suis nulle, une pauvre flemmarde qui n'arrivera jamais à rien dans la vie, en même temps avec une vie pourrie comme la mienne" etc... Bref, vous imaginez le tableau, heureusement que les fanfictions existent ! Je vous jure que sans ça je serais morte d'une dépression ! Mais sérieusement, en général, je suis plutôt du genre insouciante alors de voir toutes ces responsabilités qui me tombent dessus d'un seul coup...

Donc comme je disais, il me suffit de me plonger quelques minutes dans les fanfics, de réfléchir à la tournure de certains événements, de l'avancée de l'histoire et ça va de suite beaucoup mieux ! Comme disait Pascal, l'homme sans le divertissement pour l'empêcher de penser à sa propre misère sera forcément malheureux. Chacun son divertissement bien sur, moi ce sont les fanfictions et donc l'écriture. Heureusement pour vous j'ai envie de dire ! XD Sinon, adieu les chapitres de la fiancée du Kazekage ! Mais je vous rassure, nous en viendrons à bout ! Ce sera dur, mais on y arrivera ! Parce que ce sont vos reviews qui me font avancer les amis ! Grâce à vous, je continue de m'accrocher et de me dire que ce que je fais à un sens. C'est l'écriture qui donne un sens à ma vie, et sans vous je chercherais encore. Alors je tiens à vous remercier tous pour votre soutien qui compte énormément pour moi.

**Sugar-junkie ****: **se rendre compte qu'Hinata est parfaite, euuuuuh, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, mais c'est vrai qu'il commence à l'apprécier de plus en plus ^^ oui je sais ils sont chou tous les deux, ça change du début où ils ne se supportaient pas XD Oui je sais que le preview porte à confusion, c'est fait exprés :p Oui Gaara est UNE BOMBE DE SEXE !!!

Voili voulou les amis alors que dire de plus ?

BONNE LECTURE !!!

_Desiderata-girl _ou _Haruko_

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Chapitre 10 : Discussion autour d'un bureau

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir Hinata put enfin se détendre. Elle se tourna vers Gaara, tout sourire.

_ Alors, est-ce que j'ai pu remédier à votre « épineux problème », demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Oui, je vous dois une fière chandelle sur ce coup-là, reconnut-il en soupirant. Comment avez-vous fait pour trouver ce mensonge aussi vite ?

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement.

_ Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge vous savez, l'informa-t-elle, je danse vraiment très mal et je ne me vois pas aller à un bal au bras d'une personne que je connais pas. Au moins, je sais qu'avec vous je ne serais pas trop mal-à-l'aise enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas d'y aller avec moi bien sûr.

_ Non. Mais je ne trouve pas que vous dansiez si mal que ça. Vous ne vous êtes pas trop mal débrouillée hier soir, rappela-t-il d'une voix neutre.

En réalité, ce n'était pas tant qu'elle dansait mal, simplement, son père n'avait jamais jugé utile de lui apprendre. Même si en combat la Hyûga avait réussi à devenir plus agile, sa timidité et son manque de confiance en elle avait fini par développer sa maladresse. Autant dire qu'elle avait deux pieds gauches. Les rares fois où Kiba avait voulu l'emmener danser le pauvre était reparti au bout de dix minutes les pieds en sangs...

D'accord, finalement, la brune devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait des capacités bien en dessous de la moyenne en danse. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle la veille, elle n'avait pas voulu aller sur la piste, feignant de n'avoir jamais dansé de sa vie. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait que ce soit le ninja du sable son cavalier pouvait peut-être remédier au problème ?

En effet, son sable protecteur l'empêcherait de se faire écraser les pieds. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait à l'aise à l'idée que ce soit lui son cavalier.

_ Et quelle est la danse que je suis sensée apprendre, interrogea-t-elle néanmoins légèrement anxieuse.

_ Hm, une sorte de valse, répondit le Kazekage d'un ton absent. Demain, je vous montrerais. Vous verrez, ce n'est pas très compliqué.

_ D'accord, accepta joyeusement la brune. Maintenant nous pourrions peut-être ranger ces dossiers ?

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine hocha de la tête pour montrer son approbation.

_ Prenez les classeurs qui sont sur l'étagère là-bas, indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt les objets en question. Nous allons diviser le travail en deux parties. Vous traitez tous les papiers concernant les missions et je m'occupe de tout ce qui est relatif à l'administration du village, c'est compris ?

_ Pas de problèmes, le rassura-t-elle en déposant les classeurs sur le bureau.

Hinata prit une chaise et commença à jeter un œil aux dossiers éparpillés devant elle sous le regard vigilant de Gaara. La kunoichi de Konoha mit beaucoup d'application dans le travail qu'il lui avait confié et de toute façon ce n'était pas trop dur pour elle, étant donné que cela lui arrivait de le faire de temps en temps pour son Hokage. En effet, il arrivait parfois qu'au retour d'une mission, après avoir fait son rapport, Naruto lui lance un regard suppliant derrière ses piles de feuilles et lui demande de l'aider.

Lorsque Kiba avait eu vent de ce qu'elle faisait pour l'Uzumaki, il lui avait rétorqué : _« j'espère au moins que tu te fais payer, ce gars est encore plus désordonné que le cinquième Hokage !_ » Mais la détentrice du byakûgan faisait cela bénévolement, un petit coup de main de temps en temps ne faisait de mal à personne. En général, dès qu'ils avaient fini, le blond lui proposait toujours d'aller manger à l'Ichiraku pour la remercier mais elle refusait poliment à chaque fois.

C'était sa gentillesse naturelle qui la poussait à lui venir en aide, mais dès que cela sortait du cadre professionnel, la Hyûga préférait couper court aux festivités. Tant qu'elle restait avec Naruto en tant que Hokage, cela passait mais dès l'instant où il voulait passer du temps en sa compagnie en tant que juste Naruto Uzumaki, cela devenait impossible. La femme aux orbes nacrés avait bien trop peur de replonger en passant plus de temps que nécessaire avec celui qui était son premier amour.

Elle savait bien que c'était stupide, et que rien ne les empêchaient de rester amis mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. La moindre attention de la part de l'homme aux perles azurs risquait de lui donner de faux espoirs et c'était hors de question. De toute façon, ils ne se parlaient pas des masses auparavant. Au tout début, lorsque Naruto avait rejoint la team 7 et qu'il s'était lié avec Sasuke et Sakura, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter à cause de leurs différentes missions.

Pendant l'examen chûnin, Hinata avait un petit peu put lui adresser la parole et cela lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. Mais après, l'Uchiwa s'était enfuit du village, obligeant son seul véritable ami à partir à sa poursuite. Puis, l'Uzumaki avait quitté Konoha pendant deux ans pour suivre un entraînement avec Jiraya-sensei. Et lorsqu'il était revenu son objectif n'avait pas changé d'un pouce…

Lors de son retour c'était à peine s'il avait fait attention à elle et aux changements qu'elle avait subis pendant la longue période où il n'était pas là. Seul Sasuke occupait son esprit, comme d'habitude. La jeune chûnin qu'elle était à l'époque l'avait même accompagné sur une de ses traques, qui n'avait donné aucun résultat hélas. À la suite de cela, le jeune ninja était encore parti s'entraîner, cette fois-ci sur le mont Myouboku, pour acquérir le mode sennin. Et il en était revenu encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

Plus fort… mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour faire face à Pain. Et lorsqu'elle avait dû s'interposer, révélant à cette occasion les sentiments qu'elle gardait depuis si longtemps cachés, la Hyûga n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce moment-là. Son unique but était de sauver celui qu'elle aimait. Finalement, l'ennemi fut vaincu peut-être un peu grâce à sa participation mais sa relation avec le blond, elle, n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce.

Il était revenu pour repartir aussi sec et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour aller chercher Sasuke une fois de plus… Sasuke, Sasuke, ruminait-elle intérieurement, pourquoi se préoccupait-il autant de celui qui le faisait le plus souffrir ? Bien sûr Naruto n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser tomber ses amis, mais avec l'Uchiwa, pouvait-on vraiment parler de cela ? Plus d'une fois elle en était venue à penser que le brun ne considérait pas du tout leurs rapports de cette façon.

Comment, après tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, l'Uzumaki pouvait-il encore estimer celui qu'il appelait son meilleur ami ? Hinata en avait tellement voulu au détenteur du Sharingan pour cela. Pour faire souffrir celui qu'elle aimait.

Même s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, se rappela-t-elle avec amertume. Oh, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait espéré un retour, loin de là. Tout ce que la jeune femme voulait se limitait à être à ses côtés, partager un peu de son temps.

Pas grand-chose en somme, mais cela aurait suffi à son bonheur. En rentrant au village après avoir laissé Sasuke s'échapper, le blond avait pu lui parler. Il avait attendu un long moment, cela ne s'était pas fait dès son retour, mais la brune avait enfin obtenu une réponse à sa déclaration. Naruto lui avait dit qu'elle était une amie très chère à ses yeux mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Au début, la jeune fille qu'elle était avait bien failli en mourir de joie. Très chère, une amie « très chère » cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle était tellement heureuse que cela lui importait peu de ne pas être la première dans son cœur. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments pour l'Haruno. Hinata se satisfaisait parfaitement d'être l'amie de Naruto si elle était réellement aussi précieuse pour lui.

Oui, cela lui convenait totalement mais... Au fil des mois, lorsqu'elle réalisa que rien ne changeait, que le fait qu'il lui ait dit cela ne rendait pas leurs discussions plus abondantes, et encore moins leurs rencontres, la Hyûga commença à se demander si ce n'était pas vain. L'Uzumaki passait la grande majorité de ses journées à s'entraîner avec sa team et elle le voyait presque encore moins qu'avant.

Les rares fois où ils se croisaient dans la rue et qu'il lui adressait un petit signe de la main, elle lui souriait timidement et se sentait rougir comme d'habitude mais ne s'évanouissait plus. Alors autant dire que les jours où il lui offrait un sourire éblouissant spécial Naruto Uzumaki, son moral remontait d'un seul coup ! La jeune héritière se disait que son existence ne lui était pas complètement invisible.

Néanmoins, plus le temps passait et moins ces maigres attentions lui suffisaient. Le cœur humain est vorace, une fois qu'elle s'était sue importante aux yeux du garçon de ses rêves, Hinata n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en désirer davantage. Surtout depuis que tout était redevenu comme avant ...

Elle savait, oui elle savait que pour lui son existence ne serait jamais aussi importante que ses deux meilleurs amis, Sasuke et Sakura. La Hyûga en avait pleinement conscience et ce fait lui minait le moral encore plus que tout le mépris que pouvaient lui manifester ses instructeurs. Si seulement l'Uzumaki avait pu la regarder avec les mêmes yeux qu'il posait sur sa coéquipière chaque jour…

Hélas, elle réalisait avec regret que ce n'était qu'un beau rêve. La réalité s'était une fois de plus imposée à la jeune héritière dans toute sa dureté. Elle savait que la faute en incombait au hasard, au destin. Que s'il avait fallu que sa route rejoigne celle du garçon aux orbes azurs alors ce serait elle qui se serait retrouvée à la place de la rose dans son équipe.

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées ainsi. Alors quel autre choix que la résignation dans un cas comme le sien ? La détentrice du byakûgan avait préféré renoncer à lui que ce soit en tant qu'homme de ses désirs ou qu'ami pour éviter de trop souffrir. Oui, elle fuyait, oui cela était un acte d'une lâcheté sans nom, mais que faire d'autre ?

Petit à petit, Hinata avait cessé de fréquenter les endroits où elle savait pertinemment qu'il se trouverait, comme l'Ichiraku et le terrain d'entraînement de son équipe où elle se rendait parfois dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler. Dès qu'elle le voyait dans la rue, elle changeait automatiquement de direction tout en sachant que cela ne servait à rien puisqu'il ne la remarquerait pas...

D'un côté, la jeune fille avait espéré que son comportement pousserait le garçon à venir prendre de ses nouvelles. La vie n'avait une fois de plus pas été très tendre avec elle sur ce point. Naruto se concentrait bien trop sur ses missions pour accorder une quelconque importance à son absence. Plus les années défilaient et plus la brune devenait amère.

Le fait de s'obliger à ne plus voir le blond et son chaleureux sourire lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Ils ne se rencontraient plus que lors des événements importants comme les anniversaires et les fêtes dans le village. En général, la Hyûga s'arrangeait toujours pour trouver un prétexte et ne pas venir même si cela faisait légèrement douter ses amis, elle finissait toujours par les persuader de ne pas s'en faire.

Et puis il y a un an, Naruto avait enfin réalisé son rêve, il était devenu Hokage. L'expression sur son visage ce jour-là resterait certainement gravée pour toujours dans les mémoires. De plus, les dirigeants du village avait choisi une date particulière à cette promotion : le 10 octobre. Le jour où le Yondaime avait scellé en lui Kyûbi, signe que malgré le démon qu'il habitait, les villageois avaient confiance en lui.

Il avait beaucoup pleuré, sa joie n'avait plus eu de limites ce jour-là et la détentrice du byakûgan avait vraiment été fière de lui. Fière et heureuse de constater que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Qu'à force de s'accrocher il avait enfin atteint son objectif. Néanmoins, comme à son habitude, la jeune fille s'était contenté de le féliciter de loin, laissant le soin à ses autres amis d'aller porter en triomphe le désormais Rokudaime.

Oui, encore une fois elle était restée dans l'ombre, et tout à son euphorie l'Uzumaki n'avait probablement pas remarqué qu'une personne manquait parmi les convives. Car la jeune héritière s'était enfuie, tout ce bonheur lui rappelant trop sa propre misère et sa souffrance. La faiblesse d'une éternelle ratée qui n'avait jamais rien réussi de sa vie...

Si l'on ajoutait à cela les tortures psychologiques que lui faisaient subir les membres de son clan, il y avait de quoi perdre le goût de la vie. Hinata aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu de bonheur, rien qu'une présence pour la rassurer et lui dire que son existence importait réellement, qu'elle n'était pas venue au monde pour rien.

Mais aucun réconfort ne vint. Et la détentrice du byakûgan gardait tout enfoui ne laissant à aucun de ses amis l'opportunité de voir la douleur qui la rongeait au fil du temps. Et puis par un miracle inespéré, elle avait fini par rencontrer des personnes à même de la comprendre et d'adoucir sa vie si terne.

Depuis qu'elle vivait à Suna tout paraissait tellement plus gai. Hinata était enfin entourée d'amis qui se préoccupaient réellement de son bien-être. Temari et Kankurô étaient toujours là pour elle quelques soient les circonstances. Ils avaient cette faculté de comprendre automatiquement ce qui la pesait et de trouver le moyen d'y remédier. C'était à croire qu'ils possédaient une sorte de byakûgan pour voir les raisons de son chagrin.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un sur cette planète pour la comprendre, c'était eux. Et un peu Gaara à sa manière. Lui n'était pas aussi clairvoyant que ses frères et sœurs mais il semblait faire des efforts. Et rien que cela rendait la brune vraiment heureuse. De voir que l'homme à la chevelure sanguine essayait petit à petit de nouer un lien avec elle alors que lors de son arrivée il ne la supportait absolument pas.

C'était tellement agréable de constater qu'au fil des jours leurs rapports évoluaient dans le bon sens. Il paraissait vraiment vouloir s'investir dans leur amitié. De plus, la Hyûga savait que ce n'était pas une tâche aisée pour lui. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où Temari lui avait parlé de la difficulté de son plus jeune frère à se lier aux autres, sans pour autant expliciter les raisons.

Pourtant, plus elle apprenait à le connaître et moins la jeune femme comprenait quel pouvait être son handicap. Après tout, il se révélait être une oreille attentive et Dieu sait combien elle en avait besoin ! Et puis, le ninja du sable parvenait parfois à la réconforter avec des paroles attentionnées. Même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte sur le moment...

En effet, la détentrice du byakûgan avait lu la surprise dans ses turquoises lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué que ses mots l'avaient touchés. C'était incroyable de s'apercevoir qu'il ne réalisait même pas lui-même la portée de ses paroles. En tout cas désormais, la femme aux orbes nacrés était convaincue du fait que Gaara était quelqu'un de gentil. Certes ce n'était pas du tout cette impression qu'il dégageait de prime abord, et il n'en avait pas l'air les premiers temps.

C'était venu tout doucement, des attentions, des mots qui devenaient moins acerbes au fil des jours. Oui, à mesure qu'elle faisait des progrès en combat, le regard du Kazekage se modifiait, la kunoichi de Konoha le ressentait clairement. Plus elle s'améliorait et plus il semblait commencer à l'estimer. D'abord la ninja en elle et puis lentement, l'être humain.

Jamais Hinata n'avait été plus heureuse que la veille lorsqu'il avait avoué la façon dont il la percevait. Non, jamais aucune parole n'avait été aussi gentille que les siennes. Sans s'en rendre compte, un petit sourire naquit sur son visage pendant qu'elle avait encore la tête penchée sur les papiers relatant les différents ordres de mission.

_ À quoi pensez-vous, interrogea subitement une voix qui lui parut lointaine sur le moment.

Cette question la ramena brusquement à la réalité et lui fit relever immédiatement la tête pour confronter son regard à celui de l'homme aux turquoises.

_ Pardon, vous disiez ?

_ Vous étiez en train de sourire alors je me demandais à quoi vous pensiez, répéta-t-il d'un ton calme presque bienveillant.

* * *

Cette expression tendre sur son visage avait rassuré Gaara après qu'il ait vu la tristesse et l'amertume dans ses perles nacrées. En effet, pendant qu'il faisait son travail, l'ancien jinchuriki jetait aussi de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil à la jeune femme pour vérifier si elle s'en sortait.

Les documents en eux-mêmes ne paraissaient pas vraiment être un problème, un peu comme si elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais en voyant sa figure s'assombrir encore une fois, le Sabaku No s'était demandé si le sujet qu'elle avait voulu éviter auparavant n'avait pas refait surface dans son esprit.

Il s'était inquiété encore une fois de savoir s'il devait lui poser ou non des questions. Le ninja du sable n'en avait pas l'air comme ça mais il lui arrivait de devenir très curieux parfois. Et le fait que la kunoichi de Konoha ne veuille pas lui parler d'une chose apparemment aussi importante lui donnait encore plus envie de connaître ce sujet.

De plus, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient sa figure devenait vraiment amère et triste à la fois. À plusieurs moments l'homme à la chevelure sanguine avait voulu arrêter son travail et lui parler mais finalement il se ravisait toujours. Gaara songeait que le fait qu'elle-même ne dise rien signifiait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête et il avait promit de le respecter.

Donc il se contentait de l'observer discrètement avec l'espoir qu'elle se confierait peut-être. Ce ne fut pas le cas, néanmoins cela ne dérangea pas l'homme aux turquoises puisque la femme aux orbes nacrés s'était tout à coup mise à sourire. De plus, Temari lui avait apprit à différencier les sourires sincères des forcés. Une information très utile pour son petit frère qui n'y connaissait vraiment rien.

Et en l'observant avec attention, le ninja du sable avait déduit, soulagé, qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire complètement naturel. La voir aussi heureuse après son attitude maussade piqua au vif sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la rendre aussi rayonnante en si peu de temps ? S'il le savait, peut-être serait-il à même de la réconforter plus facilement. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfin décidé à lui poser la question.

_ Je, j'étais en train de sourire, s'étonna-t-elle.

Le Kazekage acquiesça puis se mit à la fixer. Il lui fallait sa réponse, leur bonne entente future en dépendait !

_ Vous aviez une expression vraiment tendre sur le visage un peu comme celle que vous aviez quand je vous ai prise en photo, déclara-t-il en sortant le fameux cliché de sa poche.

En le voyant, les perles s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Et avant même que Gaara n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Hinata le lui avait subtilisé. En contemplant sa propre image, elle se mit à rougir.

_ Je, j'ignorais que je pouvais sourire de cette manière, confia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Vous le faites assez souvent, l'informa son vis-à-vis légèrement amusé par la réaction de la jeune femme. Toutes les fois où vous alliez rejoindre Temari et Kankurô vous dégagiez quelque chose de très chaleureux, mais aussi la première fois que je vous ai demandé si vous vouliez vous balader avec moi, vous paraissiez vraiment aux anges, sans compter le moment où je vous ai dit que j'apprécierais de passer davantage de temps avec vous. Et puis, il y a aussi eu le jour où vous avez failli me battre à un entraînement, votre joie était presque palpable à ce moment-là.

Il continua à énumérer d'autres événements relatant les nombreux sourires de la brune.

_ Hier aussi, lorsque je vous ai proposé d'aller danser, vous aviez un sourire éblouissant sur le visage, poursuivit-il totalement absorbé par son propre discours. Et enfin, il y a eu le moment où j'ai pris cette image.

En disant cela, l'homme aux turquoises s'avança sur son bureau pour pointer le cliché. Puis il leva les yeux vers la femme aux orbes nacrés qui le regardait en rougissant.

_ Je, je ne savais pas que... enfin... je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous vous souveniez avec autant de précision de toutes les fois où j'ai souri, déclara-t-elle complètement cramoisie.

Pour lui c'était normal de retenir ce genre de détail. Gaara avait toujours été très observateur depuis tout petit. Pour devenir un aussi bon ninja il lui avait fallu affûter ses sens au maximum. Comme il ne pouvait pas dormir, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe, alors le garçon observait ce qui l'entourait. Ce faisant, il avait apprit à développer sa capacité mémorielle.

Alors autant dire que se rappeler des détails de la vie de tous les jours, était très facile pour lui. Et il ne réalisait absolument pas que la détentrice du byakûgan ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. En effet, il était à mille lieues de penser que pour la jeune femme cela signifiait qu'il faisait vraiment attention à elle. Comment aurait-il pu savoir à quel point cela lui faisait plaisir, lui qui n'y connaissait rien aux femmes ?

_ J'ai une bonne mémoire, expliqua simplement le Kazekage totalement inconscient de la situation. Ça sert en fin de compte d'avoir passé quinze ans sans dormir.

Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire, le regard de la Hyûga s'exorbita de stupeur.

_ Qu, quinze ans sans dormir, répéta-t-elle complètement abasourdie. Mais c'est physiquement impossible ! Aucun être humain ne peut vivre sans sommeil ! Comment avez-vous pu survivre toutes ces années ?!

Tss, mais quel idiot... Dire qu'il s'était promit de ne pas aborder le sujet. Hinata avait déjà bien à faire avec ses propres problèmes, l'ancien jinchuriki n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter avec son passé. Mais comment faire autrement à présent ? La femme aux orbes nacrés était très curieuse dans son genre, il avait pu s'en rendre compte au cours de ces deux mois. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant de connaître l'exacte vérité, l'homme aux turquoises en était certain.

Tant pis, il trouverait bien une façon d'éluder la question.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, rétorqua-t-il séchement en détournant le regard. Cela ne regarde que moi.

Cette réplique jeta un froid dans la pièce. Avec une légère appréhension, il jetta un coup d'oeil à la kunoichi assise en face de lui et soupira intérieurement. Elle avait retrouvé son habituelle mine abattue comme à chaque fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose de blessant. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas comprendre ? Elle qui juste avant avait refusé de se confier à lui, ne devrait-elle pas être à même de connaître les raisons qui le poussaient à se taire ?

_ Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance, murmura-t-elle d'un ton vexé. Enfin j'imagine que c'est encore trop tôt, pourtant je pensais qu'entre amis on...

_ Si je n'ai pas envie d'en parler c'est mon droit, la coupa-t-il un peu plus énervé. J'ai respecté votre silence, à vous d'en faire de même !

Cette réplique fit froncer les sourcils à la jeune femme. Il n'aimait pas le regard qu'elle lui lançait, ce regard plein de hargne qui ressemblait tellement à celui de sa soeur. Il n'en connaissait que trop bien la signification et c'était la raison pour laquelle le voir dans les orbes nacrés ne lui plaisait guère.

_ Peut-être, mais vous en avez trop dit ou alors pas assez ! Comment voulez-vous que je reste de marbre devant une telle nouvelle ?! Si vous ne vouliez pas en parler, il ne fallait pas aborder le sujet, le réprimanda-t-elle avec colère.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient en chiens de faïence, attendant la prochaine offensive de l'autre. Mais Gaara refusait de céder sur ce point en particulier. Il s'était écoulé quatre ans depuis, néanmoins la douleur était toujours présente. S'il avait pu oublier ces seize dernières années, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Hélas, ce n'était pas le cas.

Et le fait de voir Hinata s'acharner à lui extorquer des informations ne faisait qu'aggraver l'état de son moral. Si seulement elle savait, elle le laisserait en paix, mais voilà, elle ignorait tout. La Hyûga ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle tentait de découvrir. Et lui... lui ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne.

En vérité, l'ancien jinchuriki avait peur de sa réaction. Comment réagirait-elle en apprenant qu'elle amorçait une amitié avec un homme qui autrefois ne vivait que dans le but de tuer et massacrer ses semblables ? Un monstre sanguinaire soumis à ses pulsions meutrières, égoïste, sans pitié et au coeur de pierre...

Il avait bien changé depuis, grâce à Naruto, mais cela n'effaçait pas les atrocités commises. La détentrice du byakûgan commençait tout juste à l'apprécier, il n'avait aucune envie que son passé vienne tout gâcher. Cependant, son silence risquait d'être peut-être plus dévastateur à en juger par le regard triste qu'elle lui lançait. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir, il ne voulait plus... la décevoir.

Le ninja du sable prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux avec frustration devant son impuissance avec cette femme. Avant qu'elle n'arrive tout était tellement plus simple. Mais en un seul regard elle était capable de faire vasciller sa volonté.

Contrarié, il croisa ses mains sur son bureau et se redressa légèrement sur son siège.

_ Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Shukaku, ou bien Ichibi le démon à une queue, demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils inexistants avec irritation.

Après un si long silence la brune sursauta, le dévisageant avec surprise. Néanmoins, elle se reprit et acquiesça, le regardant cette fois-ci d'un air sérieux.

_ Oui, il s'agit de l'un des bijû que convoitait l'Akatsuki. Il y a quatre ans son jinchuriki s'est fait enlevé et Naruto était parti le sauver, se rappela-t-elle en roulant des yeux comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Voyons, Neji-nii-san m'en avait parlé, qui était-ce déjà... quelqu'un d'important...

Soudain son regard s'éclaira et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Lentement ses yeux remontèrent pour croiser ceux de son vis-à-vis même si elle semblait avoir du mal à les soutenir.

_ Ce, c'était vous Gaara, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Vous étiez un jinchuriki jusqu'à ce jour-là...

Son ton devenait sensiblement douloureux. Dans ses yeux l'homme à la chevelure sanguine ne distinguait ni mépris ni dégoût comme cela était le cas auparavant avec les habitants de son village, plutôt quelque chose se rapprochant de la compassion et de la tristesse.

_ Je n'en avais aucune idée... Mais alors si vous ne pouviez pas dormir c'est...

_ Je devais lutter contre le démon chaque soir pour ne pas céder à ses folies meurtrières, expliqua-t-il d'un ton absent. Shukaku contrôle l'esprit de ses hôtes pendant leur sommeil. Je résistais à l'envie de dormir pour protéger les habitants de mon village, mais ce n'est pas ça qui les a empêché de me fuir et de me haïr pendant toutes ces années...

Soudain, son regard enneigé s'exorbita dans lequel on pouvait lire de la culpabilité.

_ Oh, je, je m'en veux tellement, quand je vous avais demandé de me parler de votre enfance, quelle idiote, je vous ai obligé à vous rappeler tous ces mauvais souvenirs, je, je suis sincèrement désolée Gaara, vraiment je...

Hinata semblait réellement se sentir coupable et navrée pour lui. Gaara pouvait lire la peine sur son visage. C'est vrai que la veille lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet, cela l'avait replongé dans cette période cauchemardesque de sa vie. Oui, il avait senti une souffrance poignante renaître dans son cœur à l'instant même où les paroles avaient franchis ses lèvres.

Les images sombres avaient tournoyés dans son esprit, lui imposant des visions sinistres de douleurs oubliées. Les enfants s'enfuyant sur son passage, le rejetant lorsqu'il tentait timidement de se joindre à eux. Les adultes lui lançant des regards haineux et méprisants, le traitant de monstre dès qu'il passait à proximité. Et puis il y avait...

Son père. Son père lui faisant croire qu'il était aimé et choyé pour mieux essayer de le faire assassiner par la suite. Jamais personne n'avait voulu le comprendre, l'accepter comme un être humain, lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas qu'un réceptacle. Personne... sauf Naruto.

Naruto son premier véritable ami qui avait su lui donner une nouvelle image de la vie ainsi qu'un nouveau but. Plutôt que de vivre pour soi en tuant ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin, il lui fallait désormais tout faire pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Ainsi il était devenu Kazekage et avait enfin trouvé un sens à son existence. Depuis que Shukaku n'était plus en lui, il avait l'impression qu'un poids gigantesque avait été ôté de son cœur.

Désormais, les villageois le respectaient, ses relations avec Temari et Kankurô n'avaient jamais été aussi agréables, il pouvait compter sur l'amitié de l'Uzumaki, sa vie ressemblait à ces rêves que l'insomnie l'avait toujours empêché d'atteindre. Par ailleurs, le blond n'était pas la seule personne à avoir su adoucir certains aspects de son existence.

Hinata, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, avait souvent des mots plein de tendresse et de douceur à son égard. Elle avait été la première personne à lui dire aussi sincèrement qu'elle voulait son bonheur. Et cela l'avait réellement touché même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître comme d'habitude.

Il l'avait toujours inconsciemment espéré cette tendresse honnête, et même aujourd'hui Gaara ne réalisait pas encore cet espoir caché qu'il nourrissait à son propre insu. Il ne comprenait donc pas tout à fait pourquoi ses paroles avaient autant d'impact sur lui. Car il le ressentait néanmoins. L'homme aux turquoises sentait une chaleur diffuse envahir son être petit à petit, encore faible mais présente.

Il ignorait encore que plus elle serait gentille avec lui, plus il ressentirait le besoin d'entendre sa voix timide le rassurer, le réconforter sur le fait qu'il n'était plus le monstre d'autrefois.

Brusquement, l'ancien jinchuriki sentit la main de la jeune héritière saisir la sienne et la serrer.

_ Surtout, si, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Gaara, di, dites-le moi d'accord, l'implora-t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

Il y avait tant de chaleur dans ses yeux, tout comme dans la prise qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit à sa connaissance. Mais la Hyûga semblait tellement tenir à se rendre utile pour lui… C'était rare de rencontrer une personne aussi dévouée, surtout qu'elle n'attendait aucune contrepartie.

En cet instant, la kunoichi de Konoha lui faisait beaucoup penser à son ami Naruto. Gaara songeait à la façon dont il l'avait connu et comment ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, cela ressemblait énormément à la relation qui naissait entre lui et Hinata. Ils ne venaient pas du même village, ils se connaissaient à peine, tout du moins, ils commençaient à se connaître et surtout au début ils se détestaient.

Et maintenant, la détentrice du byakûgan lui vouait une admiration sans borne, elle paraissait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il se sente bien. Et qu'avait-il fait pour autant de générosité ? Simplement lui dispenser un entraînement pendant deux mois. Cela lui semblait parfois un peu disproportionné comme attitude. Cependant, le Sabaku No devait bien avouer que quelque part au fond de lui, le fait qu'elle se préoccupe autant de son bien-être et de ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, le rendait heureux.

D'autant plus que contrairement aux autres, le fait de savoir qu'il était autrefois un jinchuriki n'avait absolument pas changé sa façon de le percevoir. Au contraire, c'était comme si sa gentillesse et son altruisme en avait été décuplé. Il n'arrivait même pas à définir le soulagement qui avait été le sien en observant sa réaction. Néanmoins, ce sentiment était bien caché, enfoui sous d'innombrables couches d'indifférence.

_ Dans l'immédiat, ce qui m'arrangerait serait de finir de classer ces dossiers, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Il est plus de dix-huit heures passées et j'aimerais aller manger avant vingt et une heure si possible.

Le regard enneigé s'exorbita et inconsciemment elle retira sa main pour la porter à sa bouche.

_ Il est déjà si tard, s'exclama-t-elle très surprise. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Je m'y remets tout de suite !!!

* * *

Finalement, ils réussirent à boucler le travail pour vingt heures et demie et partirent dîner satisfaits. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se demandant comment se passait le trajet pour Temari et Kankurô et s'ils arriveraient à Konoha sans encombre. Comme si le sujet « jinchuriki » avait complètement été effacé de leur mémoire.

Pourtant il n'en était rien. Bien au contraire, lorsqu'elle se glissa sous les couvertures au moment d'aller se coucher, Hinata ne pensait qu'à cela. Alors lui aussi avait subit la même enfance pleine de haine, de tristesse et de solitude que Naruto songea-t-elle tristement. Dire qu'elle avait eu un comportement aussi odieux… La Hyûga aurait voulu se jeter dans un trou et disparaître.

Comment avait-elle pu faire preuve d'une telle indiscrétion à propos d'un sujet aussi grave ?! Vraiment quelle idiote… En plus, si elle avait prit le temps d'y réfléchir, la réponse lui aurait sauté aux yeux ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle soit plus têtue qu'une mule et harcèle ce pauvre Gaara, le forçant à révéler des détails sombres de sa vie.

Comme elle pouvait se mépriser dans de tels instants. Mais alors, la veille lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que s'il refusait d'aller vers les autres c'est parce qu'il avait peur de souffrir… elle était dans le vrai ! Pendant toutes ces années, on l'avait traité comme un monstre, lui, pauvre enfant qui ne demandait qu'un peu de tendresse et de chaleur humaine. Sans s'en apercevoir des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, Hinata les essuya rapidement.

Désormais, la jeune femme ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour réparer son erreur ! Elle apporterait à Gaara toute la douceur qui lui avait manqué durant cette sinistre période de sa vie. Son envie de le rendre heureux n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'en ce moment. Et elle commencerait dès le lendemain avec les leçons de danse ! Oui ! La détentrice du byakûgan donnerait tout ce qu'elle aurait pour ne pas décevoir le ninja du sable !

Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle s'endormit pour se réveiller en pleine forme le lendemain matin, littéralement prête à déplacer des montagnes ! Un coup d'œil à son réveil l'informa qu'il était huit heures. Le Kazekage lui avait dit de le retrouver à neuf heures devant son bureau, cela lui laissait largement le temps de se lever et de prendre une douche paresseusement.

La femme aux orbes nacrés trottina gaiement vers la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche bien chaude pour se réveiller en douceur. Voilà un réveil des plus agréables, pensa-t-elle en s'enduisant le corps d'un savon délicieusement parfumé à la vanille. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit, une serviette la recouvrant et partit à la recherche de vêtements pour la journée.

Après quelques minutes à batailler intérieurement, la jeune héritière opta pour un tee-shirt à col roulé mauve et un short noir tout simple. Bien sûr, elle n'oublia pas les mitaines à résilles sur ses bras, ni les bas. Pour finir, elle se chaussa, passa rapidement un coup de peigne dans ses longs cheveux d'encre de Chine et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Gaara était-il déjà réveillé ? Certainement, il n'était pas du genre à paresser au lit ! Hinata eut la confirmation de ses pensées en le voyant devant son bureau, adossé à la porte, il semblait l'attendre. Aussitôt ses pas s'accélérèrent et un sourire épanoui éclot sur son visage de porcelaine. Rien que le fait de le voir la mettait de bonne humeur.

_ Gaara, l'appela-t-elle joyeusement.

À l'entente de son nom l'interpellé tourna la tête et dévisagea d'un air serein l'arrivante. Une fois parvenue à sa hauteur, le sourire de la Hyûga s'élargit davantage. Il avait un regard paisible, quel soulagement. Plus jamais elle ne voulait voir cette poignante tristesse dans ses turquoises… Non, plus jamais.

_ Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi, s'enquit-elle gaiement.

Le Sabaku No hocha de la tête.

_ On ne peut mieux, et vous ?

_ Très bien, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à la leçon de danse d'aujourd'hui ! Je suis excitée et anxieuse à la fois, avoua-t-elle en se tortillant sur elle-même. Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir !

Et c'était la vérité. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais lui causer de tort. Qu'importe la façon, la détentrice du byakûgan ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour qu'il se sente bien et que sa vie soit plus douce. Ils étaient amis désormais et elle remplirait son rôle en tant que tel jusqu'à la fin de sa mission. Après cela serait plus dur étant donné qu'elle se trouverait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres…

En attendant, la kunoichi de Konoha comptait bien profiter de chaque journée passée à Suna. À commencer par celle-ci. Une leçon de danse, cela l'angoissait un peu quelque part… D'un côté elle songeait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils danseraient ensemble, que la fois précédente s'était très bien déroulée et qu'il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire. Mais d'un autre côté, sa maladresse légendaire se rappelait à son bon souvenir et lui disait de se méfier.

Le ninja du sable pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et fronça un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais déçu, rétorqua-t-il sensiblement surpris. S'il s'agit de votre première fois, c'est normal d'être anxieuse mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est une danse très simple. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour vous Hyûga-san, vous y arriverez facilement.

La confiance qu'il lui témoignait réchauffa son cœur et son inquiétude diminua peu à peu. Et puis il y avait… « Hyûga-san » c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Peut-être que d'ici la fin de la mission, il utiliserait son prénom pour s'adresser à elle, comme Temari et Kankurô. Mais elle ne voulait absolument pas le forcer ni le brusquer, alors elle se contenterait de cela pour l'instant. Et le connaissant, c'était un véritable progrès !

_ Merci beaucoup Gaara ! Vous avez vraiment le don pour dire des choses gentilles, le remercia-t-elle avec un regard tendre.

Les turquoises s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me dites cela et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire, déclara-t-il un peu déconcerté.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'être surprise.

_ Pourquoi ça ? C'est pourtant la vérité, répliqua-t-elle innocemment. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en rendre compte la plupart du temps, mais vos paroles me font beaucoup de bien Gaara. Comme si vous saviez exactement ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre.

Cela l'étonna elle-même de réussir à le lui dire aussi naturellement mais après tout c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Auparavant, il ne lui parlait que de travail, mais depuis quelques temps, ses paroles devenaient plus personnelles. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu'il puisse avoir des mots aussi justes la plupart du temps. Il trouvait pourtant avec une étrange facilité les phrases que son cœur désirait entendre.

Sans doute trop abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine ne sut quoi répondre. Il la fixa quelques instants, puis se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque.

_ Bien, ahem, il serait peut-être temps de songer à la danse, non, tenta-t-il maladroitement.

Hinata ne remarqua même pas que Gaara était troublé, il lui semblait comme à son habitude : impassible et neutre. Elle ne vit dans sa phrase qu'une façon de se concentrer sur leur objectif de base. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se reprit immédiatement, pensant se caller sur l'état d'esprit de son vis-à-vis.

_ Ah oui bien sûr vous avez raison, acquiesça vivement la femme aux cheveux de nuit. Allons-y !

Le ninja du sable posa la main sur la poignet et s'apprêta à ouvrir lorsque la kunoichi poussa un petit cri d'étonnement.

_ Vous, vous voulez faire ça ici, s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte du bureau.

_ Oui pourquoi ? Vous auriez préféré le faire dans ma chambre, interrogea-t-il en posant la main sur sa hanche de manière désinvolte.

La Hyûga rougit, c'était certainement la façon dont il avait posé la question qui la gênait. Hors contexte on aurait pu penser tout autre chose et c'était cela qui la rendait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. D'autant plus que cela faisait depuis le jour de son arrivée qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds dans la chambre de Gaara.

Néanmoins, même si elle se sentait très embarrassée, Hinata songea à ce qu'elle ressentirait si jamais quelqu'un la voyait en train de danser dans le bureau du Kazekage. Et si elle se cassait la figure devant l'un des conseillers ?! Elle n'oserait plus jamais reparaître en publique ! Cette pensée l'angoissa alors elle acquiesça à la proposition de son vis-à-vis.

_ Ce, ce serait plus confortable je pense.

_ Si vous le dites, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Pour moi ça ne fait pas une très grande différence. Cette danse ne nécessite pas énormément d'espace, mais bon, si ça peut vous mettre à l'aise, pourquoi pas.

Le Sabaku No se détourna de la porte et marcha tranquillement vers sa chambre, suivi par une jeune femme nerveuse. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle remarqua que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Cependant, son regard ne put s'empêcher de se poser irrémédiablement sur le lit. Quelle situation embarrassante, songea-t-elle en se souvenant de la fameuse nuit qu'ils avaient partagés sans même le savoir.

_ Hyûga-san ? Vous êtes toute rouge, remarqua l'ancien jinchuriki en fermant la porte.

Immédiatement, les prunelles enneigées lâchèrent le lit et se posèrent sur l'homme aux turquoises.

_ Que, quoi ? Ah, euh, je, c'est, c'est-à-dire que je, je… ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue dans votre chambre euh… ça, ça m'a rappelé, ahem, des souvenirs, bafouilla-t-elle très gênée.

_ Des souvenirs, répéta le propriétaire de la dite chambre en haussant un sourcil quasi inexistant. Ah, vous voulez parler de la nuit de votre arrivée ?

La Hyûga acquiesça timidement, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux tant elle était embarrassée.

_ Je ne sais pas à quelle distance vous vous trouviez avant que je ne me réveille, mais je me souviens parfaitement du fait que vous avez bien faillit me crever les tympans, se rappela le Sabaku No d'un ton moqueur.

Cette remarque fit s'embraser les joues de la jeune femme qui elle, se souvenait très bien à quelle distance elle se trouvait à ce moment-là. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier cette proximité à la limite de l'indécent ? Son esprit recréa en pensées les images de cette fameuse soirée. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle avait senti à la fois une odeur de pamplemousse et une chaleur qu'elle avait tout d'abord prit pour celle des draps. Et puis, il y avait eu cette sensation de moelleux qu'elle avait cru être son oreiller néanmoins…

Une fois qu'elle se fut réveillée, tout s'éclaira. La chaleur était celle d'un corps humain, la sensation douillette celle d'un torse masculin et la délicieuse odeur de pamplemousse appartenait à l'homme inconnu qui dormait tout contre elle. Oui, si elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux à ce moment-là, cela aurait continué à lui paraître très agréable. Cependant, le fait de voir une personne partageant son lit alors qu'elle s'était endormie seule l'avait plus terrorrisée qu'autre chose, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un homme...

De plus, maintenant qu'elle savait que cet inconnu n'était autre que Gaara, elle se sentait encore plus gênée. Bon sang, dire qu'elle avait dormi collée à lui... KAMI-SAMA !!! C'était vraiment trop embarrassant !!! Hinata se mit à marmonner des paroles inaudibles en tripotant furieusement ses index. La tête baissée, les joues en feu, heureusement qu'il ne n'était pas au courant de la situation.

_ Hyûga-san ? On peut commencer, l'interrogea-t-il d'un air perplexe au vue de son comportement un peu étrange.

Brusquement, l'interpellée prit conscience de la réalité et releva la tête si vite qu'elle eut mal au cou. Elle se massa douloureusement la nuque mais sourit pour le cacher.

_ O, oui Gaara, je vous écoute. Que faut-il que je fasse, demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Gaara s'approcha d'elle, immobile, attendant les instructions.

_ Alors, vous allez poser votre main gauche sur mon bras droit et me donner votre main droite, expliqua-t-il en posant sa main droite juste au-dessus de sa hanche gauche.

Rien à faire, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il la touchait et elle ne pouvait empêcher son visage de s'empourprer.

_ Co, comme ça, demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent en position.

_ Oui, c'est parfait. Maintenant, poursuivit-il, je vais vous montrer les pas. D'abord, lorsque je ferais un pas en avant, vous en ferez un en arrière, ce n'est pas compliqué vous voyez ?

Il joignit le geste à la parole, mais au moment où il voulut avancer, la kunoichi en fit de même et lui écrasa le pied. Même si le sable le protégea, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'affoler.

_ Ah ! Pa, pa, pardon Gaara ! Je, je, je suis vraiment désolée, je…

_ Je n'ai rien senti, la coupa-t-il d'un ton calme. Réessayons.

Ils tentèrent une nouvelle fois mais la jeune héritière se trompa encore.

_ Ex, excusez…

_ On reprend, l'interrompit-il toujours impassible.

Elle fixa ses pieds, se concentrant pour ne pas refaire la même erreur mais c'était comme s'ils étaient attirés par ceux de son partenaire. La bêtise fut réitérée encore, encore et encore, la décourageant de plus en plus. Son ami ne disait rien mais il devait certainement en avoir marre…

Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi nulle ?! Ce n'était pourtant pas si dur ! Plus le temps passait et moins elle avait envie de continuer. Dire qu'elle voulait faire ça pour aider Gaara, mais si elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser une danse aussi rudimentaire que celle-ci à temps pour le bal alors ce serait exactement le contraire ! À cause d'elle il allait se ridiculiser devant tout le village !

_ Excusez-moi Gaara, chuchota-t-elle piteusement.

_ Ce n'est pas grave je vous l'ai dit, tant que le sable…

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer, l'informa-t-elle d'une petite voix contrite.

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine fronça un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ Vous êtes fatiguée, l'interrogea-t-il perplexe. Mais nous venons à peine de commencer…

_ Ce n'est pas ça non plus ! Je, je veux dire que ça ne sert à rien, je n'y arriverais pas ! Vous voyez bien, il s'agit simplement d'avancer et de reculer et je n'en suis même pas capable, constata-t-elle tristement. Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous rendiez ridicule à cause de moi Gaara, vous feriez mieux de vous choisir une nouvelle cavalière…

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

«_ _ Le conseil pense que vous devriez restreindre vos fréquentations avec elle._ »

* * *

**Haruko : ***_toute excitée, va chercher en sautillant Naruto qui mangeait tranquillement un bol de ramen_***** dis, dis Naruto, tu la veux ma fleur (non, non je plaisante ne prenez pas cette phrase au sérieux) tu veux apparaître dans les prochains chapitres ???

**Naruto : ***_manque de s'étouffer, tourne brusquement la tête vers l'auteur_***** qufffouaaa ??? *****_avale rapidement et reprend_*** **QUOIII ???

**Haruko : ***_plus sérieuse_***** alors, tu veux apparaître dans les prochains chapitres oui ou non ???

**Naruto : ***_hyper méga déterminé_*** **évidemment que je veux !!!

**Haruko : ***_le fixant intensément_*** **dans ce cas...** ***_ménage un certain suspens, compter au moins cinq bonnes minutes, peut-être même six pour l'effet dramatique_***** MONTRE-MOI LA FORCE DE TON COEUR !!!

**Naruto : ***_complètement abruti_***** gné ?

**Haruko : ***_poursuit, absorbée par son rôle_***** prouve-moi que tu es digne de me porter, donnes-moi la preuve que tu es une MAGIC KNIGHT !!! MOUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!** ***_part dans une folie dévastatrice sous le regard terrifié de tous les personnages_*** **MONTRE-MOI LA FORCE DE TON COEUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !!!

**Hinata : ***_se tourne vers Gaara complètement paniquée_***** mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! Elle est encore plus folle que d'habitude !!!

**Gaara : ***_mode je-t'explique-parce-que-c'est-logique-que-je-sois-le-seul-personnage-au-courant on_***** l'abus de Magic Knight Rayearth nuit gravement à la santé, enfin... surtout la sienne...

**Hinata et Naruto (et éventuellement tous les autres personnages) :** "Magic Knight Rayearth" ?

**Gaara :** c'est une série animée des Clamp sur trois filles qui doivent sauver un monde appelé Cefiro. Elles doivent devenir des Magic Knight, des chevaliers quoi. Elles ont chacune un gardien, et au moins cinq fois dans l'épisode le gardien répète à la fille "montre-moi la force de ton coeur" c'est monté à son cerveau parce qu'elle a enchaîné les 49 épisodes en un week-end...

**Naruto : ***_blasé_***** elle est folle, c'est clair maintenant...

**Hinata :** et le pire c'est que c'est elle qui écrit cette fic, on est foutu moi je vous le dis...

**Haruko : ***_revient telle une tornade_***** LA FOOOOOOOORCE DE TON COEUUUUUUUUUR !!!

**Tous les personnages sauf Gaara :** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

**Naruto : ***_se calme soudainement_***** et sinon pour ma prochaine apparition, c'était du flan ? Ou elle était sérieuse ?

**Haruko : ***_les yeux exorbités par la folie_***** LA FOOOORCE DE TON COE...

**Gaara : ***_lui fout une claque à l'arrière du crâne_***** c'est bon on a compris la force de son coeur, ok, on peut continuer maintenant ?!

**Haruko : ***_revient à son état normal, enfin mon normal à moi quoi_***** bref, oui oui, je ne fais jamais de propositions en l'air, la preuve : *****_se tourne vers Sasuke_***** dis Sasuke ça te dit que je te tue enfin pour qu'on en finisse ?

**Sasuke : ***_lui lance un regard noir_*****

**Haruko :** je suppose que ça veut dire non. Bref, pour en revenir à toi Naruto... Tu es sûr de vouloir apparaître ? Tu mesures bien les risques encourues si jamais tu acceptes ? En outre, la haine des lecteurs à ton égard pour perturber le GaaHina, les tonnes de reviews de menaces qui vont te tomber dessus du style :" Noooooooon pourquoi il débarque juste à ce moment-là, ça commençait enfin à devenir intéressant entre Gaara et Hinata, nooon sérieux qu'il dégage, y en a marre de Naruto ! GRRRRRRRR" etc... Tu es sûr de pouvoir supporter tout ça ?

**Naruto : ***_se sent tout à coup beaucoup moins motivé_***** euh tu comptes me faire faire quoi exactement pour parvenir à de telles réactions ?

**Haruko : ***_sourire sadique_*** **si tu savais... enfin, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses après tout...

**Naruto : ***_fronce un sourcil_***** comment ça ?

**Haruko : ***_mode super justicière on_***** ben dans ma première fic Gaara a trop souffert de ce genre de reviews alors que tout le monde t'acclamait, ça m'a franchement énervée parce qu'à l'époque je n'y pouvais rien... eh ouais, c'était du NaruHina alors forcément, Gaara n'avait pas son mot à dire... Mais aujourd'hui... AUJOURD'HUI !!! C'est différent ! MOUAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

**Naruto : ***_énervé se tourne vers Gaara_***** ah ! C'est ENCORE de TA faute alors !!! Quelques soient les fics de cette dingue dès que je souffre c'est toujours à cause de TOI !!!

**Gaara : ***_hausse les épaules avec indifférence_***** que veux-tu, il ne faut jamais décevoir un lecteur, moi dès que j'apparais dans le manga elle pousse des hurlements de joie, c'était quoi déjà les termes exactes ? Ah oui :" Gaara dès qu'il ouvre la bouche c'est toujours pour dire un truc super classe, au moins un qui fait vraiment avancer l'histoire, quand il fait une apparition ça sert toujours à quelque chose !" laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça. Regarde *****_passe une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux et lance un regard envoûtant made-in-Gaara à l'auteur_*****

**Haruko : ***_mode in-love-de-son-Gaara-chéri-d'amour-qui-est-vraiment-trop-classe on_***** Gaaraaaaaaa *****_bave_*****

**Naruto : ***_vraiment trèèès énervé parce que lui quoi qu'il fasse il ne peut pas s'attirer les faveurs de l'auteur_***** même le sexy no jutsu ça marche pas avec elle...

**Haruko : ***_se tourne brusquement vers Naruto, les sourcils froncés d'un air réprobateur_*** **tu plaisantes ?! Bien sûr que ça marche !!!

**Naruto : ***_reprend espoir_***** sérieux ???

**Haruko : ***_plus sérieuse que jamais_***** évidemment !!!

**Naruto : ***_se prépare à lancer son jutsu_*****

**Haruko : ***_de la bave qui coule sur son menton et des étoiles dans les yeux_***** avec Gaara....

**Naruto : ***_se casse la figure par terre_***** ok j'abandonne... Finalement, je ne veux pas apparaitre dans les prochains chapitres, à tous les coups je vais avoir un rôle de me*** où Gaara sera mis en avant et ça franchement non merci !

**Haruko : ***_sifflote_***** euh en même temps, c'est pas comme si tu avais le choix tu sais...

**Naruto : ***_hystérique_***** DE QUOIIIIIIII ??? TU AVAIS DEJA TOUT PREVU ??? BORD** D'AUTEUR DE ME*** !!!!

**Haruko : ***_s'enfuit en le voyant créer un rasengan_***** N'oubliez pas les reviews et avec un peu de chance je serais encore en vie pour poster le prochain chapitre !!!


	11. Leçons de danse

Chers lecteurs (**oui maintenant je peux le dire parce qu'il y en a UN qui a eu la volonté de m'avouer sa présence dans une review MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**) et lectrices je suis encore en vie, j'ai survécu à l'attaque de Naruto ! Oui je sais je sais, je vous ait atrocement manqué enfin surtout mes chapitres hein... Vous n'en avez rien à faire de la personne qui les écrit en fait bande de rapaces... *_fait semblant de partir dans un émo mode alors qu'en fait elle rit sous cape pendant que les lecteurs s'inquiètent pour elle_* OUAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je vous ai bien eu, hein ? *_commence à se prendre pour Chiyo pendant que les lecteurs meurent d'envie de la massacrer et le feraient volontiers si elle n'écrivait pas la fic_* Bref, assez rigolé. Comme je vous le répète depuis le début de l'année, le BAC approche et cette fois-ci c'est dans deux semaines ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

**Kajol :** Mouahahahahaha Naruto n'est même pas encore arrivé qu'il se fait déjà jeter des pierres, c'est jouissif *_part dans un j'adore-qu'on-soit-méchant-avec-Naruto mode_* bref, merci beaucoup pour cette review. Je dois dire que ça a été dur d'écrire le passage où Hinata décrit son attitude vis-à-vis de Naruto mais je suis contente que ça t'aide à comprendre, après tout c'était le but. Oui Gaara est très observateur, même si parfois il ne capte rien, on est nul en psychologie féminine ou on ne l'est pas... -' Oui Hinata est une tête de mule mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle était blessée de voir que Gaara ne se confiait pas. Voilà merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review j'espère te revoir bientôt ^^

**Makiie NEKO :** Héhé merci ^^ Je ne savais pas que c'était "mignon" mais ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre ^^ Voici le chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres.

**Sugar-junkie :** oh merci ^/^ ne t'en fais pas je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir fini cette fic ! Elle me tient trop à coeur !

Voilà donc le onzième chapitre de cette fic, dans un mois et onze jours justement ça fera un an ! Un an et Gaara et Hinata sont seulement amis ! XD Qu'est-ce que je suis sadique. Pas le moindre baiser, mais bon, j'avance à mon rythme et j'essaie de faire une bonne histoire réaliste. Et puis ça ne doit pas trop vous déranger puisque vous continuez à me lire ! Aaaah c'est fou ce que je suis aimé ! Hm ? La porte ? Ok j'y vais... -'

Bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Chapitre 11 : Leçons de danse

Les turquoises s'écarquillèrent de consternation. Changer de cavalière ? Juste parce qu'elle avait un peu de mal ? Cela lui semblait largement exagéré.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend enfin, la réprimanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes trompée une ou deux fois que…

_ Gaara, ça fait vingt fois que nous recommençons ! Tout ce que je suis sensée faire c'est reculer d'un pas et je n'en suis même pas capable, s'emporta-t-elle en le regardant avec frustration. Je pensais que j'allais vous aider mais c'est exactement l'inverse ! Je ne suis bonne qu'à vous créer des ennuis !

À l'entente de ces paroles peu élogieuses, Gaara fronça ses sourcils quasi inexistants d'un air sévère.

_ Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous avez un peu de mal mais ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser les bras, la raisonna-t-il. On a tous des domaines où l'on est plus faibles que d'autres et inversement. Tenez vous par exemple, vous avez peut-être des difficultés en danse, mais si vous n'aviez pas été persévérante et acharnée dans vos efforts pour vous entrainer, votre niveau en combat n'aurait jamais augmenté. La patience et la ténacité dont vous avez fait preuve sont de grandes qualités.

Aussitôt les orbes nacrés s'agrandirent de stupeur.

_ Ga, Gaara, bafouilla-t-elle complètement abasourdie.

_ Vous vous concentrez trop sur vos pas, c'est pour ça que vous n'y arrivez pas. Alors nous allons changer de méthode, déclara-t-il d'un ton net. Maintenant vous allez fermer les yeux.

La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre.

_ P, pardon ? M, mais si je fais ça c'est sûr et certain que…

_ Chut, l'interrompit-il sérieusement, vous allez fermer les yeux et me laisser vous guider, c'est compris ?

Hinata n'était pas vraiment pour ainsi dire pas du tout convaincue et cela se devinait sans peine sur son visage.

_ Mais Gaara…

_ Faites-moi confiance c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et accrocha son regard pendant quelques secondes, le temps de la persuader totalement. Elle finit par céder et abaissa les paupières nerveusement.

_ Très bien, murmura-t-elle, et, et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant vous vous laissez faire, et surtout n'ouvrez pas les yeux avant que je ne vous le dise.

Alors lentement il fit un pas en avant et à l'aide de son sable obligea le pied de la Hyûga à reculer. Il en avait utilisé tellement peu qu'elle ne s'en aperçue même pas. En revanche, elle remarqua le fait que pour la première fois son pied ne vint pas à la rencontre de celui du Sabaku No.

_ Je, j'ai réussi Gaara, s'enquit-elle sans vraiment y croire.

_ Oui, confirma-t-il avec satisfaction. À présent vous allez faire un pas en avant.

Il réitéra son action en sens inverse et fut très fier de constater que son stratagème fonctionnait à la perfection. Il poursuivit toujours aussi prudemment, laissant son sable guider les pas peu assurés de la femme aux orbes nacrés. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle commençait à être à l'aise, l'homme aux turquoises retira progressivement, grains par grains le sable autour de ses chevilles. Et peu à peu, elle finit par y arriver seule.

Alors, Gaara cessa de la guider et la laissa se déplacer sans aide, elle se débrouilla à merveille. Au bout de dix minutes à la laisser faire, il décida que le moment était venu de lui montrer ses progrès.

_ Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, déclara-t-il.

_ V, vraiment, s'étonna-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

_ Oui allez-y, lui assura-t-il d'un ton confiant.

Très lentement, ses paupières se soulevèrent. La danse se poursuivait à la différence que désormais Hinata pouvait enfin s'apercevoir qu'elle savait danser.

_ Ga, Gaara, balbutia-t-elle avec émerveillement en fixant ses pieds qui se déplaçaient de la bonne façon, c'est incroyable !

Puis soudainement, elle releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, le regard débordant de reconnaissance à la limite du larmoyant.

_ Merci, je suis tellement heureuse ! C'est grâce à vous !

Lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, cela lui faisait repenser à la veille quand il l'avait prise en photo. Cette lueur si tendre dans ses prunelles qui lui faisait tant de bien. La jeune femme avait été la première à lui sourire de la sorte. Cela lui allait tellement mieux que cette détestable expression triste et découragée. L'ancien jinchuriki aimait la voir sourire, elle était... comment disaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui, adorable.

_ Je n'ai rien fait, c'est vous qui y êtes arrivée par vos propres moyens, démentit-il en la lâchant tout à coup.

Ce n'était pas de la fausse modestie, il le pensait vraiment. Certes, au début, c'était lui qui avait guidé ses pas, mais par la suite il n'y était pour rien. Néanmoins, la jeune héritière secoua la tête, souriant toujours mais le regard légèrement mélancolique.

_ Non Gaara, si vous n'aviez pas trouvé ce système, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible. C'est vous qui m'avez montré que je pouvais le faire, c'est vous qui m'avez donné confiance, le remercia-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

Et c'est alors que sans crier gare, elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. La femme à la chevelure de nuit passa ses bras fins dans son dos et le serra un peu, laissant son front reposer contre son torse. Complètement abasourdi, il n'osa esquisser le moindre geste. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui donnait une étreinte. Néanmoins, cela ne dura que quelques secondes, car brusquement la kunoichi de Konoha s'écarta de lui, le visage écarlate.

_ Ah, je, je, je suis dé, dé, désolée Gaara, bafouilla-t-elle précipitamment en agitant frénétiquement les bras.

Et tout aussi rapidement, elle se rua vers la sortie, le laissant tout seul toujours immobile au milieu de la pièce. L'homme à la chevelure sanguine était bien trop stupéfait pour bouger le moindre muscle. Cela avait été si spontané chez elle mais lui avait été incapable de réagir. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû répondre à son étreinte ? C'était certainement ce qu'aurait fait une personne normale.

Enfin, d'un autre côté, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Seulement un minuscule instant à sentir pour la seconde fois son corps contre le sien. C'était donc cela une étreinte ? Comme une douce chaleur qui vous enveloppe... Une sensation bien agréable il devait le reconnaître. Déconcertant mais apaisant.

Plus il y songeait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il aurait bien voulu que cela dure un petit peu plus longtemps. Oui, à peine un peu plus, le temps d'apprécier véritablement ce moment à sa juste valeur. Le temps que son corps se fasse à l'idée qu'un contact tendre et affectueux ne lui était pas interdit. Le temps de connaître enfin cette sérénité qu'on lui avait toujours refusé pendant toutes ces années.

Les paroles de la Hyûga lui revinrent en mémoire : « _je ne refuserais pas qu'il m'enlace encore une fois_ », « _je me sens à l'aise dans ses bras_ ». Devrait-il lui avouer qu'il avait ressenti exactement la même chose à l'instant ? D'un côté, le Sabaku No se sentait légèrement mal-à-l'aise à cette idée. Même s'il le lui disait, il serait incapable de lui rendre son étreinte si jamais elle recommençait. Et la femme aux orbes nacrés recommencerait, il en était convaincu.

À force de la voir enlacer son frère et surtout sa sœur, de lire le bonheur sur son visage dans ces moments-là, l'homme aux turquoises avait bien comprit à quel point elle aimait cela. À quel point cela lui faisait du bien et il n'avait aucune difficulté à l'imaginer désormais. Néanmoins, il n'était pas le genre à faire cela sans aucune pudeur.

Après tout, l'ancien jinchuriki avait vécu si longtemps dans un manque cruel de tendresse, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il pouvait faire facilement. Comme le disait Temari, « _à son niveau_ » rares étaient les actions à sa portée. Cependant, il pensa à la détentrice du byakûgan qui lui avait avoué la veille n'avoir jamais reçu énormément d'affection de la part de ses parents, elle non plus.

En outre, son unique source de « _chaleur humaine_ » comme elle les avait appelés, venait de partir, la laissant seule avec un homme complètement étranger à ces gestes affectueux. Gaara ne doutait pas qu'après avoir passé deux mois à se faire cajoler de la sorte, revenir brutalement à une période dénuée de tendresse physique risquait de porter un coup à son moral.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, la tête baissée, plongé dans un casse-tête mental. Premièrement, il était totalement exclu pour lui de l'enlacer aussi naturellement qu'elle venait de le faire, il n'y arriverait jamais ! Certes, lors de la danse, il y était parvenu mais il ne considérait alors pas du tout cela de cette façon. Donner une étreinte à quelqu'un c'était… c'était… c'était clairement au-dessus de ses capacités.

Mais que pouvait-il faire alors ? Le ninja du sable n'avait pas envie de la voir déprimée à cause de sa faiblesse en relation sociale. Et puis soudain, il se dit que s'il n'y avait rien que lui ne puisse faire, dans ce cas ce serait à elle de s'en charger. Oui, si lui ne parvenait pas à l'enlacer, il pourrait au moins la laisser faire. Cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer.

* * *

KAMI-SAMA ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE AVAIT FAIT BON SANG ? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE AVAIT FAIIIIIIIIIIIIT ? Elle avait enlacé Gaara… GAARAAAAA ! LE Gaara ! Folle, elle était devenue complètement folle !

Si elle avait pu, Hinata se serait volontiers cogner la tête contre le mur mais elle n'avait pas envie d'abîmer davantage son cerveau malade. Bon sang de bon sang ! Comment avait-elle osé lui faire un câlin à lui ? Lui qui était complètement imperméable à ce genre de choses ! Une folie voilà, c'était de la folie !

KAMI-SAMA ! C'était encore pire que l'histoire de l'accident de la veille ! Elle se mettait encore dans tous ses états et le Kazekage allait certainement venir pour lui dire de ne pas se prendre la tête et blablabla… Mais qu'y pouvait-elle à la fin ?

Soudain, quelques coups retentirent contre sa porte. Et voilà, comme de juste, songea-t-elle avec angoisse. Prestement, la kunoichi alla lui ouvrir. L'homme à la chevelure sanguine haussa un sourcil surpris et entra.

_ Il y a du progrès, constata-t-il après qu'elle ait fermé derrière lui. Hier vous ne m'aviez pas ouvert.

À cette remarque, la brune rougit.

_ Je, je me suis rendue compte à quel point c'était stupide, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en tripotant ses index.

Le Sabaku No s'approcha, les bras croisés sur son torse, la toisant d'un air réprobateur.

_ Ce n'est pas stupide, si ma présence vous gêne, c'est normal au contraire, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Aussitôt le regard de la Hyûga s'écarquilla de stupeur. Vraiment, alors… il comprenait ? Elle baissa la tête, à la fois heureuse et embarrassée.

_ D'ailleurs, à propos de ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure, commença-t-il toujours imperturbable.

_ Je, je sais ce que vous allez dire Gaara, et ne, ne vous en faites pas, je, je comprends que ça vous mette mal-à-l'aise a, alors je, je ne le referais plus, confia-t-elle tristement, son regard fixant inlassablement le sol.

Oui, elle s'y était préparée. La jeune héritière savait pertinemment que son vis-à-vis n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire enlacer et que cela devait l'embêter plus qu'autre chose de ne pas savoir comment réagir à ce genre de choses. Alors même si cela la pesait, elle se jura de ne pas le déranger.

_ Hyûga-san soupira-t-il apparemment contrarié, vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne… Vous parlez de cette étreinte comme s'il s'agissait d'un crime atroce, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! Au contraire, si je suis venu c'est pour vous dire que je ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à vous laisser recommencer.

Brusquement, les perles s'écarquillèrent et Hinata redressa la tête pour le fixer comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

_ Re, re, rec, recommencer, répéta-t-elle complètement sous le choc. M, m, mais Gaara, je, je croyais que ce genre de choses vous…

_ Ahem… vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure au sujet des faiblesses des uns et des autres, rappela-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Je sais peut-être danser mais je suis totalement incapable d'étreindre une personne comme vous l'avez fait… Et, enfin, je sais que vous avez besoin de ces choses-là, de plus ce n'était pas désagréable alors…

Sa voix était beaucoup moins assurée qu'habituellement, il détournait le regard comme s'il n'osait pas rencontrer ses yeux. En cet instant, Gaara paraissait si vulnérable. Comme la toute première fois qu'il avait dû lui faire des excuses ou encore au moment où il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi elle désirait être son amie. Dans ce genre d'instants, il semblait tellement plus abordable, tellement moins distant.

Durant ces moments rares et précieux où il laissait tomber le masque, la jeune femme avait l'impression que le vrai Gaara s'ouvrait enfin à elle. Comme si le Kazekage n'existait plus le temps de quelques inestimables secondes et que l'être humain parvenait enfin à sortir de sa coquille. Plus il se livrait et plus cela la rendait heureuse. Quel bonheur de découvrir des aspects de sa personnalité que certainement peu de personnes connaissait.

L'homme aux turquoises se confiait à elle, il lui avouait ses faiblesses parce qu'il avait confiance… Cela l'émue énormément. La femme au regard enneigé était tellement contente, et s'il n'y avait que ça ! En plus, il était terriblement prévenant. Il savait qu'elle souffrirait d'un manque d'affection et il était prêt à prendre sur ses difficultés pour lui venir en aide. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle avait vraiment envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Timidement la Hyûga s'approcha de lui, tendant les bras mais n'osant pas tout à fait aller plus loin. Finalement elle les ramena à sa poitrine.

_ V, vous êtes certain que je peux, demanda-t-elle fébrilement en cherchant à croiser son regard.

Le Sabaku No acquiesça et combla l'espace restant entre eux. Il se tenait toujours immobile devant elle, attendant un geste de sa part. Quelque part ce comportement gêné amusait légèrement la détentrice du byakûgan qui avait l'habitude de le voir contrôler en permanence la situation. Alors pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, elle glissa ses mains lentement autour de lui et vint entourer son dos. Tout doucement, elle se blottit contre lui, la tête enfouie contre son torse.

Même s'il ne répondait pas à son étreinte, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant pour lui. La femme à la chevelure de nuit ne le serrait pas trop, elle voulait simplement lui donner une caresse apaisante. Enfin, il serait certainement plus serein s'il ne s'obstinait pas à garder les yeux ouverts, remarqua-t-elle grâce à ses pupilles héréditaires en soupirant intérieurement.

_ Vous pouvez fermer les yeux Gaara, vous savez, lui conseilla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Comment savez-vous que je… ah le byakûgan, comprit-il automatiquement. Très bien…

Lentement il abaissa les paupières et tenta de se détendre. Parfois, ses mains faisaient de faibles mouvements, comme si elles essayaient de se rapprocher du corps de la jeune femme. Mais elles se ravisaient toujours au bout de quelques centimètres. Malgré ses yeux fermés, Hinata pouvait lire la frustration sur son visage, comme quoi ses étranges pupilles avaient du bon pour une fois.

_ Vous, vous voulez qu'on arrête Gaara, l'interrogea-t-elle avec inquiétude en s'écartant sensiblement de lui.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine pencha la tête vers elle et la fixa d'un air confus.

_ Je…

Puis après un long moment, il soupira avec résignation, ses sourcils quasi inexistants froncés.

_ Oui, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il l'air contrarié.

L'expression dépitée dans son regard donna un petit pincement au cœur à la kunoichi.

_ Ce, ce n'est pas grave vous savez, nous pourrons le faire une prochaine fois, le rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Néanmoins ses paroles apaisantes ne suffirent pas à calmer le ninja du sable.

_ Ah c'est tellement idiot, s'énerva-t-il en serrant les poings, vous avez réussit à apprendre la valse et je ne parviens même pas à faire une chose aussi simple !

_ Simple, répéta-t-elle avec consternation, mais enfin Gaara ce n'est pas du tout simple ! Une étreinte c'est un moment privilégié entre deux personnes qui… deux personnes qui s'apprécient et qui veulent faire ressentir à l'autre leur affection. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut faire n'importe quand et avec n'importe qui ! Lorsque l'on enlace quelqu'un c'est pour lui communiquer sa joie, le consoler de sa peine, ou au contraire chercher le réconfort dans ses bras !

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle s'emportait, la Hyûga se calma et toussota avec gêne.

_ Enfin, vous… Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

Malgré son air stupéfait, le Kazekage acquiesça.

_ Alors, tout à l'heure dans la chambre lorsque vous m'avez enlacé, c'était pour quelle raison exactement, demanda-t-il un peu pataud.

Ce souvenir fit s'embraser les joues de la jeune femme qui se mit immédiatement à tripoter ses index.

_ Ah euh, pa, parce que je, j'étais heureuse je, je voulais vous remercier et je, mon, mon corps a réagi tout seul, expliqua-t-elle toute cramoisie. Je, je, je crois qu'il y a des, des mo, moments dans la vie où, où les mots ne suffisent plus à exprimer ce que l'on re, ressent…

_ Ah, lâcha-t-il bêtement, vous deviez _vraiment_ être contente alors, pour vous laissez aller à ce point.

À ces mots, elle hocha gauchement de la tête, honteuse de lui avoir parut si excessive.

_ Mais ça ne me dérange pas vous savez, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression sur son visage. Quelque part… je vous envie un peu de pouvoir manifester aussi facilement vos émotions…

Il y avait dans son regard à la fois mélancolie et gêne. Hinata s'approcha discrètement de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

_ Je n'aime pas quand vous avez ces yeux-là Gaara, se désola-t-elle d'une petite voix triste. Vous allez certainement penser que c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité mais, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Même si vous n'y arrivez pas aujourd'hui, au fur et à mesure vous finirez bien par vous ouvrir plus naturellement. Si ça venait d'un seul coup ce serait bien trop simple.

Elle partit d'un rire léger espérant ainsi le détendre un peu. Il pencha la tête vers elle et la fixa un instant.

_ Hyûga-san, je me demandais… Vous arrive-t-il de penser un peu à vous de temps en temps, l'interrogea-t-il perplexe.

Cette question la surprit, l'interpellée haussa les sourcils avec étonnement. Temari lui avez déjà fait la remarque une fois, elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que Gaara le lui dise.

_ Euh eh bien, oui comme n'importe qui, je, j'imagine, répondit-elle pas vraiment sûre d'elle-même.

_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez, lui rétorqua-t-il un fronçant un sourcil quasi inexistant. Vous ne m'avez demandé qu'une seule fois seulement de vous faire plaisir et en contrepartie vous tenez toujours à faire quelque chose pour moi. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais un juste retour des choses.

_ Oh mais vous, vous savez tout à l'heure quand vous m'avez dit que vous m'autorisiez à vous enlacer, c'était déjà beaucoup pour moi, protesta-t-elle vivement.

Le Kazekage serra les dents avec énervement.

_ Justement, parlons-en de ça, déclara-t-il avec irritation. Tout à l'heure, avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de finir ma phrase, vous étiez déjà prête à vous retenir par égard pour moi ! Vous ne pensez jamais à vous, jamais ! Vous n'êtes jamais égoïste, jamais ! Vous savez, si vous ne pensez pas un minimum à vous, vous ne vous sentirez jamais bien...

Gaara avait probablement raison, non en fait il avait certainement raison mais... D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne la jeune femme avait toujours vécu ainsi. Toujours penser aux intérêts du clan en premier, toujours obéir aux ordres quels qu'ils soient, toujours réprimer ses désirs, toujours faire passer les autres avant soi. Ne jamais se rebeller, ne jamais suivre ses propres envies, ne jamais aller à l'encontre de la volonté du groupe, ne jamais penser à soi en somme...

Mais la Hyûga avait tellement peur de décevoir par son comportement. Elle avait toujours écouté ce que son père lui disait, elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour se montrer digne du titre d'héritière néanmoins... Au plus profond d'elle-même, Hinata n'en avait jamais voulu. Et c'était sans doute ce qui la minait le plus. Faire des efforts surhumains pour une chose qu'on lui avait imposé. Malgré tout, elle s'accrochait, essayant à chaque fois de dépasser sa propre médiocrité, surmonter son écrasante faiblesse. Elle voulait lire la fierté dans les prunelles habituellement indifférentes et méprisantes de Hiashi.

Et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle au début de son séjour à Suna, la femme aux orbes nacrés avait tant de mal avec le ninja du sable. En effet, dans ses yeux elle avait retrouvé tout ce qu'elle détestait le plus, l'indifférence, le mépris, la froideur, l'exaspération, en somme tout ce qui caractérisait son père. Oui, à chaque fois qu'il la repoussait par son attitude glaciale, elle avait l'impression de faire face à son distant géniteur. Et quelque part, depuis que Gaara avait accepté de lui donner sa chance, et que leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés, depuis qu'il était devenu gentil et prévenant avec elle, depuis qu'il lui montrait un côté plus humain que celui auquel il l'avait habitué jusqu'à présent, Hinata avait l'impression de recevoir tout ce que son père ne lui avait jamais donné.

Mais il fallait être réaliste, sitôt qu'elle serait revenue à Konoha, il la toiserait de son habituel regard. Et alors tout le bonheur que son ami aurait pu lui apporter disparaîtrait aussi facilement qu'une feuille dans un brasier. Ne resterait alors que la tristesse et l'amertume. Elle l'entendrait à nouveau vanter les mérites de son cher cousin Neji, lui qui représentait si bien la valeur du clan Hyûga malgré le fait qu'il soit de la Bunke, ou alors il ne cesserait de faire l'éloge de sa chère petite soeur Hanabi qui aurait fait une extraordinaire héritière si seulement elle était née la première. Et alors il reporterait enfin son attention sur elle, pauvre fille aînée de la Soke dont la seule importance était d'épouser un parti intéressant pour le clan.

Car son rôle ne se limitait qu'à cela pour Hiashi. Cependant, elle aurait tellement voulu être plus que cela à ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu voir la même fierté qu'il avait en regardant Hanabi et Neji, la même expression de satisfaction et non ce mépris glacial... Pourquoi était-elle née héritière de la Soke ? Pourquoi l'avait-on forcé à endosser cette fonction pour laquelle elle n'avait visiblement aucune qualité ? Pourquoi devait-elle supporter tout ce respect hypocrite tout en sachant pertinemment que personne ne l'aimait là-bas dans son clan ? Pourquoi alors même qu'il était sensé la soutenir comme n'importe quel père aimant, le sien ne posait sur elle qu'un regard empli de froideur ?

La femme à la chevelure de nuit leva son grand regard larmoyant vers l'homme aux turquoises, cherchant des réponses à ses questions.

_ J'ai toujours tout fait pour lui Gaara... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire pour qu'il soit fier de moi, pour qu'il m'aime, dites-moi Gaara, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire pour que mon père ne soit pas dégoûté à l'idée que mon existence soit liée à la sienne, l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

En tremblant, elle vint enfouir son visage dans la tunique du Kazekage. Ses mains serrèrent fébrilement le vêtement tandis qu'elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

_ J, je, je, j'ai tou, touj, toujours f, fait b, be, beauc, beaucoup d'e, d'eff, d'efforts v, vous sa, savez, sanglota-t-elle. M, m, mais i, il n'a j, ja, jamais eu la m, m, moind, moindre c, con, considération p, p, pour m, m, m, moi... D, de, dep, depuis t, t, to, toute pe, pe, pet, petite i, i, il re, re, reg, regrettait m, ma n, nai, naiss, naissance... J, je v, vo, vou, voul, voulais sim, simplement qu'il m, m, m'aime, je, je, je n, ne d, d, dem, demandais r, ri, rien de plus je...

Elle ne put continuer car sa voix fut étouffée par ses propres pleurs. Ses épaules tressautaient et ses mains agrippaient avec plus de force qu'auparavant le tissu.

* * *

Trop troublé par les aveux de Hinata pour réagir, Gaara resta immobile la laissant humidifier son habit de ses larmes. Elle lui avait dit que son père n'avait jamais été très tendre avec elle, mais pas qu'il soit aussi méprisant à son égard. Cela lui rappelait tellement ses propres rapports avec son père décédé. Le précédent Kazekage lui avait fait croire jusqu'à ses six ans qu'il était un enfant aimé néanmoins... Ce n'était qu'un abominable mensonge. L'ancien jinchuriki ne se souvenait que trop bien de toutes les tentatives d'assassinats qu'il avait dû essuyer depuis la mort de son oncle Yashamaru.

Toutes ces personnes engagées par son géniteur dans le but de le tuer, lui, son propre fils. N'était-ce pas de sa faute s'il était né monstre ? Avait-il demandé lui à naître avec un démon à l'intérieur de son corps ? Pourquoi devait-il mourir pour quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais voulu ? Voilà toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis cette époque. Lorsqu'il voyait autour de lui les enfants qui riaient entourés de leurs parents, toute cette chaleur qui lui était inconnue, combien de fois au juste s'était-il demandé : « pourquoi pas moi ? » « Pourquoi papa n'est pas gentil avec moi comme eux ? » « Pourquoi papa ne m'aime pas ? »

Et que dire de sa mère... Elle n'avait jamais voulu de lui, elle l'avait mis au monde en le haïssant, pour le bonheur d'un enfant, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. Surtout qu'à cette époque, il n'était pas vraiment proche de Temari et Kankurô. Ils recevaient une véritable affection tandis que lui de son côté n'était accablé que de haine et de rejet. Tous le fuyaient, l'insultant, lui jetant des regards dégoûtés, crachant des « monstre », « démon » sur son passage. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela, lui, petit garçon ignorant encore tout de la vie ? Simplement naître.

Oui, simplement venir au monde, un monde plein de sécheresse humaine si bien représentée par le désert l'entourant. Un monde où le bonheur glissait entre ses doigts tel le sable brûlant sous un soleil de plomb. Un bonheur auquel il avait cessé de croire, un espoir qui s'envolait comme les grains de sable portés par la brise dans l'enfer de Suna. Avec toutes ses années privées d'humanité, ses émotions l'avaient abandonné faisant de lui une arme de destruction et rien d'autre. Une machine à tuer, insensible à tout et à tous que même la mort de son propre père n'avait pas ému.

N'était-ce pas désespérant comme situation ? En apprenant l'assassinat du quatrième Kazekage, Gaara n'avait absolument rien ressenti. Ni tristesse, ni même libération de savoir que celui qui était la source de ses maux avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Rien, le néant émotionnel. Car à ce moment-là il appliquait encore la loi qui régissait sa vie jusqu'à présent, n'aimer personne d'autre que lui. Il n'avait aucune considération pour les autres et de toute façon personne n'en avait jamais eu pour lui. Personne n'avait jamais cherché à effacer sa peine, sa douleur invisible qui lacérait son coeur comme un kunai bien aiguisé.

Jamais il n'avait entendu de paroles réconfortantes, reçu de caresses apaisantes, jamais personne ne lui avait fait sentir qu'il n'était pas terriblement seul dans son désespoir. Le ninja du sable s'était laissé sombrer dans un abyme de noirceur croyant que plus jamais il ne reverrait la lumière d'une chaleur humaine. Il avait abandonné tout espoir depuis bien longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'un faible rayon dissipe au fur et à mesure les ténèbres. Ce mince filet de lumière s'était épaissit tant et si bien que l'homme aux turquoises distinguait enfin le monde autour de lui. Le monde, mais un monde nouveau, une vision neuve offerte par celui qui était devenu son premier ami : Naruto.

Depuis leur rencontre, il faisait davantage attention aux autres, l'ancien jinchuriki essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper le temps perdu avant que les grains du sablier n'aient fini leurs course. Et aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il voyait la jeune femme contre lui verser son chagrin, s'agrippant comme si elle cherchait un îlot. Quelque chose auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer à son tour, Gaara revoyait l'ombre de ce qu'il était quelques années auparavant. Il sentait sa souffrance dans sa chair comme si elle était sienne. C'était pour cela que ses larmes lui étaient insupportables. Il refusait de voir quelqu'un se briser de la même façon que lui auparavant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'inconsciemment, sa main se leva très lentement pour venir se poser au sommet du crâne de la Hyûga. Il caressa ses cheveux d'un geste à peine perceptible mais néanmoins apaisant. Un faible hoquet de surprise, presque inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes. Cependant, elle ne relâcha pas sa prise, au contraire celle-ci n'en fut qu'accentuée.

_ Ga… a… ra, sanglota-t-elle dans un très faible murmure.

Hinata renifla et laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement plaintif. Durant tout le moment où elle pleura, Gaara n'ôta pas sa main de sa tête. Il poursuivit ses attentions en espérant que cela pourrait améliorer son état. La situation dura encore pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que la détentrice du byakûgan ne cesse de pleurer. Il sentit ses doigts se décontracter peu à peu jusqu'à lâcher son vêtement. Elle se contenta alors de poser ses mains à plat sur son torse et d'y laisser reposer son front de manière un peu plus sereine qu'auparavant.

Ensuite, lentement, la femme à la chevelure de nuit s'écarta et la tête toujours baissée, elle essuya ses larmes en reniflant encore une fois. Le Sabaku No alla ouvrir un tiroir et en ressortit une boîte de mouchoirs qu'il lui tendit. Sans oser lever les yeux, elle s'en saisit et le remercia faiblement. Elle se moucha en essayant de garder un minimum de discrétion mais c'était plutôt dur. La jeune héritière se courba devant le ninja du sable.

_ Je, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait subir une telle scène. Je, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de vous embêter avec mes problèmes Gaara, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle avec culpabilité.

_ Redressez-vous Hyûga-san, lui ordonna-t-il calmement. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, cela arrive à n'importe qui de craquer, et vous aviez d'excellentes raisons pour cela.

Malgré le fait que son buste se soit redressé comme il le lui avait demandé, son visage demeurait toujours penché et sa frange l'empêchait de voir l'expression de son regard. L'homme aux turquoises aurait ainsi remarqué qu'elle venait de froncer les sourcils d'un air en colère. Cependant, il perçut le mouvement de ses doigts qui se repliaient pour former des poings.

_ Un ninja n'est pas sensé montrer ses émotions, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Je suis vraiment minable, fondre en larmes comme ça devant vous. Quelle honte… C'est à se demander comment j'ai réussi à devenir kunoichi. Mon père a raison, je…

Aussitôt, l'ancien jinchuriki sentit l'irritation lui monter au nez. Une très violente irritation, il ne supportait pas de voir son amie se dénigrer en permanence de la sorte ! Bon sang mais comment parvenait-elle encore à prendre le parti de cet homme si cruel alors qu'elle venait de verser tant de larmes par sa faute ?

_ Votre père, répéta-t-il d'un ton glacial, n'est qu'un idiot complètement insensible. Je pensais être fort dans ce domaine mais il bat tous les records. Bon sang mais ouvrez les yeux à la fin ! Vous pourrez faire tous les efforts du monde, vous faire à la fois la plus aimante et la plus acharnée des filles cela ne vous apportera jamais le résultat que vous espérez. Il cherche en vous des choses que vous ne possédez pas et ne possèderez jamais ! La bataille que vous menez est perdue d'avance.

Comme elle ne levait toujours pas les yeux vers lui, Gaara ne put voir la tristesse et la douleur assombrir immédiatement ses prunelles nacrées. Il ignorait le combat intérieur qu'elle guidait pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Sans répondre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Hinata fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Automatiquement, il lui saisit le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui.

Mais comme elle s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, le Kazekage lui prit le menton et l'obligea à relever la tête vers lui.

_ Je sais parfaitement que ce que je vous dis n'est pas ce que vous désireriez entendre. Mais c'est la vérité et il faut que vous vous y fassiez. Mon père a toujours voulu faire de moi une machine à tuer. Il a sacrifié sa propre femme dans le but de concevoir une arme ultime. Il y est parvenu mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il m'a aimé, avoua-t-il durement. Moi aussi enfant, j'ai toujours recherché son amour. Je lui ai donné le guerrier parfait qu'il espérait et je n'ai jamais rien reçu en retour. Si je vous dis d'abandonner, c'est pour votre bien. Vous ne souffrirez que davantage en vous accrochant.

Pour la première fois, la Hyûga parvint enfin à croiser ses turquoises.

_ A, alors vous, vous pensez v, vraiment que c'est sans espoir, demanda-t-elle d'une voix fébrile qu'elle tenta de contrôler au maximum.

_ Pour lui oui, acquiesça-t-il froidement. Mais, ce n'est pas de votre faute Hyûga-san. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable, c'est sa nature et rien de ce que vous ferez ne le changera. Il faut que vous passiez à autre chose et surtout, cessez de vous torturez pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas coupable.

Hinata fronça les sourcils avec tristesse puis baissa le regard.

_ Je, j'aimerais être seule un petit moment si vous voulez bien, Gaara, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Aussitôt il comprit le message et la lâcha avant de s'écarter d'elle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, Gaara eut un dernier regard pour la jeune femme à l'aura si pâle.

_ Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans mon bureau, l'informa-t-il.

La détentrice du byakûgan acquiesça faiblement et le laissa s'en aller silencieusement. Le Kazekage n'aimait pas la laisser seule dans sa détresse, il aurait voulu faire plus, mais quoi ? Il savait bien que ce n'était pas les mots qu'elle attendait. Il avait conscience que dans l'immédiat, cela la blessait plus qu'autre chose. Néanmoins, il fallait que quelqu'un la confronte à la réalité autrement elle ne cesserait de se bercer d'illusions et alors jamais elle ne se risquerait à ouvrir les yeux sur son père.

En fait, la jeune héritière devait certainement le savoir mais... C'était bien trop dur à accepter, et ça, l'ancien jinchuriki était très bien placé pour le savoir. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas à l'aspect dur de ses paroles et verrait le sens plus profond qui se cachait derrière. Sous le coup de la colère, le Sabaku No lui avait confié malgré lui des souvenirs douloureux avec son père. Cependant, il songeait que peut-être cela servirait à la Hyûga comme point de comparaison avec le sien. Que peut-être, elle comprendrait que le renoncement n'était pas une marque de faiblesse mais bien de force au contraire.

Néanmoins, cela serait certainement une épreuve pénible que celle d'abandonner les efforts de toute une vie… De se rendre compte que tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là n'avait servit strictement à rien. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve la force nécessaire pour surmonter sa souffrance et le désespoir qui était déjà sûrement en train de s'emparer de son être. Hélas, le ninja du sable ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Cette douleur, elle était la seule à pouvoir y faire face et personne ne devait intervenir. Il avait confiance, elle y parviendrait.

_ Gaara-sama, s'exclamèrent tout à coup deux voix derrière lui.

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à deux anbus agenouillés. Ils portaient respectivement un masque de scorpion et de serpent. Ayant reconnu les deux personnes à son service il les invita implicitement à se relever.

_ Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas de nouvelles, déclara-t-il, avez-vous du nouveau ?

La femme au masque de scorpion acquiesça. Enfin, songea-t-il avec satisfaction. Cela avait été dur de cacher les détails de la mission à la kunoichi de Konoha mais désormais son entraînement était terminé, avec ce qu'allait lui révéler les deux shinobis il pourrait enfin la mettre au courant. Du moins, si elle était en état de se concentrer sur la mission. Le Kazekage soupira. Cela ne devait probablement pas être le cas néanmoins, il pouvait se tenir informé des avancées de la mission pour lui en parler plus tard.

_ Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, nous allons en discuter.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, des bruits de pas précipités attirèrent son attention.

_ Kazekage-dono, l'interpella l'un des membres du conseil. Il y a quelque chose dont je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous et…

Il s'interrompit de lui-même en remarquant les anbus qui l'accompagnaient.

_ Oh… Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Le chef de Suna fit signe aux shinobis de l'attendre et il s'approcha du conseiller en le fixant d'un air interrogatif.

_ De quoi s'agit-il Dai-san ?

L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil aux deux personnes qui se tenaient immobiles à côté d'eux et se crispa sensiblement. Il voulait parler à Gaara seuls à seuls car ce sujet ne concernait que lui. Enfin, dès qu'il saurait de quoi il s'agissait, le Kazekage congédierait probablement les deux ninjas.

_ Kazekage-dono, cela concerne une prochaine rencontre entre vous et Takako-san l'héritière du clan Suo.

Aussitôt, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine fronça ses sourcils quasi inexistants avec irritation. Il se tourna vers les anbus qui attendaient toujours silencieusement et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de lever les yeux vers eux.

_ Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais pourrions-nous remettre à plus tard notre conversation, leur demanda-t-il humblement mais avec une pointe d'énervement.

Ils acquiescèrent et disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Le ninja du sable soupira avec exaspération puis fit face à son conseiller.

_ Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau Dai-san. Nous allons mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute, déclara-t-il avec détermination.

L'homme hocha de la tête pour montrer son approbation et le suivit à l'intérieur de sa pièce attitrée. Le Sabaku No ferma la porte puis se retourna les bras croisés sur son torse dans une attitude fermée.

_ Je peux savoir ce que signifie cette histoire de rencontre, l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton froid.

Le membre du conseil l'avait senti, au moment même où la porte se refermait, une ambiance pesante et tendue s'était installée dans la salle.

_ Eh bien, le conseil s'est entretenu récemment sur le fait que cela fait désormais deux mois depuis notre première réunion et nous pensons que le moment est venu pour vous de faire la connaissance de vos fiancées potentielles.

Le regard de l'ancien jinchuriki se fit plus dur et plus méprisant encore.

_ Et je pensais moi, avoir été clair lors de cette même réunion, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me fiancer. Demandez à ces jeunes femmes d'attendre encore quatre ou cinq ans et je reconsidérerais peut-être ma décision, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Décidemment sa volonté était inébranlable. Pourquoi refusait-il donc de comprendre que cela était nécessaire pour l'avenir de Suna ? Le conseil lui proposait pourtant les meilleurs partis de tout le village, il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux !

_ Mais Kazekage-dono, protesta-t-il, d'ici-là elles seront toutes certainement déjà prises !

_ Quel dommage, se désola-t-il faussement en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, je n'ai pas de temps à leur accorder. Je dois m'occuper de la mission et veiller sur Hyûga-san pendant son séjour entre nos murs.

L'évocation de ce nom eut des réactions contraires chez les deux hommes. Le fait de penser à la jeune femme innocente avec laquelle il appréciait passer du temps remonta légèrement le moral de Gaara. Et cela fit monter un sentiment de dédain chez le conseiller.

_ Hm… Hyûga-san, répéta-t-il le visage sombre. Kazekage-dono avec tout le respect que je vous dois, depuis que cette jeune femme est à Suna… vous vous êtes fait de plus en plus rare à nos réunions. Fort heureusement pour le village, votre frère ou votre sœur vous ont souvent remplacés mais…

_ Qu'insinuez-vous exactement, demanda-t-il d'un ton froid à la limite du menaçant.

_ Le conseil pense que vous devriez restreindre vos fréquentations avec elle.

Les turquoises s'exorbitèrent de stupeur. Restreindre ses fréquentations avec Hinata ? Mais enfin, cela n'avait aucun sens ! Que venait-elle faire dans cette histoire ? Quand bien même il lui donnerait la raison la plus logique du monde, le Sabaku No n'avait aucune envie de les écouter. La Hyûga était son amie, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

_ Pourrais-je connaître la raison de cette décision, cracha-t-il en fronçant un sourcil contrarié.

_ Elle vous empêche de faire correctement votre travail, expliqua durement le conseiller. En tant que Kazekage vous devez veiller activement au bon déroulement des choses dans le village. Or, votre manque d'assiduité aux réunions n'encourage pas cela.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit plus acerbe encore.

_ Nous pensons que c'est en partie de sa faute si vous refusez avec tant de véhémence de rencontrer vos prétendantes.

De sa faute ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. C'était lui-même qui lui avait proposé un entraînement pour échapper à cette corvée. La kunoichi avait simplement accepté de lui rendre service, et aussi parce que cela lui était utile à elle aussi. Mais de là à dire que c'était de sa faute, que lui reprochaient-ils au juste ? De passer trop de temps en compagnie du Kazekage ? Quel motif ridicule...

_ Eh bien vous avez tord, répliqua-t-il avec une franche irritation. Vous devriez savoir que je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer ces femmes, la présence de Hyûga-san n'y est pour rien ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait de sa faute.

Le dénommé Dai-san retint à grand peine un soupir d'exaspération. Cela aurait été incorrect devant son supérieur hiérarchique et chef du village de surcroît. Faisait-il donc semblant de ne pas comprendre le danger que représentait son « amie » ? N'avait-il donc pas conscience qu'en passant autant de temps en sa compagnie, vu la manière dont il semblait déjà tant l'apprécier, il finirait par éprouver davantage qu'une simple amitié à son égard ?

_ Le conseil a peur qu'elle ne finisse par exercer une mauvaise influence sur vous, Kazekage-dono, expliqua-t-il subtilement.

Cependant le membre du conseil aurait dû se souvenir que sur ce genre de sujets en particulier, la subtilité n'était absolument pas le moyen à utiliser avec Gaara.

_ Une mauvaise influence ? Hyûga-san, se moqua-t-il froidement. Une femme aussi pure qu'elle ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

Le conseiller leva les yeux au ciel devant la cruelle ignorance de l'homme le plus puissant de Suna. Il ne faisait vraiment pas semblant de ne pas comprendre... Il ne comprenait pas du tout ! Néanmoins, ce qu'il venait de dire... Une femme aussi pure qu'elle... Serait-il possible qu'il commence déjà à ressentir des choses ? Même inconsciemment ? Après tout, l'ancien jinchuriki n'avait jamais été amoureux, comment pourrait-il savoir que ce genre de sentiments naissait en lui ? Il valait mieux ne pas lui expliquer ce qu'il en était, tant qu'il ne se doutait de rien cela pouvait encore passer.

_ Non, non bien sûr Kazekage-dono mais...

_ Bon écoutez Dai-san, se résigna l'homme aux turquoises, je vous promets que dorénavant j'assisterais à chacune de nos réunions dans leur intégralité. Je n'ai jamais négligé mon travail et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui. Donc, vous pouvez aller rassurer le conseil car de cette façon j'aurais moins de temps à accorder à Hyûga-san. Cela vous convient ?

Son interlocuteur acquiesça d'un air satisfait, puis il se courba, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres minces.

_ Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps Kazekage-dono, cependant... Que dois-je dire au sujet de Takako-san, l'interrogea-t-il sans se redresser.

Le ninja du sable fit claquer sa langue sur son palet avec agacement. Cela lui était sorti de l'esprit.

_ Dites-leur que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, pas tant que la mission ne sera pas terminée du moins, décida-t-il pour gagner du temps.

_ Très bien, céda-t-il avant de se retirer silencieusement.

Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, le Sabaku No marcha jusqu'à sa chaise et s'y affala en soupirant. Pourquoi toujours autant de complication ? Enfin, cette histoire était classée pour le moment, autant se réjouir. C'était ce qu'il pensait, par ailleurs les difficultés n'étaient pas tout à fait terminées.

**À suivre dans le prochain chapitre :**

«_ _J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui vous ferait plaisir, déclara-t-il en la fixant d'un regard franc. Enfin, ce que je pourrais faire. C'est toujours vous qui faites des efforts pour mon bien être, mais aujourd'hui je veux que ce soit différent. Dites-moi comment je pourrais vous faire plaisir. _»

* * *

**Haruko : ***_veut faire une entrée fracassante mais se fait piétiner par Kyûbi et Shukaku qui eux-mêmes veulent la même chose_***** sa... le... tés... de... dé... mons... kof... Kof...

**Kyûbi : ***_repoussant Shukaku avec ses neuf queues_***** dégage sale tanuki de malheur ! C'est moi la star aujourd'hui !

**Shukaku : ***_balançant une baffe de sable à Kyûbi_***** tu peux toujours courir sale renard puant ! On est sur mon territoire ici !

**Kyûbi : ***_lui griffant son visage ensablé_***** les morts n'ont pas le droit à la parole ! Je te rappelle que tu t'es fait capturer comme une pauvre mer** par l'Akatsuki gros débile ! T'es une honte pour les démons !

**Shukaku : ***_faisant un sarcophage de sable sur Kyûbi_***** je te signale que ton jinchuriki est sur le point de te contrôler "pauvre mer**" *****_le fixe avec sadisme et repart d'une voix mielleuse_***** à ton avis qu'est-ce qui est pire : être mort en bon méchant cruel qui se respecte ou bien devenir un gentil petit goupix qui fait le beau et rentre dans sa pokéball dès que son Naruto adoré le demande ?

**Kyûbi : ***_se sent affreusement humilié ce qui fait rire avec délectation Ichibi_***** tout ça c'est la faute de Kishimoto d'abord !

**Haruko : ***_reprend brusquement des forces en entendant quelqu'un se plaindre de l'auteur de Naruto_* OUAIS ! C'est un gros nul ! On veut voir Hinata plus souvent ! On veut connaître les sentiments de Naruto après sa déclaration ! Non mais c'est quoi ce suspens sérieux ! JE VAIS FAIRE LA SUITE DE NARUTO MOI TU VAS VOIR KISHIMOTO ! (dès que j'aurais assez d'argent pour racheter ton manga cela s'entend)

**Kyûbi et Shukaku : ***_jette un coup d'oeil étonné à l'auteur puis la fixe avec condescendance et sourient d'un air moqueur_*** **elle prend ses désirs pour la réalité, non ? Elle fait pitié... Non mais elle s'est regardé sérieux ? Avec sa pauvre fic toute guimauve et ses pauvres délires soit-disant pervers ! Quelle idiote !

**Hinata et Gaara : ***_arrivent main dans la main, regardent les deux démons qui se moquent de l'auteur, puis regardent l'auteur et décident d'aller se cacher avant qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose_* ils ne savent décidemment pas ce qu'ils risquent en la provoquant...

**Haruko : ***_fixe les deux démons avec une lueur de folie vengeresse pendant que des ondes ténébreuses sortent de son corps_***** alors c'est comme ça ? Vous voulez jouer à ce jeu-là ? Très bien *****_un grand sourire sadique étire les coins de son visage pendant qu'elle fouille dans son ordinateur à la recherche de quelque chose_*****

**Kyûbi et Shukaku : ***_se sentent bizarrement mal-à l'aise_*** **qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare la mioche ?

**Haruko : ***_très en colère_*** **chuis pas une mioche vieux débris ! J'ai eu 18 ans le 20 mai dernier ! èé Quand on est qu'un pauvre tas de poussière comme vous on se la ferme !

**Kyûbi et Shukaku : ***_choqués, n'osent plus rien dire pendant que l'auteur pousse un cri de victoire et se retourne vers eux avec un sourire de dément_***** oula, c'est pas bon signe ça...

**Haruko : ***_avance vers eux d'une démarche menaçante_***** bien, biiiiiiiiiien... Par lequel je commence ? *****_les deux démons n'arrêtent pas de pointer leur voisin du doigt et l'auteur s'approche finalement de Kyûbi en souriant avec sadisme_***** ça n'a rien de personnel, c'est juste que je préfère Shukaku... *****_se penche pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Kyûbi qui tente désespérément de s'enfuir mais ne peut pas parce que des ondes démoniaques le retiennent_*** **alors ? C'était assez guimauve pour toi ?

**Kyûbi : ***_pleure sans mots sous le regard terrifié de Shukaku qui se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire de si atroce pour le mettre dans un état pareil_*****

**Haruko : ***_fixe Shukaku avec cruauté_*** **biiiiiiiien c'est ton touuuuuur MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA ! *****_se penche pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Shukaku qui voudrait se dissoudre en un tas de sable pour ne plus supporter cette torture psychologique_*****

**Shukaku : ***_essaie de s'échapper_*** **par pitiéééééé, arrêtes c'est horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible !

**Haruko : ***_décide d'abréger les souffrances des démons_***** bon, j'arrête pour aujourd'hui mais que ça vous serve de leçons pour plus tard...

**Hinata : ***_s'approche avec précaution des deux démons qui gisent au sol, les yeux exorbités par l'angoisse_***** je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu leur dire pour en arriver là...

**Kyûbi et Shukaku : ***_tentent difficilement d'articuler des mots_***** t, trop, trop guimauve... veut vomir... urgh...

**Gaara : ***_vient se placer à côté de Hinata qu'il enlace par la taille_***** je viens de jeter un coup d'oeil à son ordi, la page était ouverte sur sa première fic en NaruHina, ça explique pourquoi ils sont dans cet état. Elle a dû leur dire des extraits... Je ne l'imaginais pas capable d'un tel sadisme... ça fait froid dans le dos...

**Hinata : ***_tétanisée_***** quelle cruauté !

**Haruko : ***_voit ses deux personnages préférés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et court vers eux au ralenti avec un sourire débile sur le visage_***** MES AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur tous les deux, mais avant ça il va falloir souffrir pour les besoins de la fic d'accord ? *****_dit-elle avec un sourire innocent_*****

**Hinata et Gaara : ***_sont sur le point de se rebeller lorsque leur regard se pose sur les démons à leurs pieds_*** **oui Harukooooo... sniiiiiiif...

**Haruko : ***_charisme gonflé à bloc_***** ouais, je suis la meilleure ! *****_jette un regard vers ses fangirls qui sortent immédiatement leurs pompons et crient son nom_* merci merci, non vraiment c'est trop... ENCORE ! è_é *****_toussote légèrement et laisse ses fangirls se reposer pour qu'elles puissent écrirent leurs reviews_***** alors les amis, il est temps d'écrire la petite reviews ! *****_fait des mégas-chibi-eyes-de-la-mort-qui-tue_*****


	12. L'amitié tourmentée

HEYYYYYYYYYYY ! Chers lecteurs et lectrices acclamez-moi, allez-y ne vous retenez surtout pas ! HARUKO REVIENT EN FORCE LES AMIS ! J'AI MON BAAAAAAAAAAC ! **AVEC MENTION ASSEZ BIEN** ! Je vous jure que je me voyais déjà au rattrapage et pourtant ! Le miracle a opéré ! J'en tremblais de joie tellement j'étais heureuse et soulagée ! Bref tout ça pour dire que j'ai une pêche d'enfer en plus c'est les vacances, je serais beaucoup plus disponible pour vous ! Alors ça vous fait plaisir hein, hein, heiiiiiiiiiiin ?

Enfin, non, ce que j'avais surtout envie de dire plus que mes résultats du bac, c'est que ça va faire un an. Un an jour pour jour que j'écris la Fiancée du Kazekage. Vous vous rendez compte ? Déjà un an ! Franchement, par rapport à l'idée que j'en avais au départ, on aurait déjà dû être à la fin de la fic XD Je comptais m'arrêter à 15 chapitres environ mais aujourd'hui je ne crois pas cela possible ! Vous allez devoir me supporter moi et mes délires pendant encore pas mal de temps, peut-être (non sûrement en fait) un an de plus ! XD Ce qui nous ferait 24 chapitres l'année prochaine, on fait les paris pour savoir si elle sera fini à ce moment-là ? :p

Plus de 120 reviews les amis, je me sens aimée *w* rendez-vous compte, j'ai largement surpassé ma première fic en NaruHina quel bonheur ! Allez, d'ici l'année prochaine je veux 200 reviews ! Je SAIS que vous en êtes capables ! è_é

**Laurie :** bah merci, je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre XD En espérant qu'avec ce chapitre ma fic te paraîtra toujours aussi superbe !

**Miralief :** hmmmm... alors comme chat (XD) tu n'as pas de commentaires constructifs à faire sur ma fic alors que tu viens de t'envoyer les 11 chapitres d'un seul coup ? Aucun passage n'aurait donc attiré ton attention parmi ces milliers de paragraphes ? Ben que dire je peux pas dire que je suis pas contente (recevoir une reviews fait toujours extrêmement plaisir) mais bon je suis déçue quoi. En lisant des phrases telles que "Je n'ai malheureusement rien de constructif à dire" en tant qu'auteur on a parfois l'impression d'écrire un peu pour rien quoi. Sauf si tu utilises le terme constructif pour dire que j'ai une excellente syntaxe et que du coup tu peux pas faire de commentaires là-dessus ok là je comprends. Mais bon, me dire si un passage en particulier t'a plu je pense que ce serait pas mal quoi. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise à tel point que tu l'ai copié dans tes fichiers XD mais j'aimerais justement savoir pourquoi elle te plait. Voilà en espérant que ce chapitre aussi te plaira ^^ Pour les tortures de Naruto ce sera surtout au niveau psychologique, hin, hin, hin 8D

**ayhana :** ben la voilà XD

Note : en fait je le poste avec un jour d'avance j'ai pas internet tous les jours donc je fais quand je peux T_T

Sur ce bonne lecture les amis !

_Haruko_ ou _desiderata-girl_

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Chapitre 12 : L'amitié tourmentée

Combien de minutes au juste s'était-il écoulé depuis que Gaara avait quitté sa chambre ? Hinata l'ignorait, elle était étendue sur son lit serrant dans ses mains sa taie d'oreiller. La jeune femme avait beaucoup pleuré après son départ. Les paroles de l'homme aux turquoises bien qu'elles partaient d'un bon sentiment, l'avaient complètement détruite. Parce qu'elles l'avaient forcé à admettre une vérité qu'elle se cachait depuis de trop longues années désormais.

Elle savait, oui la Hyûga avait pertinemment conscience que son père n'était qu'un être froid et sans pitié. Elle s'était rendue compte avec le temps que malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait, jamais son regard ne changeait… Ou alors ce n'était que de manière négative. Plus Hanabi devenait forte et plus il la dénigrait elle, aînée du clan. Comme elle enviait les mots emplis de fierté dont il ne cessait d'abreuver sa cadette…

Comme elle aurait voulu être aimée et respectée de cette façon. Être acceptée, tout simplement. Cela n'était pas grand-chose mais pour la détentrice du byakûgan cela revêtait une certaine importance. Même si chacun se taisait, la manière dont ils la dévisageaient tous autant qu'ils étaient, leur mépris était palpable depuis toujours. Récemment, sa petite sœur lui avait conseillé d'abandonner le titre d'héritière de la Soke pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Hanabi avait commencé à changer d'avis sur sa sœur, après des années d'indifférence elle avait finalement décidé de lui ouvrir son cœur.

La petite fille avait toujours remarqué que Hinata était écrasée par ses responsabilités, par ce statut trop important pour elle. Son aînée était si gentille, elle ne voulait pas la voir se détruire pour quelque chose qu'on lui avait imposé à la naissance. Hanabi avait la trempe pour ce rôle, Hiashi l'avait toujours dit, alors si cela pouvait libérer sa sœur, elle était prête à le faire. Néanmoins, Hinata avait refusé.

Abandonner le titre d'héritière principale de la Soke, c'était avouer sa faiblesse. Et ça, c'était complètement hors de question. Tant pis si cela lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose, jamais elle ne renoncerait ! C'était bien la seule chose que la femme à la chevelure de nuit n'avait pas voulu oublier de Naruto. Cette volonté à toute épreuve, cette envie de s'accrocher quoi qu'il arrive. Oui, depuis les examens, elle avait juré que plus jamais elle ne fuirait, car c'était comme cela qu'elle considérait son nindo.

Son père ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à cette idée. Lorsque Neji avait failli la tuer, il n'était même pas venu lui rendre visite. En revanche, quand son cousin a été battu par l'Uzumaki, il s'est rendu dans sa chambre. Petite, la Hyûga avait entendu de ses propres oreilles son froid géniteur dire à son senseï qu'il n'avait pas besoin, que le clan n'avait pas besoin… d'une fille aussi faible qu'elle. Tous ces éléments ne faisaient que dévoiler la cruelle vérité.

Gaara avait raison, il avait atrocement raison… Tous ses efforts étaient vains, depuis le début. Tout ce qu'elle avait accompli jusqu'ici n'était rien. Le néant, une ratée, faible, si faible… Le désespoir l'envahissait peu à peu. Qu'est-ce que c'était le bonheur au juste ? En avait-elle fait l'expérience ne serait-ce qu'une fois seulement ? La femme aux orbes nacrés chercha au fond de sa mémoire mais tous ses souvenirs heureux semblaient avoir disparu. Dès qu'elle pensait à son père, toute trace de joie s'évanouissait en elle.

Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi pitoyable alors peut-être que… Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais été déçu si elle était née aussi forte que Hanabi ou bien Neji. Si ça n'avait pas été elle. Oui, c'était de sa faute… comme toujours. Elle n'aurait jamais dû naître, voilà quel avait été sa première erreur. Pauvre Hiashi, devoir subir une fille aussi pathétique… Hinata s'en voulait tellement de lui causer autant de souci.

La kunoichi se leva d'une démarche sans vie et marcha jusqu'à une petite étagère sur laquelle se trouvait une boite de mouchoirs. Alors qu'elle en prenait un, Hinata réalisa qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir sorti cet objet. Pendant qu'elle s'interrogeait sur sa provenance, son esprit fut assailli par de nombreuses pensées. Des réminiscences de paroles tentaient de forcer le passage de ses sombres idées. Une voix grave résonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle tenta de la faire taire en s'agrippant le crâne, celle-ci devint de plus en plus forte. La brune ferma les yeux de douleur et serra les dents.

_ Mais tais-toi, suppliait-elle. TAIS-TOI !

Cependant, les sons s'assemblaient pour former des mots, puis des phrases, de plus en plus distinctement et la dissonance finit par prendre un sens. « _Votre père n'est qu'un idiot complètement insensible_ ». Aussitôt elle reconnut la voix. « _Ouvrez les yeux à la fin !_ » C'était celle de Gaara… La jeune femme fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et contempla le vide de sa chambre. Son ami n'était pas là. Pourquoi l'avait-elle poussé à la laisser seule ? Alors qu'en réalité… en réalité elle avait tant besoin de lui ! « _Ce n'est pas de votre faute Hyûga-san_ ». Combien de temps avait-elle attendu pour que quelqu'un prononce enfin ces mots libérateurs ?

« _Cessez de vous torturer pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas coupable _». Oui, elle n'avait jamais demandé à naître après tout. Et encore moins dans la peau d'une femme à la vie si triste que la sienne ! Hinata voulait simplement une existence normale, loin de toutes ces souffrances et de ses responsabilités d'héritière. « _Il faut que vous passiez à autre chose_ ». Oui, c'était fini de toujours pardonner à Hiashi tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir jusque là ! « _Vous n'êtes en rien responsable _». Le seul fautif c'était son père. Il l'avait mis au monde et il la rejetait parce qu'elle ne correspondait pas à ses attentes. Alors qu'elle avait toujours tellement fait pour lui, pour être digne de lui.

Brusquement, un sentiment de rancœur se forma en elle. Trop longtemps elle s'était voilée la face. Mais c'était terminé maintenant. Elle avait compris où se trouvait la vérité. Hanabi avait raison, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle souffrait sans jamais tenter de se rebeller. Dès son retour à Konoha, la Hyûga renoncerait à son titre. Elle se libérerait de ses chaînes. Alors enfin, la détentrice du byakûgan pourrait se tourner vers un futur plus radieux que celui qui la retenait prisonnière jusqu'à présent. Et peut-être qu'en tendant la main, elle pourrait toucher du doigt ce que l'on appelait le bonheur.

Hinata sourit à cette pensée. Puis elle songea qu'il lui fallait remercier Gaara. Car c'était grâce à lui et à ses paroles qu'elle avait fini par trouver la force de changer son destin. En fin de compte, abandonner n'était peut-être pas un signe de faiblesse… La femme à la chevelure de nuit lui devait tellement. À chaque fois, il trouvait les mots qui lui redonnaient confiance. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans lui. L'ancien jinchuriki l'avait empêché de sombrer, il avait été cet espoir frêle qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à attraper. Mais désormais elle s'y accrocherait de toutes ses forces !

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait avec détermination et enthousiasme vers la porte pour rejoindre le Kazekage qui devait probablement être dans son bureau, quelques coups retentirent contre celle-ci. Immédiatement, un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage. Il devait certainement s'inquiéter pour elle et était revenu la voir ! Un sentiment de joie intense emplit alors son être. Promptement, la Hyûga ouvrit la porte et offrit une mine radieuse à son visiteur.

_ Gaara ?

Le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut pour céder la place à une grimace de déception. Ce n'était pas l'homme à la chevelure sanguine mais le conseiller qu'elle avait rencontré la veille.

_ Hiroshi-san c'est bien cela, demanda-t-elle en se forçant à sourire par politesse.

L'homme à lunettes acquiesça.

_ Bonjour Hyûga-san, désolé de vous déranger mais il y a quelque chose dont je dois m'entretenir avec vous sur ordre du conseil, déclara-t-il solennellement.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Le conseil ? Mais que lui voulait-il ? Elle ne faisait même pas partie du village ! Implicitement, elle l'invita à entrer dans la chambre encore un peu abasourdie.

_ De, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Le blond se tourna vers elle, les bras croisés sur son torse, il remonta légèrement ses montures sur son nez puis inspira avant de parler.

_ Bien, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Vous êtes au courant que Kazekage-dono doit rencontrer ses fiancées, cela a été annoncé le jour même de votre arrivée à Suna.

La brune hocha de la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Cette discussion ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Seulement, vous qui êtes en permanence à ses côtés, vous avez certainement dû remarquer que depuis le début de votre séjour il n'en a pas vu une seule.

Hinata sourit intérieurement, évidemment qu'il ne les avait pas rencontré, elle avait conclu un marché avec Gaara dans ce but.

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors, Hyûga-san, cela pose problème pour le village et le conseil en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait couper le mal à la racine. Autrement dit, poursuivit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec une dureté dont elle ne l'imaginait pas capable, nous vous demandons de cesser autant que possible de voir Kazekage-dono.

La phrase résonna comme un grondement de tonnerre à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Ne plus voir Gaara ? Alors qu'il était son seul et unique ami ici ? Alors qu'il était le seul à trouver les mots pour la réconforter ? Alors qu'il était le seul avec qui elle se sentait aussi à l'aise ? Son coeur se serra à cette pensée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous permets de me demander une chose pareille, s'insurgea-t-elle en serrant les poings. Nous ne faisons rien de mal ensemble, nous ne faisons que parler et passer un peu de temps tous les deux, rien de plus !

_ C'est déjà trop. Plus il passe de temps en votre compagnie et moins il en trouve pour faire la connaissance de ses femmes potentielles, répliqua le conseiller en la fixant d'un air sévère.

Cette réplique fit naître une rage encore inconnue en la Hyûga. Ces mots brisèrent une barrière et la fureur se déversa en elle comme de la lave en fusion dans ses veines. L'injustice jusqu'ici contenue, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours accepté en surface mais qu'elle rejetait du plus profond de son âme. Si elle ne pouvait se faire justice à elle-même, rien ne l'empêchait de prendre la défense de son ami.

La femme à la chevelure de nuit s'approcha d'une démarche féroce du conseiller, le fixant d'une lueur agressive.

_ Ces femmes potentielles comme vous dites, ne sont que des vautours qui lui tournent autour pour obtenir le prestige de son titre. Ce genre de femmes n'ont que faire de Gaara et encore moins de ce qu'il est réellement ! Elles ne voient en lui que la gloire et la fortune. Elles se contrefichent de savoir s'il a des qualités ou des défauts ! Ce qu'il aime, les choses qu'il ne supporte pas, ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir lorsqu'il ne se sent pas bien et tout ce qui construit la vie d'un couple ! Et malgré tout, vous comptez l'obliger à passer le restant de ses jours avec l'une d'entre elles ?

Le membre du conseil écarquilla les yeux derrière ses montures. C'était à croire qu'elle avait assisté à la première réunion sur le sujet pour ressortir quasiment au mot près les paroles du Kazekage ! Bien évidemment, il était difficile de répondre à un tel discours néanmoins, il reprit contenance. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rentrer bredouille au conseil, même si pour cela il devait affronter la jeune femme.

_ Vous parlez sans savoir Hyûga-san, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Vous ne connaissez pas ces femmes, qu'est-ce qui vous permets de dire ce qui est mieux pour Kazekage-dono ?

_ Et vous-même ? En quoi seriez-vous le mieux placé, vous et votre précieux conseil ? Le seul à pouvoir décider de sa vie amoureuse c'est Gaara et personne d'autre ! Ce n'est pas vous qui allez passer le restant de votre vie avec l'une de ces femmes, c'est lui, s'écria-t-elle avec humeur.

Hiroshi eut un rictus et remonta ses lunettes. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la Hyûga était capable de hausser la voix. Ce sujet devait particulièrement la toucher ou bien était-ce la personne dont il était question ? Agissait-elle seulement en tant qu'amie ou il y avait-il quelque chose de plus fort derrière ? Si tel était le cas, cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment les affaires du conseil. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'une kunoichi d'un village voisin nourrisse des sentiments amoureux pour leur Kazekage surtout lorsque la kunoichi en question avait été la première femme à passer autant de temps en sa compagnie.

Il fallait trouver une solution pour l'éloigner à tout prix.

_ Certes, et le conseil a foi en le jugement de Kazekage-dono. Nous savons qu'il choisira la femme qui lui convient le mieux parmi celles proposées.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Hinata de rire jaune.

_ Proposées, ricana-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Dites plutôt imposées, cela serait plus correct. Y a-t-il une chose dans sa vie que Gaara ait pu choisir par lui-même ? N'êtes-vous pas fatigués de régir sa vie en permanence ? Croyez-vous qu'il ait demandé à naître jinchuriki, je ne crois pas ! Eh bien sachez que la situation est exactement la même aujourd'hui ! A-t-il demandé à avoir une fiancée ? Certainement pas ! Ce genre de choses ne nécessite l'avis de personne d'autre que soi. Je reste persuadée que Gaara serait bien plus heureux si vous lui laissiez le droit de choisir librement la personne dont il tombera amoureux et avec qui il construira sa vie.

_ Vous avez une vision bien naïve de la vie dans la haute société très chère Hyûga-san, se moqua le conseiller. Croyez-vous sincèrement que les mariages d'amour existent encore, surtout en ce qui concerne les personnes aussi haut placées que les Kage ?

Le blond n'eut pas le loisir de rire davantage car il reçut une violente gifle en pleine figure. Le geste vif et acéré était parti, fendant l'air comme un éclair. La main en apparence frêle de la femme aux orbes nacrés se révéla bien plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En posant la sienne sur sa joue, il confronta son regard à celui furieux de la brune.

_ Je sais mieux que personne ce qu'il en est dans les clans puissants, vociféra-t-elle avec rage. Et c'est bien pour cette raison que je refuse qu'il arrive une telle injustice à Gaara ! Il a déjà éprouvé de nombreuses souffrances dans sa vie, pourquoi le priver du bonheur qu'un mariage d'amour pourrait lui apporter ? Vous n'en avez aucun droit ! Gaara a le droit d'être heureux, lui plus que quiconque d'ailleurs !

Hinata marqua une pause puis fixa avec une lueur de détermination inébranlable l'homme qui se tenait pétrifié devant elle.

_ Et pour en revenir à votre « proposition » de ne plus le voir, je suis désolée mais cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Tant qu'il ne me le demandera pas de lui-même, je continuerais à rester auprès de lui. S'il me dit que ma présence le dérange alors à ce moment et à ce moment-là seulement je restreindrais mes fréquentations avec lui, trancha-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. J'ignore combien de temps il me reste avant de rentrer à Konoha néanmoins, pendant que je serais ici avec lui, je compte bien faire tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux.

Hiroshi serra les dents avec irritation. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle serait capable d'autant de détermination. Le conseil l'avait largement sous-estimé. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il avait perdu cette bataille cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. De plus, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'acharner contre les autres, surtout s'ils étaient aussi altruistes que la jeune femme. Résigné, il serra les poings.

_ Très bien Hyûga-san. Vous avez gagné, je parlerais au conseil de votre décision, céda-t-il en soupirant. Néanmoins, sachez que cela ne dépend pas de moi et tôt ou tard, Kazekage-dono sera forcé de rencontrer ses prétendantes.

_ Espérons que cela arrivera le plus tard possible. Gaara est encore jeune, il n'a que vingt ans. Il a largement le temps de tomber amoureux et de trouver la bonne personne. Rien ne presse, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Son expression était tendre et innocente, tout comme elle. À cet instant, le conseiller comprit pourquoi son supérieur appréciait tant la Hyûga. Rien que le fait de la regarder suffisait à se sentir plus détendu. Elle avait une sorte d'aura apaisante qui faisait beaucoup de bien.

_ Kazekage-dono a de la chance de pouvoir compter sur une amie aussi dévouée que vous, dit-il en la fixant d'un air légèrement attendri. Vous veillez sur lui avec douceur et générosité, je me sens coupable de vouloir le séparer d'une présence aussi agréable que la votre…

* * *

Adossé contre le mur, Gaara écoutait en silence tout ce qui se disait dans la chambre de Hinata. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le conseil irait jusqu'à s'en prendre à elle. Alors c'était réellement cela, il lui reprochait de passer trop de temps en sa compagnie. Mais comment osaient-ils ? Alors qu'il avait dû faire tant d'efforts pour parvenir à nouer une amitié avec la Hyûga, ils cherchaient à ruiner cela ! Mais jamais le Sabaku No ne les laisserait faire !

À plusieurs reprises il avait voulu entrer et remettre à sa place le membre du conseil mais la façon dont son amie l'avait défendu l'en avait empêché. C'était la première fois qu'une personne prenait sa défense de cette manière depuis Naruto. Hiroshi avait raison, la kunoichi de Konoha lui était réellement dévouée. Et sa gentillesse naturelle ne cessait de le surprendre. En l'écoutant parler, le ninja du sable avait eu l'impression que c'était lui qui se trouvait devant le membre du conseil. Elle avait dit exactement et quasiment au mot près tout ce qu'il ressentait.

La femme aux orbes nacrés était toujours si prévenante avec lui. Que pouvait-il faire pour lui rendre la pareille ? L'homme aux turquoises avait vraiment le sentiment de ne pas faire le quart de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Il voulait lui faire plaisir de lui-même cette fois-ci. Il voulait faire des efforts à la hauteur des siens et lui être agréable à son tour. L'ancien jinchuriki savait qu'il en était capable, il suffisait juste de trouver une idée convenable. Néanmoins il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir puisque des bruits de pas l'avertirent que son conseiller se préparait à sortir de la chambre.

Aussitôt, le Kazekage se décolla du mur et fit quelques pas en arrière. Au moment où Hiroshi sortit, il fit comme s'il venait tout juste d'arriver.

_ Hiroshi-san, s'étonna-t-il faussement mais de manière convaincante, que faisiez-vous dans la chambre de Hyûga-san ?

Immédiatement, l'homme à lunettes se mit à paniquer. Il agita ses mains devant lui comme s'il essayait de brasser de l'air.

_ Ka, Ka, Kazekage-dono, s'alarma-t-il, ce, ce, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je, je, j'étais simplement venu voir si vous, si vous n'étiez pas ensemble comme vous n'étiez pas dans votre bureau tout à l'heure ! Je, je voulais juste vous avertir qu'une réunion se tiendrait cet après-midi à 16h ! Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, au revoir !

Il se courba respectueusement puis se dépêcha de s'en aller. L'homme à la chevelure sanguine le regarda partir, légèrement amusé.

_ Gaara, l'appela une voix.

L'interpellé remarqua la présence de la jeune héritière qui venait de sortir de sa chambre et le dévisageait en souriant. Ce sourire-là était sincère et cela rassura Gaara qui comprit que la femme à la chevelure de nuit avait prit le dessus sur sa douleur.

_ Je suis contente que vous soyez revenu, mais comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas à votre bureau ?

L'interrogation de la jeune femme rappela à l'auburn la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté la pièce en question. Tout à coup, son visage s'assombrit.

_ Je devais vous parler d'un sujet… plutôt désagréable, avoua-t-il d'un air coupable.

Aussitôt l'expression joyeuse sur le visage de Hinata devint soucieuse.

_ Que se passe-t-il Gaara, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude en s'approchant de lui.

Le Sabaku No serra les dents et se retint à grand peine de ne pas détourner le regard.

_ Comme Temari et Kankurô sont partis, je vais être contraint d'assister à toutes les réunions tenues par le conseil. Cela signifie que j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps à vous accorder, lâcha-t-il avec frustration. Ils voulaient que je rencontre une de mes fiancées potentielles et comme j'ai refusé, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille. J'aurais voulu faire plus mais…

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de vous justifier Gaara, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, l'interrompit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. C'est déjà bien qu'ils ne vous empêchent pas complètement de me voir. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais supporté…

Les turquoises s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il entendit la Hyûga prononcer ces mots. Elle avait détourné la tête d'un air triste mais se reprit presque immédiatement.

_ Ah, j'ai failli oublier, s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup. Gaara ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi tout à l'heure ! Vous m'avez réconforté et lorsque j'étais sur le point de sombrer, vos paroles m'ont sauvés. Vous avez été tellement gentil et moi je n'ai fait que vous repousser, je suis sincèrement désolée… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire pardonner surtout, dites-le moi !

Décidemment, sa stupeur allait croissant avec elle. Depuis le temps il aurait dû être habitué mais ce n'était pas encore le cas apparemment. Néanmoins, pour une fois le ninja du sable était bien décidé à tirer profit de l'attitude de la kunoichi.

_ Oui il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire.

Cette fois-ci ce fut aux perles de s'écarquiller. La brune l'observa à moitié surprise et impatiente.

_ Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, s'enquit-elle en joignant ses deux mains.

_ J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui vous ferait plaisir, déclara-t-il en la fixant d'un regard franc. Enfin, ce que _je_ pourrais faire. C'est toujours vous qui faites des efforts pour mon bien-être, mais aujourd'hui je veux que ce soit différent. Dites-moi comment je pourrais vous faire plaisir.

Les prunelles nacrées s'humidifièrent légèrement tandis que la femme à la chevelure de nuit plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal ?

_ Hyûga-san est-ce que…

Rapidement elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et sourit chaleureusement.

_ Je vous demande pardon Gaara, je, ça m'a tellement émue. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une chose pareille, expliqua-t-elle avec émotion. C'est la première fois que vous me dites que vous voulez me faire plaisir. Rien que cela suffit à me rendre heureuse vous savez.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il n'avait fait que lui poser la question cela semblait déjà la combler ? Cela n'était largement pas suffisant pour Gaara ! Il voulait faire beaucoup plus ! Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu prendre sa défense tout à l'heure une immense chaleur avait envahi son être. « _Je refuse qu'il arrive une telle injustice à Gaara !_ » Savoir qu'il existait une personne qui le comprenait aussi et était prête à tout pour le protéger, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto en serait capable. Et pourtant la vérité était là sous ses yeux. Hinata veillait en permanence sur lui, elle était toujours si adorable, toujours à faire son maximum pour l'aider.

Elle avait su comprendre à la perfection ses sentiments. Elle souhaitait sincèrement son bonheur et n'avait pas peur de ce que cela pourrait lui coûter. « _Gaara a le droit d'être heureux, lui plus que quiconque d'ailleurs !_ ». Qu'avait-il fait exactement pour mériter autant d'affection de sa part ? Lorsqu'elle pleurait la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire, avait été de poser sa main sur sa tête. Alors qu'elle déversait son chagrin contre lui, il n'avait même pas réussi à la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter… Quel minable…

L'homme aux turquoises se mit à la fixer intensément comme si cela pouvait lui donner la solution à ces questions. Légèrement troublée la jeune femme recula de quelques pas. Inconsciemment il avança vers elle et son dos finit par rencontrer la porte. Le ninja du sable appuya son bras sur le panneau de bois juste à côté de son visage qui venait de virer à l'écarlate. Puis il inclina sa tête vers elle.

_ Ça ne me suffit pas Hyûga-san, dites-moi ce que je peux faire de plus, murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je tiens sincèrement à vous rendre la pareille.

* * *

Hinata était complètement hypnotisée et ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Gaara était si proche là, tout près d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et rien que le fait de croiser ses turquoises provoquait une violente chaleur dans tout son être. Son regard descendit un peu plus bas et s'attarda sur la bouche de son ami qui prononçait toujours les mots qu'elle attendait, comme s'il savait d'avance quoi dire pour apaiser les tourments de son âme. Ses lèvres… il lui aurait suffi de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, de tendre légèrement le cou et alors elle aurait pu les caresser du bout des siennes…

Soudain, la jeune femme prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de penser et entra dans une totale panique intérieure. N'importe quoi ! C'était complètement n'importe quoi ! C'était simplement le charme du Sabaku No qui lui avait fait perdre la tête ! Il était beaucoup trop proche et comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude cela l'avait perturbé. Oui voilà, ça ne pouvait être que cela ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de penser qu'elle pourrait l'embrasser ? Il était son ami et rien d'autre ! Temari et Kankurô se moqueraient d'elle s'ils savaient les pensées qu'elle venait d'avoir. Eux qui ne cessaient de la prétendre amoureuse du Kazekage…

MAIS CE N'ÉTAIT PAS DU TOUT LE CAS ! Il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Si elle s'était laissée aller à ce genre d'idée c'était simplement parce que l'homme à la chevelure sanguine ne lui était pas indifférent voilà ! Elle avait divagué un peu et maintenant c'était terminé !

_ Euh je, je, je… lai, laissez-moi y réfléchir Gaara, d'a, d'accord, lui demanda-t-elle avec gêne.

Le ninja du sable haussa un sourcil quasi inexistant et s'écarta.

_ Très bien. Bon, puisque la réunion ne commence qu'à 16h, nous avons largement le temps de déjeuner. Si vous voulez on pourra aussi se promener après, proposa-t-il en passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux.

La kunoichi ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il était atrocement sexy lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de choses… KAMI-SAMA ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Promptement elle acquiesça et le suivit. Ils se baladèrent tranquillement dans le village à la recherche d'un restaurant et cette fois-ci l'ancien jinchuriki l'invita dans un établissement dont la spécialité était les yakitori. La jeune héritière était toute contente car elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter.

_ C'est délicieux Gaara, s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement après avoir fini sa première brochette.

Elle continua à manger de bon appétit le reste de son repas sous le regard satisfait du Kazekage qui se félicitait intérieurement du choix du restaurant. Désormais il saurait où l'emmener la prochaine fois, et puis cela faisait une chose en plus qu'il savait sur elle à présent. Hinata ne se doutait absolument pas que chaque instant passé en sa compagnie était une collecte d'informations pour son ami. Elle se contentait d'apprécier chacun des moments avec lui. C'était ça, son bonheur.

_ Ah, Gaara, vous avez un peu de sauce là, remarqua-t-elle en prenant sa serviette pour lui essuyer le surplus à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle approchait le tissu de son visage, la jeune femme réalisa ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et rougit violemment. La sauce à la commissure de ses lèvres... sauce... commissure... lèvres... LÈVRES ! KAMI-SAMA ! Non elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire une chose pareille ! C'était beaucoup trop... KYAAAH !

_ Euh, enfin, v, vous, vous voulez ma serviette, lui proposa-t-elle fébrilement.

Le Sabaku No haussa un sourcil surpris et accepta.

_ Je n'avais pas fait attention, dit-il d'un ton neutre après avoir enlevé la sauce. C'est bon ?

Lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers elle, la brune fut obligée de regarder à nouveau sa bouche pour lui répondre. Comme c'était gênant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette scène de l'esprit... Cette image où ses lèvres et celles de Gaara... KAMI-SAMA ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait depuis tout à l'heure ? Elle baissa la tête et acquiesça.

_ O, oui, confirma-t-elle avec embarras.

_ Bon alors si vous avez fini, on peut y aller, décida-t-il en se levant.

Ils payèrent et entamèrent leur promenade en discutant du matsuri qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

_ Tout le village semble s'activer, c'est agréable toute cette effervescence, déclara joyeusement la jeune femme.

_ Oui, les villageois aiment se démener pour ce genre d'événements, confirma le Kazekage en observant les habitants qui montaient les stands. À Konoha vous devez sûrement avoir des matsuri vous aussi, non ?

La brune hocha de la tête en souriant.

_ Oui, il y en a souvent. À croire que tout est prétexte pour faire la fête, constata-t-elle en riant. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'y aller.

Elle avait dit cela en poussant un faible soupir. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de vouloir, du moins au début. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'éviter l'Uzumaki c'était une autre histoire. L'auburn fronça un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien, dans mon clan on ne m'a jamais vraiment laissé l'occasion de participer à ce genre de fête. Comme par hasard les jours où il se tenait un matsuri mon père trouvait toujours le moyen de me retenir au domaine des Hyûga. C'est pour cette raison que je suis contente d'y aller demain avec vous, conclut en frappant gaiement dans ses mains. En plus il y aura un feu d'artifice et je n'en pas vu énormément depuis mon enfance ! C'est vraiment une chance incroyable pour moi !

_ Vous aimez bien les feux d'artifices, l'interrogea-t-il avec un intérêt à peine perceptible.

Aussitôt les prunelles nacrées s'illuminèrent, elle dévisagea son vis-à-vis comme un enfant à qui l'on vient de parler du père Noël.

_ J'adore ça, s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Une fois j'étais dans ma chambre et j'ai eu la chance d'en voir un de loin. Les lumières qui explosaient dans la nuit, toutes ces couleurs qui dissipaient le noir du ciel, c'était vraiment magnifique ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain soir pour voir ça !

Elle avançait dans les rues de Suna d'une démarche guillerette, l'homme aux turquoises sur ses talons. Tout à coup, quelqu'un interpella celui-ci.

_ Kazekage-sama, ça alors ! Vous venez vérifier l'avancée des stands, lui demanda un villageois. Ça vous dirait de goûter un de nos plats pour demain ?

Le chef de Suna se tourna vers son amie qui lui sourit et alla s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'attendait. Pendant qu'il discutait avec le shinobi, Hinata regardait autour d'elle les personnes qui travaillaient. Soudain, son regard croisa celui d'une femme juste en face d'elle qui installait un stand avec une enseigne sur laquelle étaient représentés des porte-bonheur. La Hyûga se leva et décida d'aller y jeter un œil.

_ Bonjour, la salua-t-elle poliment, je sais que vous n'avez pas fini de monter votre stand mais…

_ Vous voulez voir nos porte-bonheur, lui proposa la femme en souriant.

La détentrice du byakûgan acquiesça innocemment. Immédiatement la propriétaire du stand alla chercher une petite caisse en carton et la posa sur le comptoir.

_ Voilà nous en avons pour tous les goûts, lequel vous fait envie ? Argent ? Chance ? Amour, demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier qu'elle savait le plus populaire généralement chez ses clientes.

Automatiquement la kunoichi de Konoha se mit à rougir. Puis elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle n'avait pas du tout besoin d'un tel porte-bonheur ! Fébrilement elle saisit deux objets portants les kanjis de la chance.

_ Combien pour ces deux-là, l'interrogea-t-elle en fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de son porte-monnaie.

_ 200 ryos, lui répondit la commerçante avec un petit sourire espiègle, amusée par la réaction de sa cliente quelques instants auparavant.

Hinata paya, la remercia et retourna vers le banc quand elle s'aperçut que Gaara l'y attendait. Inconsciemment ses pas s'accélérèrent et un sourire étira les coins de sa bouche.

_ Tendez une main Gaara, dit-elle joyeusement une fois parvenue devant lui.

Le Sabaku No la dévisagea d'un air surpris mais fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Aussitôt elle y déposa le porte-bonheur.

_ C'est pour vous, je viens de l'acheter, expliqua-t-elle jovialement en voyant son air étonné. J'espère qu'il vous sera utile !

* * *

Gaara contempla un instant l'objet au creux de sa paume. C'était la première fois que Hinata lui offrait quelque chose. Cela lui faisait plaisir.

_ Il y a une petite cordelette si vous voulez le mettre autour de votre cou, l'informa-t-elle pendant qu'il se levait. Comme ça au moins, vous ne risquez pas de le perdre.

_ Merci Hyûga-san, j'en prendrais soin, promit-il en la fixant d'une lueur reconnaissante.

La Hyûga rosit légèrement, toujours aussi souriante.

_ Vous, vous voulez que je vous le mette, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Le Sabaku No acquiesça et lui tendit le porte-bonheur. Alors elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et leva les bras pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête. Puis elle ajusta la corde en partant de derrière sa nuque jusqu'à devant ses clavicules.

_ Voilà ! De cette façon vous l'aurez toujours avec vous. Et comme ça il ne peut rien vous arriver, conclut-elle joyeusement.

Cette constatation amusa un peu le ninja du sable. Comme si un simple porte-bonheur pouvait le protéger. Néanmoins, il se retint de faire un commentaire. La kunoichi avait l'air tellement heureuse, il ne voulait pas gâcher son bonheur. En l'observant, il remarqua qu'elle portait le même autour de son cou.

_ Vous en avez acheté un pour vous aussi ?

_ Oui, c'est pour éloigner ces démons du conseil, marmonna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

En voyant sa figure renfrognée, l'ancien jinchuriki se retint de rire. On aurait dit une petite fille, c'était trop drôle ! Par ailleurs, cette observation le calma immédiatement. Les moments durant lesquels il avait eu envie de rigoler dans sa vie pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. C'était vraiment incroyable que la détentrice ait réussi à susciter une telle chose en lui.

_ Les démons du conseil, répéta-t-il avec amusement.

Aussitôt elle se mit à rougir violemment et agita ses mains devant elle.

_ Ah ! Je, je, je ne vou, voulais pas leur manquer de respect ! Dé, dé, désolée Gaara, ce, c'était déplacé de ma part je…

_ Non pas du tout, ça leur va plutôt bien, avoua-t-il en lui lançant un regard espiègle. Simplement évitez de le dire devant eux, vous risqueriez de les vexer.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers le Palais et l'homme à la chevelure sanguine remarqua durant le trajet que la femme aux orbes nacrés ne cessait de l'observer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant un sourcil suspicieux.

Automatiquement elle se mit à tripoter ses index et détourna le regard. Elle lui lançait de petits coups d'œil et hésitait à parler mais elle finit par se décider.

_ Non ce, c'est juste que… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous entendre parler avec autant de légèreté. D'habitude vous êtes toujours sérieux, je suis contente d'avoir découvert cet aspect de votre personnalité, expliqua-t-elle un peu gênée.

Gaara haussa ses sourcils quasi inexistants avec étonnement. Généralement les personnes qu'il fréquentait louaient justement son caractère posé et raisonnable. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Hinata qui elle paraissait préférer des parties de lui que peu de gens avait l'habitude de voir. Le Sabaku No réalisa que les moments où elle avait l'air de l'apprécier le plus étaient généralement ceux où il était vraiment lui-même. Lorsqu'il essayait prudemment de sortir de la carapace qu'il s'était forgé après toutes ces années. Comme si elle tentait à tout prix d'apprendre à connaître le véritable Gaara, pas le Kazekage. Ce Gaara fragile qui redoutait tant le contact humain… C'était à lui qu'elle tendait la main.

_ Ah, nous sommes arrivés, annonça-t-elle légèrement déçue. Si vous voulez pendant que vous serez à votre réunion, je pourrais vous attendre dans votre bureau et commencer à trier les ordres de missions, comme hier. Au moins ça m'occupera jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini, enfin, seulement si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu.

Le ninja du sable prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa proposition et acquiesça.

_ Très bien Hyûga-san, je n'ai eu aucun reproche à vous faire sur votre travail de la veille, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre, j'espère être revenu d'ici 19h au moins, avisa-t-il en soupirant. À tout à l'heure.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers la salle du conseil pendant que la kunoichi lui adressait un petit signe de la main et rejoignait son bureau. Une fois arrivé, il alla prendre place sur son siège attitré et attendit que tous les conseillers fassent de même. Lorsque tous furent installés, le doyen prit la parole.

_ Kazekage-dono, Dai-san et Hiroshi-san nous ont informé de vos décisions respectives à vous ainsi qu'à Hyûga-san. Et le conseil a accepté votre proposition.

Cette nouvelle ôta un poids à l'ancien jinchuriki. Dès qu'il retournerait voir la détentrice du byakûgan, il pourrait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! Enfin, ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit mais au moins le conseil ne les empêchait pas complètement de se voir. Cela lui ferait certainement plaisir, songea-t-il sereinement. En passant la main furtivement sur le porte-bonheur qu'elle lui avait offert, il imagina sa mine réjouie et cela le détendit.

_ Nous vous autorisons à vous fréquenter dans un contexte amical cependant…

Le ton qu'il venait d'employer à la fin de sa phrase crispa le chef de Suna. « Cependant » « cependant » quoi ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Qu'allait-il encore inventer pour leur nuire ? Bon sang, depuis quand être ami avec quelqu'un était aussi préjudiciable ?

_ Si nous nous apercevons que vos relations dépassent le stade de l'amitié, nous seront contraints de vous séparer définitivement. Avez-vous une objection Kazekage-dono, l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix froide et dure.

Dépasser le stade de l'amitié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… Brusquement tout s'éclaira. Alors depuis le début c'était de ça qu'ils avaient peur ? Ils redoutaient tous que leur précieux célibataire de Kazekage ne finisse par tomber amoureux d'une personne qui ne faisait pas partie du village. C'était ça la fameuse « _mauvaise influence _» de Hinata. Comme elle était la première femme à être devenue son amie, parce qu'il l'appréciait autant, le conseil ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne davantage de place dans son cœur.

Quand bien même ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là, Gaara trouvait cela inacceptable ! S'il n'était pas aussi désireux de préserver leur amitié naissante rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de tomber amoureux de la jeune femme. Le conseil avait de la chance sur ce point mais… et s'il s'était avéré qu'il l'aimait comment auraient-ils réagi ? Lui auraient-ils demandé de renoncer et de se fiancer à l'une de ces femmes venant des hautes sphères de Suna ? Oui, c'est probablement ce qu'ils auraient fait…

Par chance, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais cela le frustrait de savoir que dans le cas contraire personne ne serait pour cet amour. « _Gaara serait bien plus heureux si vous lui laissiez le droit de choisir librement la personne dont il tombera amoureux et avec qui il construira sa vie._ » Comme il aurait aimé que les membres du conseil soit de cet avis. La Hyûga comprenait si bien ses sentiments alors même qu'il ne s'était jamais véritablement confié à elle. Elle savait, comme si c'était naturel. Le Sabaku No ne voulait pas perdre une personne dont la présence lui était si nécessaire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était rester son ami, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

_ Non, aucune, répondit-il avec impassibilité.

_ Parfait, se félicita le doyen, dans ce cas nous pouvons passer à la suite.

La réunion dura si longtemps que le Kazekage eut le temps de voir le soleil se coucher sur le village. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la chance de parler avec les deux anbus durant la matinée juste avant de rejoindre Hinata dans sa chambre... Avec inquiétude il songeait à son amie qui l'attendait entourée de paperasses dans son bureau. Plus le temps passait et plus il culpabilisait de ne pas être à ses côtés. Dire qu'elle était en train de faire _son_ travail. Comme elle devait s'ennuyer la pauvre… Lorsque le conseil prit fin, il était plus de vingt heures passées. Alors qu'il se dirigeait avec empressement vers la sortie, certains conseillers vinrent lui demander son avis sur la prochaine réunion qui se tiendrait le lendemain.

Bon sang, n'étaient-ils pas fatigués de lui poser en permanence des questions ? Cette réunion avait déjà duré plus de cinq heures, ils avaient largement eu le temps de l'interroger sur les préparatifs du matsuri et autres bêtises ! Tout ce qu'il voulait lui c'était rentrer. Le chef de Suna se dépêcha de répondre aux questions et de s'en aller. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi pressé de quitter le conseil. Et malheureusement pour lui cela n'échappa pas à ses membres qui s'ils ne firent aucun commentaire, laissaient leurs regards en dirent long sur leurs pensées.

L'ancien jinchuriki atteint enfin son bureau, il ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit Hinata assise sur son fauteuil mais endormie la tête dans ses bras sur son bureau. La petite lampe sur la table constituait la seule lumière de la salle. Autour d'elle se trouvait soigneusement rangés les ordres de missions du village. L'homme aux turquoises poussa un faible soupir coupable en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas chômé pendant son absence. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha d'elle et glissa une mèche ébène qui tombait sur son visage derrière son oreille. Il resta un petit moment à l'observer comme ça dans le silence de la pièce troublé par la seule respiration monotone de la jeune femme.

Elle semblait tellement paisible dans son sommeil. L'homme à la chevelure sanguine songea qu'il aurait pu rester longtemps comme ça à la regarder, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, au contraire. Par ailleurs, cela lui rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Temari le jour de son départ. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait physiquement de leur amie et qu'il avait répondu : « rien de spécial, pourquoi ? » Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'à ce moment-là elle lui avait rit au nez en disant que le soir de son anniversaire il ne cessait de la « dévorer du regard » selon l'expression de son aînée.

Lorsqu'il lui avait rétorqué qu'elle racontait des bêtises, la blonde avait enchaîné en lui demandant s'il prenait du plaisir à regarder une femme moche. Bien sûr cela l'avait énervé et il avait marmonné que Hinata était loin d'être moche. Et évidemment la princesse de Suna avait conclut enthousiaste, qu'il la trouvait jolie. « _Si elle est loin d'être moche, c'est donc qu'elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder et donc jolie ! Tu devrais le lui dire petit frère, ça lui ferait certainement plaisir_ ». Hm... Il avait justement envie de lui faire plaisir, peut-être devrait-il le lui dire à son réveil ?

_ Hyûga-san, l'appela-t-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Après qu'il ait répété son nom deux ou trois fois, l'interpellée finit par soulever lentement les paupières. Elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement et tourna légèrement la tête vers la personne qui venait de la sortir de son sommeil. Puis elle se frotta négligemment les yeux encore un peu ensuquée.

_ Ga, Gaara, interrogea-t-elle en se redressant peu à peu sur son siège. Hmm... Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

_ Je suis arrivé il y a environ cinq, dix minutes, répondit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser se lever.

Cette information parut réveiller immédiatement la jeune femme dont les yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

_ Tout ce temps, s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillée plus tôt ?

_ Je voulais vous regarder dormir, expliqua-t-il simplement sans la moindre honte.

Aussitôt, la Hyûga passa de l'étonnement à une explosion de gêne. Sa figure devint automatiquement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, néanmoins une lueur d'incompréhension s'alluma dans ses prunelles enneigées.

_ P, pourquoi, demanda-t-elle avec embarras.

Le Sabaku No ne répondit pas tout de suite, il la fixa un instant puis lui livra ses pensées.

_ Vous êtes jolie quand vous dormez, déclara-t-il pas gêné le moins du monde ce qui était loin d'être le cas de la jeune femme en face de lui.

Hinata rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. En voulant reculer, elle se prit les pieds dans le fauteuil et faillit tomber à la renverse mais Gaara eut le bon réflexe et la rattrapa juste à temps.

_ Dites donc, ça vous a ébranlé à ce point, s'étonna-t-il en arquant un sourcil stupéfait.

La femme aux perles acquiesça faiblement et se força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ C'est que, ce, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit une chose pareille... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses à mon égard... Je, enfin, je ne, je ne me trouve pas particulièrement belle, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le ninja du sable haussa un sourcil quasi inexistant et posa une main sur sa hanche.

_ Pourtant vous l'êtes, assura-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Quand il dit cela, elle le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis elle leva un index tremblant en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ Ah, je, je parie que c'est Kankurô ou Temari qui vous a demandé de me dire ça, devina-t-elle comme pour se persuader qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il disait.

_ Oui c'est Temari, confirma-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Tout à coup la kunoichi se mit à rire, on aurait dit qu'elle était soulagée pourtant il notait une légère crispation sur son visage.

_ Ah je, je le savais bien, vous ne pouviez pas dire cela sérieusement !

_ Je ne dis jamais quelque chose sans le penser, démentit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_ Nani ? Mais, mais, mais... Je... Je, enfin, qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une telle chose ?

L'ancien jinchuriki ne comprenait pourquoi c'était si dur à croire pour elle. Lui avait accepté sans faire d'histoires le fait qu'elle le trouve beau. Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il donc si incroyable ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes jolie c'est comme ça, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus, l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton neutre en fronçant un sourcil quasi inexistant.

Sa question la laissa sans voix et elle baissa à nouveau la tête toujours aussi rouge. Est-ce qu'il avait fait une bêtise en lui disant cela ? Maudite soit Temari et ses conseils foireux ! Son amie n'avait pas du tout l'air contente, c'était un échec total !

_ Temari m'avait dit que ça vous ferait plaisir que je vous dise que je vous trouvais jolie mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas le cas, marmonna-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec irritation. Et puis vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que je pourrais faire...

Brusquement, elle parut comprendre la raison de son compliment soudain et son regard s'éclaira.

_ Ce, ce, c'était pour ça que, que vous... ? AH ! Mais, mais, mais ça me fait plaisir Gaara, ce, c'est simplement que je, ça me gêne c'est, c'est tout. Je, je vous l'ais dit, je, je n'ai p, pas l'habitude...

Est-ce que c'était vraiment sincère ? La réaction qu'elle avait eu ne l'encourageait pas tellement à le penser. Dire que quand son frère ou sa soeur lui disaient qu'elle était mignonne et adorable, elle se mettait à sourire. Depuis tout à l'heure elle n'arrêtait pas de nier ce qu'il disait. Pourquoi est-ce que ses compliments à lui étaient aussi durs à accepter ?

_ Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûre que ça vous fait plaisir, s'enquit-il avec intérêt.

_ Bien, bien sûr Gaara, assura-t-elle en tripotant ses index.

Bon si elle le disait, alors c'était probablement vrai ! Dire qu'il croyait avoir encore fait n'importe quoi. Il demanda intérieurement pardon à sa soeur pour avoir douté d'elle et se promit de toujours l'écouter à l'avenir, enfin... dans la limite du raisonnable... Davantage serein, il proposa à Hinata d'aller dîner même s'il était déjà vingt et une heures. Elle accepta en souriant même si cela se voyait qu'elle était toujours aussi embarrassée. Décidemment, les femmes étaient des êtres bien compliqués... Enfin... surtout la Hyûga...

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

« _ _Le grand amour se trouve tout près de vous..._ »

* * *

**Haruko : ***_super motivée après avoir écrit son chapitre-de-la-mort-qui-tue_*** **tout ceux qui aiment lèvent la main ! *****_observe l'assistance complètement immobile puis se tourne avec irritation vers Shikamaru qui passait par là_***** elles sont où les fangirls ?

**Shikamaru : ***_soupire_***** galère, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? C'est pas mon boulot de les surveiller...

**Haruko : ***_très énervée_***** incapable ! Puisque c'est comme ça tu peux faire une croix sur le ShikaTema !

**Shikamaru : ***_soupire une fois de plus et allume une cigarette_***** j'en ai rien à faire de toute façon t'es trop à fond sur le TemaHina... c'est vraiment galère d'ailleurs...

**Temari : ***_débarque comme une furie sur son évantail_***** DE QUOI ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'abandonner le SHIKATEMA ?

**Haruko : ***_va bouder_***** plaints-toi à ton homme, moi je fais la grève du ShikaTema...

**Temari : ***_saisit Shikamaru par le col de sa veste_***** dis-donc toi ! Tu veux l'empêcher de faire du lemon ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne génie à deux balles ?

**Shikamaru : ***_hausse les sourcils_***** je te signale qu'elle a déjà commencé un lemon ShikaTema pour un os et elle ne l'a toujours pas fini...

**Temari : ***_change brusquement de cible et se rue sur l'auteur qui était sur le point de s'enfuir discrètement_*** **TOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Alors comme ça t'as toujours pas fini ce lemon ?

**Haruko : ***_regarde Shikamaru d'un air haineux et se dit qu'il les mérite bien ces 200 de Q.I ce sale manipulateur_***** mais euuuuuh t'as pas envie que ton cher petit frère adoré vive le grand amour de sa vie avec Hinata le plus vite possible ? *****_dit-elle avec des méga chibi eyes et une moue qu'elle espère craquante_*****

**Temari : ***_est partagée entre son bonheur à elle et son amour fraternel_*** **euuuuuuh...

**Kankurô : ***_vient prêter main forte à l'auteur en échange d'une apparition classe dans la fic_*** **en plus avec tout ce qu'on a fait depuis le début de la fic, tu ne peux pas laisser tomber aussi vite, pas vrai Temari ? Ils serviraient à quoi tout nos efforts hein ?

**Temari : ***_finit par céder_***** oui tu as raison, il faut soutenir Gaara ! En plus Hinata commence clairement à ressentir des choses pour lui, ce serait dommage d'en rester là !

**Haruko : ***_satisfaite_***** bien dit !

**Naruto : ***_arrive à toute vitesse l'air affolé_***** des choses ? ELLE RESSENT DES CHOSES ? POUR GAARA ?

**Haruko : ***_lui lance un regard condescendant_***** ben évidemment pour Gaara. Pour qui d'autre voudrais-tu qu'elle ressente des... pulsions *-* pourquoi ?

**Naruto : ***_dégoûté_***** mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? C'est un vrai boulet avec les filles !

**Haruko et Sasuke (mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? o.O) : ***_le fixent d'un air blasé_*** **c'est clair que toi de ton côté... *****_ne prennent même pas la peine de finir leur phrase_*****

**Naruto : ***_mode boulet on_***** quoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

**Gaara : ***_se glisse furtivement derrière lui et chuchote à son oreille_***** toi tu es trèèèèèès mal placé pour parler...

**Naruto : ***_frissonne d'effroi et s'écarte brusquement de Gaara_*** **ça va pas de chuchoter comme ça dans l'oreille des gens ?

**Gaara : ***_hausse un sourcil_*** **quand je le fais avec Hinata, ça ne lui déplait pas.

**Naruto : ***_retrouve tout à coup son aplomb et sa colère par la même occasion_***** et dis donc toi ! Comment ça je suis mal placé pour te traiter de boulet, hein ?

**Gaara : ***_passe négligemment la main dans ses cheveux déclenchant un océan de bave de l'auteur et d'Hinata_*** **qui est-ce qui a jeté Hinata quand elle faisait sa déclaration ? Hm ?

**Naruto : ***_croise ses bras sur son torse et fronce les sourcils_***** alors ça d'abord c'est une invention de l'auteur, j'ai jamais fait ça dans le manga !

**Gaara : ***_ne se démonte pas_***** peut-être, mais il n'empêche que tu ne lui a pas répondu, tu ne penses jamais à elle, et puis avoue que la déclaration de cette sale pét**** de Sakura t'a mis dans tous tes états !

**Naruto : ***_se sent accablé de regards meurtriers_*** **mais, mais, maiiiiiiiiiiiis il n'y que Hinata pour moi je vous le jure ! TOT J'en ai rien à faire de Sakura, elle me cogne tout le temps dessus en plus ! Et elle est moche avec ses cheveux tout roses ! Hinata elle est magnifique *****_se tourne vers Hinata avec un sourire béat sur le visage_*****

**Haruko : ***_mode je vais pas laisser le NaruHina s'installer dans une fin de chapitre GaaHina_***** bon Naruto tu sors c'est l'heure de la récolte des reviews !

**Naruto : ***_outré_***** QUOI ? Mais c'est moi le héros !

**Gaara : ***_le prend par les épaules et le pousse vers la sortie avec difficultés_***** pas... dans... cette... gnnnn... fic ! *****_ferme la porte à double tours et reprend sa respiration_***** k'so, il est lourd celui-là...

**Naruto : ***_à travers la porte_***** je t'entends espèce de tanuki pervers !

**Gaara : ***_énervé d'être comparé à son bijuu_*** **tant mieux !

**Haruko : ***_toussote pour récupérer l'attention_***** hum, hum, j'étais sur le point de réclamer les reviews, je ne vous déranges pas j'espère ? èé *****_regard menaçant envers les deux sex symboles qui se la ferment_***** bien. Donc les reviews, je sais qu'en général je ne fais pas ma difficile et que j'accepte tout type de reviews mais vu que là ça fait un an j'estime qu'il faut fêter ça dignement ! Alors j'aimerais que pour une fois vous ne vous contentiez pas de me donner votre avis uniquement sur la fin du chapitre mais également sur un autre passage qui a attiré votre attention au début ou au milieu que sais-je ? Voilà ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir si vous acceptiez de me faire cette petite faveur, parce que bon mes chapitres font quand même une vingtaine de pages et j'ai parfois l'impression d'écrire certains paragraphes pour rien en voyant le peu d'attention que vous leur accordez. Il y en a des tas sur lesquels je passe énormément de temps, pour ceux d'entre vous qui écrivent, je pense que vous savez que les mots ne sortent pas du cul des licornes hein ? Donc bon, avoir un petit avis constructif de temps en temps ça fait du bien voilà ^^

**Hinata : ***_choquée_***** c'est moi ou elle vient de faire toute une réplique de fin de chapitre en parlant sérieusement ? O.O

**Gaara : ***_hoche de la tête_*** **non, non t'as pas rêvé. Elle se donne peut-être un autre style pour avoir plus de reviews qui sait ? En tout cas, je crois pas que ça va marcher. Avec la flemme des vacances on a généralement tendance à être encore pire que Shikamaru, je pense même qu'elle en aura moins que d'habitude...

**Haruko : ***_lance un regard meurtrier à son Gaara chéri d'amour_***** toi là-bas ! Je t'ai entendu ! D8 Comment osez-vous bousiller ma super longue tirade de la mort qui tue ? Pour la peine... JE DEMANDE ENCORE PLUS DE REVIEWS ! ROAAAAAAAR !


	13. Le matsuri

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, avant de me lapider pour mon gigantesque retard je voudrais que vous replaciez les choses dans le contexte. Je suis entrée à la fac figurez-vous ! LA FAAAAC ! Donc, j'ai encore plus de boulot, et entre ça et mes amies que j'essaie de voir le plus souvent possible malgré la distance qui nous sépare, c'est dur de trouver du temps pour écrire T.T Bref, j'ai donc l'obligation de vous apporter une affreuse nouvelle *_regard angoissé_* je dois faire une pause dans mes écrits (**en fait j'avais déjà laissé un message sur mon profil mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez désespéré au point de regarder mon profil tous les jours**) et vous recevrez les chapitres un jour comme ça, sans être prévenu. Ça sera dans un mois, peut-être deux, je ne sais pas. Mais bon, essayez déjà de vous consoler avec les trente-trois pages que voilà ! En espérant que vous vous montrerez compréhensifs T.T

Alors pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes je crois que le compteur a explosé ! KAMI-SAMA ! J'étais vraiment heureuse en lisant tout ça !

**Charlne : **j'imagine que ton nom est Charlène XD ffnet n'a pas voulu garder l'accent apparemment. Ben écoute voilà la suite, chanceuse va ! D ta reviews est récente, tu imagines ceux qui attendent ce chapitre depuis juillet ? oO J'espère que cette suite te plaira et j'attend ta review =D

**Hyna-Li de CN D :** ooooh mon amie ! TOT je suis désolée d'avoir déserté le forum c'est vrai que ça fait un bail que j'y ai pas mis les pieds.. j'ai honte T.T C'est gentil de me lire, j'avais cru comprendre que dans le forum vous étiez plutôt pro-NaruHina XD enfin bref, voilà le chapitre et n'ai crainte je reviendrais !

**hinata-hyuga63 :** vrai, vraiment ? TOT tu trouves que je respecte bien ? OOOOOH ! JOIIIIE ! OOOOOH ! BONHEUR ! si tu savais, c'est le genre de compliment que j'adore, parce que je fais des efforts de malade pour pas tomber dans l'OOC ! ça me réchauffe le cœur vraiment, merci beaucoup !

**Taiyo :** pour ton information je prête attention à TOUTES les reviews sans exception è_é j'aime les reviews c'est normal d'y accorder de l'importance ! Dooonc, tu trouves que c'est guimauve ? ARGH *_va pleurer silencieusement dans un coin, puis revient parce qu'elle doit continuer sa reply_* ben écoutes pour ce qui est de l'action, on va s'y remettre doucement quand au lemon… ben ma pauvre… t'es pas prête de baver devant cette fic. Un jour peut-être, mais certainement pas dans l'immédiat. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre-là te conviendra malgré tout T.T

**marie-alexia :** ANYAAAAAN ! MERCI ! mes personnages ressemblent à ce point-là aux vrais ? *_manque de s'évanouir de bonheur_* merci beaucoup vraiment !

**Soad :** oooh merci, c'est gentil ça ! *_pleure de joie_* mon aussi j'ai adoré écrire l'anniversaire de Temari ^-^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !

**Sugar-junkie :** héhé toujours fidèle au rendez-vous pas vrai ? D Les portes-bonheur ? Ben regarde sur internet je pense que tu trouveras facilement. Oui Hinata est vraiment sur le point de tomber amoureuse là (**si ce n'est pas déjà fait XD**) et Gaara, ben… c'est Gaara quoi XD Les démons du conseil, on devrait les voir un peu moins à partir de maintenant je pense. Merci de me suivre en tout cas !

**Ayhana :** moi et mon talent nous sommes réunis pour te dire merci et nous espérons que la suite te plaira D

**Zod'a :** Ta première fic GaaHina ? Sérieux ? O.O OMG ! Je suis flattée ! XD t'avais pas capté mdr, pourtant c'est expliqué il me semble oO enfin bref XD Ravie que tu aimes le GaaHina mouahahaahahahah ! Et ravie que tu aimes ma fic !

**Angelwhitelys :** … *jette une énième boite de mouchoir à la poubelle et court en acheter d'autres* c'est tellement… GENTIL ! TOT charmée par mon écriture KAMI-SAMA ! tu tiens à me faire mourir de bonheur c'est ça ? En plus tu me dis que tu fais une exception en lisant ma fic KAMI-SAMA ! Je suis trop heureuse *-*

Pfiouuu eh ben, j'ai été gâté dites donc ! J'espère que je le serais autant pour celui-ci !

Bonne lecture, les amis !

_Haruko_ ou _desiderata-girl_

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Chapitre 13 : Le matsuri

Lorsque Hinata se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil filtrait déjà ses rayons à travers les rideaux. Elle fronça un sourcil en se redressant légèrement. Lorsqu'elle se levait généralement il y avait très peu de lumière dans la pièce. Quelle heure était-il ? Son regard se posa sur le réveil dont les aiguilles étaient disposées d'une façon qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Bon sang, déjà onze heures ? Comment avait-elle pu dormir tout ce temps ? Prestement la Hyûga sortit de sous les couvertures et se rua dans la salle de bain avant de se souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Gaara la veille pendant le dîner. Sa réunion commençait à neuf heures. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si grave, en plus elle avait eu le temps de trier tous les ordres de missions. Oui, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour ça.

Rassurée, la jeune femme ouvrit néanmoins la porte de sa salle de bain et entreprit de se déshabiller. Elle alla faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire et s'installa sur le petit tabouret pour se laver. Une fois sa toilette terminée, elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude et soupira d'aise. Sa tête reposa doucement contre le rebord et ses yeux se fermèrent pour lui permettre davantage de détente. Combien de temps allait durer la réunion aujourd'hui ? La veille, le Sabaku No était resté plus de cinq heures environ. Cinq heures, répéta-t-elle intérieurement en faisant la moue, c'était beaucoup. Mais c'était son devoir après tout, elle n'avait pas le droit d'interférer avec ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble toute la journée. Même si c'était devenu beaucoup plus agréable de discuter avec lui...

Dire qu'au début ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, la détentrice du byakûgan rit à ce souvenir. Cela lui paraissait tellement lointain à présent, surtout avec toutes les attentions de l'ancien jinchuriki la veille... Il avait dit vouloir lui faire plaisir et honnêtement elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle attitude de sa part. Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il se préoccupait d'elle. Pour de bon cette fois-ci, et elle n'avait même pas eu à lui dire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait décidé de son propre chef ! Désormais, le ninja du sable n'était plus indifférent à son bien-être, il voulait vraiment qu'elle se sente bien. Rien que cette pensée suffit à apaiser entièrement la kunoichi de Konoha encore mieux que la chaleur du bain. Elle devait bien reconnaître avec honte, qu'en voyant Temari et Kankurô partir, une inquiétude s'était emparée de son être. La crainte que leur frère ne puisse pas combler leur absence l'avait pesé ce jour-là.

Après tout, ses difficultés en relations sociales auraient pu donner lieu à un véritable cauchemar ! Mais il n'en était rien et honnêtement cela rassurait la femme à la chevelure de nuit. Au final, elle se sentait aussi bien avec Gaara qu'avec les deux autres. Même si… il avait quelque chose de différent, oui, un petit quelque chose en plus que ne possédaient pas ses frères et sœurs. Maintenant à savoir quoi, c'était une autre histoire. Néanmoins cela ne la préoccupait nullement, tout ce qui comptait était leur bonne entente actuelle. Cette pensée acheva de la mettre de totale bonne humeur et elle sortit de la baignoire pour se sécher. La gentillesse du Sabaku No était quelque chose de vraiment rare et précieux. Lorsque son regard rencontra le miroir en face, automatiquement ses joues s'empourprèrent. Le souvenir du compliment de la veille lui revint à l'esprit et lui brûla le visage. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un lui dire qu'elle était jolie, Temari et Kankurô le lui avait assez répété durant son séjour mais...

Là, il s'agissait de Gaara. Et jamais il ne lui avait fait le moindre compliment à ce niveau-là auparavant. Dire que lui qui était d'habitude si indifférent aux femmes, lui avait dit qu'elle, Hinata Hyûga était jolie... De plus, cela devait certainement être la première fois qu'il disait cela à une femme, puisqu'il lui avait clairement expliqué au début de son séjour à Suna qu'il se fichait totalement de ce genre de choses. Mais alors que pensait-il des autres désormais ? Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à lui plaire... KAMI-SAMA ! LUI PLAIRE ? NON ! NON ! NON ! Elle ne lui plaisait pas, c'était juste qu'il ne la trouvait pas moche voilà tout ! La femme aux orbes nacrés rougit de plus belle en se rappelant le soir où elle lui avait accidentellement révélé qu'elle le trouvait beau. La situation était la même, se persuada-t-elle. Ils se trouvaient mutuellement physiquement correct et ça s'arrêtait là. Mais rien que d'imaginer que Gaara la trouvait jolie la mettait dans tous ses états ! KAMI-SAMA ! C'était tout de même Sabaku No Gaara, l'homme le plus indifférent qu'elle connaissait !

Hinata secoua brusquement la tête pour arrêter de penser à ça. Elle mit une tenue de civile noire ainsi que ses chaussures de ninja, puis sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre devant la salle du conseil. D'un côté, attendre devant cette porte la rendait assez nerveuse. Avait-elle réellement l'autorisation d'être ici ? Oh et puis après tout elle ne faisait de mal à personne ! La Hyûga s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux un instant. On n'entendait absolument rien, la pièce était vraiment bien insonorisée. Comment savoir où en était la réunion ? Ce n'était pas si grave, se dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle espérait simplement que sa présence ne causerait pas de tort à Gaara auprès des membres du conseil. Il lui avait dit la veille qu'on les autorisait à se fréquenter, cela l'avait soulagé. Au moins personne ne faisait obstacle à leur amitié, songea-t-elle en souriant.

_ C'est la première fois que l'on humilie de la sorte, se plaignit avec humeur une voix féminine.

La détentrice du byakûgan tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se claquer violemment. Devant elle venait d'apparaître une jeune femme à l'aspect mature, vêtue d'un somptueux kimono de couleur pourpre. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en un élégant chignon laissant retomber avec grâce quelques mèches sur ses épaules. Elle avait une peau dorée comme le miel et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'ambre. Son port était noble et sa démarche distinguée. Serait-ce la fameuse prétendante dont le Kazekage lui avait parlé la veille ? Celle-ci venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence. Immédiatement, la jeune héritière se courba respectueusement.

_ Bonjour, la salua-t-elle poliment.

La jeune aristocrate la fixa un instant sans rien dire puis elle tourna la tête pour l'ignorer royalement. Son attitude vexa profondément la femme aux prunelles nacrées qui ne comprit pas pourquoi un tel mépris alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient même pas. Néanmoins, elle en avait vu d'autres au sein de son clan, ce n'était pas ça qui allait la décourager.

_ Enchantée, je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, se présenta-t-elle d'un ton courtois.

_ Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, siffla-t-elle avec dégoût.

Elle la toisa à nouveau de son regard supérieur et soupira avec dédain avant de se tourner vers le ninja qui l'accompagnait.

_ Je m'attendais tout de même à davantage de prestance. Kazekage-sama n'a pas pu choisir une femme aussi fade et insipide de son propre chef, cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Le sourire poli de la jeune femme s'effaça très vite de son visage pour laisser place à une expression plus douloureuse. Ces paroles correspondaient tellement bien à la vision qu'avaient les Hyûga de leur héritière. Sur le moment, le marché passé avec le ninja du sable ne fit qu'accentuer sa peine. Car c'était là, la véritable raison pour laquelle il l'avait choisi elle plutôt qu'une autre. Jusqu'à présent cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, alors... pourquoi maintenant cela lui faisait-il aussi mal ?

_ Oui vous avez raison Takako-sama, ce n'est pas digne de lui, approuva l'homme à ses côtés en hochant de la tête.

Le deuxième coup ne fut pas moindre. Il était vrai qu'à côté de l'homme aux turquoises, elle faisait bien pâle figure. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il l'apprécie, elle, une femme aussi ennuyeuse et terne. Les mots acerbes qui sortaient de leurs bouches ne faisaient que la remettre à sa place après tout.

_ Quelle outrance d'avoir été remplacé par une étrangère, s'offusqua-t-elle en agitant son éventail.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'elle allait pouvoir vivre en toute tranquillité dans le palais avec la famille Sabaku No, passer de bons moments, goûter enfin l'insouciance dont on l'avait privé toutes ces années et peut-être même toucher du doigt le bonheur ? Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, Suna n'était pas sa patrie. Elle appartenait au clan Hyûga, elle en était prisonnière pour le restant de ses jours.

_ Oui Takako-sama, il a probablement eu pitié d'elle, renchérit-il d'un ton sérieux mais qui laissait filtrer quelques notes de moquerie.

Cette dernière phrase atteint la kunoichi de Konoha en plein cœur et acheva de détruire la moindre parcelle de joie qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle pensait encore aux paroles réconfortantes de son ami. Elle fit des efforts pour retenir les larmes qui s'amoncelaient soudainement au bord de ses yeux. Cette Takako-sama ne savait rien d'elle, tout ce qui lui importait était de se venger de la place qu'on lui avait prise voilà tout. Elle tenta de s'accrocher à cette idée bien qu'une petite voix au fond d'elle-même ne lui souffle que la moitié de ses dires étaient vrais. Ses poings se serrèrent, voilà qu'elle replongeait à nouveau dans les ténèbres de son désespoir. Après tout les efforts qu'avait fourni Gaara pour lui venir en aide, voir qu'il était si simple pour elle de s'écrouler la rendait vraiment triste. Sa propre faiblesse la minait toujours autant. Ce n'était plus la même douleur qu'auparavant cependant. Ce n'était plus ses capacités de kunoichi qu'on le remettait en cause mais bien sa véritable personne. Jusqu'à présent c'était comme si elle avait essayé d'oublier cet aspect d'elle-même mais...

Plus elle passait de temps à Suna et plus elle essayait timidement de renouer un lien avec l'être humain si fragile qu'elle était. Depuis que l'ancien jinchuriki avait renforcé ses techniques de combat, elle ne craignait plus d'être le sujet du mépris des autres. Néanmoins, elle en avait oublié que sa nature profonde elle, n'avait pas eu cette chance. Hinata avait sans cesse besoin d'être rassurée, mais à force Gaara allait finir par se lasser de son manque de confiance en elle. Il allait finir par penser que tous ses efforts ne servaient strictement à rien et peut-être même renoncer à lui prodiguer ses paroles apaisantes… Non ! Cela plus que toutes les remarques blessantes la plongeait dans une infinie tristesse. Comment lui prouver que sa présence lui était nécessaire sans pour autant le forcer à s'occuper d'elle en permanence ? Comment lui montrer qu'elle avait besoin de lui sans devenir étouffante ?

* * *

Gaara soupira le plus discrètement possible. La réunion se passait sans encombre jusqu'à l'arrivée de son arrogante prétendante. Une fois de plus le conseil avait finement joué son coup. Le Sabaku No se souvenait encore de la tête de la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait dit ne pas être au courant de sa venue. Tous les membres s'étaient alors confondus en excuses pendant qu'elle le fixait l'air outrée. On invitait des personnes sans le consulter, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se montrer agréable. Croire que ses soi-disant charmes allaient pouvoir modifier la décision du Kazekage montrait bien à quel point elle se méprenait sur son compte. Il fallait bien qu'elle comprenne qu'à ses yeux, elle ne valait pas mieux qu'une autre habitante de Suna, riche ou pas. De plus, de son point de vue, physiquement il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de plus que n'importe quelle autre. Sa « beauté » était on ne peut plus banale, seul son kimono se détachait du lot. Il est vrai qu'on ne trouvait pas ce genre d'étoffes partout.

S'il y avait bien un type de femmes que le ninja du sable ne supportait pas, c'était celles-là. Celles qui se croyaient au-dessus des autres et pensaient que tout leur était dû. Le genre de personnes qui ne font jamais le moindre effort dans la vie et attendent que tout leur tombe dans les bras. Oui, il exécrait véritablement ces gens-là. En outre, c'était la raison pour laquelle il appréciait Hinata. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit héritière de son clan, elle ne se comportait absolument pas comme une gamine pourrie gâtée. Elle savait rester humble et peut-être même un peu trop. Généralement les enfants de bonnes familles étaient bouffis d'orgueil et de confiance en eux, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de la Hyûga. Voilà malheureusement un détail qu'elle n'avait pas su arranger depuis le début de son séjour. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa réaction la veille lorsqu'il lui avait dit la trouver jolie. Oui, elle n'était définitivement pas le genre de personnes imbues d'elles-mêmes mais dans son cas cela devenait un handicap.

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver à ce point ? Son clan devait probablement y être pour quelque chose.

_ Kazekage-dono, l'interrogea l'un des membres.

_ Hm ? Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Gaara sentit tout à coup l'ensemble des regards posés sur lui et comprit qu'une fois de plus, il avait laissé son esprit divaguer un peu trop longtemps en pensant à Hinata. Heureusement qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savaient lire dans les pensées, ils lui auraient encore reproché de le perturber dans son travail.

_ Nous vous demandions si vous n'aviez pas l'intention de reconsidérer votre décision de ne pas faire de Takako-sama votre cavalière pour ce soir, insista Gouza, les sourcils froncés avec sévérité.

Le Sabaku No retint un soupir d'exaspération et soutint son regard.

_ Vous me demandiez il y a deux mois de rencontrer mes prétendantes. Celle-ci est venue sans même que j'en sois avertie et les quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle est restée dans cette salle m'ont permis de savoir que je ne la supportais pas. Elle est bien trop imbue de sa personne et ne ferait que se pavaner à mon bras pendant toute la soirée. Ce genre de comportement ne m'intéresse pas, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Les membres comprirent immédiatement qu'il fallait faire une croix sur une possible relation entre leur dirigeant et l'héritière de la famille Suo. Si le Kazekage ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, il savait en revanche parfaitement ce qu'il ne voulait pas et la jeune femme en faisait partie. Ils ne pourraient pas le forcer à subir cette relation et puis de toute façon, d'autres prétendantes attendaient encore leur tour.

_ De plus, poursuivit-il plus durement, j'ai déjà une cavalière et ce serait incorrect de ma part d'en changer à la dernière minute.

Personne n'osait émettre le moindre commentaire. D'un point de vue étique, il avait tout à fait raison. Néanmoins, cela les frustrait de laisser le ninja du sable aller au bal en compagnie de son amie, sans rien pouvoir faire pour les empêcher de passer du temps ensemble. C'était à croire que chaque occasion proposée pour le rapprocher d'une de ses prétendantes finissait toujours par le pousser dans les bras de la kunoichi de Konoha. Quelle ironie.

_ Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, je déclare cette réunion officiellement terminée, décida-t-il en se levant.

Cette fois-ci, aucun des membres ne chercha à le retenir, sans doute trop blasés de leur récent échec. L'ancien jinchuriki ouvrit la porte et au moment de tourner dans le couloir, tomba nez à nez avec la détentrice du byakûgan.

_ Hyûga-san, s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil quasi inexistant, que faites-vous ici ?

En entendant son nom, l'interpellée redressa automatiquement la tête et croisa ses turquoises. Ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux à ce moment-là ne lui plut pas vraiment. Une lueur de tristesse profonde habitait désormais ses prunelles. Pourquoi ? La veille elle semblait pourtant aller parfaitement bien. Vraiment étrange, d'autant plus qu'elle se mit à sourire.

_ Je vous attendais Gaara, je me disais que nous pourrions aller manger directement après votre réunion, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton prévenant mais qui sonnait plus faux que d'habitude.

L'homme à la chevelure sanguine nota une légère crispation sur son visage, cette fameuse crispation contre laquelle Temari l'avait mis en garde. Le détail qui lui permettrait de distinguer les sourires sincères des sourires forcés. Son impression ne l'avait pas trompé. La jeune femme était blessée par quelque chose mais elle essayait de le lui cacher. Il lui restait désormais à savoir quoi.

_ Hyûga-san, est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'accompagner dans ma chambre un moment ? Ce ne sera pas long, ajouta-t-il pour tenter de la mettre à l'aise.

Hinata acquiesça et le suivit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la fit asseoir sur le lit et se plaça à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il leur était nécessaire de s'asseoir s'ils ne devaient pas s'attarder.

_ Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ne niez pas Hyûga-san, je commence à vous connaître et en ce moment vous n'avez pas l'air bien, l'informa-t-il de but en blanc.

Les prunelles de neige s'écarquillèrent puis elle détourna le regard et baissa la tête. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa jupe.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter Gaara, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, je peux régler mes problèmes par moi-même vous savez, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée qui traduisait exactement le contraire de ses paroles.

_ Hyûga-san, regardez-moi s'il vous plait. Quand vous dites ce genre de choses, vous savez très bien qu'en réalité vous avez besoin d'en parler. Que s'est-il passé, je peux vous aider, lui assura-t-il d'un ton confiant.

Très lentement, son visage peiné lui fit face. Elle semblait encore plus triste qu'auparavant.

_ N'en n'avez-vous justement pas assez de m'aider en permanence Gaara, l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas me reposer sur vous à chaque fois que quelque chose va de travers, il faut que j'apprenne à m'en sortir toute seule. Vous êtes tellement gentil Gaara, je n'ai pas envie de vous ennuyer.

Pourquoi tenait-elle toujours le même discours ? Pourquoi avait-elle encore cette crainte de le déranger alors même qu'ils étaient devenus amis et s'entendaient mieux qu'avant ? Certes, il pouvait comprendre son besoin d'indépendance et d'autonomie mais… elle était encore trop fragile pour cela. Temari et Kankurô lui avaient demandé de veiller sur elle et cela n'était plus tellement une requête à présent. Il avait réellement envie de lui être utile. Il désirait vraiment son bien être.

_ Cela ne me dérange absolument pas Hyûga-san, je vous l'ai dit hier, j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir. Il est tout à fait légitime de ma part lorsque je vous vois dans cet état de vouloir vous venir en aide. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez vous confier à moi, pourquoi refusez-vous ?

La Hyûga ne répondit pas, elle garda le silence pendant un petit moment. Alors c'était donc ça ? Elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance ? Après les confessions de la veille il pensait pourtant qu'au contraire, ils avaient franchis une étape dans leur amitié mais… Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, constata-t-il avec dépit.

_ Gaara ce que vous ressentez, n'est-ce pas de la pitié, demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

_ De la pitié, répéta-t-il légèrement décontenancé.

_ Oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant faiblement de la tête. Vous dites que vous voulez que je me confie à vous parce que vous me voyez dans un état misérable. En fait si vous voulez tant m'aider, c'est parce que je vous fais pitié c'est ça ?

Lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux, ceux-ci semblaient lui hurler de répondre « non ». Pourquoi lui posait-elle la question si elle espérait tant le contraire ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire franchement ce qu'il en était ? Enfin, elle était comme ça après tout, il devrait arrêter de se prendre la tête à chaque fois pour essayer de comprendre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais ressentir de la pitié envers vous ?

Son visage devint plus sombre encore. Malgré tout, elle réussissait à soutenir son regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Je, je… je suis tellement fade, je… je ne mérite pas qu'on m'accorde autant d'importance. Et puis vous êtes dans le faux lorsque vous dites que je suis jolie, Takako-sama est bien plus belle que moi…

_ Taka… ? Oh, la chose en kimono, se rappela-t-il en haussant un sourcil, je la trouve vraiment banale personnellement, elle n'a pas grand-chose de spécial, enfin ce n'est que mon avis.

La brune lui lança un regard stupéfait.

_ Ba, ba, banale ? Mais, mais, mais enfin elle est tellement élégante ! Sa démarche, son teint, tout chez elle respire la noblesse ! Et elle, elle a tant de… de prestance, dit-elle d'un ton douloureux. C'est une femme comme elle qui aurait dû vous accompagner ce soir, elle… elle serait plus digne de marcher à vos côtés Gaara…

Le Kazekage fronça les sourcils avec irritation. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin ? Alors que la veille, elle paraissait si heureuse de pouvoir participer au matsuri avec lui ? Pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? Et que venait faire sa stupide prétendante dans cette histoire ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit Hyûga-san, devina-t-il en la dévisageant avec colère. Que vous a dit cette idiote ?

Apparemment il était tombé juste puisqu'elle fuit à nouveau son regard. Alors c'était donc bien la faute de cette vipère. Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire à son amie pour la mettre dans un tel état ? Il faisait tant d'efforts pour qu'elle se sente bien avec lui, pourquoi ce qu'il mettait tant de temps à construire, était-il réduit à néant aussi vite ?

_ Je… après tout c'est de ma faute… c'est moi qui ai proposé d'être votre cavalière alors que je ne fais même pas partie de ce village. C'est, c'est normal que le conseil et Takako-sama ne, ne me juge pas digne de cette fonction. Je, je croyais que ça irait si j'apprenais à danser mais… ri, rien que ma présence va vous faire honte Gaara, les villageois vont certainement contester ce choix eux aussi. Je, je n'ai pas envie que cela vous retombe dessus et…

_ Mais vous allez arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, la coupa-t-il brutalement en élevant la voix et en serrant les poings. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de participer à ce matsuri avec une femme aussi répugnante qu'elle. Le fait que vous vous soyez proposée à sa place m'a rendu un immense service et si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je vous l'aurais demandé Hyûga-san ! Et quand bien même le conseil ou le village y serait opposé je m'en fiche complètement. Deux amis ont parfaitement le droit de participer à un festival sans craindre le regard d'autrui. Et je ne vois pas du tout en quoi vous pourriez me faire honte.

Même s'il utilisait un ton un peu dur, Gaara essayait de lui remonter le moral. Le fait que cette vipère ait pu faire douter la jeune femme le rendait vraiment furieux. Cette soirée devait être un moment de détente et le fait qu'elle complexe de cette manière n'arrangeait pas du tout la situation. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve son sourire comme au moment où elle avait dit être impatiente de voir les feux d'artifices.

Néanmoins, il en était encore loin puisque des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

_ Je, je suis tellement soulagée que vous me disiez ça Gaara, murmura-t-elle d'une voix fébrile en essuyant les sillons. Je, je sais bien que c'était stupide de, de penser une chose pareille mais je… je voudrais tellement a, avoir da, davantage confiance en moi. Je, j'ai vraiment du mal à voir ce qu'il y a de, de bien en moi…

_ Oh, je vois. Alors ce que je vous ai dit le soir de l'anniversaire de Temari est déjà un souvenir pour vous, maugréa-t-il en se levant.

Il marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce, dos à elle. Dire qu'il avait réussi à lui avouer ce soir-là tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle et à quel point il l'appréciait. Hinata ne parvenait à retenir que les mauvaises paroles de son idiote de prétendante et même pas ses encouragements à lui. Franchement, ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

_ Le soir de...

Brusquement elle se leva à son tour et lui saisit le poignet pour l'obliger à se retourner. Son visage arborait une expression dépitée.

_ Vous pensez que vos efforts sont inutiles pas vrai ? Vous croyez que vous m'encouragez pour rien, n'est-ce pas Gaara ? C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous en parler, je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça ! Mais ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez c'est que...

Elle serra son poignet avec plus d'intensité. Sa main tremblait légèrement et elle se mordait un peu la lèvre inférieure.

_ J'ai besoin que vous soyez là pour moi Gaara, mais je ne veux pas que ma présence vous étouffe. J'ai besoin que vous disiez ces paroles réconfortantes, elles me sont plus nécessaires que tout le reste ! Je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous, je, je sais bien que ce sont Temari et Kankurô qui vous ont demandé d'être là pour moi mais je ne veux pas que cela devienne une corvée pour vous !

Elle prit sa main entre les siennes et reposa son front contre. Sûrement n'osait-elle pas en faire plus. Maintenant il comprenait. Il savait ce qu'elle gardait au fond de son cœur. Il avait simplement à clarifier la situation et dissiper les ténèbres.

_ Ce que vous dites était vrai au début Hyûga-san, ce n'est plus le cas à présent, expliqua-t-il calmement en posant sa main libre sur son épaule. Si je cherche à vous réconforter c'est pour que vous retrouviez le sourire au plus vite. Le bonheur vous va beaucoup mieux que la tristesse. Vous voyez, ce n'est pas du tout une corvée pour moi, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie et parce vous êtes mon amie. Si je vous laissais dans votre détresse lorsque vous avez besoin de moi je serais vraiment un sale type, non ?

D'un côté, le Sabaku No devait reconnaître qu'il agissait aussi par égoïsme. Car si la Hyûga avait besoin de ses paroles, pour lui c'était surtout son sourire qui lui manquait lorsqu'elle pleurait. Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le reconnaître mais à force il avait fini par accepter le fait que son sourire avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Plus il la voyait souriante et plus il se sentait serein. C'était presque devenu un automatisme. Voilà pourquoi il savourait chacun de ces moments et pourquoi il faisait de son mieux pour effacer sa peine.

_ V, vraiment, s'étonna-t-elle en redressant la tête. Mais, mais Gaara je, à chaque fois je finis toujours par me décourager… vous devez en avoir assez de tout le temps répéter les mêmes paroles, non ?

Le Kazekage soupira et ôta sa main de son épaule.

_ Vous n'avez pas confiance en vous Hyûga-san, pas vrai ? Alors dans ce cas, ayez au moins confiance en moi. N'accordez pas d'importance aux personnes qui ne vous connaissent pas. J'ai appris à vous connaître et aujourd'hui encore je veux en savoir davantage sur vous. Je pense avoir compris quel genre de personne vous êtes et ce n'est certainement pas une femme fade et insipide, déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

Il y eut un instant de silence, la jeune héritière lâcha la main de son ami et essuya à nouveau les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

_ Ah, pa, pardon je, je suis vraiment trop émotive Gaara, s'excusa-t-elle en riant.

Malgré sa voix fébrile et son regard humide, son visage avait enfin retrouvé les couleurs du bonheur et un sourire recommençait à étirer ses lèvres. Cette expression de reconnaissance et de joie fit très légèrement sourire l'homme aux turquoises dont les prunelles se faisaient plus attendries en observant la jeune femme.

_ Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo cette fois-ci, se désola-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

* * *

Il était presque vingt heures, le moment de se rendre au matsuri était enfin arrivé. Après avoir parlé des derniers préparatifs durant le déjeuner, ils avaient convenus d'un horaire spécial pour se retrouver. Lorsqu'il serait vingt heures dix, ils devraient se rendre au centre du village sur la place centrale où se tiendrait le bal. Hinata s'inspecta devant la glace, de face, puis de profil, de trois-quarts pour finir de dos et revint enfin de face en soupirant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se trouvait moche ou quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà essayé ce yukata en présence de Temari qui l'avait définitivement convaincue que le vêtement la mettait en valeur.

Non, si la jeune femme soupirait, c'était parce qu'elle se posait des questions, une en particulier. Elle tentait d'imaginer le visage de Gaara lorsqu'il la verrait. Est-ce que ça lui plaira, se questionna-t-elle intérieurement. Puis automatiquement son teint vira à l'écarlate. Pourquoi avait-elle une pensée pareille ? La Hyûga se reprit en secouant la tête, non, non, non ! Si elle voulait porter un yukata ce soir c'était pour elle-même et non pour plaire au Sabaku No ! Mais... le vêtement était vraiment simple comparée à celui de sa prétendante. D'un bleu ciel qui se fonçait de plus en plus vers le bas pour tomber dans l'indigo avec de petits motifs de papillons. Un yukata on ne peut plus commun, mais qu'elle trouvait joli malgré tout.

Sa coupe de cheveux n'avait pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire non plus. Elle avait simplement rassemblé un petit chignon à l'arrière de sa tête et l'avait orné d'un ruban bleu pour aller avec son yukata. La détentrice du byakûgan avait songé l'espace d'un instant à se maquiller mais avait bien vite abandonné l'idée. La dernière fois le maquillage avait été fait par une professionnelle, elle serait bien incapable de reproduire un tel résultat. Néanmoins, elle décida de mettre une très légère touche de gloss, ça au moins elle pouvait le faire toute seule. Le mascara en revanche, c'était une autre histoire.

Après une dernière vérification dans le miroir elle avisa qu'il était peut-être l'heure d'aller rejoindre le ninja du sable. Elle se demandait quel genre de tenue il pourrait bien porter pour un matsuri. Son habit de Kazekage sûrement, après tout il devait faire une apparition en tant que tel, cela semblait logique. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de n'avoir rien oublié, la femme aux orbes nacrés pu sortir de sa chambre en toute tranquillité. Elle ferma la porte et se prépara à aller chercher son ami lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant elle. La vision qui s'imposa à son regard enneigé à cet instant la subjugua totalement.

L'homme aux turquoises portait un magnifique kimono traditionnel de couleur sable et sang. Il dégageait quelque chose de différent dans ces habits et paraissait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Comment faisait-il pour avoir un tel charme ? Comme elle l'enviait en ce moment. Elle ne serait probablement pas la seule femme de la soirée à le contempler. Il aurait assurément encore plus de succès qu'auparavant après le matsuri. La jeune femme songea avec angoisse à la vague de jalousie qu'elle allait susciter en se baladant avec lui.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça, ma tenue vous déplait, l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

Aussitôt des rougissements apparurent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle réalisa.

_ N, non, non pas, pas, pas du tout ! Au, au co, contraire, murmura-t-elle tout bas en tripotant ses index.

_ Hm, fit-il s'approchant n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La brune baissa la tête complètement cramoisie et reformula sa phrase.

_ Ce, ce kimono vous va très bien. Vous, vous êtes t, très beau Gaara, avoua-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

L'ancien jinchuriki arqua ses sourcils avec étonnement puis afficha à nouveau une mine impassible.

_ Vous aussi vous êtes jolie Hyûga-san, la complimenta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il ne disait jamais rien sans le penser sincèrement, cela lui faisait tout de même bizarre de l'entendre de sa bouche.

_ M, m, merci Gaara mais je, je ne tiens pas la, la comparaison avec Takako-sama, bafouilla-t-elle avec gêne.

_ Ah oui ? Moi je pensais justement le contraire, déclara-t-il en prenant son menton dans sa main dans une position de réflexion.

Cette révélation fit automatiquement redresser la tête à Hinata qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose en la regardant aussi sérieusement ?

_ M, mais je, je suis tellement banale à côté de...

_ Non, c'est justement votre simplicité qui vous rend jolie, la coupa-t-il d'un ton confiant. Vous ne portez pas un yukata très luxueux et votre coiffure est basique pourtant, contrairement à elle, vous n'avez pas besoin d'une tonne de maquillage ou de vêtements riches pour vous mettre en valeur.

La Hyûga faillit s'évanouir en entendant cela. Ses joues lui brûlaient tellement qu'elle avait l'impression d'être un brasier vivant. Elle tourna le visage sur le côté, de honte.

_ Co, comment faites-vous pour dire ce genre de choses aussi spontanément, l'interrogea-t-elle avec embarras. Si, si ce n'était pas vous je croirais à une plaisanterie...

Il y eut un instant de flottement lorsque soudain Gaara lui saisit le poignet.

_ Nous allons être en retard, déclara-t-il en la tirant.

Il commença à avancer mais sa démarche était vraiment trop rapide pour elle. Non seulement il était un homme et donc avait de ce fait des jambes plus longues que les siennes mais en plus elle se trouvait être plus petite que la moyenne. C'était franchement dur de tenir le rythme avec lui, surtout qu'il était pressé, cela rajoutait sur sa vitesse habituelle. Mais le pire résidait dans la façon dont il la tenait. La prise qu'il exerçait sur son poignet était un peu trop brutale et difficilement supportable pour la fragile kunoichi.

_ At, attendez Gaara vous tirez trop fort, l'avertit-elle en posant la main sur la sienne. Vous ne voudriez pas me tenir la main plutôt ?

Brusquement il s'arrêta et se retourna. Ka, kami-sama ! Se tenir la main ? Que venait-elle de dire ? Les seules personnes à qui elle avait donné la main jusqu'ici étaient son père et les membres de son clan veillant sur elle. Jamais elle ne l'avait fait avec une personne de son âge et encore moins un homme !

_ Bon si vous voulez, accepta-t-il dubitatif en lui prenant maladroitement la main.

Il lâcha son poignet pour attraper ses doigts. C'était déjà mieux mais il n'en était pas moins brusque et elle avait l'impression qu'il utilisait son sarcophage de sable pour broyer ses phalanges.

_ Attendez Gaara ce, ce n'est pas comme ça, expliqua-t-elle en ôtant sa main.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel et soupira le plus doucement qu'il put. Elle la lui prit et y entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

_ Vous voyez de cette manière c'est plus pratique, non, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Le Sabaku No haussa les épaules, pour lui cela ne semblait pas faire une grande différence. Pour elle ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Une fois de plus elle se fit la constatation qu'il avait vraiment de grandes mains par rapport aux siennes. Oui, c'était vraiment agréable comme sensation, songea-t-elle en souriant.

Ils sortirent du palais et la jeune femme pu s'apercevoir avec émerveillement de la grandeur du travail des habitants. Le matsuri en soirée n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la journée ! Suna semblait prit dans un gigantesque arc-en-ciel qui donnait à chaque coin de rue une teinte différente. Les lampions diffusaient une lumière douce et faisaient ressortir un aspect du village qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'ici. L'habituelle blancheur de la lune ne luisait plus aussi fort à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas plus tout à fait le jour, plus tout à fait la nuit, une sorte de rêve parallèle entre les deux.

Et à cela venait s'ajouter la musique onirique d'un mélange aléatoire des sons emplissant la cité du sable. Le léger tintement des grelots décorant les stands se balançant sous une fine brise, les rires des villageois s'amusant follement après le dur labeur accompli, les pas précipités des enfants tirants leurs parents pour jouer aux multitudes de jeux proposés. En entendant le bruit distinctif d'une carabine, Hinata songea aux feux d'artifices qui seraient tirés plus tard dans la soirée, comme elle avait hâte ! Elle jetait des coups d'œil excités aux activités, il y en avait tellement ! Le sourire de la jeune héritière s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de participer à ce genre de festivités !

En continuant leur chemin, ils passèrent devant le stand de porte-bonheur où elle s'était rendue la veille. Il était désormais bondé ! Voir les jeunes filles agiter les objets sensés leur apporter de l'amour fit sourire la femme aux prunelles nacrées. Si seulement on pouvait compter sur ce genre de choses pour s'assurer de la réciprocité des sentiments… plus personne ne souffrirait en amour, songea-t-elle tristement tandis que l'image de celui qui avait rendu son cœur si amer lui revenait à l'esprit. Néanmoins, elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Naruto ! Ce soir elle allait s'amuser en compagnie de Gaara, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Il y avait vraiment énormément de monde ! La Hyûga resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur la main de son ami, celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle au même moment.

_ Que se passe-t-il Hyûga-san, lui demanda-t-il en haussant la voix par crainte de ne pas être entendu avec tous les bruits autour.

L'interpellée réalisa seulement son geste. En réalité, elle n'avait fait ça que par peur de le perdre dans la foule, alors elle trouva une excuse.

_ Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés Gaara ?

_ Nous y serons dans cinq minutes, lui répondit-il en poursuivant sa marche rapide.

Pendant la fin du trajet, elle en profita pour repérer les endroits où ils pourraient s'arrêter une fois leur obligation remplie. Les stands de nourriture entreraient en première position, décida-t-elle en sentant son estomac réclamer à manger. Heureusement qu'avec le bruit personne n'entendait ses gargouillis.

L'endroit où ils allaient danser se trouvait au cœur du village, une immense place avait été aménagée et les lampions diffusaient spécialement une douce lumière rougeâtre pour créer une ambiance romantique. Cela gênait légèrement la détentrice du byakûgan qui se serait passée sans problèmes de ce genre de clichés réservés aux couples. Néanmoins, elle se reprit en songeant que cela ne changerait absolument rien à la valse qu'elle était sur le point de partager avec le Sabaku No. Ce serait comme dans sa chambre, un pas après l'autre et une musique calme pour les accompagner. Ce fut avec cet état d'esprit qu'ils s'approchèrent du lieu en question. Quelques instants plus tard, les alentours étaient devenus noirs de monde. Le Kazekage se tenait seul au centre de la place, il l'avait abandonné un moment le temps de faire un court discours d'ouverture pour le matsuri.

_ Chers habitants, je vous remercie d'être venus ce soir pour célébrer notre traditionnel matsuri estival, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte pour être certain que chacun l'entende. Les stands sont là pour vous satisfaire, des animations vous sont proposées pour vous distraire et il y a largement assez de choix en matière nourriture pour tout le monde. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée.

Ses paroles furent saluées par une salve d'applaudissements. Voir tous les villageois heureux fit sourire la kunoichi de Konoha, c'était vraiment agréable toute cette bonne humeur. Lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre, un des membres du conseil prit sa place et se tourna face aux shinobis venus avec leurs familles.

_ Nous allons à présent inaugurer ce matsuri avec un événement tout à fait inédit : un bal. Kazekage-dono va nous faire l'honneur de mener la première danse, s'exclama-t-il fièrement en tendant le bras vers le chef de Suna.

À la mention de son nom, celui-ci se tourna vers son amie avec un regard serein.

_ Êtes-vous prête Hyûga-san, lui demanda-t-il en lui offrant sa main.

La jeune femme l'accepta de bon cœur sans cesser de sourire. Alors qu'ils avançaient tous les deux, des murmures commencèrent à se répandre dans la foule. Du peu qu'elle réussit à entendre, ses craintes reprirent de plus belle. Ils se posaient des questions sur son identité, certains la reconnaissaient et fronçaient les sourcils. Aussitôt, elle se sentit beaucoup moins à l'aise et son vis-à-vis ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

_ Que se passe-t-il Hyûga-san, s'enquit-il.

Automatiquement elle leva la tête vers lui et feint de continuer à sourire.

_ Je, je me sens un peu nerveuse, tout, tout ce monde qui nous regarde ce, ce n'est pas comme quand nous étions dans votre chambre, bredouilla-t-elle avec embarras.

Cet argument sembla convaincre l'homme aux turquoises qui tenta de la rassurer.

_ N'y pensez pas Hyûga-san, contentez-vous de me regarder comme d'habitude d'accord ? Lorsque la musique commencera, oubliez que vous êtes sur une place au centre du village, pensez seulement que vous vous trouvez dans ma chambre et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi à vos côtés, c'est compris, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une douce mélodie se mit à résonner dans la cité. Au début, la jeune femme à la chevelure de nuit ferma les yeux pour mieux se glisser dans l'univers qu'il lui avait demandé de recréer. Puis, lorsqu'elle souleva les paupières et rencontra ses turquoises, ce fut vraiment comme s'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Les voix des villageois devenaient insignifiantes, comme atténuées par la sonorité envoutante qui enveloppait l'atmosphère peu à peu. La simple présence de son ami suffisait à la détendre. Rien que le fait de sentir sa main dans la sienne et son bras enserrant sa taille achevait de la mettre en confiance. Leurs mouvements étaient en parfaite harmonie, il n'y avait aucun faux pas cette fois-ci.

Hinata sourit chaleureusement à Gaara, en ce moment elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise et c'était entièrement grâce à lui. Parce qu'il savait toujours trouver les bons mots, parce qu'il avait cette aura rassurante et cette façon bien à lui qui faisait que personne d'autre ne pourrait l'apaiser comme lui seul y parvenait. Lentement, elle se blottit contre lui tout en respectant les pas de la chorégraphie. Malgré le fait que le village entier les observe, dans ses bras elle ne craignait rien. Et puis, de loin que pouvaient-ils voir sinon une simple danse ? Celle-ci tira à sa fin quelques instants plus tard et la Hyûga trouva cela trop court. Néanmoins, ils se tournèrent vers l'ensemble de la cité, main dans la main et saluèrent pour marquer l'ouverture officielle du bal. Aussitôt de nombreux couples se précipitèrent au centre de la place et se mirent en position en attendant le début de la musique.

Les deux amis quant à eux, quittèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient précédemment pour retourner dans le matsuri et continuer leur balade. Ils marchèrent en silence devant les différents stands inversement très animés.

_ Je suis contente de ne pas m'être trompée dans les pas, souffla la jeune femme avec soulagement.

Depuis qu'ils avaient arrêtés de danser, elle n'avait cessé de sourire. La satisfaction d'avoir accompli avec succès la tâche assignée y était pour quelque chose, mais c'était surtout la joie d'avoir pu à nouveau partager une danse avec le Sabaku No qui la rendait aussi heureuse.

_ Je savais que vous y arriveriez Hyûga-san, déclara son vis-à-vis calmement.

De simples mots et pourtant son cœur devenait tout à coup encore plus léger. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour lui donner cette sensation de sérénité.

_ Merci Gaara, fit-elle avec un sourire plus grand encore qu'auparavant.

Néanmoins, un vide subsistait dans son être, celui-ci se situait dans son estomac. Fort heureusement la brune trouva de quoi le combler.

_ Regardez ! Un stand de takoyaki, j'ai toujours voulu y goûter, s'exclama-t-elle gaiement en pointant du doigt l'endroit où son appétit pourrait être satisfait.

Vivement, elle le pressa de s'y rendre et tout à son impatience, elle ne remarqua même pas l'air amusé avec lequel il l'observait. Ils se placèrent à la suite des autres clients et attendirent. Lorsque les habitants faisant la queue reconnurent leur dirigeant, ils voulurent s'écarter pour le laisser passer, mais celui-ci fronça un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais passer avant des personnes ayant attendu plus longtemps que moi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Aussitôt ils se confondirent en excuse et cela lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Mais ne vous excusez pas alors que vous avez voulu me rendre service, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête avec lassitude.

En le dévisageant, la kunoichi de Konoha se mit à rire discrètement même si cela ne passa pas aperçu pour son ami.

_ Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi Hyûga-san, l'interrogea-t-il avec une lueur espiègle.

_ Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en éclatant d'un rire clair, je me disais simplement que peu de chef ont l'habitude de se mettre au même niveau que ses habitants. Je ne peux qu'admirer votre attitude Gaara et j'en connais qui devrait prendre exemple sur vous.

Tout le monde observait ce sourire sincère qui illuminait le visage à la teinte de porcelaine. La plupart de ceux qui avaient également assisté à la danse d'ouverture pensèrent qu'en définitive, leur Kazekage avait choisi la bonne personne pour l'accompagner, quand bien même celle-ci ne ferait pas parti de Suna. Ils voyaient bien à quel point elle était dévouée à leur dirigeant et cela plus que tout le reste, les poussa à accepter ce choix.

_ J'imagine que vous ne comptez pas votre Hokage parmi ces chefs de village, déclara-t-il sur un ton léger.

La simple évocation de ce statut suffit à effacer sensiblement le sourire de la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle se reprit le plus vite possible en se rappelant la promesse du début de soirée de ne pas songer à son premier amour. De plus, ils étaient enfin arrivés au stand et son ventre criait famine. Le vendeur les regardait avec un air commercial et jovial.

_ Je vous écoute chers clients !

Hinata ne savait pas quoi choisir, ce plat lui avait toujours fait envie mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion d'y goûter.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez Gaara, l'interrogea-t-elle avec excitation.

_ Celui au poulpe est le plus traditionnel, si c'est la première fois que vous en manger prenez plutôt celui-là, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de prendre sa commande que le commerçant lui tendit immédiatement une barquette fumante et prête à être dégustée. Ces petites boulettes dorées à la texture moelleuse, nappées d'une sauce couleur caramel et à l'odeur plus qu'alléchante lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

_ Kami-sama ! Ça a vraiment l'air délicieux, s'exclama-t-elle en dévorant du regard ce mets si tentant.

_ Ravi de l'entendre ma demoiselle, ça vous fera 100 ryô, s'il vous plait !

La jeune femme avait une petite bourse accrochée à son obi et pour l'utiliser elle avait besoin de ses deux mains. À contre cœur, elle lâcha celle du Kazekage, c'était devenu tellement naturel qu'elle n'y faisait même plus attention mais maintenant elle était un peu déçue de devoir arrêter. Elle paya la somme et pu récupérer son dû. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche, ça avait l'air tellement bon ! Rapidement, elle prit l'un des piques plantés dans les boulettes. Elle allait pour le fourrer dans sa bouche mais Gaara l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le poignet.

_ Attendez ! Il vient juste de les préparer, si vous la mangez maintenant vous allez vous brûler la langue, la prévint-il en l'obligeant à remettre la nourriture dans la barquette.

Hinata contempla l'appétissant takoyaki qui venait de lui échapper avec envie, pendant que son ami cherchait un endroit tranquille pour s'asseoir.

_ Venez, dit-il en passant un bras autour de son épaule pour l'entraîner dans la direction en question.

Il était évident qu'il faisait cela sans la moindre arrière pensée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gênée lorsqu'il la tenait ainsi. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait. Le moindre geste de sa part montrait qu'il faisait des progrès dans les relations humaines, elle se sentait fière pour lui. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, il ferait ce genre de choses de plus en plus spontanément. Elle sourit à cette pensée lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur un petit banc en pierre. Juste en face d'eux se tenait une voyante complètement envahie par la populace, en particulier féminine. La Hyûga pouvait l'entendre dispenser sa bonne aventure, des phrases bateau mais qui faisaient toujours leur petit effet telles que : « le grand amour se trouve tout près de vous. » Le Sabaku No secoua la tête avec exaspération comme si les gens pouvaient réellement croire à ses bêtises. Elle était bien d'accord avec lui mais cela n'engageait que ceux qui jugeaient bon d'y croire.

Cependant, tout cela fut bien vite dissipé par la faim qui la tenaillait depuis le début de la soirée. Elle se tourna vers lui avec une moue suppliante.

_ Et maintenant je peux, l'implora-t-elle presque.

_ Oui mais soufflez quand même dessus avant.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait autant de précaution, ce n'était qu'une simple boulette et non une boule de feu ! Néanmoins, voyant la manière dont il la fixait, elle songea qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'il disait. Après avoir soufflé plusieurs fois dessus, elle aurait bien voulu la dévorer sur le champ mais il lui semblait plus civilisé d'en goûter un petit bout d'abord. La première bouchée acheva de la rendre complètement dépendante ! C'était absolument divin et ça fondait dans la bouche, quel délice ! La pauvre boulette ne fit pas long feu et disparut rapidement du petit pique sur lequel elle était plantée. Alors qu'elle était en train de se resservir, la Hyûga pensa qu'elle n'était sans doute pas la seule à avoir faim en ce moment précis.

_ Vous en voulez Gaara, lui proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Vous êtes certaine que je peux, l'interrogea-t-il légèrement dubitatif.

Cette question la surprit. Quel mal y avait-il à ce qu'il en mange lui aussi ?

_ Euh… oui pourquoi, s'étonna-t-elle.

Il prit la boulette qu'elle lui tendait et eut un sourire en coin.

_ Non je préférais demander au cas où. Vous aviez l'air tellement affamée, expliqua-t-il d'un ton sensiblement moqueur.

Immédiatement des rougissements apparurent sur les joues de la brune qui fit une moue boudeuse.

_ Oh vous me taquinez encore Gaara, se plaignit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Il mangea le takoyaki pendant qu'elle continuait à afficher sa mine grognon. Il l'observa un instant et vit qu'elle ne voulait pas arrêter de bouder. C'était ce genre de choses qui faisaient qu'il l'embêtait aussi souvent.

_ Je n'y peux rien, vos réactions sont tellement drôles, se défendit-il toujours avec son sourire en coin.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison, ces derniers temps vous n'arrêtez pas de le faire Gaara, ronchonna-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

Cette simple phrase lui fit réaliser à quel point c'était devenu naturel pour lui. Il n'avait pourtant jamais eu envie de faire cela à quiconque mais avec Hinata c'était si… évident. Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à trouver des mots, cela lui venait tout seul selon les situations et automatiquement il trouvait une petite plaisanterie à dire. Taquiner. Temari et Kankurô le taquinaient souvent mais il était rare qu'il leur rende la pareille. Et malgré tout avec elle et de plus en plus ces derniers temps comme elle le disait si bien, il se laissait aller à de légères taquineries. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi seulement elle ? Probablement que sa présence le mettait à l'aise. Il sentait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun faux semblant dans sa personnalité. Elle ne jouait aucun rôle, et le mot hypocrisie serait parfait pour décrire ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Il appréciait sa gentillesse et sa sincérité, cette façon d'être bien propre à sa personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant. Elle était tellement innocente et cela le détendait lorsqu'il passait du temps en sa compagnie. Voilà le genre de personnes qu'il aurait voulu côtoyer durant son enfance. Le genre qui vous accepte et vous rende serein rien qu'avec un sourire. Un sourire franc, un vrai sourire, le sien était de ceux-là. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout était de savoir qu'elle souriait pour lui, et parfois même grâce à lui. Elle était devenue une personne spéciale à ses yeux, une amie tout simplement.

_ Vous savez Hyûga-san, je ne fais pas cela par méchanceté.

Le ton calme de sa voix parut avoir quelques effets bénéfiques sur le ressentiment de la jeune femme. Sa figure devint moins renfrognée mais ses bras tinrent leur position.

_ Je sais mais… enfin… je n'aime pas trop qu'on se moque de moi, bredouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix plus contrite qu'énervée désormais.

_ Je ne me permettrais pas de le faire avec n'importe qui Hyûga-san. Je le fais seulement parce que c'est vous, lui avoua-t-il posément.

À ces mots, elle le dévisagea avec un grand étonnement avant de rosir légèrement.

_ Parce que c'est moi, répéta-t-elle en relâchant ses bras.

_ Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'agir de cette façon avec les autres. Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes que je taquine comme vous dites.

Il se laissa aller légèrement en arrière en posant ses mains sur le banc pour se donner un appui et redressa la tête.

_ Et pourtant ça me parait naturel maintenant, ajouta-t-il en pivotant le visage de trois quart sur le côté, plongeant ainsi ses turquoises sereines dans ses perles troublées.

Il ne se doutait pas en la fixant de cette manière, que le commentaire de la vieille voyante en face d'eux était en train d'envahir l'esprit de la jeune femme.

_ Ah, ah bon, bafouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête, ses joues reprenant leur teinte cramoisie.

_ Oui, confirma-t-il sans faire attention aux rougissements de son amie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la barquette de takoyaki posée entre eux et la kunoichi qui ne se servait plus.

_ Vous ne mangez plus ?

Aussitôt elle redressa la tête puis observa les takoyaki et se servit immédiatement.

_ Si, si pardon, s'exclama-t-elle en se dépêchant de manger.

En la voyant si empressée, le ninja du sable eut à nouveau un sourire en coin. La voilà qui se mettait de la sauce à présent ! Il prit la petite serviette que leur avait donné le vendeur et la lui tendit.

_ Tenez vous avez de la sauce, l'avertit-il avec amusement.

Avec embarras elle accepta et se hâta de s'essuyer puis ils finirent la barquette avant de se lever pour continuer leur balade. Il lui prit à nouveau la main, par réflexe et l'entraîna à travers la foule. Ses prunelles brillaient comme celles d'un enfant et son sourire en avait toute l'innocence d'ailleurs.

_ Quel stand vous intéresse Gaara, s'enquit-elle gaiement en regardant autour d'elle.

_ Quel stand, répéta-t-il en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de choisir les activités, préférant le plus souvent laisser Temari ou Kankurô décider à sa place. Voyons…

Il observa les lieux autour de lui et son regard s'arrêta sur celui de la pêche à la balle en caoutchouc.

_ Celui-là m'a l'air plutôt tranquille, fit-il en désignant l'endroit en question.

Ils s'y rendirent et effectivement l'emplacement attirait peu de monde, de toute façon il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Quelques mètres plus loin des enfants s'amusaient à attraper ces balles en misant sur leur dextérité juvénile, mais demandaient bien vite de l'aide à leur parents. La personne qui tenait le stand n'était autre qu'un vieux monsieur qui devait mesurer un peu moins d'un mètre, se déplaçant avec une petite canne en osier.

_ Bonsoir Kazekage-sama, c'est rare de vous croiser dans ce genre de stand, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire derrière sa barbe grisâtre. Généralement j'ai droit à des enfants surexcités.

Il rit un peu puis aperçut Hinata à côté de son chef de village et les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent encore un peu plus.

_ Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez en galante compagnie, bonsoir mademoiselle, la salua-t-il en se courbant respectueusement.

La jeune femme le salua à son tour et rosit légèrement, probablement à cause de l'expression qu'il avait employé pour la désigner : « une galante compagnie ». Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ce sens-là qu'ils se fréquentaient, Gaara jugea bon de le corriger.

_ Hinata est mon amie, rien de plus.

_ Votre amie, oui, oui, acquiesça l'homme d'un certain âge s'en ôter de ses lèvres ce petit sourire en coin. Et j'imagine que c'est pour elle que vous vouliez attrapez l'une ou plusieurs de ces balles en caoutchouc.

Le Sabaku No ne perçut pas les sous-entendus dans sa phrase, il se contenta d'hocher de la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Il lui tendit alors un fil au bout duquel était fixé un minuscule crochet.

_ Comment joue-t-on à cela, l'interrogea-t-il en saisissant l'objet.

_ C'est très simple, vous essayez de passer le crochet dans la boucle de la balle et vous pouvez continuer jusqu'à ce que le fil se casse.

Cela ne semblait pas très difficile, songea-t-il en observant les objets sphériques qui flottaient agréablement à la surface de l'eau. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de tous les motifs, la Hyûga trouverait certainement son bonheur.

_ Laquelle vous fait envie Hyûga-san, se renseigna-t-il avant de payer la somme convenue pour une partie.

Elle le dévisagea avec une légère surprise.

_ Vous, vous voulez vraiment m'en attraper une, s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Oui, après tout, c'est bien le but de ce jeu. Mais si vous n'en voulez pas, dites-le moi on peut…

Immédiatement elle joignit ses mains et secoua la tête pour montrer le refus de son idée.

_ Oh non, non, non ! J'en veux une, s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Sa réaction l'amusa, comme toutes les autres auparavant. Oui, ce soir elle était vraiment surexcitée comme une gamine. Elle respirait le bonheur et il était heureux de pouvoir lui faire plaisir. C'était rare pour lui de passer ce genre de moments sans avoir à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, juste profiter de l'instant. Il n'en n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais l'absence de ses frères et sœurs lui pesait un peu malgré tout. Cependant, la présence de Hinata parvenait sans difficulté à le distraire. En général, lorsque Temari et Kankurô partaient en mission, il restait seul dans son bureau et ses uniques préoccupations demeuraient le conseil et sa paperasse. Mais cela n'avait rien de très agréable de renouer avec la solitude. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partis pour Konoha et pourtant il n'avait même pas eu le temps de regretter leur présence. Tout cela grâce à la Hyûga.

Que ce soit ses rires ou ses pleurs, elle avait empli ses journées et ne lui avait pas permit de songer à autre chose. Plus le temps passait et plus il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait sa connaissance plus tôt dans son séjour à Suna. Lorsqu'il pensait à toutes ces minutes perdues à ne la considérer que comme une gêne, il se maudissait. Il comptait bien se rattraper durant les jours qui lui restaient à passer ensemble.

_ Laquelle, répéta-t-il en s'accroupissant devant la bassine.

La détentrice du byakûgan l'imita et posa sa main sur son épaule pour se donner un appui. Elle promena son regard sur les balles et finit par faire son choix.

_ Celle-ci, indiqua-t-elle pointant du doigt une de couleur mauve avec de fines rayures rouges.

_ D'accord, dit-il en tendant l'argent au propriétaire du stand.

Il plongea le crochet dans l'eau et tenta de le passer dans la boucle mais cela s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. En effet, le fil ne cessait de bouger, rendant la capture assez difficile. Il finit par y arriver mais au moment de sortir la prise de l'eau, celle-ci glissa du crochet et retomba.

_ Tss, fit-il en fronçant son arcade sourcilière.

Il recommença et fut plus précautionneux dans ses gestes, moins empressé. Tout doucement, il répéta son mouvement.

_ J'y suis presque, murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

Et effectivement quelques secondes plus tard, l'objet sphérique se balançait doucement au bout du crochet. Le vieil homme fit le tour de la bassine et attrapa délicatement le cadeau qu'il offrit à la kunoichi de Konoha. Celle-ci lui sourit et le remercia.

_ Vous pouvez continuer Kazekage-sama, lui rappela-t-il amicalement. Tant que le crochet tient, vous pouvez attraper autant de balles que vous le voulez.

_ Vous en voulez une autre Hyûga-san, l'interrogea-t-il pendant qu'elle enfilait le fil autour de son doigt pour faire rebondir son nouveau jouet.

_ Oh euh oui, pourquoi pas, bredouilla-t-elle les joues légèrement roses.

Elle pointa du doigt une autre balle, cette fois-ci turquoise à fines rayures blanches. Maintenant qu'il savait comment faire, cela fut beaucoup plus facile de l'attraper.

_ Merci beaucoup Gaara !

Le Kazekage eut un imperceptible sourire teinté de satisfaction en voyant l'expression ravie de son amie. Il voulut en prendre une troisième mais le crochet finit par céder. Ce n'était pas bien grave, la jeune femme avait l'air déjà suffisamment heureuse avec ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir. Lentement, il se releva et salua le commerçant avant de prendre son amie par la main pour continuer leur chemin. Ils regardèrent quelques stands proposant des souvenirs tout en discutant.

_ Hyûga-san, l'appela-t-il pendant qu'elle observait les peluches du stand de tir à la carabine.

_ Oui Gaara, répondit-elle en se retournant.

_ Vous voulez une peluche, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre en jetant un coup d'œil aux articles proposés.

_ Comment ? Ah, oh, non, non, non, nia-t-elle en secouant rapidement sa figure cramoisie de droite à gauche.

Il n'était pas stupide. Une réaction pareille de sa part ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : elle en avait vraiment envie. Pourquoi se gênait-elle encore ?

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de démentir aussi vivement Hyûga-san, laquelle voulez-vous ?

_ Je, je vous assure que je n'en veux pas Gaara, insista-t-elle en baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

_ Hyûga-san, l'appela-t-il d'une voix légèrement menaçante.

Cela eut l'effet attendu, timidement, elle releva la tête et tourna son visage vers lui en affichant une petite moue embarrassée.

_ M, mais Gaara, vous m'avez déjà acheté ces ballons, vous n'allez pas en plus essayer de me gagner une peluche, bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Alors, laquelle voulez-vous ?

Les prunelles nacrées firent un aller-retour entre lui et l'étalage de peluches. Après un dernier regard, elle finit par soupirer avec résignation et laisser ses épaules s'affaisser.

_ Bon vous, vous pouvez m'en prendre une mais alors vous visez les plus petits lots, d'accord, déclara-t-elle ses sourcils toujours froncés avec gêne.

Il observa les « plus petits lots » en question et tiqua. Effectivement, ils étaient réellement minuscules et pas très attirants… Pas le genre qu'on a envie de serrer contre soi avec le sourire aux lèvres, mais plutôt de ceux que l'on laisse dans un coin de l'armoire avec d'autres jouets inutilisables. En revanche, ceux qui se trouvaient tout en haut de l'étagère arboraient une bien meilleure mine. Il lui obtiendrait un de ceux-là.

_ Laquelle voulez-vous parmi ces petits lots ?

_ Peu, peu importe, répondit-elle sans cesser de faire la moue.

Il s'avança vers le comptoir et avant de s'adresser au propriétaire, lui posa une dernière question.

_ Et si cela avait été un gros lot, lequel auriez-vous pris, se renseigna-t-il nonchalamment.

Elle observa à nouveau les peluches et tourna vite la tête comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de les regarder.

_ Le, le panda, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, déclara-t-elle en rougissant encore plus qu'auparavant.

Sa réaction lui donnait encore plus envie de le lui attraper. Il approcha du comptoir et salua l'homme d'une trentaine d'année qui lui sourit.

_ Kazekage-sama ! Vous venez tenter votre chance avec la carabine, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

_ Oui.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer le principe, si ?

Gaara tourna la tête de droite à gauche tranquillement, pour montrer qu'il saurait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul. Le villageois lui tendit la carabine en souriant et lui souhaita bonne chance. Il observa avec attention la façon dont était organisé l'étalage, se positionna, visa sa cible et tira. Un seul coup suffit pour décrocher le panda.

_ Félicitation Kazekage-sama ! Vous êtes vraiment un excellent tireur, le complimenta-t-il avec un sifflement d'admiration en lui donnant son cadeau.

Il le prit et se tourna vers la femme à la chevelure de nuit qui le fixait avec les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude réprobatrice.

_ P, pourquoi avez-vous, commença-t-elle d'une voix embarrassée.

_ Parce que ça crevait les yeux que vous vouliez ce panda. Je n'allais pas vous offrir une de ces petites babioles sans intérêt, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant son arcade sourcilière.

Elle tenta encore de protester mais il l'interrompit une fois de plus.

_ Ça ne vous fait pas plaisir, l'interrogea-t-il légèrement vexé.

Son regard se modifia à ce moment-là. Elle semblait ressentir davantage de culpabilité en réalisant qu'il n'avait agi de cette façon que dans le but de lui faire plaisir. Cette idée revenait très souvent dans son esprit, ce besoin de lui rendre ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Ce bien-être qu'elle lui avait apporté, il faisait de son mieux pour le lui rendre. Il faisait ce qu'il jugeait correct, tâtonnant pour obtenir des réactions de joie. C'était la première fois qu'il s'investissait vraiment dans ce genre de choses. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il observait les personnes autour de lui et piochait parmi les diverses actions. N'ayant pas reçu énormément d'affection, la jeune héritière se contentait du peu qu'il lui donnait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'ancien jinchûriki.

_ Si, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. C'est très gentil de votre part Gaara mais je n'en demandais pas tant, souffla-t-elle d'un ton douloureux en acceptant la peluche. Le simple fait de me balader dans ce matsuri avec vous me rendait déjà très heureuse.

_ Mais vous ne me dites jamais rien Hyûga-san, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les cheveux avec irritation. Comment je pourrais savoir que…

Elle secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire serein.

_ Ce que j'apprécie chez vous Gaara, ce ne sont pas vos actes. Mais les efforts que vous faites pour essayer de me faire plaisir, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

Il soupira mais sa frustration s'était un peu allégée.

_ Alors dorénavant vous me laisserez faire ? Même si cela vous semble trop, ajouta-t-il avec un faible amusement.

_ Bien sûr Gaara, quoi que vous fassiez je suis très contente, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Quelle nature conciliante, songea-t-il vaincu par tant de bonté d'âme. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il lui restait une question à poser.

_ Hyûga-san, pourquoi teniez-vous à ce que ce soit le panda, l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi pas l'écureuil par exemple ?

Ces simples paroles suffirent à rendre la jeune femme complètement écarlate.

_ Co, co, comme ça, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix pas du tout convaincante.

_ À d'autres, il y a bien une raison pour que vous soyez aussi gênée. Je vous écoute, insista-t-il avec une pointe de sadisme.

Il voyait bien à quel point elle n'avait pas envie de le dire, mais c'était tellement drôle de la taquiner ainsi. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas résister.

_ Si, si je vous le dis vous, vous, vous allez vous fâcher…

Cette fois-ci il fut un peu étonné. Pourquoi se fâcherait-il à cause d'un panda en peluche ? Ridicule.

_ Mais non, ne soyez pas bête. Je vous écoute allez-y, l'encouragea-t-il davantage curieux.

Elle leva légèrement la tête, le regarda puis baissa immédiatement les yeux.

_ Je, je… je trouvais que… qu'il vous ressemblait avec ses yeux entourés de noir, expliqua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Cette phrase lui fit hausser ses sourcils quasi inexistants. Il observa la peluche d'un air dubitatif. Elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un panda ? L'espace d'un instant, des images de lui sous la forme de cet animal s'imposèrent à son esprit, mais il les chassa bien vite. Balivernes. Cependant, il n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur non plus. En outre, il venait tout juste de comprendre que la raison pour laquelle Hinata voulait absolument le panda et pas une autre peluche, c'était avant tout parce que cela lui faisait penser à lui, Sabaku No Gaara. Un sentiment étrange commença à se répandre en lui, sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'identifier. En tout cas, ce n'était pas une sensation déplaisante.

_ Une utilisation trop poussée du byakûgan nuit à votre vue Hyûga-san, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

_ Oh, vous me taquinez encore Gaara, se vexa-t-elle en gonflant ses joues empourprées. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire !

_ Non, vous disiez que j'allais me fâcher, c'est très différent, poursuivit-il sur le même ton que précédemment.

Elle se contenta de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe qu'il ne comprit pas, mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle se plaignait de son comportement.

_ Allons Hyûga-san, ne faites pas la tête. En plus, j'ai une surprise pour vous, ajouta-t-il pour la calmer.

Aussitôt son attitude se modifia. Elle le dévisagea avec de grands yeux qui pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant.

_ Une surprise, répéta-t-elle avec excitation.

_ Oui, fermez les yeux et surtout ne bougez pas.

Un peu décontenancée, la Hyûga fit ce qu'il lui disait et attendit. Le Sabaku No passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'emmener un peu à l'écart de la populace et une fois qu'il fut certain que personne ne les verrait, il la souleva au-dessus de sol pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ M, mais que, qu'est-ce que vous faites Gaara, s'exclama-t-elle avec embarras, les yeux toujours fermés.

Apparemment, elle avait retenu cela en plus de leur leçon de danse : cette optique de ne pas ouvrir les yeux tant qu'il ne lui en aurait pas donné la permission. Cela allait rendre les choses plus faciles.

_ Chut, vous allez nous faire repérer, murmura-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Ces simples paroles la rendirent complètement muette, ce qui arrangea plutôt l'homme aux turquoises. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque remarque leur présence. Il concentra son chakra au niveau de la plante de ses pieds et s'élança dans les airs, obligeant son amie à serrer son panda d'une main et se cramponner à lui de l'autre. Une fois qu'il s'arrêta pour de bon, elle desserra sa prise mais n'osa pas encore ouvrir les yeux.

_ Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux Hyûga-san, la prévint-il.

Lentement, elle s'exécuta et de fermé, son regard s'agrandit très vite.

_ Mais c'est, chuchota-t-elle en haussant les sourcils avec stupéfaction en reconnaissant le refuge secret de son ami.

Il la déposa au sol et elle le lâcha aussitôt en rougissant de s'être autant agrippée à son kimono. Il regarda autour de lui, essaya de sentir la présence possible de personne aux alentours et fut satisfait de constater qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls.

_ On a encore du temps avant que ça ne commence, mais ici au moins on sera bien placé, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

La détentrice du byakûgan pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_ De quoi parlez-vous Gaara ?

_ Des feux d'artifices, vous avez bien dit que vous n'aviez pas l'habitude d'en voir, lui rappela-t-il l'air impassible. Ici, vous aurez une vue imprenable.

Immédiatement, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et en lâcha involontairement la peluche. En le remarquant, elle se dépêcha de la ramasser et de l'essuyer. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, ses prunelles nacrées étaient déjà humides.

_ Kami-sama Gaara, je… je suis tellement contente ce… je, je n'ai même pas de mot pour vous exprimer à quel point je suis heureuse, bafouilla-t-elle le visage troublé par l'émotion.

Son geste avait eu l'effet escompté, l'expression de ses traits était exactement celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il avait eu raison de l'emmener ici, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé sur ce coup-là.

_ Kami-sama, il faut que je me calme, décida-t-elle sans y parvenir. En plus, ils ne vont pas commencer tout de suite !

Cette simple phrase obligea le Kazekage à se souvenir d'un détail qui lui était presque sortit de l'esprit durant la soirée. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'approcha d'elle avec importance.

_ À ce propos Hyûga-san, il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler, l'avertit-il d'un ton sérieux. Cela nous fera passer le temps en attendant qu'ils ne commencent.

La façon dont il aborda la chose fit retomber progressivement l'excitation de la jeune femme. Elle semblait même légèrement inquiète.

_ De, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Il est vrai que la soirée avait été bien agréable. Néanmoins, il était temps de se concentrer sur les choses sérieuses. La période de l'amusement n'était pas totalement révolue… simplement reportée.

_ Après notre première leçon de danse, deux anbus sont venus me voir et m'ont apporté les informations qui me manquaient. Je peux désormais vous confier tous les détails de la mission et quel sera votre rôle pour celle-ci, déclara-t-il solennellement.

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

«_ _ Enfin arrivés à Konoha, soupira-t-elle avec soulagement. C'est pas trop tôt…_ »

* * *

**Haruko : ***_se fait toute petite pour une fois_***** bon alors j'ai posté le chapitre… j'ai mis un put**** de suspens à la fin… là c'est sûr… ils vont me massacrer…

**Hinata : ***_finit par trouver l'auteur cachée derrière un pot de fleur_***** eh ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Haruko : ***_renifle_***** ils vont me tueeeeeer !

**Hinata : ***_la prend dans ses bras_***** mais non voyons, au contraire ! Ils seront très contents de voir un nouveau chapitre !

**Haruko : ***_lève la tête avec un regard implorant_***** c'est vrai ? Tu crois qu'ils me pardonneront ?

**Hinata : ***_avec un sourire angélique_***** mais bien sûr !

**Haruko : ***_qui croit soudainement avoir une apparition divine_***** est-ce que je suis au paradis des nains ?

**Hinata : ***_réalise que l'auteur vient une fois de plus de partir dans son délire_*** **euh… oui, oui c'est ça.

**Haruko : ***_fronce les sourcils_***** non ! C'était pas ça, la bonne réplique est : Tagazeuk à toi ! è_é

**Hinata : ***_qui n'a pas écouté le donjon de Nalbeuheuk_*** **euh, tagazeuk à toi oO

**Haruko : ***_comprend qu'elle doit employer les grands moyens, se tourne dos à la caméra pendant qu'une musique dramatique s'installe (_**pour mieux comprendre l'essence de ce délire tapez « dramatic look » sur youtube et sélectionnez la marmotte 8D**_), fait durer le suspens et se tourne violemment en faisant la tronche de… la marmotte 8D_*****

**Hinata : ***_s'enfuit avant que son cerveau ne soit réduit en bouillie_*** **KYAAAAAAH !

**Naruto : ***_qui débarque avec un grand sourire style ça : 8D_*** **HARUKO ! (**note : pour ce délire tapez Banana song sur youtube D**)

**Haruko : ***_sursaute et se retourne_***** What Naruto ?

**Naruto : ***_la fixe toujours en souriant pendant une minute environ puis s'écrie_*** **I'M A BANANA !

**Haruko : ***_fronce un sourcil_***** You're a what ?

**Naruto : ***_crie avec plus de vigueur_***** I'M A BANANA !

**Haruko : ***_de plus en plus perplexe_*** **What happened to your clothes ?

**Naruto : ***_déguisé en banana, hurle encore plus fort_*** **I'M A BANANAAAAAA ! *****_commence à chanter « I'm a banana, I'm a banana »_*****

**Gaara : ***_qui passait par là, observe la scène d'un air blazé_***** …

**Naruto : ***_se plante devant Gaara en dansant_***** I'M A BANANAAA ! I'M A BANANAAA ! LOOK AT ME MOVE ! I'M A BANANA !

**Gaara : ***_se demande s'il ne devrait pas envoyer l'auteur dans un asile pour pondre des délires pareils qui n'ont aucun rapport avec l'histoire_*****

**Naruto : ***_continue de chanter avec Sasuke qui s'est déguisé en poulet et qui hurle « I'M A CHICKEN »_*** **I'M A BANANA ! I'M A BANANA !

**Haruko : ***_les pousse vers la sortie pour qu'ils aillent exploser ailleurs_***** bon alooors, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer ? *****_on entend un bruit d'explosion dans le fond_*****

**Deidara : ***_en colère_***** non mais je rêve, hum ! C'est la première fois que j'interviens dans une fin de chapitre et c'est pour voir qu'on fait exploser les gens sans moi, hum ! DDD8

**Haruko : ***_prend peur soudainement_***** oh non attends une seconde là ! Tu peux pas débarquer comme ça sinon ça veut dire que** ***_n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se fait déjà piétiner par les autres membres de l'akatsuki au grand complet_*** **les autres vont débarquer... keuf, keuf...

**Pain : ***_renfrogné_***** je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne nous ais jamais sollicité avant !

**Sasori : ***_soupire_***** personnellement je m'en portais très bien, un passage dans une fin de chapitre c'est un aller simple pour la case « bouffon ».

**Kisame : ***_sourit en aiguisant son épée_***** que tu es défaitiste Sasori, ça nous fait un peu de pub. Quand on est mort, on crache pas dessus.

**Itachi : ***_blasé_***** merci de nous le rappeler Kisame…

**Kakuzu : ***_ouvre son portefeuille_***** on pourrait créer une association caritative envers les personnages morts dans Naruto, ça nous ferait gagner pas mal d'argent.

**Hidan : ***_sourit avec dédain_***** en tout cas c'est pas ton fric qui t'a permis de rester en vie je te signale.

**Konan : ***_offre une fleur de papier à l'auteur_*** **il en va de même pour ton dieu de pacotille.

**Hidan : ***_devient rapidement rouge de colère_***** N'INSULTE PAS JASHIN ! FEMME ! SINON JE TE BUTE !

**Pain : ***_s'interpose_***** et dis donc, tu touches pas à la femme de ma vie !

**Konan : ***_mode fleur-bleue-c'est-la-première-et-la-dernière-fois on_***** Nagatoo *o*

**Haruko : ***_qui regarde successivement chacun des membres parler_***** mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de faire exploser cet imbécile de Naruto ? T.T

**Deidara : ***_toujours aussi énervé_***** oui c'est vrai ça, hum ! Tu n'as pas honte, hum ! Une explosion aussi minable, hum ! Si ça avait été moi, j'aurais confectionné à l'aide de mon argile, une délicate bombe aux courbes parfaites et le son de ses membres s'arrachant en une fraction de seconde de son corps aurait été la plus douce des mélodies à mes oreilles, hum… *****_en extase_*****

**Sasori : ***_soupire_***** et dire que c'était moi le partenaire de cet abruti…

**Haruko : ***_bave en voyant son personnage préféré de l'Akatsuki_*** **Sasoriiiii… *ç*

**Shikamaru : ***_s'approche de Gaara d'un air impassible, une clope à la main_*** **c'était pas toi son personnage préféré qui déclenche des océans de bave à la base ?

**Gaara : ***_hausse les épaules_*** **si, et alors ?

**Shikamaru : ***_l'imite et allume sa cigarette_*** **non comme ça. On n'est pas beaucoup intervenu aujourd'hui.

**Gaara :** c'est pas faux. J'ai pas embrassé Hinata, Naruto n'a pas piqué sa crise de jalousie, c'est pas habituel. Je vais chercher Hinata et je reviens.

**Shikamaru : ***_le regarde s'éloigner_*** **eh ben… pour un asocial, il est drôlement accro à sa copine…

**Haruko : ***_sourit avec machiavélisme_***** c'est bien là tout le but du GaaHina 8D

**L'akatsuki :** et nous alors ?

**Haruko : ***_donne un million de ryôs à Kakuzu_***** vous pouvez partir, on n'a plus besoin de vous, c'est l'heure de la minute romance et après faut récolter les reviews. Alors à moins ce que l'un de vous ait envie de… *****_se prend un nuage de poussière en pleine tronche et réalise qu'ils ont tous disparu_*** **ouais, je me disais aussi.

**Gaara : ***_revient en tenant Hinata par la main_*****

**Haruko : ***_fond_***** ils sont trop chouuuuuu !

**Hinata : ***_observe Gaara d'un air perplexe_***** je croyais que c'était l'heure de notre moment d'intimité ?

**Gaara : ***_soupire_***** oui je sais, mais d'abord on satisfait les lecteurs, pour qu'ils postent des reviews tu comprends ? Sinon Haruko va faire exprès de mettre des plombes à écrire le prochain chapitre.

**Hinata : ***_tourne la tête et voit Haruko qui acquiesce avec un sourire sadique_***** perverse… *****_soupire_***** enfin tant pis, du moment que j'ai droit à mon baiser…

**Gaara : ***_sourit_***** plutôt deux fois qu'une… *****_se penche vers Hinata et la serre dans ses bras musclés tandis qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou. Incline la tête doucement et l'embrasse tendrement_*****

**Haruko : ***_au paradis_***** aaah c'est trop mignoooon !

**Hinata et Gaara : ***_font durer le plaisir pendant que l'auteur bave_*****

**Haruko : ***_essuie sa bouche_***** hum… alors chers et estimés lecteurs éè auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser une reviews, ou plus ?


	14. La mission

Chers lecteurs c'est encore moi ! Oui allez-y n'ayez pas peur d'applaudir, je sais que vous êtes tous en train de sortir le gini pour fêter mon retour ! *****_sort d'ailleurs la bouteille de deux litres dont elle verse le contenu dans une coupe en cristal_***** Je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience ce chapitre, aaah vous campiez devant votre ordinateur pour en connaître la suite, vous faisiez du vaudou en espérant que peut-être j'activerais plus rapidement mes petits doigts sur le clavier, vous alliez chaque dimanche à l'Eglise pour prier et ... etc quoi. Mais vous étiez chaque jour un peu plus déçus, déçus, déçus... Alors me voilà sur mon beau cheval blanc ! Je viens vous sauver de la déchéance ! Je viens vous offrir un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf, tout édulcoré et plein de scènes qui devraient laaaargement compenser votre interminable attente (**six mois tout de même...**) . sisi u_u Je vais essayer de faire encore mieux pour le prochain mais je pense que j'aurais du mal XD enfin je verrais bien avec vos reviews :3

**hinata-hyuga63 :** héhéhé oui j'ai de plus en plus d'accro parmis mes lecteurs 8D ma fic deviendra bientôt une drogue officielle ohohohohohhoho :o en tout cas je suis très contente que ça te plaise au point de laisser une reviews ! Mais Gaara ne va pas encore embrasser Hinata pour l'instant et j'en suis la première désolée, crois-le bien u_u

**Charlène :** ahlalala le site et les bug mdr merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, comme tu le vois j'ai tardé pour poster la suite mais bon je pense que tu apprécieras quand même ce nouveau chapitre autant que le précédent :3

**Soad :** "Ou comment gâcher la romance version Gaara" XDDD ah purée, tu m'as tué là ! Mais c'est exactement ça u_u merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, faire preuve de patience comme ça c'est admirable. T.T je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire !

**Sugar-junkie :** t'en attendais plus ? Genre un baiser ? Désolée mais c'est bien trop tôt, enfin je pense que le nouveau chapitre te fera plaisir malgré tout ^^ eh oui effectivement Temari et Kankurô vont être choqués de ses progrès avec Hinata XD

**Hyna-Li :** O.O sérieusement ? Tu, tu viens tous les jours ? Ouaw ._. alors je, je suis à la fois choquée et flattée, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic à ce point-là ! Ouaiiiis j'adore convertir (**ou pas :p**) les fans du NaruHina, c'est mon but dans la vie 8D xD ah ben ça va pour le forum je me sens moins seule XD mais il faudrait vraiment que je revienne histoire de dire "je suis toujours en vie" XDDD enfin voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**Sarameen :** XDDD c'est quoi ce remix de fins de chapitre, c'est une mode ces temps-ci ? xD eh ben ouaw, je l'avais déjà dit dans une autre reply mais je sens que ma fic va devenir une drogue officielle bientôt ._. tu te choutes carrément à mes chapitres ? Ouaw... O.O désolée d'avoir détruit ta réputation T.T c'était pas volontaire, je me contente d'écrire moi, c'est tout ;_; d'ailleurs je te fournis une nouvelle dose là. (**ptin j'ai l'impression d'être un dealer pour de vrai O.O sauf que je touche pas d'argent XD**) en tout cas merci pour ta reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire !

**enkessenamon :** XD merci beaucoup pour la reviews, tiens voilà la suite j'espère que tu l'apprécieras :3

**strawberry :** gnaaaaa "un chef d'oeuvre" °0° ouaw c'est trop gentil ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, ça me touche énormément !

**cinderella :**haaan merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Aaaah l'inspiration a failli disparaitre oui, mais jamais la passion ! Je compte m'y remettre sérieusement car le seul moyen que j'ai d'être vraiment moi-même ! Crois-moi un jour je finirais cette fic ! J'y compte bien !

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Chapitre 14 : La mission

Enfin, après plus de deux mois passés à Suna, Hinata allait pouvoir apprendre en quoi consistait la mission pour laquelle elle avait été appelée, ainsi que le rôle qu'elle aurait à y jouer. Les événements récents l'avaient quelque peu distraite mais il fallait bien qu'elle garde à l'esprit que la raison première de sa venue était professionnelle. En effet, elle avait tellement voulu faire des progrès dans sa relation avec Gaara, qu'elle en avait presque oublié le véritable but de son entraînement acharné. Ce n'était plus le moment de penser à des frivolités telles que les feux d'artifices.

_ Je vous écoute Gaara, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Il prit un temps de pause et lui fit bien face avec un air important. Ce n'était plus Gaara qui se trouvait devant elle, mais bien le Kazekage. En cet instant, elle n'était plus Hinata mais Hinata Hyûga une kunoichi de Konoha venue servir son village ainsi que son pays.

_ Comme vous le savez Hyûga-san, il ne s'agit pas d'une simple mission. Malgré son importance de rang S elle nous a demandé énormément de temps de préparation, il ne faut pas la prendre à la légère. Notre ordonnateur est le seigneur du pays de Ki. Vous devez certainement le connaître, son royaume prospère par le commerce de papier à parchemin qu'il fournit aux plus grands pays du continent. Il requière instamment ma présence pour résoudre un problème d'ordre diplomatique qui risquerait de mal tourner, expliqua-t-il d'un ton grave. Le pays, ne possédant pas de village caché, s'expose à un renversement gouvernemental qui aurait des conséquences dramatiques.

D'ordre diplomatique ? Sa présence était instamment requise ? Lui le Kazekage ? Effectivement, ce n'était pas le genre de mission à prendre à la légère. Obliger un chef de village à se déplacer n'était pas une bagatelle, cela devait vraiment être important. Ce problème d'ordre diplomatique avait de fortes chances de perturber un des commerces les plus importants du continent. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir pour que la présence d'un Hyûga soit nécessaire ? La jeune femme attendit en silence qu'il lui apporte le reste des détails.

_ En outre, si la mission nous a demandé autant de préparation, c'est parce que j'y ai dépêché des anbus qui ont dû se déplacer sur les lieux présumés des opposants au régime, afin de récolter les informations nécessaires à la mise en place.

_ Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi vous avez tant tardé à m'en parlé mais… si la mise en place était si longue Gaara, pourquoi avoir demandé si expressément ma venue à Suna, l'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant un sourcil perplexe.

_ Eh bien, commença-t-il d'un ton sérieux, comme je savais que cela prendrait du temps, j'ai préféré vous faire venir le plus tôt possible afin de juger votre niveau et savoir s'il était utile ou non de vous faire subir un entraînement physique. Et comme vous en aviez effectivement besoin, cela aura donc été du temps bien investit.

Elle hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait et lui demandait implicitement de poursuivre.

_ Nous avons désormais toutes les informations requises pour partir, il ne reste qu'à attendre l'émissaire de Konoha pour régler les derniers détails et préparer éventuellement une équipe de secours. Vous devrez également subir un nouvel entraînement qui se concentrera cette fois-ci sur vos capacités génétiques qui sont indispensables pour cette mission.

_ Un nouvel entraînement, répéta-t-elle un peu anxieuse. Mais Gaara, vous m'aviez dit que vous deviez assister à chacune de vos réunions. Comment pourriez-vous m'entraîner si…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y avais déjà réfléchi, l'interrompit-il calmement. Vous aurez à votre disposition les meilleurs guerriers de Suna et je vous fais totalement confiance sur le bon déroulement de cet entraînement. Je sais que vous le mènerez à bien.

Ces paroles lui mirent du baume au cœur, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il soit son entraîneur comme avant. Elle ferait de son mieux pour se montrer digne de cette confiance qu'il lui témoignait.

_ Nous partirons dès le retour de Temari et Kankurô et nous formerons l'équipe principale avec vous et moi. Je crois n'avoir rien oublié, nous mettrons au point les derniers détails pendant le voyage, déclara-t-il légèrement plus détendu qu'au début de son discours.

_ Bien, je vous promets de faire en sorte que cette mission se déroule sans encombre, dit-elle avec détermination.

_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Hyûga-san.

Elle se sentit fière de ces mots. C'était si agréable de savoir qu'il croyait en elle. Voilà le genre de sensations qui lui avait toujours fait défaut jusqu'ici. Le Sabaku No reconnaissait sa valeur, pour lui elle n'était pas une kunoichi sans intérêt. La première fois qu'il lui avait donné sa chance, la détentrice du byakûgan savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'estimait pas. Mais cela n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Grâce à ce lien qui avait mûri entre eux, elle avait pu faire énormément de progrès. Cela ne partait peut-être pas d'une noble intention mais à présent leur relation avait évolué et elle réalisait que deux mois lui avaient été plus profitables que toute une vie. Sa vie. Ce séjour à Suna était comme une renaissance pour elle.

Si autrefois seul Naruto avait cette capacité de lui donner foi en l'avenir, aujourd'hui, toute sa reconnaissance se dirigeait vers le ninja du sable. Et ce qu'elle appréciait particulièrement avec lui, c'était qu'aucun sentiment amoureux ne l'animait en sa présence. Oui, elle ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'amitié. Cette crainte d'un amour unilatéral n'avait plus lieu d'être. La femme aux prunelles nacrées pouvait rester à ses côtés sans sentir son cœur se serrer et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se sentait simplement heureuse d'être avec lui, ce sentiment de légèreté était vraiment une rareté. Rien que le fait de le voir lui donnait envie de sourire et jamais elle n'avait autant sourit auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la pousser à le faire d'ailleurs ? Dans cette vie si terne qu'elle avait mené jusqu'ici à Konoha dans le domaine des Hyûga, tout n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de souffrances et de déceptions. Ah si seulement… si seulement elle pouvait rester à Suna et ne jamais retourner dans cet endroit.

_ Hyûga-san ?

La voix de l'homme aux turquoises lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

_ O, oui Gaara, vous, pa, pardon je n'ai pas écouté, s'excusa-t-elle avec embarras.

_ Je n'ai rien dit, répliqua-t-il en la fixant d'un air dubitatif.

Cette information fit rougir avec plus de honte encore la brune.

_ Ah, hum, pa, pardon Gaara je…

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et de quoi s'excusait-elle au juste ? Ah la voilà bien maligne à présent ! Dire qu'ils venaient d'avoir une discussion très sérieuse à propos de la mission et son esprit se dissipait si facilement.

_ Vous aviez l'air perdue dans vos pensées Hyûga-san, était-ce la mission ou autre chose, l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Oh non pas cette question ! Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire, c'était bien trop gênant ! Perdre son sérieux de cette façon était inacceptable, surtout en face du Kazekage ! Mais lorsqu'il posait sur elle un regard aussi franc, Hinata n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir. Et puis… elle ne _pouvait pas_ mentir à Gaara. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, il était impossible de lui résister. Elle déglutit et se prépara à lui avouer la vérité.

_ Je… je suis désolée, j'étais complément ailleurs c'est vrai, je… Je pensais qu'à la fin de cette mission je devrais rentrer à Konoha et cette perspective ne m'enchante pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle d'une voix teintée de regrets. Je me sens bien ici à Suna avec vous, ainsi que Temari et Kankurô. Je crois qu'avant de venir ici, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était le bonheur. Et je, je…

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, sa gorge devenait de plus en plus serrée et sèche. Ses yeux la picotaient et pourtant elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Ça aurait dû être une soirée heureuse, il était hors de question de la gâcher avec des larmes. La Hyûga baissa la tête et se retint du mieux qu'elle pu.

_ Hyûga-san…

_ Ah je, pa, pardon, parvint-elle à articuler en avalant sa salive.

Il lui fit redresser la tête et elle s'aperçut que son regard n'était pas réprobateur mais inquiet.

_ Je ne pensais pas que cela vous minait à ce point. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

_ Parce que c'est inutile Gaara, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. Quoi que je fasse, dès que cette mission sera terminée… je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que celui de retourner là-bas. Ah mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je, je vais me concentrer sur l'entraînement !

_ Hyûga-san, fit-il en lui posant doucement la main sur la tête, ce n'est pas parce que nous venons de parler de cette mission que vous devez mettre vos problèmes de côté. Je suis là pour vous écouter si vous en avez besoin, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

La femme à la chevelure de nuit le dévisagea un instant sans rien dire. Elle se baissa pour poser la peluche qu'elle tenait encore par terre, puis se releva presque immédiatement pour s'agripper fermement au kimono de son ami. Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse sans prononcer le moindre mot. Seulement ça, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Le Sabaku No parut le comprendre car il remit sa main à sa position initiale. Etrangement, aucune larme ne s'échappa de ses yeux, aucun sanglot ne se forma dans sa gorge, elle demeurait très calme. Comme si la tristesse n'avait jamais étreint son cœur, un sentiment de sérénité se répandait lentement dans son être. Sa présence avait ce pouvoir, près de lui elle se sentait bien. Lorsqu'il était à proximité, quelque soit l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, cela finissait toujours par s'améliorer. Est-ce que cela aurait été pareil si elle avait été aussi proche de Kiba ou Shino ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait ressenti le même bien-être qu'avec lui ?

Et pourtant ils se connaissaient vraiment depuis si peu de temps. Quelques jours seulement qu'ils s'appréciaient réellement et c'était comme si cette complicité avait toujours existé. Comme elle aurait voulu éprouver cela plus tôt, il lui semblait que ces deux mois avait été gaspillé. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus profiter de sa présence rassurante. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus entendre sa voix grave et sereine. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus voir ses turquoises insondables. Bientôt… bientôt… Elle fut obligée de renifler pour réprimer un sanglot. C'était si triste de se dire que cet homme qu'elle avait tant détesté au début de son séjour, allait tant lui manquer dans cette demeure où tout le monde ne montrait que du mépris à son égard. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'une des rares personnes avec qui elle se sente aussi à l'aise vive dans un autre village, dans un autre pays, si loin…

_ Si seulement j'étais née ici, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Ça aurait dut être une belle soirée, Gaara avait tout prévu pour cela. Il y avait assez d'activités dans le matsuri pour amuser Hinata, sans compter les feux d'artifices qu'elle se faisait une joie de regarder. Et ça avait bien commencé. Ils avaient dansé sans qu'elle ne se trompe dans les pas. Elle avait pu goûter des takoyaki. Il lui avait offert des ballons et une peluche. Oui jusqu'ici, la soirée se déroulait de la meilleure façon qui soit. Le Sabaku No avait eu droit à de nombreux sourires et rires de sa part, elle était heureuse et cela avait été grâce à lui. Elle avait montré tant d'enthousiasme. Rien n'aurait pu… rien n'aurait dut entacher cela. Et pourtant, il l'entendait se retenir de pleurer contre lui. Il sentait une fois de plus ses mains fébriles retenir son vêtement. Il voyait ses épaules trembler. Cet être fragile et craintif qu'il espérait ne plus revoir venait de réapparaitre sous ses yeux. La Hinata souriante, la Hinata rieuse, la Hinata chaleureuse qui criait joyeusement son prénom venait de céder la place à cette femme triste et amère qu'il détestait tant.

Il ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état. Il voulait la réconforter, mais que pouvait-il faire au juste ? Toutes ses possibilités se limitaient à ce simple geste. Une main au sommet de son crâne, voilà tout ce dont il était capable. Temari l'aurait serré contre elle, Kankurô lui aurait murmuré des paroles tendres, mais lui… lui n'était rien de plus que Sabaku No Gaara. Et tout Kazekage qu'il était, cela ne lui donnait pas plus de pouvoir sur le cœur humain. Qu'était-il supposé dire ou faire ? Rien ne lui venait, tout ce qu'il savait était que la jeune femme se trompait si elle croyait que sa vie aurait été plus belle en naissant à Suna. Le régime mis en place y était bien plus dur qu'à Konoha. Elle aurait probablement davantage souffert dans ce désert. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette mission, si elle ne venait pas de Konoha… si elle n'était pas la Hinata qu'il connaissait probablement qu'ils n'auraient pas noué cette amitié. Probablement qu'ils ne seraient pas là tous les deux ce soir à participer au matsuri. Probablement que toutes les discussions, les moments qu'ils avaient partagés, n'auraient jamais eu lieu.

_ Hyûga-san, vous vous trompez si vous pensez que votre vie aurait été plus belle à Suna, commença-t-il d'un ton calme.

Surprise, elle redressa la tête pour plonger son regard humide dans le sien.

_ Vous croyez ? Pourtant, j'aurais pu vous rencontrer bien plus tôt et nous…

Il posa son index sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer, ses prunelles se firent plus sérieuses.

_ Rien ne garantit que vous m'auriez apprécié à cette époque. Je pense même que cela aurait été le contraire.

Oui cela aurait du être une soirée heureuse et pourtant, il était en train de se remémorer les pires souvenirs de son existence. Néanmoins, il songea qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir trop. Hinata était tellement émotive, si elle connaissait tout les détails de son passé, il voyait très bien comment elle réagirait.

_ Vous vous souvenez des examens chûnins ?

Simple question de rhétorique, il savait pertinemment qu'elle s'en rappelait. Sa figure devint inquiète.

_ Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_ Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre Hyûga-san. Je suis certain que vous vous souvenez du genre de personne que j'étais à ce moment-là.

Elle le fixa l'espace d'un instant confuse puis baissa la tête, silencieuse.

_ Je… vous, vous n'étiez pas tout à fait comme aujourd'hui mais…

_ N'ayez pas peur des mots Hyûga-san, la coupa-t-il d'une voix plus sombre.

Elle redressa la tête pour la baisser à nouveau et enfin se décider à affronter son regard en attente de réponses.

_ Vous…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec indignation pendant qu'elle semblait amonceler un tant soit peu de confiance.

_ Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je me fiche de ce Gaara-là, ce qui importe c'est…

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, l'ancien jinchuriki la saisit brusquement par les épaules.

_ Vous vous en fichez peut-être, néanmoins il a bel et bien existé ! Et c'est ce Gaara-là que vous auriez rencontré si vous étiez née à Suna ! Si je suis ainsi aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement grâce à Naruto qui a su me comprendre. C'est vous qui disiez vouloir me connaître plus tôt, mais avez-vous seulement envisagé la possibilité que ce Gaara-là ne serait pas aussi amical que l'actuel ?

Il fit une pause et reprit plus acerbe encore, sa prise se resserrant inconsciemment.

_ La vie n'est pas rose Hyûga-san, elle ne l'a jamais été. Vous en avez probablement eu un aperçu avec votre père… mais vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer l'enfer que j'ai connu, déclara-t-il avec rancœur. Vous avez grandi dans le mépris des votre, mais savez-vous ce que c'est de voir son existence être niée au point de vouloir l'effacer ?

_ Gaara, murmura-t-elle d'une voix inquiète lorsqu'il accentua un peu plus la poigne qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules.

Mais il n'entendait pas, le flot de souvenirs l'assaillant le replongeait dans une souffrance bien trop profonde.

_ Savez-vous Hyûga-san, poursuivit-il de sa voix s'emplissant au fur et à mesure de ténèbres, ce que c'est de vivre chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde… dans la peur d'être tué, la crainte de sentir surgir derrière vous une personne avec des intentions meurtrières à votre égard, l'angoisse de ne jamais percevoir autre chose que l'envie de vous assassiner dans le regard des autres ?

Le regard nacré s'agrandit d'effroi au fil de son discours.

_ Savez-vous Hyûga-san, ce qu'est véritablement la haine ? Avez-vous déjà senti sa chaleur embraser votre être jusqu'à en consumer la moindre parcelle de raison ? Car lorsqu'il ne vous reste plus pour unique sentiment que celui-là… c'en est fini de tout. Hommes, femmes, enfants, tous deviennent vos ennemis. Vous ignorez ce qu'est le scrupule, seul compte à vos yeux la satisfaction de la vision de leur cadavre, maculé d'une vengeance aussi âcre que le sang.

Il parlait, déversait, crachait ses mots et revivait la douleur encore ancrée dans sa chair. Depuis trop longtemps, il gardait cela caché au fond de lui. Cette amertume tapie dans les méandres de son cœur ne demandait aujourd'hui qu'à s'exprimer. Il avait toujours cherché un exutoire, sans parvenir à le trouver. La présence de la Hyûga agissait comme un déclencheur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi avec elle, tout ce qui était enfoui finissait toujours par ressortir. Elle ne faisait pourtant rien d'extraordinaire, mais tout à coup sa haine, ses émotions, ses sentiments, tout jaillissait comme la lave en fusion d'un volcan trop longtemps endormi. Comment ? Par quel miracle ? Il l'ignorait. Ils ne se connaissaient pourtant pas depuis si longtemps… Il n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion de se confier auparavant. Temari… Kankurô… ils étaient pourtant ses plus proches parents mais jamais il n'avait pu leur avouer ce qui le taraudait depuis tout ce temps. Avec Naruto c'était différent, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, ils se comprenaient mutuellement.

Mais elle… comment avait-elle pu venir à bout de sa défense impénétrable ? Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui sauf elle. Elle ne réunissait pourtant aucune condition pour devenir la personne à qui il aurait envie de se confier. Sans cette mission, il n'aurait jamais fait attention à elle, la kunoichi de Konoha serait restée cette jeune fille faible des examens chûnins. Le fait même qu'elle vienne d'un autre village en faisait une personne inapte à comprendre la rudesse de son univers. Et pourtant, c'est devant elle qu'il se dévoilait. Devant elle qu'il montrait une part de lui que personne n'avait encore vu.

_ Pourquoi vous, murmura-t-il sans s'en apercevoir.

_ Ga, Gaara vous me faites mal, tenta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante croyant qu'il avait reprit ses esprits.

Dès qu'il entendit sa voix, sa prise se relâcha instantanément.

_ Pardon je…

Bon sang, il réalisait seulement tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout ce qu'il venait de _lui _dire. Le ninja du sable avait juste l'intention de lui expliquer en quoi Suna n'aurait pas été une meilleure patrie que Konoha et voilà qu'il se mettait à avouer ses peines cachées. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Pire que tout, il était revenu sur son passé d'assassin alors qu'il s'était juré de ne pas abordé le sujet en sa présence. Elle devait probablement être terrorisée désormais. Quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! Malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours, à cause de ces maudites paroles, plus jamais elle ne le regarderait comme avant. C'en était fini de ses sourires, de ses yeux rieurs… Bientôt il n'y décèlerait plus que de la peur. Préférant détourner le visage plutôt que d'avoir à supporter cela, Gaara ne remarqua pas la mine coupable de son amie.

_ Je vous ai encore forcé à avouer des choses douloureuses, n'est-ce pas Gaara, l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix contrite.

Aussitôt, ses turquoises s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il tourna violemment la tête pour l'observer afficher sa petite mine désolée. C'était exactement la même expression que lorsqu'il lui avait dit être l'ancien porteur de Shukaku. Comment faisait-elle pour… Il soupira et laissa un léger sourire résigné étirer ses lèvres.

_ Vous êtes incroyable Hyûga-san, lâcha-t-il en passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme le dévisageait sans comprendre, mais se courba devant lui pour montrer une fois de plus son inutile culpabilité.

_ Je, je m'excuse Gaara à, à cause de moi vous…

_ Ne vous excusez pas, c'est moi qui me suis laissé emporté… mais ça m'a fait plus de bien que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Elle se redressa toujours aussi étonnée.

_ Vrai, vraiment ? Pourtant vous aviez l'air si malheureux Gaara, je…

Sa gentillesse était toujours aussi touchante. Au final, c'était peut-être bien parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien attendu d'elle, que Hinata se montrait aussi apte à le surprendre agréablement. Elle tentait de comprendre ses sentiments pour lui apporter la douceur qui lui avait faite défaut jusqu'ici. Pour une femme qu'il considérait comme une source d'ennuis, elle était devenue la meilleure amie qu'il puisse rêver.

_ Ce n'est plus le cas Hyûga-san. Vraiment vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter.

_ Vraiment ? Vous en êtes certain Gaara, insista-t-elle toujours aussi soucieuse.

Il lui était reconnaissant de s'inquiéter ainsi pour lui, mais sa gentillesse allait vraiment finir par l'étouffer un jour. Il valait mieux qu'il la recadre un peu.

_ Vous doutez de moi Hyûga-san, l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant un sourcil quasi inexistant.

_ N, non pas du tout mais…

_ Je sais mieux que vous ce que je ressens vous savez ? Alors…

Il ne parvint pas à poursuivre, la mine de son amie s'était une fois de plus assombrie. Dire qu'il voulait simplement l'empêcher de s'inquiéter… Mais quel crétin !

_ Je vous demande pardon Gaara, je voulais seulement être sûre que vous ne m'en vouliez pas trop…

_ Mais je ne…

Aaaah vraiment il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait Temari à sa place ? Soudain… L'illumination !

_ Très bien Hyûga-san, venez, déclara-t-il tout à coup en ouvrant grand les bras.

Elle le fixa sans comprendre la raison de son geste.

_ Je, comment dire… je pense que vous avez besoin d'une étreinte, expliqua-t-il légèrement nerveux.

Il y eut un petit silence qui ne fit qu'accentuer son degré de nervosité. Puis, un faible éclat de rire et il comprit qu'il avait apparemment réussi son coup. Voilà la Hinata telle qu'il la connaissait. Oui, le sourire lui allait définitivement mieux que la mine abattue et les larmes. La Hyûga se jeta dans ses bras et murmura un « merci » timide, mais attendrissant.

Elle se blottie contre lui, ses mains dans son dos enserrant la veste de son kimono. Sans qu'il ne parvienne à définir pourquoi, cette étreinte lui semblait plus agréable que les précédentes. Le Sabaku No était bien, là, seul avec elle dans le silence de la nuit. Il savait qu'ici au moins, personne ne pourrait venir les déranger. Aucun conseiller ne risquerait de faire irruption ou de juger son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et en ce moment, son unique envie était de répondre à cette étreinte. Il sentait qu'il pouvait y arriver aujourd'hui. La seule chose à faire était de se pencher légèrement, de tendre doucement les bras et…

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de mettre à exécution son action. Car à l'instant même où ses bras étaient sur le point de l'enlacer, un énorme craquement retentit et une lumière aveuglante zébra le ciel jusqu'à présent opaque. Les feux d'artifices venaient de commencer. Brusquement, la femme aux prunelles nacrées s'écarta de lui et leva le nez vers les bouquets lumineux qui explosaient dans le ciel.

_ KAMI-SAMA ! Les feux d'artifices, s'écria-t-elle avec excitation.

Le Kazekage réalisa qu'il venait de manquer sa chance pour ce soir. Dire qu'il s'était enfin senti prêt… Quelle déception. Néanmoins, le visage aux anges de son amie compensa un peu cette étreinte non partagée. Qu'importe, il se rattraperait une prochaine fois.

_ Ça vous plait, chuchota-t-il à son oreille de manière à ce qu'elle l'entende malgré le vacarme.

La détentrice du Byakûgan sursauta, laissant le rouge colorer sa figure pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

_ Ah ! Euh o, ou, oui beau, beaucoup, bafouilla-t-elle.

Hinata était bien la seule personne qu'il connaissait à rougir et bégayer après avoir été surprise. Temari se mettait généralement à râler en lui demandant de ne plus recommencer, Kankurô lui, soupirait en disant qu'il finirait par mourir d'une attaque, mais Hinata rougissait et bégayait. Vraiment étrange comme les comportements pouvaient varier d'une personne à une autre.

_ Tant mieux.

Il se mit lui aussi à contempler ce festival de couleurs qui égayait le paysage habituellement terne de Suna. C'était à la fois agréable et étrange de sentir ce grondement en soi. Comme un boulet de canon qui explosait soudainement au niveau de la poitrine. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les feux d'artifices dégageaient une réelle puissance. Un rapide coup d'œil à la Hyûga lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne voyaient pas tout à fait les choses de la même façon. Elle avait un regard émerveillé, comme si de petites étoiles venaient de s'allumer tout à coup dans ses yeux. Candeur, innocence, voilà les premiers mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'il l'observait. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que la soirée n'était pas gâchée et qu'elle parvenait à apprécier les feux d'artifices. Il s'en serait voulu si elle avait pleuré à nouveau. Comme il pouvait haïr sa tristesse. Ses sourires avaient un tel effet bénéfique, il refusait d'en être privé. Surtout s'il était capable de la consoler.

Doucement, il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme croiser les siens. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'elle l'observait avec un petit sourire timide. Grâce aux lumières qui éclairaient la nuit, il était capable de voir les rougissements sur ses joues. Elle demeurait pourtant silencieuse et ses lèvres étaient closes mais ses yeux parlaient peut-être plus fort encore. Cependant, ni lui, ni elle-même n'aurait été apte à déceler les sentiments autres que la reconnaissance qui brillaient au fond de ses prunelles nacrées. L'ancien jinchuriki n'avait jamais eu la chance de croiser un tel regard pour en comprendre la signification. Et ce n'est pas la jeune héritière qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie, ignorant elle-même qu'un tel sentiment se répandait peu à peu dans son être. Mais sans doute était-ce bien mieux pour chacun d'eux de continuer à ne rien en savoir. Car aucun d'eux n'était réellement prêt à connaître cette vérité. Et surtout pas la détentrice du byakûgan dont la souffrance n'aurait été que ravivé.

Pour l'heure, ils se contentaient chacun d'apprécier cet instant durant lequel, ils pouvaient enfin être amis sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire. Ils observèrent les feux d'artifices jusqu'à ce que la dernière parcelle de poudre lumineuse s'évanouisse dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Hinata laissa reposer légèrement sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami et poussa un imperceptible soupir de bien être.

_ Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée Gaara, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa figure pacifiée puis concentra à nouveau son regard devant lui.

_ Je vous en prie, lâcha-t-il simplement.

_ Est-ce que nous rentrons tout de suite au palais, l'interrogea-t-elle.

Gaara s'accorda une seconde de réflexion avant de hausser son épaule disponible.

_ Peu m'importe, vous voulez rester encore ici ? Ou bien vous balader dans le matsuri encore une fois ?

_ Je, je me disais qu'on pourrait rester un petit peu pour regarder les étoiles comme la dernière fois, déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Le Sabaku No approuva son idée et lui proposa de s'asseoir, car ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient debout tous les deux. Ils s'installèrent sur le sol froid du bâtiment désert et se mirent à admirer le ciel. La tête de la Hyûga reposait toujours contre son épaule. Elle semblait sereine. Plus jeune, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une personne puisse l'approcher ainsi et apprécier sa présence. C'était souvent elle qui recherchait le contact, qui voulait être près de lui. Elle l'enlaçait, lui prenait la main, des choses en apparence naturelles, banales, mais qui avaient tellement de valeur à leurs yeux. Le ninja du sable savait qu'elle non plus n'avait pas reçu ces marques d'affection dans son enfance. C'était sans doute leur façon à eux deux de rattraper le temps perdu. Finalement ils n'auraient pas pu trouver meilleur ami pour les comprendre. C'est fou comme il pouvait se sentir apaisé en sa compagnie.

L'ancien jinchuriki se laissa même aller à poser très lentement sa tête contre la sienne. Ce geste parut surprendre la détentrice du byakûgan qui se redressa en une fraction de seconde. Déçu, il crut qu'elle ne se sentait peut-être pas assez proche de lui pour le laisser faire.

_ Excusez-moi je n'aurais pas dû…

Comme d'habitude, elle se mit à paniquer.

_ Ah mais pas, pas du tout Gaara ! Je, j'ai été surprise, je, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez ça mais… mais ça, ça, ça ne me dérange pas, pas du tout au, au contraire, finit-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Avec gêne, elle reprit sa position initiale, les joues écarlates. Il resta quelques instants immobile, la fixant sans savoir s'il pouvait ou non recommencer. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il la sentit resserrer sa prise sur ses doigts, il songea qu'elle attendait peut-être cela. Alors il décida de satisfaire son attente. Cela paraissait plus agréable encore que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait emmené dans cet endroit. A ce moment-là, il ne l'avait fait que dans le but de lui remonter le moral, aujourd'hui c'était différent. Et puis, il se sentait davantage proche d'elle qu'auparavant. Cette fois-ci, un véritable lien d'amitié les liait.

_ Gaara, l'appela-t-elle tout à coup mais d'une voix calme.

_ Oui ?

Elle marqua un petit temps avant de reprendre.

_ Il ne me semble pas vous l'avoir déjà dit auparavant mais… je vous apprécie énormément Gaara, oui énormément, avoua-t-elle avec douceur.

A la suite de cet aveu, les pulsations de son cœur s'emballèrent l'espace de quelques microsecondes. Il lui semblait entendre ces paroles pour la première fois. Jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours eu une attitude qui pouvait montrer qu'elle avait de l'estime pour lui, mais jamais elle n'avait prononcé clairement ces mots. L'homme aux turquoises se souvenait encore de son scepticisme, lorsque Kankurô lui avait expliqué qu'elle « l'appréciait déjà pour ce qu'il était. » Comment aurait-il pu le croire ? Personne ne le lui avait jamais dit. Avec Naruto c'était différent, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. En ce qui concernait les habitants aussi, leur respect suffisait amplement. Mais elle… sans doute n'aurait-il jamais accepté cette idée tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dissipé ses hésitations. À présent il savait, il savait qu'elle l'appréciait. Et pas qu'un peu, « énormément », la femme à la chevelure de nuit l'avait même répété.

_ Hyûga-san, murmura-t-il légèrement troublé.

_ C'est étrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attends seulement maintenant pour vous le dire, mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait, ajouta-t-elle avec son petit rire clair. Je me sens vraiment bien, ici… avec vous Gaara…

Il ne parvenait pas à arrêter cette chaleur intense qui se répandait en un éclair dans tout son être. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, bien au contraire. Il l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant, peut-être pas aussi fort mais il s'en souvenait. Au final, c'était peut-être ça le bonheur ? Cette sensation qui le brûlait agréablement de l'intérieur, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Comme il aurait voulu que ce sentiment ne le quitte jamais. A cet instant, il eut une pensée pour le petit garçon qui venait autrefois sur ce toit, le cœur froid et les yeux amers de larmes qui ne coulaient même plus. Il avait aujourd'hui du mal à concentrer son attention sur les étoiles. Ce spectacle qui l'enchantait avant ne parvenait plus à accaparer son regard. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle source de réconfort désormais.

_ Hyûga-san, l'appela-t-il en sentant sa tête glisser légèrement.

_ Hmm, fit-elle en se frottant un peu l'œil droit, excusez-moi Gaara, je crois que je commence à m'assoupir.

_ Nous allons rentrer dans ce cas. Si vous êtes trop fatiguée vous voulez que je vous porte, lui proposa-t-il nonchalamment.

Cette simple question provoqua le réveil instantané de la jeune femme, qui se redressa violemment et s'écarta le visage complètement écarlate.

_ No, no, non, non ce, ça, ça, ça va aller m, m, mer, mer, merci Ga, Ga, Gaara, bafouilla-t-elle très rapidement en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi gênée, ça ne me dérange pas. Je vous rappelle que ce ne serait pas la première fois, ajouta-t-il en croyant que cela l'embarrasserait moins.

Néanmoins, cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa panique. Elle commença à se lever précipitamment.

_ No, no, no vrai, vraiment Gaara je… kyaaah, s'exclama-t-elle en trébuchant sur le pan de son kimono.

Gaara tendit les bras pour la rattraper, elle atterrit tout contre lui, ses mains sur ses épaules et le bout de son nez frôlant le sien.

_ Vous voyez, vous tenez à peine debout, déclara-t-il nullement impressionné par le peu d'écart entre leurs figures.

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette constatation, ce fut un trop plein d'émotions qui la poussa à s'évanouir dans ses bras. Les turquoises s'écarquillèrent sur le coup.

_ Hyûga-san, l'appela-t-il avec inquiétude en voyant qu'elle ne reprenait pas conscience.

Cependant, il reprit son calme en songeant à quelque chose que lui avait dit Naruto lorsqu'ils discutaient de ses amis. Apparemment, Hinata s'évanouissait souvent lorsqu'elle était très gênée. Il fallait croire qu'elle était encore embarrassée lorsque leurs visages étaient trop proches. Vraiment, ce qu'elle pouvait être sensible. Mais bon il n'allait pas lui en vouloir d'être aussi innocente. Au moins dans cet état, elle ne rechignerait pas pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il n'attendit pas éternellement avant de se lever, une fois debout il la transporta de la même manière qu'à l'aller (sans oublier de récupérer la peluche au passage). Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien puis repartit. Le fait qu'elle ne reprenne pas conscience l'inquiétait un peu quand même. Combien de temps allait-elle rester dans cet état ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situations mais il espérait qu'elle ouvrirait bientôt les yeux.

Le Sabaku No eut le temps de faire la moitié du trajet avant que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent doucement. La Hyûga semblait un peu perdue en tentant de regarder autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard, ses rougissements reprirent de plus belle.

_ Ga, Gaara, s'exclama-t-elle de son éternel embarras. Que, que, qu'est-ce que je fais dans vos bras ?

_ Vous vous êtes évanouie, répondit-il simplement en songeant qu'il était probablement normal qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas sur le coup. Je crois que vous étiez trop gênée quand vous m'êtes tombée dessus.

_ Quand je, répéta-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brutalement le visage encore plus rouge.

Lorsqu'il y pensait, elle agissait beaucoup plus souvent de cette manière ces derniers temps, alors qu'elle était très distante au début de leur relation. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne rougisse ou ne bafouille. Cependant, elle souriait beaucoup plus également. Pour lui, c'était là la Hinata telle qu'il la connaissait. Une Hinata timide, rougissante mais tellement adorable aussi. Un être sans doute fragile mais pur et innocent qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger à chaque instant. Ce n'était néanmoins pas le même genre de protection qu'un chef de village éprouve envers ses habitants. C'était une attention particulière qu'il accordait à sa détresse muette. Il voulait l'aider à vaincre les démons de son passé, c'était peut-être égoïste mais en la secourant il avait l'impression de racheter ses erreurs.

Il avait peu d'amis, mais la détentrice du byakûgan était vraiment devenue une personne spéciale à ses yeux. Si seulement une personne comme elle avait pu venir à sa rencontre quelques années auparavant, son enfance aurait probablement été plus heureuse. Mais cela ne servait à rien de remuer le passé, il avait la chance de la connaître aujourd'hui c'était bien assez.

_ Dé, désolée Gaara, s'excusa-t-elle la tête toujours baissée. Je, je dois être lourde…

Il l'observa un instant avant de concentrer à nouveau son regard sur le trajet à suivre et songea qu'elle aurait probablement tripoté ses index si sa position le lui avait permis.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous porte Hyûga-san, rassurez-vous j'ai assez de force pour supporter votre poids, répliqua-t-il avec indifférence.

_ Ah euh, tant, tant mieux, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix dépitée.

Gaara comprit instinctivement au son de sa voix qu'il avait dû faire une bêtise mais il ne voyait pas laquelle.

_ J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_ Euh non mais, enfin, vous, vous devriez peut-être me reposer. Co, comme ça vous, vous n'auriez pas à supporter davantage mon poids, rétorqua-t-elle sans que le Sabaku No ne réussisse à comprendre l'amertume dans ses paroles.

Se sentait-elle à ce point gênée dans ses bras pour qu'il lui faille inventer ce genre d'excuses ? Néanmoins, il refusait de la lâcher. Cela pouvait sans doute paraître puéril mais lorsqu'il songeait à cette étreinte manquée, le ninja du sable ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la garder ainsi contre lui. Il avait été tellement déçu d'être interrompu alors qu'il se sentait enfin prêt à l'enlacer à son tour. Ce sentiment si agréable, il voulait l'éprouver encore. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la femme à la chevelure de nuit refusait de prolonger ce contact, alors qu'elle semblait si heureuse contre lui peu de temps auparavant.

_ Non, je n'en ai pas envie, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Brusquement, elle redressa la tête et tenta de capter ses prunelles de glace mais celles-ci restaient fixées sur le paysage nocturne.

_ P, pardon ? Mais Ga…

_ J'ai décidé de vous porter, alors je vous porterais jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au Palais, l'interrompit-il sans ciller.

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel seuls les éclats de voix du matsuri se firent entendre. Puis la kunoichi de Konoha reprit la parole.

_ Dans, dans ce cas arrêtez-vous juste une seconde s'il vous plait.

Malgré son appréhension il s'exécuta et s'arrêta sur le toit d'une habitation. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle en profite pour descendre mais au contraire, ses bras vinrent se nouer autour de sa nuque.

_ Je, je me sens plus à l'aise comme ça, fit-elle d'une petite voix fébrile.

Ce simple geste soulagea énormément l'ancien jinchuriki. Car non seulement elle ne s'écartait pas de lui, mais elle se rapprochait au contraire. Avant, peut-être que ce genre de choses l'aurait gêné, mais maintenant il se complaisait dans sa recherche de proximité. C'était vraiment difficile pour lui d'aller vers les autres, alors il appréciait qu'elle vienne d'elle-même auprès de lui. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas être capable d'agir de cette façon avec d'autres personnes que la détentrice du byakûgan. C'était sa présence qui le mettait à l'aise et lui permettait de faire ce dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver des années auparavant. Tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras de cette manière, même si ce n'était pas une étreinte constituait déjà beaucoup d'efforts.

Il remerciait intérieurement la jeune femme pour ces instants uniques qu'elle lui faisait vivre. Gaara espérait vraiment que cette bonne entente entre eux durerait le plus longtemps possible, par delà les larmes, par delà la souffrance et surtout… par delà la distance. Hinata n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions quant à ce qui se passerait une fois la mission terminée. Lui aussi y réfléchissait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Comment se passerait sa vie à Suna, une fois qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle ? A chaque fois qu'il s'interrogeait à ce sujet, une légère mélancolie l'envahissait et il préférait reporter son attention sur autre chose. Il ne réalisait même pas à quel point il s'était attaché à elle. Et il était bien loin de se douter combien sa présence deviendrait indispensable à son bonheur. C'était cette inconscience, cette ignorance qui le protégeait de la douleur qu'éprouvait actuellement la Hyûga. Car contrairement à lui, elle était pleinement consciente de son attachement pour le Sabaku No.

Une pensée entraînant une autre, il oublia bien vite sa déprime passagère pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme dans ses bras.

_ Tant mieux Hyûga-san, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave en la fixant droit dans les yeux, provoquant une énième accentuation du rouge sur ses joues. Nous pouvons repartir dans ce cas.

Elle acquiesça timidement et s'agrippa plus fortement à lui lorsqu'il reprit son voyage à travers la citée en fête. Hinata n'était peut-être pas aussi légère qu'elle en avait l'air, cependant il aurait bien voulu que le Palais se trouve plus loin sur le trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes en voyant les gardes, le Kazekage songea qu'il était malheureusement temps de la reposer sur la terre ferme. Pourtant, la petite voix qui revenait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci dans sa tête, lui intima l'ordre de ne pas la lâcher. Il décida de suivre ses directives.

_ Fermez les yeux Hyûga-san, chuchota-t-il le plus discrètement possible.

Sans se poser de questions, elle obéit. Il s'approcha alors des portes et observa que le regard de ses hommes se portait directement sur la femme aux prunelles nacrées.

_ Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, commença à s'exclamer l'un tandis que Gaara le fixait d'un air réprobateur.

_ Moins fort, le sermonna-t-il d'une voix calme mais sévère. Vous allez la réveiller.

Aussitôt le ninja baissa la tête confus et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il accède à leurs chambres communes, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine simula ce petit jeu à chaque personne qu'il rencontrait.

_ C'est bon, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux Hyûga-san, l'informa-t-il d'un ton neutre sans la lâcher pour autant.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, puis le fixa d'un air interrogateur sans chercher à descendre.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait croire que je dormais à toutes ces personnes, le questionna-t-elle légèrement perplexe. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de me reposer en arrivant devant le Palais ?

Gaara aurait pu lui dire la vérité, lui expliquer qu'il voulait simplement la garder dans ses bras tant que l'occasion le lui permettait. Mais il choisit de répondre à sa question par une autre.

_ Si c'est ce que vous pensez Hyûga-san, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas descendus de mes bras par vous-même dans ce cas ?

_ Je, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre le teint écarlate.

Décidemment, était-elle capable de prendre une autre couleur de peau ? Enfin, cela ne le dérangeait pas, il la trouvait adorable dans ces moments-là.

_ Vous, l'encouragea-t-il.

Elle déglutit puis plongea son regard embarrassé dans le sien.

_ Je n'en avais pas, pas envie, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Pa, pa, parce que quand vo, vous me prenez dans vos bras ce, c'est co, co, comme si vous me donniez une, une étreinte Gaara…

Cet aveu lui arracha un bref sourire, ils avaient donc pensé à la même chose.

_ Je, je sais que vous avez du mal a, avec ce genre de choses a, alors je voulais en profiter le plus long, longtemps possible, expliqua-t-elle très embarrassée. Pa, parce que vous allez être de plus en plus occupé à présent et moi aussi a, alors je…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Hyûga-san, je comprends très bien ce que vous ressentez, la coupa-t-il d'une voix sereine. Mais vous savez, ces derniers temps je…

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase car il avait malheureusement de plus en plus de mal à tenir la position. Ses bras finirent par lâcher sous le poids de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. En tentant malgré tout de la réceptionner, il trébucha sur le pan de son kimono. Le ninja du sable tomba assis, Hinata toujours les bras autour de son cou, atterrit sur ses cuisses.

_ Tout, tout, tout va bien Gaara, s'affola-t-elle en le lâchant pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal.

Le Sabaku No se massa la tête qui était légèrement sonnée à cause de la chute. Il analysa rapidement la situation, son amie se trouvait encore contre lui, les mains sur son torse, assise sur ses cuisses, ses grands yeux laiteux le fixant avec inquiétude.

_ Oui tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas Hyûga-san, la rassura-t-il en posant une main au sommet de son crâne qu'il frotta doucement.

Il demeura cependant quelque peu surpris de sa propre initiative. Cela avait été un geste involontaire, naturel mais irréfléchi. Il hésita à retirer sa main lorsqu'elle le dévisagea avec étonnement avant de rougir à nouveau. Mais étrangement, après l'avoir plus attentivement observé, il réalisa que ce n'était pas tant de l'embarras. Elle semblait davantage heureuse au contraire. C'était sans doute un effet de son subconscient s'il ressentait d'agréables picotements dans les doigts. Le fait de ne lire aucun dégoût dans ses yeux le surprenait toujours. Il venait pourtant de la toucher, de la caresser, et cela la rendait contente. C'était si étrange pour un ancien jinchuriki comme lui de se rendre compte que ce n'était plus la haine ou la peur que l'on inspire, mais la joie et la sérénité chez une personne. Leurs débuts avaient été assez chaotiques, mais désormais il lui semblait qu'elle était aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'elle aurait pu l'être avec Temari ou Kankurô. Et dire que cela ne faisait que quelques jours à peine qu'ils agissaient de cette façon l'un envers l'autre. Cela paraissait tellement rapide par rapport à ces quinze dernières années de solitude, sans le moindre contact physique.

Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais approché une personne comme il le faisait avec elle, c'était tout simplement impossible. Aujourd'hui, les gestes lui venaient sans même qu'il ait à y réfléchir, il agissait comme un être humain normal et non plus comme le monstre qu'il avait toujours cru être. Il ne se sentait pas rejeté auprès de la kunoichi de Konoha, bien au contraire, elle paraissait attendre chacun de ses actes. Et puis, il y avait cette façon qu'elle avait de le regarder. Il aurait incapable de dire pourquoi, mais cette chaleur dans ses prunelles lui donnait une indescriptible sensation de bien-être. Cela l'étonnait d'autant plus que jamais personne ne l'avait dévisagé de cette manière-là. Et comme il ne parvenait pas à le décrire, il ne pourrait malheureusement pas demander à la jeune femme de lui expliquer ce regard spécial mais bénéfique. Par ailleurs, et même s'il savait que personne ne risquerait de passer à cet étage vu l'heure tardive, il songea que peut-être le moment était venu d'aller se coucher.

Il fixa la femme à la chevelure de nuit, hésitant à lui dire qu'il allait devoir se lever et qu'elle ne pourrait donc plus rester contre lui. Le ninja du sable commença par ôter sa main de son crâne pour la reposer à terre. Ils continuèrent malgré tout à se fixer sans mot dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Il y avait encore cette tendresse dans ses perles nacrées qui le déstabilisait légèrement. Il n'était pas habitué à cela. Après avoir passé une enfance remplie de haine, ce genre d'attitude lui faisait perdre un peu de son assurance. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque avec nervosité.

_ Il est peut-être temps d'aller se coucher Hyûga-san, déclara-t-il en détournant la tête.

_ Oh déjà, se désola-t-elle avec une moue déçue.

Néanmoins, elle ne conserva pas ce ton très longtemps, car la gêne de réaliser leur position actuelle la fit s'écarter immédiatement.

_ Ah je, je, je suis dé, désolée Gaara ! Je, je, je n'avais pas, pas fait attention que nous, enfin, je, bafouilla-t-elle avec embarras.

Cette façon de se comporter le mettait davantage à l'aise. Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe à nouveau.

_ M, merci Gaara, fit-elle encore rougissante en la saisissant.

Ils se retrouvèrent debout, face à face. C'était au tour de la Hyûga de ne plus parvenir à le regarder dans les yeux désormais.

_ Hyûga-san, commença-t-il d'une voix neutre.

_ Oh ! Ah euh, pa, pardon, je n'avais pas vu que je vous tenais encore la main, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment en la retirant.

En vérité… il voulait simplement lui souhaiter bonne nuit. L'homme aux turquoises voyait bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, il remarqua la peluche à ses pieds et se pencha pour la ramasser.

_ Bonne nuit Hyûga-san, dit-il en la lui rendant.

Elle prit le panda, le serra dans ses bras, puis leva la tête avec un sourire timide.

_ Bonne nuit Gaara, lui répondit-elle chaleureusement.

Elle fit un pas vers sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et lui adressa un dernier petit signe de tête auquel il répliqua par un geste de la main avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'il fermi les yeux cette nuit-là en se glissant sous les couvertures, Gaara ne parvint pas à visualiser autre chose que le regard plein de douceur et de cette autre chose qu'il était incapable de définir, avec lequel Hinata n'avait cessé de l'observer. Cela le troublait et il ignorait pourquoi. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas quelque chose de dérangeant, ni de mauvais, alors il songea qu'il pourrait bien s'en préoccuper plus tard. Ce soir-là, il s'endormit serein et satisfait car ses rapports avec son amie n'avaient jamais été aussi bons depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, le soleil se levait sur une forêt verdoyante bien loin du paysage désertique de Suna. Progressant furtivement, deux silhouettes se découpaient dans les feuillages. La première, aussi essoufflée que la seconde décida de ralentir l'allure.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Kankurô ?

Le marionnettiste posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux et inspira, puis expira lourdement.

_ J'admire les brins d'herbes au sol, lança-t-il avec sarcasme. A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais Temari ? J'ai plus l'habitude de faire le trajet Suna-Konoha moi…

La princesse de Suna vint se poster à côté de lui et secoua la tête avec dédain.

_ Aaaah ces hommes, tous des flemmards, maugréa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il doit nous rester à peine une centaine de mètres ! Allez du nerf !

Son cadet se redressa de mauvaise grâce et commença à avancer à la manière d'un automate. Ce comportement exaspéra sa sœur qui se retint de faire un commentaire. Durant toute la durée du trajet, il n'avait fait que se plaindre, quelle chiffe molle ! Le fait qu'elle se préoccupe énormément de ce qui pouvait se passer à Suna la fatiguait aussi. Elle espérait vraiment que Gaara faisait des efforts avec Hinata, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Trois jours qu'ils les avaient laissé livrés à eux-mêmes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser étant donné le caractère un peu maladroit de son petit frère. Le plus souvent il ne pensait pas à mal, mais avec une femme sensible comme la Hyûga, cela s'avérait problématique. Néanmoins, ils avaient également de nombreux points communs et cela ne pouvait qu'améliorer leurs rapports. Satisfaite de ces bonnes pensées, elle leva la tête et pu apercevoir les hauts murs entourant le village de la feuille.

_ Enfin arrivés à Konoha, soupira-t-elle avec soulagement. C'est pas trop tôt…

_ Ça y est ? Eh ben il était temps, s'exclama le brun en retrouvant soudainement son aplomb.

Ils franchirent les portes et saluèrent les deux ninjas de faction qui enregistraient les entrées et sorties.

_ Bonjour Temari-san, Kankurô-san, les interpellèrent-ils joyeusement. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

_ Bah, c'était comme d'habitude, répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

_ Vous avez rendez-vous avec l'Hokage, leur demanda Kotetsu avec son habituel sourire.

Ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer pour seule réponse.

_ À cette heure-ci, il doit être en train de subir une énième crise de Hiashi Hyûga, plaisanta Izumo.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire tandis que les ninjas de Suna ne voyaient absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans.

_ De quelles crises vous parlez, les interrogea Kankurô d'un air perplexe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et échangèrent un regard entendu.

_ C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant vous. En fait depuis que Hinata est partie à Suna, la famille de son prétendant met une pression monstre à Hiashi pour connaître les dates des fiançailles. Du coup, il vient voir tous les jours notre pauvre Hokage pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elle aura finit sa mission. Et ils se prennent le bec à chaque fois, parce que Naruto soutient le fait que Hinata ne devrait pas se fiancer avec un type qu'elle ne connaît pas. Tout le monde partage son avis ici, mais bon… allez lutter contre la mentalité d'une famille comme les Hyûga. Ce n'est pas parce que les choses se sont arrangées entre la Soke et la Bunke après la guerre, que d'autres traditions n'ont pas persistés malheureusement.

Le frère et la sœur du Kazekage se regardèrent avec effroi. Bon sang ! Ils étaient tellement restés focalisés sur l'avancée de leurs rapports amoureux, qu'ils en avaient complètement oublié la famille d'Hinata ! Avec les conseillers d'un côté et les Hyûga de l'autre, ils n'étaient vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge ! Ils allaient devoir effectuer des recherches sur les traditions des Hyûga en matière de fiançailles, mariages, etc. Peut-être réussiraient-ils à trouver une façon d'empêcher ce fichu prétendant de la ravir à leur frère. Mais ça n'allait pas être évident du tout. De plus, ils ignoraient encore si des sentiments autres qu'amicaux s'étaient développés dans le cœur des deux concernés. Tous leurs efforts seraient gâchés si rien n'avait changé pour eux. Néanmoins, ils demeuraient chacun persuadés qu'une idylle était possible entre le Kazekage et la kunoichi de Konoha. Ils n'avaient encore jamais vu leur petit frère montrer de l'intérêt pour une femme, s'il devait succomber pour une, il fallait que ce soit celle-là.

En outre, du peu qu'elle leur avait confié, Hinata avait subi une énorme déception en amour. S'il s'avérait que Gaara tombe amoureux, jamais elle ne pourrait trouver quelqu'un de plus aimant que lui. Temari et Kankurô savaient qu'il se battrait pour la garder et pour la rendre heureuse. Car qui comprenait mieux que lui, le besoin d'amour ? Ils avaient chacun une blessure profonde et personne ne serait plus à même de la panser qu'eux-mêmes. Par-delà les frontières, le destin les avait réunis par l'intermédiaire d'une simple mission. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à le comprendre, d'autres personnes étaient là pour leur ouvrir les yeux. Et ces personnes, il s'agissait des deux ninjas de Suna. Pour leur bonheur commun, ils allaient s'investir encore plus que pour une mission de rang S. Ils gardaient à l'esprit l'objectif, les ennemis, et la stratégie à suivre pour réussir. Ils mettraient en place un véritable plan de bataille et ils s'y tiendraient. Quand bien même cela serait une indescriptible…

_ Galère, soupira un nouvel arrivant.

Tout le petit groupe tourna la tête en même temps vers le fils du clan Nara.

_ Shikamaru, s'exclamèrent-ils à la fois pour le saluer et comme pour bien réaliser sa présence.

Il se contenta de marmonner un vague « salut » et tira une cigarette de son paquet.

_ Je suis venu chercher ces deux-là sur ordre de l'Hokage, expliqua-t-il avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de lui poser la question.

Il sortit son briquet et alluma le bout de son infâme bâton puant pour en tirer une bouffée.

_ J'aurais espéré mieux comme comité d'accueil mais bon, soupira la kunoichi de Suna en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Shikamaru ne releva même pas le commentaire. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea dans la direction du bâtiment le plus imposant du village. Après avoir dit au revoir aux deux compères de l'entrée, Temari et Kankurô le suivirent.

_ Alors Shikamaru, il est pas trop à cran le Naruto, s'enquit le marionnettiste.

Le manipulateur des ombres haussa les épaules en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette.

_ Si, comme n'importe quel Hokage, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Il croule sous la paperasse à tel point qu'il peut même plus faire le voyeur aux sources chaudes.

_ On veut parler du père de Hinata, pas de ses occupations obscènes ! Crétin de machiste, s'énerva la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se mit à soupirer et rejeta la tête en arrière.

_ C'est pas mes affaires, ni les votre d'ailleurs, la sermonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Cette répliqua piqua au vif la jeune femme, qui sentait déjà la colère lui monter au nez. Pas ses affaires ? Comment ça « pas ses affaires » ? Bien sûr qu'elle était concernée ! Il en allait du bonheur de son petit frère tout de même ! Si c'était le père d'Ino qui faisait tout un scandale pour que sa fille épouse n'importe quel idiot de fils à papa, elle ne lèverait même pas le petit doigt. Cette truie pouvait bien épouser qui elle voulait, la kunoichi de Suna s'en moquait éperdument. Mais là, il s'agissait de Hinata, son amie, elle avait vu ses larmes, sa douleur. Elle connaissait bien sa souffrance quant à cette histoire de fiançailles. Personne ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix dans sa vie, elle avait toujours subi les décisions des autres. Tout comme Gaara. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle demeurait celle qui pourrait enfin venir à bout de sa solitude. Alors, sachant tout cela, elle n'allait pas rester de marbre ! Néanmoins, elle se tempéra en se rappelant que le ninja de Konoha l'ignorait.

_ Ça tu n'en sais rien, on est peut-être beaucoup plus concerné que tu ne le penses, déclara-t-elle en le fixant d'un air sérieux.

Il l'observa un instant puis replongea son regard sur la rue principale qui s'étendait devant eux.

_ Peu importe, je tiens pas à être dans la confidence. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, parlez-en à Naruto.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans une ambiance assez morne. Kankurô passait son temps à mater les jolies filles qui se baladaient tandis que Temari fusillait Shikamaru du regard. Le moment où ils arrivèrent chez l'Hokage fut vécu comme une libération.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

« __ Hinata a le droit de se marier avec une personne qui l'aimera pour ce qu'elle est et non pour son statut d'héritière ! _»

* * *

**Haruko : ***_fait craquer ses doigts_***** et on est parti pour la fin de chapitre de la meilleure fanfic GaaHina française ! 8D (enfin juste après "l'autre côté de la porte" bien entendu :o)

**Gaara : ***_fronce un sourcil et affiche un sourire moqueur_***** dis donc ça va les chevilles ? C'est pas parce que tu as 100 reviews de plus que pour ta fanfic NaruHina qu'il faut croire que tu as gagnés le jackpot. T'as encore beaucoup de boulot ma grande.

**Haruko : ***_soupire_***** pourquoi il faut TOUJOURS que tu me casses dans mon délire ? J'ai pas le droit d'être narcissique non ? Pourquoi y a que Sasuke qui aurait droit de se contempler à chaque seconde devant son miroir ? Pourquoi je devrais rester modeste, hein ? D8

**Shikamaru : ***_que l'on a forcé à venir_*** **Galèèèèère... parce que c'est mauvais pour ton image. Si tout le monde déteste Sasuke et adore Gaara c'est bien qu'il y a une raison. Mais j'ai pas envie de lancer des fleurs à Gaara parce que c'est galère.

**Hinata : ***_toute souriante, vient s'accrocher au bras de Gaara_***** c'est pas grave moi je vais le faire ! Tout le monde adore Gaara parce qu'il est classe, sexy, mignon, beau comme un Dieu, indifférent, calme, modeste, puissant, musclé juste ce qu'il faut, il a des yeux magnifiques, et... *****_n'a pas la chance de continuer la merveilleuse liste retraçant toutes les interminables qualités de Gaara car Naruto débarque avec ses habituelles revendications_*****

**Naruto : ***_une feuille de papier à la main_*** **bon alors c'est dans le prochain chapitre que j'apparais c'est ça ?

**Haruko : ***_légèrement choquée que Naruto n'ait pas tapé sa crise parce que Hinata est agrippée à Gaara et qu'elle n'arrête pas de le flatter, reprend son statut d'auteur méritante_***** euh oui, pourquoi ?

**Naruto : ***_très sérieux_***** parce que je veux être sûr que j'aurais des répliques classes ! Je veux vraiment qu'on voie à quel point je me soucie de Hinata ! Et je veux que Hiashi s'écrase devant moi ! D8

**Haruko : ***_comprend qu'il a mauvaise, le fait que Kishimoto fasse en sorte qu'il n'accorde pas assez d'importance à Hinata dans le manga_***** écoute mon chou, dans le prochain chapitre tu vas défendre ta chère et tendre contre son méchant papounet ! Alors oui, c'est évident que tu seras très classe (pas autant que Gaara mais quand même èé)

**Naruto : ***_super trop méga heureux de la life_***** sérieux ? Et j'aurais droit à un NaruHina aussi ? *****_chibi-eyes plein d'espoir_*****

**Haruko : ***_remonte ses lunettes sur son nez_***** faut pas pousser non plus. Tu vas déjà foutre en l'air l'ambiance du GaaHina alors on va pas non plus pousser le vice jusqu'au NaruHina hein. è.é

**Gaara et Hinata : ***_choqués_***** PARDON ? FOUTRE EN L'AIR L'AMBIANCE DU GAAHINA ?

**Haruko : ***_pose sa main sur l'épaule de Shikamaru qui était sur le point de partir en sentant le danger_***** et donc Shikamaru, le ptit lemon ShikaTema il t'avait plu ou pas ? 8D

**Gaara : ***_choppe le bras de l'auteur avec un air menaçant_***** dis donc toi, crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement D8

**Hinata : ***_essaie aussi d'avoir l'air effrayante, mais elle fait elle est juste encore plus chou avec ses sourcils froncés_***** mais les lecteurs viennent tout juste de comprendre que je suis amoureuse de Gaara, pourquoi est-ce que Naruto viendrait gâcher tout ça ? Gaara n'est même amoureux de moi en plus !

**Haruko : ***_soupire_***** mais enfin tu ne comprends pas ! O.O quand vous êtes tout heureux de la life, il FAUT que j'introduise un élément perturbateur ! Parce que si vous êtes trop heureux c'est pas drôle !

**Hinata : ***_se blottit contre Gaara_***** je vais encore passer tout un chapitre à chialer... pourquouaaaaa... sniiiif T.T

**Gaara : ***_en profite pour lui faire un gros câlin vu qu'il peut pas dans la fic_***** mais non mais non.

**Haruko : ***_les pointe du doigt d'un air victorieux_***** ah mais si au contraire ! D'ailleurs vous êtes parfaits pour la scène là ! 8D

**Naruto : ***_qui se retient tant bien que mal de pêter son câble_***** quelle scène ?

**Haruko : ***_lève les yeux au ciel_***** mais enfin tu débarques ou quoi ? LA scène du câlin voyons ! D8 LA scène où Gaara va ENFIN prendre Hinata dans ses bras musclés ! *****_bave_*****

**Gaara : ***_étonné_*** **ah parce que j'y arrive finalement ?

**Haruko : ***_l'air blasé_***** ben... évidemment u_u non mais tu croyais quoi, que t'allais rester inerte jusqu'à la fin de la fic ? Et je l'aurais casé comment mon lemon si ça avait été comme ça hein ?

**Naruto : ***_petit temps de réaction_***** ... LEMON ? DDDD8

**Haruko : ***_remonte ses lunettes avec classe_***** oui Lemon, lemon GaaHina même ! 8D ce sera l'accomplissement de toute une vie °0° THE lemon !

**Naruto : ***_est sur le point de trucider l'auteur pour l'empêcher d'accomplir ce qui selon lui serait un désastre, lorsqu'une équipe armée lui saute dessus et va l'enfermer dans une pièce remplie de fanfics et doujin NaruHina histoire qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie d'en sortir_*****

**Gaara : ***_satisfait que Naruto soit parti, se tourne vers l'auteur d'un air très intéressé_***** un lemon GaaHina donc ? 8D

**Hinata : ***_se joint à la conversation parce qu'il s'agit d'elle aussi quand même_***** dans la fiancée du Kazekage ? o.O

**Haruko : ***_se frotte les mains_***** oui oui parfaitement :D j'ai déjà décidé de l'endroit et de la période pendant laquelle ça aura lieu mais la façon d'y arriver reste encore à définir =/ je veux pas d'un truc cliché, faut que ce soit bien fait et original. Du pur Haruko quoi u.u

**Gaara et Hinata : ***_acquiescent parce qu'ils veulent un beau lemon eux aussi_*****

**Haruko : ***_se gratte la joue l'air songeuse_***** bon les enfants j'ai envie de faire intervenir un personnage inédit pour clore cette fin de chapitre. J'appelle qui ? :o

**Hinata :** Neji-nii-san ?

**Haruko : ***_horrifiée_***** MAIS T'ES MASO ? TU VEUX QU'IL ME TRUCIDE ? On vient de parler de lemon là je te rappelle ! T'as oublié à quel point il est protecteur avec toi ce gars ? O.O non, non pas Neji u_u

**Gaara :** Baki ?

**Haruko : ***_soupire et secoue la tête_***** han nan, il est pas marrant lui u_u

**Hinata : ***_réfléchit_***** Ino la truie ?

**Ino dite "la truie" : ***_débarque comme une furie avant même que l'auteur ait eu le temps d'accepter sa présence_***** PARDON ? C'EST QUI QUE TU APPELLES "TRUIE" PAUVRE CRUCHE ? D8

**Haruko et Gaara : ***_énervés qu'elle s'en prenne sans raison à Hinata_***** toi pauvre cloche ! D8

**Ino dite "la truie" et "pauvre cloche" : ***_méga vexée de la mort qui tue_***** mais pourquoi est-ce que la première fois que j'apparais, il faut que je m'en prenne plein la tronche ? T_T

**Haruko :** parce que tu as osé appeler Hinata "pauvre cruche" et ici on est tous des pro Hinata, y a marqué "fanclub officiel de Hinata la fille la plus génialissime de tout l'univers" sur nos tee-shirt, pantalons, sous-vêtements et des statutes à son effigie dans nos jardins, des tatouages hypoallergéniques en vente dans toutes les boutiques de tatoueurs bio, des céréales Hinata, des... *****_n'a pas la chance de développer la longue liste de tous les produits dérivés de la super marque "Hinata is the best kunoichi in the world" parce que les personnages ont décidé qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour demander des reviews_*****

**Ino : ***_regarde Hinata et Gaara partir main dans la main_***** eh mais vous allez où comme ça ? O.O

**Gaara : ***_ne prend ni la peine de s'arrêter ni celle de se retourner pour répondre_***** faire ce que les héros font le mieux :D

**Hinata : ***_rougit puissance 1000_***** on, on te laisse récolter les reviews...

**Ino : ***_complètement attérée_***** mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Je suis sensée faire quoi moi ? *****_se tourne vers les lecteurs qui attendent patiemment qu'elle comprenne à quoi elle est sensée servir_***** bon alors j'imagine que je dois vous demander des reviews o.O eh bien alors... est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?


	15. Racheter ses erreurs

Chers lecteurs ! Je pense que vous y êtes habitués **(bien que ce ne soit pas une bonne habitude à prendre je vous le concède u_u)** mais j'ai une fois de plus un immense retard et une tonne d'excuses pour chercher à me faire pardonner** ***_bat des cils façon hinata chibi eyes pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles*** **_Alors que me vaut ce retard cette fois-ci ? Pour commencer : Un job d'été de merde** (vous savez caissière dans un petit magasin tout pourri, genre "schleker" on en a tous un près de chez soi =_=) **avec des horaires ignobles** (vous savez vous commencer à 10h, vous avez votre coupure pour manger et vous reprenez jusqu'à 19h...) **du coup pas de vacances \o/ puis je me suis lancée dans un apprentissage de pâtisserie, mes horaires ont changé** (6h-12h franchement c'est la classe ça 8D) **et sinon la dernière raison c'est que je me suis installée sur deviantart... oui voilà j'ai décidé de progresser en dessin et j'ai même commencé un doujin ! Un doujin GaaHina ça va de soit. Donc voilà vous savez toutes les raisons alors bon pour l'année prochaine j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'organiser de manière à finir au moins une ou deux fanfics. Et maintenant je vais passer aux reviews anonymes !

**Kajol :** merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies le rythme de ma fanfic ainsi que les efforts que je déploie pour donner un bon caractère à Hinata et Gaara. Même s'ils se rapprochent du manga je les influence un peu alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ça plait. Comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre, leurs sentiments ont bien évolués mais il ne s'agit pas exactement d'amour, du moins pas pour Gaara. Effectivement les obstacles vont survenir, on va basculer dans une période beaucoup moins guimauve. Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Mathilde :** merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Aah mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt encore :)

**Hyna-Li :** sérieusement ? XD ouaw je suis super contente ! aaah j'ai un don surnaturel 8DD oula tant que ça eh ben dis donc, je suis vraiment touchée de savoir que ça te fait tant d'effet :') une carrière d'écrivain, en parallèle d'un autre job alors, parce que c'est sûr que je ne pourrais pas renoncer à l'écriture mais il me faut des sous pour vivre :p encore merci pour ces gentils encouragements ça m'a vraiment fait au chaud au coeur.

**Miiss-africaine :** merci pour ta reviews, voilà la suite :)

**xForsaken:** eh bien je suis vraiment flattée que tu daignes me laisser une reviews si c'est aussi rare pour toi ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié ton message et de voir que mon travail plait autant c'est juste du pur bonheur ! C'est vrai que ça prend du temps, je donne beaucoup de moi-même et je ne voudrais surtout pas bacler les choses. Encore merci de me lire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent !

**supliante320 :** XD quel nom ! C'est juste énorme ! eh bien tes prières sont exaucées :)

**D :** la voici =)

**Céline :** XD ma soeur s'appelle Céline, c'est vraiment perturbant mdr merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, contente que tu aimes et voici la suite :)

**angelhina :** une nouvelle fan ! YOUHOUUUUUUH ! merci beaucoup de me lire ! Merci, merci, merciii !

**lollilollipop :** oulalala merci beaucoup ! Oui je peux me vanter de ne pas faire de Gaara un obsédé xD merci encore d'apprécier mon travail ! merci merci !

Bonne lecture à tous !

_Desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

**La fiancée du Kazekage**

Chapitre 15 : Racheter ses erreurs. 

« Démon », « monstre », « rebut », « réceptacle », d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Naruto n'avait jamais reçu de mots témoignant autre chose que de la haine à son égard. Il avait passé toute son enfance à s'entraîner jour après jour dans le but de prouver sa valeur. Il voulait qu'on le regarde, qu'on l'admire et non plus qu'on le dénigre ou le méprise comme c'était si souvent le cas. Les habitants de Konoha étaient froids et hostiles envers lui sans qu'il n'ait jamais véritablement su pourquoi. Il avait vécu dans l'ombre et l'atmosphère glaciale de la solitude. Pas d'amis, personne pour discuter avec lui, jouer avec lui, rire avec lui, mais également personne pour lui offrir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

L'Uzumaki aurait tant voulu se sentir estimé, entendre quelqu'un lui dire que son existence n'était pas vaine. Trouver une raison pour rester en vie, dans ce village où personne ne semblait vouloir de lui. Il n'était qu'un enfant et à l'âge où tous les autres rentraient retrouver leurs parents le sourire aux lèvres, lui se morfondait tout seul dans son petit appartement. L'ambiance chaleureuse d'un foyer n'était rien de plus qu'une idée vague à ses yeux, un doux rêve sans doute. Mais il n'avait plus de parent et aucun moyen d'appartenir à une famille dans laquelle il aurait été choyé comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Il avait donc trouvé un substitut en la personne d'Iruka, son professeur à l'académie ninja. Il était le seul à se préoccuper un tant soit peu de lui, et cela faisait un bien fou à ce pauvre être en manque d'attention.

Ce furent d'ailleurs les paroles d'Iruka qui sauvèrent le blond, le soir où il apprit pour la première fois la raison pour laquelle tout le village le haïssait. Au final, ce n'était pas lui le démon, c'était la créature qu'on avait scellé en lui, le responsable de toute cette aversion. Cette nouvelle l'avait à la fois soulagé et révolté. Il n'avait donc rien fait de mal, il n'était pas un monstre et pourtant tout le monde le considérait comme tel… parce qu'il abritait le plus maléfique des démon-renard dans son être. C'était si injuste ! Pourquoi devait-il autant souffrir pour quelque chose dont il n'était en rien coupable ? Néanmoins, toute cette hostilité ne l'atteignait plus aussi durement qu'auparavant car il avait trouvé un soutien, quelqu'un sur qui compter et cela lui redonnait le courage de se battre pour son rêve de devenir Hokage.

Ce premier lien qu'il avait noué fut le déclencheur et de nombreux autres suivirent. Kakashi pour qui Naruto nourrissait un profond respect, Sasuke qui était devenu son frère de cœur, Sakura dont il était amoureux, Jiraya en qui il avait trouvé une figure paternelle, Tsunade qui malgré les disputes veillait sur lui, tous ses camarades de l'académie bien entendu qui avaient peu à peu compris qu'il n'était pas qu'un gamin stupide qui passait son temps à faire des blagues mais qu'il pouvait se révéler un ami sincère. Et cela ne s'étendait pas qu'aux limites du village de la feuille, il avait rencontré son ami et égal Gaara, un autre jinchuriki ayant connu la même souffrance et la même solitude. Oui, plus le temps passait et plus les liens affluaient et se fortifiaient.

Cependant, des événements malheureux se produisaient également. L'attaque de Konoha durant laquelle Orochimaru avait assassiné le troisième Hokage, la fuite de Sasuke, les tentatives répétées de l'Akatsuki pour récupérer tous les réceptacles. Des combats toujours plus violents à chaque fois et malgré son optimisme de voir les choses s'arranger, Naruto n'était pas à l'abri de souffrances bien plus cruelles que celles qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici. Créer des liens, cela laissait s'infiltrer une possibilité de les voir se briser, quelque en soit la façon. Sasuke avait décidé d'effacer leur amitié pour se consacrer entièrement à sa vengeance et au début l'Uzumaki avait voulut le ramener à Konoha pour Sakura. Mais au fil du temps, c'était surtout devenu un but, une certitude et personne ne pouvait l'en défaire, plus important encore que de revêtir la tenue de Hokage. Il refusait de perdre l'ami le plus précieux qu'il ait au monde. Néanmoins, un autre lien lui avait été arraché sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le récupérer.

Jiraya… son père spirituel, l'homme qui avait fait de lui le ninja aguerri qu'il était, cette présence qui lui donnait enfin l'impression d'avoir un foyer, cette chaleur humaine dont il avait toujours rêvé… Pain l'avait tué froidement. Le garçon aux orbes azurs s'était senti perdu, dépossédé d'une part de lui-même, privé d'un des piliers fondamentaux de son existence. Jiraya qui était toujours là pour lui, pour lui parler, l'écouter, le sermonner, le réconforter… Jiraya était mort. A cet instant, la haine, la soif de vengeance avait étreint le cœur de Naruto si fort, qu'il en avait eu du mal à respirer. Il avait enfin comprit les sentiments de l'Uchiwa. Ce poison qui lui rongeait l'esprit, il l'avait senti s'infiltrer en lui. C'était une sensation insupportable, invivable. Suivant les volontés de Jiraya et afin de trouver la puissance de vaincre son meurtrier, Naruto partit pour le mont Myouboku dans le but de maitriser le mode Sennin.

Lorsqu'il revint à Konoha, tombant immédiatement dans la bataille, il put montrer au village qu'il n'était plus le gamin facétieux qui s'amusait à peindre des graffitis sur le visage de pierre des précédents Hokage. Il était désormais un véritable shinobi marchant dans les traces de son maître. Il parvenait à créer une stratégie pour contrer les différents Pain, mais le dernier était toujours le plus coriace bien évidemment. Il avait beau savoir qu'il affrontait un adversaire bien plus puissant que les précédents, Naruto ne s'était pas montré assez vigilant malgré tout. Et jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir qu'une fille qu'il considérait comme une simple amie, viendrait lui porter secours avec la ferme intention de sacrifier sa propre vie s'il le fallait. Cette fille, c'était Hinata Hyûga. Assez banale de prime abord, mais il avait pu se rendre compte de sa détermination lors des examens chûnins.

La seule chose qu'il avait ignoré durant toutes ces années, c'était qu'outre le respect qu'elle lui portait, la jeune fille était également follement amoureuse de lui. Tout ce temps elle n'avait porté sur lui, qu'un regard éperdu d'amour ainsi qu'une affection sans borne. Il avait grandi sans savoir qu'une personne tout près de lui ne faisait pas partie de cette majorité qui le haïssait. De l'amour, ce sentiment après lequel il avait toujours couru, dire qu'il y en avait si proche et il ne l'avait jamais réalisé. Certes, Hinata était vraiment timide dans son genre à s'évanouir sans cesse devant lui. Mais elle l'encourageait énormément aussi, elle était si gentille et il n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention. Il l'appréciait cependant, il avait tellement d'autres priorités, tellement d'autres personnes qui constituaient son univers. Elle n'avait pas su capter son intérêt comme d'autres et pourtant…

Pourtant elle avait voulu mettre sa propre vie en jeu dans l'unique but de le sauver, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre Pain. Il lui avait demandé de fuir sachant très bien les risques qu'elle encourait, mais elle était restée. La Hyûga lui avait montré à nouveau une détermination sans faille, ainsi que la force de ses sentiments à son égard. Comment aurait-il pu réagir ? C'était la toute première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille « _je__t__'__aime__Naruto-kun_ » ces mots l'avait complètement déstabilisés. Néanmoins, la situation ne se prêtait pas vraiment pour une quelconque réponse de sa part, positive ou négative. La façon dont Pain avait tenté de la tuer, ces prunelles glaciales tandis que le sang chaud de son amie se répandait le long de son arme. Alors même qu'on venait de lui offrir l'amour, la mort le lui arrachait cruellement.

Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, son instinct avait agi à sa place. Ce membre de l'akatsuki avait déjà tué une personne chère à son cœur, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Naruto avait perdu le contrôle et franchi les limites à l'utilisation du chakra de Kyûbi. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer des années auparavant qu'il risquerait de détruire le village sous le coup d'un désespoir aussi intense. Mais quand bien même il ne partageait pas les sentiments de la jeune fille, cela l'avait réellement touché. Se sentir aimé, apprécié, admiré, tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, Hinata le lui avait donné. Aussi lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle était en vie, son soulagement fut indescriptible. Il allait pouvoir la remercier pour cet inestimable cadeau. Car même s'il voulait rester ami avec elle, il fallait qu'elle sache que sa déclaration avait réellement réchauffé son cœur.

Toutes ces années de haine, et de simples paroles avaient légèrement adoucies son ressenti et sa douleur. Néanmoins, il lui avait fallu attendre la fin de la guerre pour cela. Il savait bien qu'une partie d'elle avait été déçue en entendant sa réponse, néanmoins, égale à elle-même la détentrice du byakûgan avait sourit en disant qu'elle était très heureuse qu'il la considère comme une amie chère à son cœur. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir que cette petite phrase allait avoir un tel impact sur la fille à la chevelure de nuit. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir qu'au fil des années sa confiance en elle allait s'amenuiser. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir que la première personne à l'avoir aimé au milieu de tous ces gens haineux, allait finir par regretter amèrement ses sentiments.

Et pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus il la voyait s'éloigner. Après avoir passé de longues années à l'ignorer involontairement, voilà que le moment où il la considérait enfin, elle lui échappait. L'Uzumaki avait bien remarqué qu'elle l'évitait, et changeait de chemin lorsqu'elle le croisait dans la rue. Il aurait voulu de nombreuses fois lui demander pourquoi mais il devait à chaque fois reporter. Depuis qu'il était devenu le héros de la guerre, les demandes de mission ne cessaient d'augmenter. Et son temps libre n'avait fait que rétrécir lorsqu'il avait enfin accéder au poste tant convoité de Hokage. Le blond avait cependant essayé de pallier à cet obstacle en demandant à la jeune femme de l'aider dans ses tâches administratives. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais c'était surtout une excuse pour enfin entamer la conversation. Malheureusement, Hinata restait toujours aussi distante et refusait ses invitations à chaque fois.

Il insistait et insistait mais rencontrait un mur à chaque tentative. Hinata n'était pas froide, elle conservait toujours cette immense gentillesse qui la caractérisait mais il sentait bien qu'elle dressait au fur et à mesure une barrière entre eux. Le jeune Hokage sentait bien qu'il était coupable de ce comportement, car même si auparavant la kunoichi n'osait pas lui adresser la parole, elle tentait toujours de se trouver près de lui. Aujourd'hui c'était exactement l'inverse, elle le fuyait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas la faute du démon qu'il portait en lui, cela faisait mal quand même. Non en fait, c'était peut-être pire de savoir que la faute n'en incombait pas à Kyûbi mais à lui-même si Hinata ne voulait plus l'approcher. L'homme aux orbes azurs savait ce que l'on ressentait devant un amour non partagé, ce besoin de considération de la part de l'autre, cette impuissance de savoir que malgré tout nos efforts la personne aimée ne nous regardera jamais de la manière que l'on attend.

Oui il pouvait parfaitement comprendre le ressenti de la brune. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre cet isolement et cette distance qu'elle décidait de mettre entre eux. Cette peur de souffrir, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Et pourtant, il aurait tant voulu rester ami avec elle. Après tout, la Hyûga se révélait être une personne vraiment agréable et il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit le temps de la connaître auparavant. Il aurait voulu voir un sourire rayonnant de joie sur son visage et non celui poli de façade qu'elle arborait chaque jour. Dire qu'il était celui qui lui donnait la force de se battre étant plus jeune, aujourd'hui son comportement couplé au mépris des autres ne faisait que la tirer un peu plus vers les ténèbres.

Elle méritait d'être heureuse comme n'importe qui et il voulait faire son possible pour lui offrir ce bonheur. Un seul mot de sa part aurait pu la sauver, il le savait. Mais il savait également qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le lui donner. Il ne pouvait que la regarder s'abandonner au désespoir grandissant un peu plus chaque jour dans son être. Si seulement elle acceptait de s'ouvrir à lui, Naruto aurait peut-être pu l'aider à tourner la page et à concevoir pour de bon une solide et forte amitié entre eux. Mais Hinata refusait de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle avait passé tellement de temps dans l'attente qu'elle avait dû en perdre le goût de se battre. Après tout du peu qu'il savait à son sujet, qui avait réellement cherché à l'aider durant toutes ces années ? Les membres de son clan ne la considéraient que comme une gêne, une kunoichi trop faible pour valoir quelque chose.

Oui, la seule chose qui avait de la valeur à leurs yeux à présent était sa virginité. Ces stupides traditions le rebutaient ! Comment pouvait-on forcer quelqu'un à se marier à une personne que l'on ne connaissait même pas, pire, que l'on n'aimait pas ? Hinata avait déjà énormément souffert du désintérêt des autres, le fait de lui imposer ce mariage n'allait en rien arranger les choses ! Jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider, il compter bien réparer ses erreurs en prenant sa défense contre Hiashi. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour lui assurer un futur plus gai que ne l'avait été son regrettable passé. Voilà la raison pour laquelle au moins une fois par semaine, parfois plus, il avait le déplaisir d'accueillir le chef des Hyûga dans son bureau. Naruto n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre comment un père pouvait faire autant de mal à son propre enfant. N'était-ce pas son devoir de souhaiter le meilleur pour sa progéniture ? Alors pourquoi chacun de ses actes n'avait pour but que de l'enfoncer plus profondément encore, dans le désespoir qui entourait sa vie ?

Alors qu'il fixait le village qui était désormais le sien, l'Uzumaki entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

_ Entrez, dit-il simplement.

Il s'agissait de Shizune qui venait l'avertir de la venue de Hiashi Hyûga. Après lui avoir assuré qu'il pouvait venir, elle se courba respectueusement et s'écarta pour laisser passer le chef du clan le plus puissant de Konoha.

_ Hiashi-sama, entrez je vous en prie, l'invita-t-il avec un sourire de politesse avant d'aller s'installer dans son fauteuil.

_ Hyûga-sama s'il vous plait Hokage-sama, le corrigea-t-il poliment mais néanmoins légèrement crispé.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit tandis qu'il croisait ses mains sur son bureau. Cette scène-là avait lieu chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'était son petit plaisir en quelques sortes.

_ Oui bien sûr, quel étourdi je fais. Hyûga-sama, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

L'homme aux prunelles nacrées le fixa avec sévérité et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Hum, aujourd'hui non plus cela n'allait pas être très détendu entre eux.

_ Je pense que vous le savez déjà étant donné que cela fait plus de deux mois que nous avons cette discussion. Avez-vous reçu des nouvelles de ma fille cette fois-ci, l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton dur.

Toute trace d'amusement disparu des pupilles azurs qui se firent plus sérieuses.

_ Je sais seulement que deux émissaires de Suna devraient arriver dans le courant de la journée, pour m'apporter des détails au sujet de la mission. J'en déduis qu'elle doit être en bonne voie, l'informa-t-il simplement.

_ Il était temps, soupira avec irritation l'homme d'âge mûr. Je tiens à être averti de leur venue le plus tôt possible, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec eux des progrès de ma future héritière.

La façon dont il appelait sa fille fit tiquer Naruto. Cette manière qu'il avait, rien qu'avec des mots de la tenir à distance, vraiment il ne comprenait pas la logique de cette famille. N'était-il donc pas capable de la nommer par son prénom ? Il existait de nombreux clans dans le village, certes aucun n'avait la noblesse des Hyûga, mais leurs enfants semblaient bien plus épanouis. Preuve était faite que le prestige n'apportait pas tout dans la vie. L'Uzumaki avait réellement l'impression que dans leurs mentalités, le bonheur cédait la place à la puissance. Lorsqu'il voyait tous ces membres plus impassibles les uns que les autres, il savait que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Lui n'avait peut-être pas grandi avec ses parents néanmoins, toutes les personnes qui avaient pris soin de lui toutes ces années lui avaient appris ce que signifiait être heureux.

N'est-ce pas le but de chaque homme de rechercher le bonheur ? Il avait bien observé les dégâts que pouvait faire la recherche du pouvoir sur Sasuke, tout le monde aurait dû en tirer leçon. Certes, n'importe quel ninja peut chercher à améliorer ses techniques mais dans ce cas autant qu'elles servent un noble but. Tous les précédents hokage avaient atteint ce titre parce qu'ils mettaient leur force au service des autres et non pour satisfaire leur propre cupidité. Mais comment expliquer cela à quelqu'un d'aussi fermé que Hiashi Hyûga ? Il n'écoutait jamais de toute façon, il avait sa propre perception des choses et ce n'était pas l'avis d'un jeunot comme le porteur de Kyûbi qui serait capable de l'influencer.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous l'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois, Hinata est entre de bonnes mains à Suna. C'est le Kazekage lui-même qui veille au bon déroulement de son entraînement, souvenez-vous, lui rappela-t-il d'un air bienveillant.

Hiashi afficha un léger rictus.

_ Il fallait bien ça pour la future héritière du clan Hyûga. Peut-être qu'aux côtés d'un shinobi aussi puissant qu'un Kage son niveau deviendra enfin correct, déclara-t-il avec suffisance, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse.

Le blond n'appréciait pas du tout la façon dont il rabaissait à la fois son amie et son sensei, il jugea bon de l'en informer.

_ Hinata est une excellente kunoichi tout comme Kurenaï qui a su reconnaître sa valeur. Hinata a simplement besoin qu'on croit en elle, ainsi qu'en ses capacités pour se hisser à un meilleur niveau, expliqua-t-il d'une voix pleine de reproches.

Le Hyûga n'était pas crédule, il sentait bien les piques dans le discours de son supérieur hiérarchique. Néanmoins, il ne supportait pas que ce soit lui justement, qui l'oblige à se remettre en question.

_ Je n'apprécie pas le ton que vous employez Hokage-sama. Le clan Hyûga a sa propre façon de former ses membres, elle était juste trop faible pour le supporter, persifla-t-il.

_ Hinata n'est pas faible, s'emporta brusquement le blond. Elle a un grand cœur et elle fait des efforts pour prouver sa valeur aux autres ! Elle a une grande détermination, seulement vous êtes bien trop bornés vous-autres membres de son clan, pour le réaliser ! Vous avez bien considéré la valeur de Neji, pourquoi pas celle de votre propre fille ?

Les prunelles nacrées s'assombrirent de colère.

_ Neji est un génie, il est parvenu à apprendre de lui-même des techniques qu'elle peine encore à assimiler aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Du reste, sa détermination est bien piètre comparée aux résultats de ses soi-disant efforts. Hanabi aurait fait une bien meilleure chef de clan si seulement elle était née la première. Néanmoins, tout n'est pas perdu puisqu'elle peut encore accomplir son devoir en épousant un puissant chef de clan d'un pays voisin.

C'en était plus que pouvait le supporter Naruto. Comment osait-il la comparer à une vulgaire marchandise qui lui permettrait d'augmenter la force de son clan ? Elle, sa propre fille ?

_ TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous rendez-vous compte de vos paroles ? Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point vous méprisez votre propre enfant ? La chair de votre chair ! Et pourtant vous l'assimilez à une prostituée ! ET NE NIEZ PAS, s'exclama-t-il en le voyant sur le point de répliquer. Vous voulez vendre la virginité de votre fille pour davantage de puissance ! Mais avez-vous déjà pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir ? Y AVEZ-VOUS SONGÉ NE SERAIT-CE QU'UNE SEULE FOIS ?

Même s'il avait été légèrement secoué par le discours de son Hokage, Hiashi Hyûga n'en laissa rien paraître.

_ Vous parlez de choses qui ne vous concernent en rien Hokage-sama. Je suis le seul ici à décider de ce qui est bon pour mon héritière, occupez-vous donc de votre village et laissez notre clan suivre ses traditions comme il en a toujours été, trancha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

_ Votre héritière, votre héritière, vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche, gronda le blond. Pourquoi lui avoir donné un prénom si vous vous bornez à ne jamais l'utiliser ? Héritière n'est qu'un statut dont elle n'a jamais voulu. Hinata s'est contentée de naitre et vous lui reprochez mille choses dont elle n'est en rien responsable ! En la forçant à se conformer à vos attentes, vous avez fait d'elle la plus malheureuse des enfants ! Dans votre clan vous enfermez les gens dans des cases et vous allez jusqu'à renier l'être humain qui se cache derrière la carapace que vous leur façonnez ! Elle est votre fille, vous devriez l'aimer plus que tout et désirer son bonheur, au lieu de chercher à faire d'elle la parfaite héritière terne et sans vie qu'elle est sur le point de devenir ! Un homme comme vous n'aurait jamais dû devenir père !

Comme d'habitude, l'homme aux longs cheveux de jais répondit sans la moindre émotion, conservant une figure fermée malgré l'aversion qui l'habitait.

_ Une fois de plus Hokage-sama, tout cela ne vous concerne en rien, commença-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi stoïque après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Alors qu'il déballait vraiment tout ce qu'il pensait, comment pouvait-il le mettre ainsi à l'écart ? Ne venait-il pas de prouver à quel point il avait de la considération pour les problèmes du clan ? Ou du moins ceux de leur « héritière »…

_ Bien sûr que cela me concerne ! Hinata est une amie très précieuse et j'ai bien l'impression d'être le seul dans cette pièce à lui accorder l'intérêt qu'elle mérite ! Non mais vraiment ! Après l'enfance pleine de solitude que vous lui avez infligée, vous comptez en plus lui faire épouser un type dont elle ignore tout ? Un type qui se contrefiche complètement de savoir quels sont ses goûts, ce qu'elle aime et ce qu'elle ne supporte pas ? Elle n'a encore jamais connu l'amour et vous voudriez qu'elle s'offre au premier venu dont la seule qualité serait d'augmenter encore la puissance déjà reconnue de votre clan ? Hinata a le droit de se marier avec une personne qui l'aimera pour ce qu'elle est et non pour son statut d'héritière ! Ce serait la moindre des choses pour toutes les années de malheur que vous lui avez infligées en la forçant dans une voie qui n'est pas la sienne !

Une chance qu'après toutes ces années l'Uzumaki sache parfaitement gérer sa fureur pour ne pas perdre le contrôle du chakra de Kyûbi. Chaque entrevue avec le chef des Hyûga ne faisait que détériorer encore un peu leurs rapports et l'image qu'ils avaient chacun de leurs interlocuteurs. Alors qu'il bouillait de rage, son vis-à-vis prit la parole calmement.

_ Hinata épousera le fils ainé du dirigeant de Tani Gakure no Sato, trancha-t-il fermement. Nous avons passé trop de temps à repousser prétendants sur prétendants pour une futilité telle qu'une amourette inexistante. J'admire cependant votre naïveté Hokage-sama, pour croire encore que les mariages d'amour ont leur place dans un système aussi stratégique que les alliances entre clans. Sachez pour votre gouverne que je n'aimais pas ma femme et que cela était totalement réciproque, nous avions nos rôles à accomplir et nous nous y sommes tenus comme le voulait la tradition. Les mariages d'intérêt sont ceux qui ont le plus de chance de durer, tenez-vous le pour dit. Et quand bien même nous autoriserions nos membres épouser qui bon leur semble, Hinata n'a jamais su capter l'intérêt de qui que ce soit. Cela se remarque très facilement vous savez, surtout pour des pupilles aussi expérimentées que les nôtres, et en tant qu'héritière vous pouvez aisément imaginer qu'elle était toujours étroitement surveillée. Voyez donc cela comme un service que je lui rends. Elle n'aura pas à finir sa vie seule.

Les orbes azurs s'écarquillèrent d'effroi en entendant ses dernières paroles. Pensait-il sincèrement ce qu'il disait ? N'y avait-il réellement personne pour avoir fait attention à une fille aussi adorable que pouvait l'être Hinata Hyûga ? Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que l'on ne pouvait contrôler ces choses-là, Naruto se sentait terriblement coupable de lui avoir préféré Sakura, durant toutes ces années où la brune ne jurait que par lui. S'il avait réalisé plus tôt son existence, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes aujourd'hui. Mais que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Dans quelques semaines, Hinata reviendrait de Suna pour apprendre le caractère irrévocable de ses fiançailles. Elle affronterait une fois de plus la fatalité et devrait se préparer à poursuivre une vie sans amour. C'était tellement injuste !

Et qu'on ne lui dise pas qu'une idylle pourrait naitre entre elle et son futur prétendant, il connaissait parfaitement ses objectifs : mettre sa promise enceinte et s'assurer ensuite une place de choix dans la société. Mais qu'est-ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien en avoir à faire de la force et des capacités extraordinaires de son mari au combat, s'il était incapable de satisfaire ses désirs les plus profonds ? Naruto se désolait devant son incapacité à aider son amie, une fois de plus. Serait-il jamais à même de lui rendre la pareille ? Il refusait d'y croire ! C'était contre sa nature dattebayo !

Les trois ninjas attendaient derrière la porte du bureau de l'Hokage et malgré son apparence massive, ils percevaient parfaitement les éclats de voix. Du moins, l'éclat d'une voix particulièrement excédée. Temari et Kankurô échangèrent un regard, ce qui se passait là-derrière ne présageait rien de bon. Shizune qui les avait accueillis lorsqu'ils avaient franchi la porte d'entrée, hésitait encore à toquer pour annoncer leur présence. Ce fut finalement Shikamaru qui se décida à exécuter le geste salutaire.

_ Entrez, entendirent-ils après une ou deux minutes d'attente.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et au vue du visage de Naruto, leur venue était un véritable miracle.

_ Temari ! Kankurô ! J'ignorais que vous étiez les ninjas que Suna avait dépêchés pour nous apporter des nouvelles de la mission, s'exclama-t-il apparemment plus que soulagé.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt, gronda Hiashi en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

En l'observant, les frères et sœurs du Kazekage n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre comment un tel homme pouvait être à l'origine du mal être d'Hinata. Tout en lui respirait la morgue propre aux nobles, ce mépris et cette supériorité caractéristique. Pour une fille aussi douce et fragile que la Hyûga, cela avait certainement dû être un calvaire de chaque instant. Heureusement que Gaara s'était adouci depuis le début de son séjour, la pauvre. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, ils devaient d'abord accomplir la tâche qu'on leur avait confiée.

_ Pardonnez notre retard mais la collecte d'informations a été plus longue que prévu, leur expliqua calmement la blonde.

_ Le principal c'est que vous soyez là, tu peux commencer Temari, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers le manipulateur des ombres. Shikamaru, comme convenu j'aimerais que tu prennes bien note de tout ce qu'elle va dire, ton esprit de stratège est de rigueur pour cette mission.

L'interpellé retint à grand peine un « galère » très ennuyé et se contenta d'hocher de la tête en attendant de recevoir les données nécessaires à son futur plan. Sachant qu'elle avait toute l'attention des personnes présentes, Temari ne prit pas la peine de s'éclaircir la gorge et embraya tout de suite sur le sujet.

_ Comme nous l'avons précisé dans nos précédents rapports, des anbus se sont rendus sur place afin de réunir les informations capitales à la bonne marche de cette mission, commença-t-elle d'un ton clair. Ces informations se sont révélées plutôt maigres cependant, elles ne nous empêchent pas de pouvoir lancer la première phase qui consistera à rencontrer le seigneur du pays de Ki. Il devrait d'ailleurs nous aider à parfaire notre récolte de données, Hinata saura nous être utile également grâce à son byakûgan.

Hiashi se fit plus attentif encore lorsqu'elle fit la mention d'un membre de son clan.

_ Son champ d'action se limitera principalement au périmètre du quartier général de l'ennemi, lors de l'infiltration j'entends. Nous avons pu juger sommairement la force de nos adversaires et il s'avère que les craintes du seigneur sont justifiées.

_ Un coup d'état, c'est bien cela Temari, lui demanda Naruto.

_ Oui, nos anbus ont eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas se faire repérer durant leurs recherches, déclara-t-elle irritée. Néanmoins, nous savons que le quartier général de l'ennemi se situe dans une zone peu praticable au cœur de la forêt principale du pays. Nous les avons localisés dans un périmètre au Sud-est de cette zone d'environ 100 mètres carré, l'ennemi y rôde régulièrement et l'endroit parait sécurisé.

_ La nature de leurs chakras, l'interrogea brièvement Shikamaru dont les cellules grises s'activaient avec vigueur.

_ Il semblerait que le suiton et le doton soient dominants, le terrain est malheureusement à leur avantage comme vous pouvez le constater. Nous avons pu compter quatre ou cinq ninjas expérimentés, des renforts seraient nécessaires pour assurer la réussite de cette mission. On ne serait pas trop de deux équipes pour s'organiser sur le terrain. Je sais que c'est peu, mais c'est tout ce dont nous disposons pour le moment. Par ailleurs, nous en savons suffisamment pour l'entrevue avec le seigneur de Ki et les choses ont peut-être évoluées là-bas depuis.

Elle marqua une pause et fixa l'Uzumaki dans les yeux.

_ Que pensez-vous de la situation, Hokage-sama ?

Le blond prit un temps pour remettre chaque information en place puis inspira lentement.

_ Nous vous fournirons bien évidemment toute l'aide nécessaire. En ce qui concerne la formation de l'équipe de renfort, je laisse le soin à Shikamaru de trouver les plus qualifiés. Je m'assurerais que vous puissiez compter sur leur soutien le plus rapidement possible, répondit-t-il avec tout son sérieux.

Les deux ninja de Suna remercièrent le dirigeant du village de la feuille et se tournèrent vers celui dont dépendait en partie le succès de cette mission.

_ Pour commencer, il faut un medic-nin. Je pense que la guerre a suffisamment démontré à quel point leur présence est nécessaire.

_ Shizune, appela immédiatement le porteur de Kyûbi, tu participeras à cette mission.

L'interpellée acquiesça, tenant toujours son cochon dans ses bras.

_ Une équipe de quatre personnes me semble suffisante, comme nous connaissons sommairement les capacités de l'ennemi je pense qu'une personne comme Kakashi possédant le sharingan peut être utile durant le combat pour nous apporter davantage de précision.

_ Il me semble qu'il vient de finir sa précédente mission, réfléchit l'homme aux orbes azurs. Il est donc disponible, continue Shikamaru.

_ Malgré le fait que nos adversaires emploient des techniques de combats à distance, je pense que Gaï pourrait se montrer utile. De plus, il a l'habitude de combattre aux côtés de Kakashi, c'est un détail à ne pas négliger.

_ Très bien, je lui ferais également parvenir un ordre de mission.

Il y eu un silence au moment de choisir la quatrième et dernière personne. Tout le monde savait qu'un stratège était plus que nécessaire lors de n'importe quelle mission, Kakashi paraissait bon pour ce rôle néanmoins le manipulateur des ombres était bien meilleur. Et il n'était pas fou pour se désigner de lui-même. Une mission de rang S, non merci, il se contentait tranquillement de conseiller l'Hokage. Cela lui suffisait amplement. Mais tout le monde n'était bien évidemment pas de cet avis.

_ Shikamaru, j'aimerais que tu participes à cette mission. Tes capacités d'analyse surpassent de loin celles de Kakashi et je veux le meilleur pour aider nos alliés, décréta son supérieur hiérarchique.

Et voilà, comme de juste, adieu tranquillité. Enfin, cela faisait plusieurs années déjà qu'il s'était fait une raison. Il était certes, toujours aussi paresseux qu'avant, mais il savait mettre sa flemme de côté lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses vraiment importantes. Participer à une mission de rang S en faisait parti. Et puis Asuma lui reprochait toujours de ne pas se servir de ses capacités intellectuelles, alors avec le temps il avait commencé à rechigner un peu moins à utiliser l'incroyable masse cérébrale qui se trouvait entre ses oreilles.

Depuis la mort de son sensei, il avait commencé à se comporter comme un véritable shinobi, commencé à prendre enfin ses responsabilités lorsque la situation l'exigeait, commencé à réfléchir à son propre rôle vis-à-vis du roi qu'il devait protéger. Il n'était plus un gamin oisif désormais, la guerre avait également contribué à le rendre plus mature.

_ Très bien, accepta-t-il sans énoncer le moindre « galère ».

Naruto se félicita intérieurement que la réunion d'informations se soit passée aussi efficacement, ce serait au moins un bon moment dans sa journée après son entrevue avec Hiashi.

_ Bien, maintenant que la formation de l'équipe est terminée je vais pouvoir écrire mes ordres de missions. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Shikamaru, ou toi Temari, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la blonde.

Celle-ci saisit l'opportunité qu'il lui offrait pour parler d'un détail qui lui semblait non-négligeable.

_ Oui, je pense qu'il serait préférable que l'équipe de Konoha parte avant nous, le trajet est toujours plus long et vous aurez besoin de connaître parfaitement le terrain pour adapter vos stratégies, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai d'ailleurs en ma possession des cartes dessinées par nos anbus, elles vous donneront en outre la topographie des lieux et d'autres détails utiles.

Elle les tendit d'emblée à Shikamaru qui lui paraissait être celui qui en trouverait le plus l'utilité. Il les accepta et y jeta un bref coup d'œil afin de s'imprégner une première fois du cadre de mission qui les attendait.

_ D'autres détails dont tu aimerais nous faire part Temari, poursuivit l'Uzumaki.

_ Non ce sera tout, nous pourrons discuter du reste ultérieurement.

_ Très bien, je vous remercie à tous les deux de vous être déplacés et je vous tiendrais informés de l'avancée des préparatifs. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ferais de mon mieux pour que tout se passe rapidement et efficacement.

_ Merci Hokage-sama, dirent-ils d'une même voix en se courbant respectueusement.

L'Uzumaki avait désormais l'habitude de ce genre d'attitudes respectueuses à son égard, mais quelque part cela lui faisait toujours drôle d'entendre ses amis le vouvoyer en le traitant comme un supérieur. Surtout lorsqu'il savait qu'une fois parti de son bureau, leur relation redeviendrait amicale, comme s'il n'était pas le dirigeant de son village et eux d'importants émissaires du pays voisin. Hiashi fut le premier à prendre congé et personne ne s'en offusqua. L'atmosphère se détendit à l'instant même où Shizune referma la porte derrière lui. Le porteur de Kyûbi s'effondra sur son siège en se massant les tempes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me pomper l'air celui-là tebayo, soupira-t-il. D'un côté j'ai hâte que Hinata revienne pour qu'il arrête de me harceler tous les jours, mais d'un autre côté je me dis qu'elle est bien mieux à Suna.

En compagnie de Gaara, ne purent s'empêcher de penser le frère et la sœur avec un regard complice. Puis brusquement l'une des raisons de leur venue à Konoha leur revint et puisque le père de leur amie venait de partir, c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'aborder ce sujet plus personnel.

_ En parlant de Hinata, Kankurô et moi avons deux, trois choses à te dire Naruto, commença Temari.

Immédiatement l'interpellé redressa la tête, légèrement inquiet. Il espérait que rien de grave n'était arrivé à Suna, puis il se rassura en songeant que Gaara l'en aurait averti si tel était le cas. Mais alors que pouvait bien avoir à dire Temari ? Quelque chose que Hiashi ne devait pas entendre apparemment, puisqu'elle avait attendu qu'il s'en aille pour en parler.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Nous avons entendu dire qu'elle avait un prétendant d'un village voisin et que celui-ci se faisait très insistant. Nous savons qu'elle ne le connaît pas et n'a surtout aucune envie de se marier avec lui. De plus…

Elle jeta un regard au marionnettiste qui acquiesça.

_ Nous avons remarqué qu'au cours de son séjour à Suna, elle avait commencé à se rapprocher de Gaara, avoua-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux qu'espiègle comme elle en avait l'habitude à ce propos. Pour l'instant ce n'est encore qu'amical, pour Gaara c'est plus qu'évident. Mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments d'Hinata, même si elle refuse de l'avouer je pense que ça pourrait très vite évoluer.

Le blond fut légèrement choqué par cette nouvelle, Shikamaru même s'il ne disait rien, était quelque peu surpris également. Que Gaara qui ne parlait pas plus que nécessaire à la gent féminine se soit rapproché d'une femme comme Hinata avait de quoi étonner. Certes, il n'était plus le tueur psychopathe d'autrefois, il parvenait parfaitement à tenir une conversation, mais il demeurait toujours aussi inexpérimenté des relations hommes-femmes. En ce qui concernait Hinata, le fait qu'elle puisse retomber amoureuse était un véritable soulagement.

L'homme aux orbes azurs désespérait qu'elle réussisse un jour à passer le cap de sa déception amoureuse, mais si elle venait effectivement à éprouver des sentiments pour le Sabaku No alors rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de la soutenir. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle parvienne à se faire aimer en retour et venant d'une personne comme l'ancien jinchuriki, les sentiments risquaient d'être plus que difficiles à obtenir. Pourtant, il voulait croire qu'elle puisse trouver le bonheur. Elle et Gaara, après ce qu'ils avaient chacun traversé comme épreuve affective, méritaient plus que quiconque d'être heureux. Et s'ils pouvaient être heureux ensemble alors le porteur de Kyûbi ferait son possible pour que cela se produise.

_ Merci de m'en avoir parlé Temari, en tant qu'ami de Hinata et Gaara, je veux faire mon maximum pour les aider, déclara-t-il avec détermination.

_ Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur ton soutien Naruto, le remercia Kankurô qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici. Gaara t'a toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami, je pense qu'il serait heureux que tu veuilles lui venir en aide une fois de plus. Même si sur ce sujet en particulier il se montre assez réfractaire.

Il rit nerveusement en repensant à toutes les scènes que lui avait son jeune frère à propos de sa relation avec la Hyûga. Il était encore bien trop concentré sur son travail en tant que Kazekage pour comprendre les bienfaits qu'une relation amoureuse pourrait lui apporter. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu le véritable amour, il avait toujours appris à se contenter du minimum. S'il savait seulement tout ce qu'il ratait. Avoir le soutien et l'amour d'une femme comme la Hyûga ne pouvait que le rendre plus fort, mais encore fallait-il qu'il l'accepte.

_ Je peux facilement le comprendre sur ce coup, rétorqua Shikamaru. S'il n'a pas envie d'avoir ce genre de relations c'est son droit et vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler. S'il doit se passer quelque chose, c'est eux et seulement eux que ça regarde. Croyez-moi, quand des tierces personnes interviennent ça ne donne jamais rien de bon.

Sa remarque piqua une fois de plus Temari au vif.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne les a jamais vu ensemble ! Si personne ne vient leur donner un coup de main, ils n'arriveront jamais à rien tout seuls ! Hinata tient énormément à lui mais elle ne parvient jamais à dire ce qu'elle pense vraiment ! Quant à Gaara il se borne à la voir seulement comme une amie et non comme la femme qu'elle est. Ils se sentent bien ensemble mais ils ont besoin d'un coup de pouce pour comprendre qu'ils peuvent aller au-delà de ça. Dans quelques semaines la mission sera terminée, Hinata devra rentrer à Konoha et on lui présentera son prétendant ! Si on n'agit pas tout de suite, après ce sera trop tard, expliqua-t-elle irritée que le Nara ne puisse pas prendre conscience de l'importance d'aller vite dans leur situation.

_ Quoi que je dise tu ne peux jamais t'empêcher de me contredire de toute façon, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je comprends que vous vouliez chacun leur bonheur, mais ce n'est pas en forçant les choses que vous y parviendrez plus efficacement. Je me suis simplement permis de vous mettre en garde, à vous de décider si vous voulez suivre mon conseil ou pas.

Quelque part, la princesse de Suna savait qu'il avait raison, mais le temps jouait contre eux et elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester impassible devant ce qui pourrait devenir un amour réciproque.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

«_ ___La __technique __du __sceau __de __pureté __se __transmet __à __chaque __génération __dans __la __soke. __Hinata __et __Hanabi __en __ont __été __marqué __dès __leur __naissance. __Hiashi __Hyûga __et __moi-même __en __tant __que __kagemucha __d__'__Hinata-sama, __sommes __les __seuls __à __savoir __comment __rompre __ce __sceau. _»

* * *

**Haruko : ***_pleure toutes les larmes de son corps_***** aaaaaaah purée ça faisait si longtemps que j'avais pas écrit de fins de chapitres T.T

**Hinata : ***_choquée_***** seigneur je n'apparais pas dans ce chapitre !

**Gaara : ***_irrité_***** moi non plus.

**Haruko : ***_se mouche_***** bon sang mais quels égoïstes ces deux-là ! On parle QUE DE VOUS dans tout le chapitre, vous pourriez montrer un peu de reconnaissance !

**Temari : ***_fière d'apparaitre enfin_***** ouais hein ! On va se battre pour que vous soyez ensemble nan mais !

**Shikamaru : ***_soupire_***** mais ça va servir à rien, puisque Gaara ressent pas la même chose que Hinata, vous allez juste faire une grosse conner-

**Temari et Haruko : ***_lui foutent un pain au chocolat dans la tronche_***** mais tais-toi enfin ! Tu gâches tous les espoirs des lecteurs là !

**Naruto : ***_désespéré_***** mais bon sang c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi je tente de les encourager au juste ? *****_repense aux paroles de Shikamaru_***** Ah ! J'ai compris ! Faut que Gaara foute un vent à Hinata pour que je comprenne à quel point en fait je tiens à elle et qu'elle réalise que finalement elle a toujours des sentiments pour mo- *****_se fait expulser hors de la scène_*****

**Gaara et Haruko : ***_blasés_***** rêves pas non plus. C'est un GaaHina.

**Haruko :** bon alors les enfants, c'est quand même Noël mine de rien ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dit aux lecteurs ?

**Gaara et Hinata :** ils sont passés où Shikamaru et Temari ?

**Haruko :** rah vous êtes nuls ! On leur dit... tiens mais c'est vrai ça, ils sont où ?

**Kankurô : ***_l'air traumatisé_***** vous ne voulez pas le savoir...

**Haruko : ***_tentant de deviner_***** ne me dis pas qu'ils ont...

**Kankurô : ***_hoche de la tête_*****

**Haruko :** dans la pièce avec tous les...

**Kankurô : ***_déglutit les yeux au bord des larmes_*****

**Haruko : ***_furieuse_***** RAAAH ! *****_court rejoindre Temari et Shikamaru dans la pièce à côté*** **_Bande d'égoïstes ! VOUS AURIEZ PU ATTENDRE TOUT LE MONDE AVANT D'OUVRIR VOS CADEAUX !

**Temari : ***_essaie de paraitre innocente avec sa poupée Ino et ses aiguilles_***** maiiis on m'a dit que j'avais des trucs intéressants...

**Shikamaru : ***_chuchote à l'oreille de l'auteur_***** elle me gonflait à vouloir avoir raison à tout bout de champ, il fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour la distraire...

**Haruko :** nuls, nuls, nuls ! Vous êtes tous nuls ! Et l'esprit de Noël alors ! heiiin !

**Gaara et Hinata : ***_trouvent une branche de gui et commencent à s'embrasser passionnément sous le regard passionné de l'auteur_*****

**Haruko : ***_essuie une petite larme_***** aaah ça c'est ce que j'appelle l'esprit de Noël :') *****_se tourne vers les lecteurs_***** eh bien mes amis, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël, une bonne année, plein de cadeaux, de bonheur etc, etc et si vous voulez me faire plaisir, une ptite reviews c'est toujours sympa **(et un ptit coup d'oeil à ma page deviantart aussi 3)**

**GROS BISOUUUUS !**


End file.
